The Tribe - Alternative Season 1 - 5
by evilofsociety
Summary: Chapter 36 onwards are being worked on. Chapter's 1 - 35 Updated. Story will be revised to fix errors. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main character's. Main Tribe's. No kids. No Tai-San etc.

**Summary: **No Character Intro's. Original Character (OC).

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Huge fan of "The Tribe" since 1999.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 1. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>Outside on the city's streets.<p>

Zoot and Ebony are at the abandoned train yard.

Zoot stands on the police car and addresses the Loco's.

"No more schools. No more teachers. No more books." Zoot said. "Power and Chaos."

The Loco's raise their arms crossed above their heads and shout back "Power and Chaos."

"Burn the Books." Zoot said.

Zoot and Ebony watch as the Loco's throw some books onto a large fire.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall.<p>

Lex and Amber are arguing about food rations.

Jack is eating a tin of peach slices.

Salene gives Brady a bath.

Amber and Zandra are in the Cafe.

Bray leaves the Mall to find his brother, Zoot.

* * *

><p>The Loco's are outside the hospital.<p>

Zoot and Ebony find some stray kids hiding inside.

The police car drives away with the siren wailing.

The Loco's follow the car with the prisoners.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city, inside the Mall.<p>

Zoot climbs down into the sewer system and is met by Bray.

"So. Where's Trudy?" Zoot asked.

Trudy is asleep in her bed and her baby is asleep in a cot.

"I told you. You're safe with me." Bray replied. "Stay close and keep quiet."

Bray and Zoot walk towards the sewer entrance.

"Where is she?" Zoot asked.

"I'll go and get her." Bray replied. "You stay here."

"No way. On my own." Zoot said. "You don't catch me that easy."

"Not trying to catch you." Bray said. "Stay put and stay out of sight."

"You got five minutes. You double cross me, you're dead meat." Zoot said.

Bray leaves his brother, checks everyone is asleep and goes to Trudy's room.

Bray gently wakes Trudy up. She picks up her baby and they leave her room.

Zoot enters the Mall. He sees Bray and Trudy walking towards him with her baby.

"Zoot." Trudy said.

"What is this?" Zoot asked, as he looked at the baby in Trudy's arms.

"Don't you want to say hello to your daughter?" Bray asked.

"How do I know it's mine?" Zoot asked.

"You're the only one. I never been with anybody else." Trudy replied. "Not ever."

"She's your daughter, Zoot." Bray said. "You know she is."

"So?" Zoot asked.

"So, you're responsible." Bray said. "You got to take responsibility for Trudy and the baby."

"You took her. You keep her." Zoot said.

"I didn't take her." Bray said.

"She was my woman." Zoot said. "And you took her just like you always took everything."

"No. She ran away." Bray said. "She ran away from you and the Loco's cos she was scared."

"I found her. I looked after her. Nothing else." Bray said.

"Oh yeah." Zoot said.

"He's telling the truth, Zoot." Trudy replied.

"Somebody had to look after her." Bray said.

"And that somebody had to be you?" Zoot asked.

"There was nobody else." Bray replied.

"Is that right, babe?" Zoot asked. "Come back with me then?"

Bray and Trudy didn't say anything as they looked at Zoot.

"That's it. I'm outta here." Zoot said. "You coming babe?"

"I can't." Trudy replied.

"You're my woman, Trude." Zoot said. "Now, let's go. Come on."

"You heard her, Zoot." Bray said.

"That is my kid you've got there." Zoot said.

"Right. You want her. You stay with me." Trudy said.

"I can't do that." Zoot replied.

"Yes, you can." Bray said.

"Stop it, please." Trudy pleaded.

"Listen, Zoot. We got to start putting things back together again." Bray said.

"Why?" Zoot asked.

Trudy handed her baby over to Zoot and he held his daughter in his arms.

"For her. That's why." Bray said, as Zoot looked at his child.

Zoot gives his baby back to Trudy and he leaves the Mall through the sewers.

"It will be alright, Trudy." Bray said, as they walked back to Trudy's room.

The other Mallrats are still asleep in their beds.

* * *

><p>The next day in the city, at the train yard.<p>

Zoot and Ebony are standing by the police car and are talking about Trudy.

The Loco's raise their arms crossed above their heads and shout the name "Zoot."

Ebony raises her arms and shouts "Loco's." with a smile.

Zoot stands through the hole in the car roof and shouts "Power & Chaos."

Ebony gets into the car and she stands next to Zoot.

The police car leaves the train yard and the siren is wailing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Mall.<p>

The Mallrats are eating breakfast in the Cafe.

Salene is feeding Brady some baby formula.

Bray and Trudy are talking in her room.

Amber draws up a work rota for the Tribe.

Amber is voted in as leader of the Mallrats.

* * *

><p>Out in the city near some derelict factories.<p>

Lex and Ryan are playing catch with a baseball mitt.

The Demon Dogz sees them on their turf and chase after them.

They attack Lex and Ryan tries to help his mate.

But they are outnumbered by the Demon Dogz.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall.<p>

Salene is looking after Brady in the Cafe.

Jack is cleaning the shop windows.

Bray is sweeping the floor with a broom.

Zandra is washing some plates inside the Cafe.

Salene takes Brady back to Trudy's room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall.<p>

Lex and Ryan are bruised and bleeding by the fountain.

Zandra finds them and calls for help.

Salene brings a first aid box and looks after Ryan.

Jack sets up a tripwire security system in the sewers.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. At the train yard.<p>

Zoot, Ebony and the Loco's are sitting on crates near a fire.

They are eating plates of baked beans and tinned ham.

They soon fall asleep after dinner with guards on duty.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Ryan is stood outside the Cafe in the Mall.

He walks in and sees Zandra cleaning a table.

"Hi." Ryan said.

"Oh, hi." Zandra replied, as she wiped the table.

"I just want to thank you for doing my hair." He said.

"You already have. Several times. She said.

"Well, it was very nice of you." He said.

"My pleasure." She said. "You're a good friend, Ryan."

Zandra puts the cleaning stuff down on the table and walks away.

"Night. What was it you were going to tell me?" Zandra asked.

"Nothing important. Some other time." Ryan replied.

Ryan watched Zandra as she leaves the Cafe.

* * *

><p>Lex and Zandra are sat on her bed after a romantic meal.<p>

"It's amazing what you can do with tuna, tinned beans and mash." Zandra said. "Isn't it?"

"I thought I was eating pepperoni pizza." Lex replied, sarcastically.

"I'm a woman of many talents." She said. "Even if I do say so myself."

"Don't I know it, babe." He said.

"Go on. List them then." She said, she kisses him on the lips.

"Well. You cook, you look drop dead sexy and I'll bet you'll be great in bed." Lex said.

"Lex, don't spoil things." Zandra replied.

Lex pushes Zandra back on the bed, he climbs on top and pins her arms down.

"You know you don't mean that." Lex said.

"Don't Lex." Zandra said, as she struggled.

"I've had enough of this, little tease." He said. "You know you want it and you're going to get it."

Zandra struggled more as Lex kept her pinned down.

"Don't Lex. Please." She said frightened. "Stop it. Get off me."

Ryan enters the room and sees Lex on top of Zandra.

"What are you doing, Lex?" Ryan asked angrily.

"Who invited you?" Lex shouted, as he looked at Ryan.

"Get off. Get off." Ryan said, as he pulled Lex off her.

Ryan slammed Lex against a wall near the door.

Zandra sits up on her bed.

"It's her own fault. She asked for it." Lex said, before he left the room.

* * *

><p>Ryan looked at Zandra as he knelt by her bed.<p>

"You alright?" Ryan asked.

"No. How could he?" Zandra asked, with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. I suppose he got carried away." Ryan replied.

"He almost raped me." She said. "He would have if you hadn't stopped him."

"Anyone would do the same." He said.

"You saved me, Ryan." She said. "I'm really truly grateful."

Ryan looked concerned as Zandra is shaken by her ordeal.

* * *

><p>Lex sits down in the Cafe.<p>

Ryan goes into Lex's room and packs a bag of his stuff.

Ryan walks into the Cafe and throws the bag at Lex.

Zandra soon walks in and watches Ryan and Lex.

"Get up. You're leaving." Ryan said.

"Yeah, where am I going?" Lex asked.

"I don't care. Just go." Ryan replied.

"Whatever you think happened, it didn't happen." Lex said.

"I've heard enough. Just get out. Get out of here." Zandra said.

"I tried to help you. I tried to be a friend." Ryan said.

Ryan grabs Lex and they struggle.

Ryan pushes Lex against the railing by the stairs.

The Mallrats heard the commotion and come out of their room's.

Bray walks over to Ryan and Lex.

"He attacked Zandra." Ryan said. "Either he goes."

"Okay, just leave him." Bray said. "You got to go."

"What?" Lex asked.

"You got to go till you learn how to control yourself." Bray said.

"You can't kick me out." Lex said.

"You can't force yourself on Zandra or any of the other girls." Bray said. "You better go and do some serious thinking."

Bray walked into the Cafe and picked up Lex's bag.

"If you ever show your face around here again." Ryan said.

Bray walked back carrying Lex's bag.

"It was a joke, guys." Lex said.

Bray shakes his head.

"Don't you dare look at me, Lex." Trudy said.

"You're pathetic, Lex." Salene said

Lex slowly walks down the stairs.

"Have it your way, see if I care." Lex shouted. "This place is a dump anyway."

Bray throws Lex's bag at him and Lex catches it.

"I'll go and make sure he leaves." Bray said.

Bray walks down the stairs and follows Lex.

"Okay, show's over folks." Amber said. "Time for bed."

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day, at the train yard.<p>

Zoot sees a stranger walking across a field near the train yard.

"Look. Get him." Zoot said as he pointed at the stranger.

The Loco's chase after the stranger and he tries to climb a fence.

But the Loco's grab him and Ebony walks over to him.

"Tie him up and then we'll have some fun." Ebony said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside Zandra's room. She is reading a fashion magazine.<p>

Ryan enters the room. "You okay now?" He asked.

"Much better. Thanks." Zandra replied, as she put the magazine down.

"He shouldn't have done it." Ryan said.

"I expect he's holed up somewhere." She said. "Feeling dead guilty."

"Lex?" He asked.

"Maybe not." She replied.

"I brought you this." He said.

Ryan holds a bubble-bath kit and he gives it to Zandra.

"We don't have baths, Ryan." She said. "But, it's a lovely thought."

"So, you're single now?" He asked.

"Suppose so." She replied.

"Me too." Ryan said.

"That's right." Zandra said.

Ryan sat next to her on the bed.

"We're both single?" He asked.

"Yes Ryan." Zandra said, as she looked at him.

"I'll take much better care of you than he ever did." Ryan said. "Please, give me a chance."

"You mean us?" She asked, as they looked at each other. "Go out together?"

"I could make you happy. I know I could." He replied.

"You're so sweet." She replied. "You're a far better man than Lex. But."

"You don't fancy me." He said, with disappointment.

"If only I could fall for a good guy like you." She said.

"So, you're saying no." Ryan said, as he looked at her.

"I'm saying find a girl that deserves you." Zandra said. "I'm sorry it's not me."

Ryan looked disappointed and Zandra watched him leave her room.

* * *

><p>Back at the abandoned train yard.<p>

The stranger is inside an empty disused train carriage.

His arms are stretched out to the side in a crucifix pose.

His wrists are tied to a beam above his head.

Two Loco's are guarding the prisoner and they see Ebony.

"Go. Leave us." Ebony said. "I need to talk to him alone."

The guards leave and she walks toward her prisoner.

* * *

><p>Ebony sees a a guy with glasses and long black hair.<p>

He is wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a red plaid jacket.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I'm Mark. I was looking for food." He replied.

"I got plans for you and I can do anything I want with you." She said.

Ebony cuts his binds with a small knife.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the Mall.<p>

Jack is in his room trying to draw up a plan for recharging car batteries.

"We need to turn the alternator to recharge the battery." Jack said.

"There are plenty of car's outside." Dal said.

"We need something that keeps going around on its own." Jack said.

"Wind?" Dal asked.

"Yes, we use wind power to turn the alternator connected to the battery." Jack replied.

"You know, those signs they used to have outside shops which turned round and round in the breeze?" Dal asked.

"Yeah, you kept seeing the two sides." Jack replied.

"They were sort of an S shape." Dal said, as he drew an S with a pencil.

Jack is looking over the plans of his battery windmill gadget design.

"We need to strengthen the cross-brace to increase stability." Jack said.

* * *

><p>Back at the train yard.<p>

Ebony introduces the new recruit to Zoot.

Zoot welcomes Mark to the Locust's.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall.<p>

Ryan is inside Lex's old room looking for earrings. He finds some and leaves.

Ryan walks into Zandra's room and sees her sitting on the bed.

"I've brought you a present." Ryan said, as he walked towards her.

"They don't match I'm afraid." He said, as he showed her a pair of odd earrings.

"Oh, Ryan. That's so sweet. Thank you." Zandra said, as she took his present.

Ryan sits down next to her on the bed. "Do you like them?" He asked.

"I love them." She said. "Why can't Lex have been more like you?"

"Dunno." He replied.

"I can't rely on him like I can with you, Ryan." She said, as they looked at each other.

"A girl can really lean on you." Zandra said.

"Lex said I'll never get a girlfriend." Ryan said. "Because I know nothing about women."

"If you just smartened yourself up a bit." She said.

Zandra got up off her bed and walked over to a dresser.

"Take your trousers off." She said.

"Eh?" He replied.

Zandra picks up a pair of trousers and turns around. Ryan gets up off the bed.

"Come on. Try these on." She said.

She handed him the trousers and Ryan looked worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Don't be shy. I won't look."

Zandra turned away from Ryan.

Ryan took his boots and camo combats off. He pulls on the new trousers.

Zandra then asked him about perfume.

"You can give me some advice about these perfume's while you're here." She said. "Sniff that."

Ryan sniffed her right wrist.

"Nights of passion." She said. "Now this."

He sniffed her left wrist. "Forever." She said.

"Now try this." She said, Zandra turned her neck.

"Come on, Ryan. I'm getting a crick." She said.

Ryan leant in close and sniffed her neck.

"Bliss." She said. "Which one do you like best?"

"I'm not sure." Ryan replied, as he adjusted the new trousers.

"Would it help to smell them again?" Zandra asked.

"Yes." He replied, quickly.

"Okay." She said. "We'll start with Bliss this time."

Zandra walked towards Ryan and turned her neck.

* * *

><p>The Loco's have found a new base and it's an old hotel.<p>

There is an old sign over the entrance, it says 'Horton Bailey Hotel.'

There are some Loco's standing outside and the police car arrives.

Zoot climbs out the hole in the roof and walks down the armoured wind-shield.

Mark opens the car door and Ebony steps out.

Ebony follows Zoot as they enter the hotel.

There are Loco guards at the hotel entrance.

* * *

><p>Zoot and Ebony are on a raised platform at the back of the hotel.<p>

The Loco's are gathered in front of the stage and Ebony addresses them.

Zoot raises his arms and shouts "Power and Chaos." to his Tribe.

"Let's get down to business. Now, this Gathering." Ebony said.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main character's. Main Tribe's. No kids. No Tai-San etc.

**Summary:** Original Character (OC)..

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 1 storyline.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 1. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall.<p>

Amber and the other Mallrats are in the Cafe.

They are talking about the Gathering.

"All the other Tribes will be there." Bray said.

"Demon Dogz, the Loco's?" Jack asked.

"Apparently it was Ebony's idea." Trudy said. "She's organising it."

"Ebony? It's a trap." Ryan said.

"I don't think so." Trudy said.

"What if it's for real?" Amber asked.

"Think about it, if all the Tribes stopped fighting?" Trudy asked.

"As if." Jack replied.

"Why not, Jack?" Amber said. "What if the Tribes are starting to see sense?"

"It's a great opportunity." Trudy said. "Imagine being able to walk the streets safely again,"

"Trudy's right." Bray said. "This is too good an opportunity to give up."

"It's crazy." Ryan said.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Okay. So we sit in here forever, do we?" Amber asked. "Like real rats hiding in the sewers."

"Why don't I try to find out what's going on?" Bray asked.

"That's a good idea. If it's safe, we'll go." Amber replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the Horton Bailey hotel, Mark is in his room.<p>

There is a bed and the window is partially boarded up.

The door opens and Ebony walks in.

"Comfortable?" Ebony asked.

"Yes. Slept in worst places than this." He said.

"There's something I want you to do for me?" She asked.

"What's that, Ebony?" He replied.

"I want to have some fun." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking worried.

"I mean this." She replied.

Ebony touches his cheek, she pulls him close and kisses him.

"But, you're Zoot's woman." Mark said.

"Zoot doesn't own me." Ebony said, before she kisses him passionately.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Amber is clearing up a board game in the Cafe. Bray walks in.

"I just wanted to say I'm glad you're taking such a positive lead about the Tribal Gathering." Bray said.

"Well. Why wouldn't I?" Amber asked.

"This could be such an opportunity, Amber." Bray said. "We could start living normal lives again."

"That will never happen, Bray." Amber said. "But, thanks for backing me."

"You know I've given you a lot of headaches." Bray said.

"I'm a big girl." Amber said.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry for all the hassles I've put you through." Bray said.

Amber leaves the Cafe and goes to her room.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Amber is lying in her bed and Bray stands there.

"Amber. I'm sorry I woke you." Bray said, as Amber sits up.

"It's about the Tribal Gathering." He said.

"Yeah." Amber said.

"I wasn't being entirely honest with you yesterday." He said. "I'm going to see Ebony."

"Isn't that a bit risky?" She asked.

"I know her. She's behind it all and I want to suss it out for myself." He said.

"So why tell me?" She asked.

"I wanted you to know. So you didn't think I was going behind your back." Bray said.

"Well, good luck and be careful." Amber said.

Bray leaves the Mall.

* * *

><p>Back at the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

Ebony is awake and she gets dressed.

She looks at her plaything sleeping after a night of passion.

She smiles before she leaves his room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the hotel.<p>

Bray gets off his skateboard and walks towards the entrance.

The guards let him in and Bray walks through the hotel.

* * *

><p>Jack is in his room, checking the alternator and Amber walks in.<p>

"We're all counting on you for this wind turbine for the Tribal Gathering." Amber said.

"Why the Gathering?" Jack asked.

"We need something valuable to trade with the other Tribes." Amber said. "If we show we can provide power. Then we're in a position of strength."

"Ah. I never thought of that." Jack said.

"Thing is Jack, will it work?" Amber asked.

"Course it will. I'm a genius." Jack said.

Amber leaves his room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

Ebony and Zoot are on sun lounger's near the pool.

A Loco brings them a plate of orange slices and puts it down on a small table.

Bray walks towards the pool with two guards.

Ebony sees him and puts her drink down.

"I never quite know whether you're very brave or just very stupid." Ebony said.

Zoot picks up some orange slices and eats them. Ebony walks over to Bray.

"I've been looking for you, Ebony." Bray said.

"Well, now you've found me." Ebony replied.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, in the Cafe.<p>

Salene grabs a few tins of food from the food store.

She puts the tins into her bag and quickly leaves.

* * *

><p>Back at the Horton Bailey hotel, by the swimming pool.<p>

"The bad days are over." Ebony said. "It's time for something new."

"And that means?" Bray asked.

"Co-operation in everyone's interest." Ebony said. "The Tribes meet, they talk and trade."

"I thought the Loco's wanted control?" Bray asked.

"Of what? A band of ragged orphans scratching for food and water." Ebony replied.

"No, Bray. We have to move on." Ebony said. "It's what the Gathering is all about."

"What guarantee do we have that it's not a trap?" Bray asked.

"No-one's got a guarantee." Ebony said. "We're taking a chance here, Bray."

"You can't create a new world without risks." Zoot said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall.<p>

Bray and the other Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"Ebony. Why didn't you tell us?" Trudy asked.

"He doesn't tell us a lot of things." Salene said.

"It's always the same. Bray goes off and does his own thing." Zandra said.

"Someone had to find out more about the Gathering." Bray said. "I told Amber where I was going."

"We can't stay in here forever, on our own." Amber said. "Meeting other Tribe's means taking risks."

"It's going to be part carnival and part trade market." Bray said. "We can meet and exchange things."

"You mean get ripped off?" Ryan asked.

"Not if we're careful, Ryan." Amber said.

"During the carnival, there will be a meeting of the Tribe leaders." Bray said.

"We will need you to provide security, Ryan." Amber said.

"I still don't like it." Ryan said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the roof of the Mall.<p>

Jack is testing his wind turbine for recharging car batteries.

He connects the alternator to a car battery and the barrel spin in the wind.

The light bulb connected to the car battery lights up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

Bray and Zoot are talking about Trudy and his daughter.

Ebony sits on the pool edge and she dangles her feet in the water.

Mark is being given lessons in self-defence by Luke, a Locust.

* * *

><p>Down in the Mall's sewers. There are a few empty food tins.<p>

Salene is using a plastic fork and eating peach slices.

She then vomits, she grabs her bag and wipes her mouth.

Salene leaves the sewers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside Bray's room in the Mall.<p>

Bray is lying in his hammock and Amber walks into his room.

"So, you convinced about Ebony?" She asked.

"See my guess is she wants to use the meeting to gain total control." He said. "So, it's in her best interests to play by the book."

"Yeah, well she's welcome to the control." She said.

Bray got out of the hammock.

"Amber, you don't have to carry the whole weight on your own." He said

"Thanks." Amber said, before she leaves his room.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. At the Mall.<p>

The Mallrats are gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

"So, Salene and Trudy will stay behind." Amber said.

The Mallrats look at each other.

Jack and Bray load up the wind turbine.

* * *

><p>Later that day, at the Tribal Gathering on the beach.<p>

The Mallrats carry the wind turbine and the other Tribe's watch them.

They walk past some people beating large drums.

They put the wind turbine down on the sand near some tents.

"Where is the Tribal Gathering?" Amber asked.

"Down at the far end." Bray said, as he pointed in the direction.

"You ready?" Bray asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Amber replied.

"Right. Ryan and Zandra stay here with the turbine." Bray said. "We need you, Jack. In case they ask about the turbine."

Amber, Bray and Jack walk off leaving Ryan and Zandra behind.

* * *

><p>Down at the far end of the beach. The meeting is near an old lighthouse.<p>

All the Tribe leaders are sat on car seats in a large circle.

Ebony is talking to the Tribe leaders as Zoot stands behind her.

Amber and Bray interrupt the meeting.

Bray tells Ebony about the wind turbine.

Ebony calls the meeting to a close.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the Mall.<p>

Trudy and Salene are talking in the Cafe.

Brady cries and Trudy goes to change her nappy.

Salene opens the food store and takes out an opened tin.

* * *

><p>Back at the Tribal Gathering on the beach.<p>

Jack has set up the wind turbine and he tests it.

Ryan and Zandra are walking around the market stalls.

Ryan and Zandra are surprised to see Glen as a Loco.

Jack shows Amber and Ebony the wind turbine working.

Bray and Zoot are talking at the Tribe meeting place.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall.<p>

Salene has vomited again in the sewers.

Trudy is feeding Brady in the Cafe.

Salene walks in and starts washing plates.

The other Mallrats return and sit down by the fountain.

* * *

><p>The next day in the city.<p>

Bray leaves the Mall and Salene follows him.

Bray enters a building down at the docks.

Salene watches him from a hiding place.

Bray soon leaves and Salene enters the building.

She spots a pile of tinned food and picks up a can.

She is being watched by a girl wearing black clothing.

Salene turned around and dropped the opened tin.

* * *

><p>Salene exits the building with a bag full.<p>

Roanne closes the door and they stand outside.

"I expect you to bring something to trade next time." Roanne said.

Salene started to walk away holding the bag close to her.

"Be more careful young lady." Roanne said. "Say nothing about the food."

Roanne watched as Salene sheepishly walked away.

* * *

><p>Salene enters the sewers of the Mall.<p>

She quickly eats some bread from the bag.

She hides the bag and enters the Mall.

Salene steals a necklace from Zandra's room.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. At the building by the docks.<p>

Roanne sees Salene standing by a table.

"You again? After more grub?" Roanne asked. "You know the deal. No more freebies."

"I've got something for you." Salene said, as she handed over the necklace.

Roanne looked at the necklace. "Sorry, I can't use this. It's fake and worthless."

"But, it's all I got." Salene said.

"What happened to the other food I gave you?" Roanne asked.

"Rats ate it." Salene replied.

"That's too bad." Roanne said.

"I have nothing to trade." Salene said.

"Salene, you know the rules. No trade no food." Roanne said.

"But I need some food." Salene said.

"I think we can work something out." Roanne said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall.<p>

Bray is painting a mural on the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

Ryan leaves the Mall and wanders around the city.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day.<p>

Salene wakes up on a bed at the building by the docks.

The door opens and Roanne walks in carrying a cooked breakfast.

"Sleep alright?" Roanne asked.

"Yeah, think so." Salene replied.

Roanne gave Salene the plate. Salene picks up a sausage and hungrily eats it.

Roanne looks disgusted as Salene doesn't use the cutlery.

"You must be starving. Was there not a lot of food at the Mall?" Roanne asked.

"No, not always." Salene said.

"You won't have that problem here." Roanne said.

* * *

><p>Back at the building by the docks.<p>

Salene is vomiting into a red plastic bucket.

Roanne enters the room and sits on the bed next to Salene.

Salene puts the bucket down on the floor.

"Shouldn't have had thirds, eh?" Roanne asked.

"I'm sorry." Salene replied.

"No need to say sorry." Roanne said. "It's not your fault you can't help being sick."

"That's just it though." Salene said. "I mean I eat and I know I'm doing it and then I'm sick."

"And all you can think about is food." Roanne said.

"When I'm eating all I can think of is how disgusting it is and how I want to throw it up." Salene said.

"That's why you need all this food." Roanne said. "You're bulimic, aren't you?"

Salene nodded.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Roanne said.

"I'm obsessed. I can't help myself." Salene said.

"I'll help you. We can handle this." Roanne said. "Now, relax and think beautiful thoughts."

Roanne left Salene sitting on the bed. She leaves the room and bolts the door.

Dirk is outside guarding the room. Roanne walks away from him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside in the city.<p>

Ryan walks through a small woodland and heads towards the docks.

He is standing outside a building. Roanne sees him and opens the door.

"Now, what would a guy like you be doing out here?" Roanne asked.

"I'm lost." Ryan replied.

Dirk opened the door. "Come right on in. We got something ready for you." Dirk said.

"Thank you." Ryan said, as he walked into the building.

Roanne closed the door behind the new arrival.

* * *

><p>Back in Salene's temporary room.<p>

Salene is lying on the bed and Roanne is sat next to her.

"Feeling better?" Roanne asked.

"Yeah. How long did I sleep?" Salene asked.

"A while. You needed it." Roanne replied.

"I know. I'm lucky to have met you." Salene said.

"You needed help. Anyone would have done the same." Roanne said.

"No, you've been really great." Salene said. "Listening and not judging. It was a big step."

"I know." Roanne said.

"I better be going before it gets too dark." Salene said, as she sat up.

"You can't go back, not now." Roanne said.

"Yes I can. Thanks to you." Salene said. "You've given me the strength."

"No, I mean you can't go back." Roanne said. "You've had food and board here. You don't get that for nothing."

"But, I thought." Salene said.

"If it was just down to me, Salene." Roanne said. "But, it's not."

The door opened, Salene looked up and saw Dirk standing there.

Roanne got off the bed and stood by Dirk.

"This is Dirk's house. His food and he wants paying." Roanne said.

"Paying with what?" Salene asked.

"There's a guy outside." Roanne said. "Just be really nice to him and it will work out fine."

Dirk opened the door and Roanne closed the door behind her.

Salene sat on the edge of bed and waited for door to open.

The door opened and Roanne shoved Ryan into the room. She locked the door behind him.

"Ryan?" Salene said, surprised to see him. She stood up to face him.

"Salene." Ryan said, he was shocked to find her.

* * *

><p>Still at the building by the docks.<p>

Ryan and Salene are talking on the bed. They decide to escape.

Ryan picked up a chair and broke the boards over the window.

They climbed out the window frame and ran away from the building.

Roanne, Dirk and his friends chase them through the abandoned train yard.

They give up finding them and they leave.

Salene and Ryan are hiding in an old train carriage.

Salene tries to explain her bulimia to a confused Ryan.

They leave the train yard and go back to the Mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. No kids. No Tai-San etc.

**Summary:** Near the end of Season 1.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 1 storyline.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 1. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall.<p>

Ryan and Salene are by the fountain.

"Congratulate me." Salene said.

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

"10 days and not one you know." Salene replied, as she pointed at her mouth.

"We can get through this." Ryan said.

* * *

><p>Trudy and Zandra are in the Cafe.<p>

Trudy has made a cake and is putting pink icing on.

Zandra is putting lipstick on, using a compact mirror.

"Not much of a cake." Zandra said.

"Well, it's all I could manage under the circumstances." Trudy said. "It'll be fine once its iced."

"I noticed Salene's bulimia seems to have gone." Zandra said.

"Yeah. She's doing well." Trudy said.

"Now she's got Ryan eating out of her hand." Zandra said, as she applied lipstick.

"Mmm." Trudy said.

"Maybe I should pretend to have bulimia?" Zandra said. "He just ignores me now."

"Zandra. Salene isn't pretending." Trudy said. "It's not a game."

"Yeah. But it gets guys running after you." Zandra said.

"What do you think?" Trudy said. "I couldn't find any birthday candles."

"What's Salene got that I haven't?" Zandra asked.

"Good, huh?" Trudy said, as she looked at the cake.

"Irresistible." Zandra said, as she looked at herself in the small mirror.

"What? You or the cake?" Trudy asked.

* * *

><p>Ryan walks into the Cafe.<p>

"Zandra. Have you seen Salene?" Ryan asked.

"You mean she's not hanging onto your every move." Zandra replied. "That makes a change."

"Why should you care?" Ryan asked.

"I thought we were friends." Zandra replied.

"Well, we are. But look I can't talk now." Ryan said. "See you later, Zandra."

Zandra sat down on a chair and Ryan left the Cafe.

* * *

><p>Ryan walks into the sewers and finds Salene vomiting.<p>

"Salene. What's wrong?" Ryan asked, as he knelt down.

"Go away, Ryan." Salene replied. "Leave me alone."

"I thought you were better." Ryan said.

"I don't want to feel this depressed." Salene said.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ryan said.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Amber is with Trudy in her room.<p>

Amber gives a mug of hot chocolate to her friend.

They clink mugs and drink.

"Thanks for the drink." Trudy said.

"Feeling any better, Trude?" Amber asked. "This should help you sleep."

"Thanks Amber for being my friend." Trudy replied.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

In the Cafe, Ryan has opened two tins of peach slices.

He spoons them into two white plastic bowls.

"Who said you get double rations?" Trudy asked, with Brady on her lap.

"This is for Zandra. She's real upset." Ryan replied. "Can't face anybody."

"Not surprising having Lex treat her like that." Salene said.

* * *

><p>Outside on the city streets. Lex has found a bar.<p>

He gives the bouncer a watch for entry.

Later on, he is thrown out by the bouncer.

"Big muscles, pity about the brain." Lex said. "You don't know who you're dealing with. Nobody messes with Lex, King of the Mallrats and lives."

"Well, no-one messes with our waitress." The bouncer said.

The bouncer enters the bar and closes the door in Lex's face.

Lex wanders the streets and falls asleep on the ground.

* * *

><p>Ryan is in Zandra's room. The plastic white bowls are empty.<p>

"Sell them?" He asked, as he looks at Zandra holding clothes

"Yes, Ryan." She replied. "Get what you can for them. They're designer labels."

"But, why?" He asked.

"I don't want any of it." She replied. "I'm having a new start. A new Zandra."

"Why?" He asked.

"That Zandra was a fool." She said.

Ryan walked over to her. "But, I liked that Zandra." He said.

"You'll just have to get used to a new one." She said, as she gave him the clothes.

"While you're at it. Take these." She said, as she unclips her earrings.

"Should be able to trade these too." She said. "What are you waiting for, Ryan?"

Ryan walked away carrying her clothes. He turned around in the doorway.

"Zandra, I think you're wonderful. Old or new." Ryan said.

"Yeah. I am, aren't I?" She said, smugly.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Outside on the city streets.<p>

Lex stirs and feels like someone is checking his bag.

He grabs their arm and is surprised to see a familiar face.

Lex sees Glen looking at him but he is old and wrinkled.

Glen is wearing a black hat covering his white hair.

He is wearing a green jacket, grey trousers and black boots.

He coughs over Lex and keeps hold of Lex's arm.

* * *

><p>The Mallrats are gathered at the bottom of the main stairs.<p>

"We knew the Virus was around and we ignored it." Amber said. "Well, we can't ignore it any longer."

"We need to get help." Ryan said.

"If we keep rational and talk about it." Bray said. "We may work something out that could help."

"We need to find a cure." Jack said.

"How? The grown up's couldn't." Zandra said. "Why should we be able to?"

"What we need is a solution or go under." Amber said. "I don't know about anybody else but I'm not ready to lie down and die yet."

"Okay, everybody until we decide what has to be do done." Amber said. "We need to carry on as normal."

* * *

><p>Inside a small building, near Tribe Circus gambling den.<p>

Glen is lying on a makeshift bed. He appears to be sleeping.

Lex walks in and tries to shake his mate awake.

"Glen, Glen?" Lex asked, he sank to his knees and realised Glen was dead.

Lex coughs and he wraps a blanket around himself.

He soon falls asleep next to Glen's body.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. Salene is moving the bed.<p>

Ryan walks into Salene's room, sits on the bed and takes his bag off.

"Ryan. At last give me a hand with this." She said, then she sat next to him.

"I've been outside." He said, as he held a jewellery box.

"For Zandra, I know." She said.

"I tried to get some food." He said. "Zandra gave me these." He said, taking out a necklace.

"Did you get anything?" She asked.

"Nothing. Nobody's trading. Just taking." He replied. "These are worthless."

"They're still beautiful though." She said.

"Would you like them?" He asked. "Zandra doesn't want them."

"No." She replied.

Ryan opened his bag. "Have a necklace or some earrings." He said.

"No." She said, she stood up from the bed.

"Go on. They're pretty and they'd suit you." He said, looking up at her.

"I don't want them, Ryan." She said angrily.

"Honest. Zandra won't mind." He said.

"I don't want Zandra's cast-off's." She said. "You may be a doormat but I'm not."

Salene walked out of her room. Ryan looked confused.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the small building. Lex wakes up.<p>

He notices his hands and face are wrinkled. His hair has gone white.

Lex hears noises from outside and opens the door.

He sees people in dark green jumpsuits with helmets wasting the infected.

Lex quickly closes the door and lies back on the bed.

* * *

><p>Later that day inside the Mall.<p>

Amber and Bray are leaning on a rail outside Amber's room with cups in their hands.

"I can't remember a day like this since the start of the Virus." Amber said.

"That's because there hasn't been a day like this." Bray said. "Until now we've been doing pretty well considering."

"Not anymore though is that what you're saying?" Amber asked.

"I don't know. I thought you did pretty well today." Bray said. "Things could have fallen apart all together."

"They still might. You didn't do too bad yourself." Amber said. "Thanks for the backup."

Amber walked into her room and Bray followed her.

"I should be the one thanking you." Bray said, as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"No problem. We should think about what we're going to do from here." Amber said.

"Sure, sure." Bray said.

"What do you think?" Amber asked.

"I think Jack is right. We need to know more about the Virus." Bray said. "Where it came from and what went wrong."

"Well, why don't we do that?" Amber said. "Why don't we go out and find that information as a first step."

"Maybe we should." Bray said, as they looked at each other.

"Is there anything else on your mind?" Amber asked.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

The Mallrats are in the Cafe eating breakfast.

Amber stands up from her table.

"Okay. Listen up everybody." Amber said "We've had an idea and we'd like you to hear it out and decide if it's the thing to do."

Amber sits back down by Bray.

"We need information. As much as we can dig up about the Virus." Bray said.

"Where it started, how it was started and when it was started." Bray said.

Where do we get this information?" Jack asked.

"Newspaper office's, government buildings. Anywhere." Bray replied. "The idea is we send out two teams tomorrow to find out as much as we can."

"What do you say?" Bray asked.

"Who goes with who?" Ryan asked.

"Well, not decided yet." Amber said.

"We should all go." Jack said.

"All we want to know, is do we think it's a good idea." Amber said. "We'll decide who goes later."

Amber looked at everyone and said "Good."

"If this thing can be beaten we can beat it together." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Later that day inside the Mall in the Cafe.<p>

"So where do we go?" Ryan asked.

"Wherever they kept information before the end." Amber said. "Government?"

"That's it. The government buildings, there must be files." Bray replied.

"What about newspaper office's?" Amber asked. "They must have stuff on what happened too."

"That's sorted then." Amber said. "I'll go with Bray to the Ministry of Health."

"Jack and Ryan check out the newspaper office's." Bray said. "Okay?"

"What are we waiting for?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. Just remember it's still risky out there." Amber said. "Just be careful."

* * *

><p>At the Daily Times newspaper office building.<p>

"Come on, Ryan we haven't got all day." Jack said. "Here, you take these and I'll take these."

Jack gave Ryan a large bundle of newspaper's. Ryan walked over to a desk and sat down.

Ryan looked through them and put the Virus stories on the side.

* * *

><p>Back at the small building near the Tribe Circus gambling den.<p>

The door opens and two people wearing dark green jumpsuits walk in.

One is a slim girl and the other is a guy with broad shoulders.

The girl sees Lex sleeping and they nod at each other.

The girl takes out a syringe and injects poison into Lex's arm.

The guy drags Glen's body outside and then Lex's dead body.

They leave the bodies on the street to be found and they walk away.

Some would have called it karma or revenge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Health building.<p>

Bray is looking through a filing cabinet and he closes the drawer.

"They must have taken all the important stuff or shredded it." Bray said.

"Why would they do that?" Amber asked.

"Official secrets. The whole place was under martial law in the end." Bray said.

Amber looked through a folder on the desk she was standing next to.

* * *

><p>Back at the newspaper office building.<p>

Jack and Ryan are in the Editor's office. Jack is looking through a file.

"I think we have something here." Jack said. "A letter from the Prime Minister's office."

Jack reads the letter out loud to Ryan.

* Given the current extreme situation. The government's link with Pandorax and it's Anti-Ageing project must remain classified information.

We have no choice but to ban publication of this story under Article 4B of the Martial Law stature. *

"What does that mean?" Ryan asked, as he picked up the 'Editor in Chief' desk sign.

"It means the story was censored. Must have been true." Jack said. "Pandorax? Never heard of them."

* * *

><p>At the gambling den behind the train station at the other side of the city.<p>

It's Tribe Circus territory. There is a fire breather and a unicyclist outside.

Top Hat and the rest of his Tribe are inside the gambling den.

The fire breather crashes through the door followed by the unicyclist. They are both on fire.

Top Hat sends some of his Tribe outside. They don't return.

"The show must go on." Top Hat said, as he sends the rest outside.

His clowns and entertainers don't return. Top Hat gets bored and walks outside.

He sees his Tribe dead on the ground and then he sees Zoot and the Loco's.

"The show must come to a close." Top Hat said, he knew he was outnumbered.

Top Hat and Tribe Circus are back inside the gambling den and covered in petrol.

Mark exits the place with an empty can of petrol. He throws it into the den.

Mark lights a match and puts it into a full matchbox with the lit end poking out.

He throws it onto the petrol trail in the den. "Enjoy the show, Top Hat." He said.

The police car drives away with Ebony and Mark stood behind Zoot.

The Loco's leave as the gambling den burns to the ground.

* * *

><p>Back at the Ministry of Health building.<p>

"We're not getting anywhere." Amber said.

"Yeah, we should head back." Bray said.

"There has to be something." Amber said, she picked up a torn piece of paper from a bin.

It states 'Top Secret' across the top, underneath it says 'Subject: Hope Island Project (Pandorax).

"Bray. Look at this." Amber said. "What's that all about?" Bray looked at the paper she held.

"No idea. Hope Island." Bray said. "That's just out in the bay. The place has been strictly off limits."

"Some sort of research facility." Bray said.

"So, what's Pandorax?" Amber asked.

"I don't know. Never heard of it." Bray replied.

"Doesn't get us very far." Amber said. "You're right, we should get back before it gets dark."

Amber scrunches up the paper and throws it back into the bin.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No kids. No Tai-San etc.

**Summary:** End of Season 1.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 1 storyline.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 1. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four<br>**

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. The Mallrats are in the Cafe.<p>

"It did mention something about a company using anti-ageing stuff." Jack said. "Pandorax or something?"

"Hold on. Pandorax?" Amber replied.

"That was it." Jack said. "Except we don't know where it is."

"Yes, we do. We found something in the Ministry that mentioned Pandorax and a place called Hope Island." Amber said.

"But we don't know if it's the same experiment." Bray said.

"Well, it has to be." Amber said.

"This new Virus causes rapid-ageing." Jack said. "It's a mutation of the same Virus."

"Maybe the answer is on this island and maybe it's the antidote." Jack said.

"But we don't know what's out there." Bray said. "It's been off-limits for years."

"I don't see what choice we have." Amber said.

"Amber's right. We have to go and take a look around." Jack said.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the Mallrats are sat at the bottom of the main stairs.<p>

Bray and Amber are stood in front of the fountain.

"It maybe too late already but we are not going to hang around." Bray said.

"The answer has to be at Hope Island." Amber said.

"You don't know that for sure." Zandra said.

"We don't know anything for sure." Trudy said.

"We do know the company, Pandorax." Bray said. "They were involved in anti-ageing research."

"We know they got it wrong and were trying to sort it." Jack said. "Trying to find an antidote."

"That's why we're going to Hope Island." Bray said. "Who's coming?"

"The fewer, the better." Amber said. "Me, Bray and Jack."

"I'll come." Ryan said, as he raised his hand.

"Thanks, Ryan. But we need you here to guard the Mall." Amber said.

"Okay, then. Just the three of us." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Out on the city streets. Amber, Bray and Jack are walking.<p>

Bray puts his hand on Amber's shoulder. "Hey, we are going to make it." Bray said.

"Are we?" Amber asked, they stopped walking.

"Yes. We've got so much to live for." Bray said.

"I used to think..." Amber said.

Jack interrupted them. "Come on, do you want the Loco's to see you?" Jack said.

They continued walking till they reached the beach.

They see Hope Island in the distance.

Jack spots an upturned boat. Amber and Bray help Jack flip the boat over.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of the city.<p>

There are a group of people in dark green jumpsuits.

The bodies of the infected by the Virus are piled upon wooden pallet's.

A slim girl in a jumpsuit walks up and hides the empty syringe under Lex's jacket.

She walks back, the bodies are doused in petrol and set on fire.

The slim girl holds the gloved hand of her new friend standing next to her.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, down in the sewers.<p>

Ryan finds Salene eating a tin of fruit slices.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Ryan, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." She replied, as she put the tin down.

"Salene, you promised." He said.

"I know. I'm no use to anyone." She said.

"That's not true." He said. "I like you, Salene."

"Thanks. I like you too." She said. "Anyway, I owe you for saving me."

"That's okay. I'd have done it for anybody." Ryan said.

"We could look after each other." Salene said. "But, just as friends though."

"Yeah, just as friends." Ryan said.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the small boat arrives at Hope Island.<p>

Bray and Jack put the oars down and climb out the boat.

Bray pulls the boat onto some rocks and they leave the beach.

They soon find a building at the top of the hill.

There is a sign that says 'Pandorax Corporation Bio-Laboratories. Authorised Persons Only.'

Jack spots a Generator Room building nearby.

Amber and Bray push open the main door, she enters the building first and screams.

Bray quickly enters and stands by Amber as she points at a skeleton behind the door.

Jack takes a key-card from around the skeleton's neck.

They walk around and find a locked door. Bray sees a card reader by the locked door.

"Try the card." Bray said.

Jack inserts the card but nothing happens. "No power. Could try the Generator." Jack said.

Jack leaves the main building and goes to the Generator Room building.

Amber and Bray are standing by the locked door. Soon, the lights come on.

Jack walks back in and says "Piece of cake."

He tries the key-card, the door opens and they walk down a corridor.

Jack inserts the card into a card reader at the other end of the corridor.

The door slides open and closes behind them. The other door to the laboratory opens.

Bray looks around and sees a black case with test tubes in.

"Could that be the antidote?" Amber asked.

"Who knows. V25 untested." Bray said. "It's worth a try."

Jack sits down in front of a computer, decodes the security files and enters the password 'please'.

Bray puts the black case into a bag and Jack adds the computer disc's.

They soon leave the Pandorax facility and row the boat back to the mainland.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a pharmacy near the Mall.<p>

Two people have changed into normal clothing.

The dark green jumpsuits and helmets are in a corner.

A slim girl is putting tubes of 'Electric Rouge' lipstick into her bag.

The guy is wearing glasses and has long black hair.

"Thanks for helping me with Lex." Zandra said.

They leave the pharmacy holding hands.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. The Hope Island search team has returned to the Mall.<p>

Amber is sat in the Cafe and Bray walks up the stairs. He sits down next to her.

"Can I have a sip?" He asked.

"What? Oh, course." She replied, she puts the white mug down on the table.

"Bray picks it up and takes a sip. "Cocoa." He said.

"Comfort food." She said.

"Could do with some of that around here." He said.

"It's sad, isn't it?" She asked. "We've come such a long way just to end like this."

"It offered so much hope, you know the Mall. A new life, a safe home and now it's going to kill us all." She said.

"This is how we choose to live." He said.

"But, not how to die." She said. "You must regret coming back all those times you went away."

"I had plenty of reasons to come back, Amber." He said.

"What about Trudy and Salene?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't honest with them. I'm not proud of that." He said.

Amber touches his cheek, they lean towards each other and kiss passionately.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Back at the Mall.<p>

Amber and Bray are on the roof by the solar panels.

"Why did it take us so long to get it together?" She asked.

"There was a lot in the way. Trudy and Brady." He replied. "Must be really bad timing."

"Maybe, we were both afraid of our feelings." She said. "I know I was."

"Really?" He asked.

"I wanted you from the first moment." She replied. "Did you feel the same way?"

Bray pauses and then says "Maybe." Amber playfully punches him in the stomach.

"Okay, okay." Bray said. "I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I didn't want to be vulnerable."

"Well, the main thing is that we're together now." She said.

They kiss. The wind turbine spins in the wind charging a car battery.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside Bray's room. Amber and Bray are lying in bed.<p>

"I think maybe it's time we joined the rest of the Tribe." He said.

"Do we have to?" She asked, as she touched his arm. "Seems like when I'm with you nothing else exists."

"I know but I'm starving." He said "Aren't you?"

"I've forgotten about my stomach as well." She said.

Bray got up, turned onto his side and rested on his elbow. He looked at Amber.

"You got to eat. You can't live on love alone." He said.

"Who says?" She asked, as she looked at him.

Trudy walks in and sees them in bed. "Sorry. I didn't realise." Trudy said.

"I better change." Amber said, she left his bed and walked out. Bray sits up.

"So, how long were you planning to keep this one a secret?" Trudy asked.

"It wasn't intentional, Trudy. It just ended up this way." Bray replied. "We haven't had a chance to..."

"Obviously." Trudy said.

"Does it bother you?" Bray asked.

"Would it make any difference?" Trudy asked. "Do what you like. You always did. I just hope Amber knows what she is doing."

Trudy leaves Bray's room and he lies back on the bed.

* * *

><p>Later that day, inside the Mall. Mallrats are sat on sofa's.<p>

Bray is standing up as he addresses the Tribe.

"I would like to make a quick announcement." Bray said, he knelt down and put his hand on Amber's shoulder. "Me and Amber, we're together."

Trudy rolled her eyes.

"You mean together like a couple?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Amber replied, she smiled and touched Bray's hand.

"Congratulations." Salene said.

* * *

><p>Jack is at his computer as Salene enters his room carrying a plate of food for him.<p>

"Have you found anything yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, junk." He replied. "Expense claims, personal letters, memo's and everything else except a clue."

"You'd think if they knew the end was coming." She said. "They would have tried to leave something to help everybody who was left."

"That they wouldn't have coded?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." She replied.

"Where would they put it?" He asked.

"Can you tell when the files were made?" She asked.

"Yeah, you go into the file manager." He replied. "Why?"

"It would be one of the last things they did." She said. "So, it'll be with the files with the latest date."

"Worth a try." He said, as he tapped away at the keyboard.

Salene leaves Jack's room to find Ryan.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Amber and Bray are sat by the fountain.

"How are you?" He asked, as he nudged her shoulder.

"I'm okay." She replied. "You?"

"Never better." He replied. "I brought you something. A token."

Bray gives Amber a keyring. She looks at it and smiles.

"The peace symbol." She said.

"From when I thought I could change the world." He replied. "Before it changed forever without telling me first."

"What are they?" She asked.

"Well, that's my front door, back door and the padlock to my first bike." Bray said.

They both laughed. "The keys to my heart." Bray said.

"I haven't got anything for you." Amber said. "No, wait." She takes a ring off her finger.

"This ring my dad gave it to me." Amber said, she gives him the ring.

Amber rests her head on his shoulder and Bray puts his arm around her.

* * *

><p>The next day in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Amber and Trudy are in the Cafe, putting tinned food into boxes.

"Is that the last of the tinned fruit?" Amber asked.

"How should I know?" Trudy replied.

"Trudy. What is the matter with you?" Amber asked. "Every time I speak, you bite my head off."

"Nothing. I'm scared that's all." Trudy replied.

"It's just that you and Bray have a lot of history together." Amber said. "Then, there's Brady."

"Brady is Zoot's child. Not Bray's." Trudy said. "Bray and Ebony had a thing once."

Trudy walks away leaving Amber looking concerned about her relationship.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Jack is in front of his computer.<p>

"That must be it. I knew it. I've cracked it." Jack said, smiling.

He knows Eagle is the codename for the antidote.

He realises the code that follows the word 'Eagle' are map co-ordinates.

Jack looks over a large map and he finds Eagle Mountain.

Jack tells the Mallrats about Eagle Mountain and they all agree to leave the Mall.

The Mallrats pack food and supplies into rucksack's. They leave the Mall behind.

* * *

><p>Back, at the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

Bray, Ebony and Mark are in Zoot's office.

Bray gives the black case from Hope Island to his brother, Zoot.

"I want you to join the Mallrats, Ebony." Zoot said.

"To join a bunch of kids in a shopping mall?" Ebony asked.

"You will have some help, Ebony." Zoot replied.

Zoot takes a test tube out of the black case and gives it to Ebony.

"Drink the antidote, Ebony." Zoot said, he watches Ebony drink it. "Good girl."

"Please leave us some antidote, Zoot." Bray said.

"It's in the city, Bray. You just need to find it." Zoot said. "I will disappear and only come back when needed."

They all leave the hotel and go to the Mall in the Loco's police car.

Zoot is driven away shouting "Power & Chaos" above the noise of the siren.

* * *

><p>Bray, Ebony and Mark enter the Mall and they find it deserted.<p>

"Anybody here? Amber? Ryan? Salene? Anybody?" Bray shouted.

Bray and Ebony walk up the stairs and look around.

Mark stays by the security grille.

Bray sees his keyring on the chair in Amber's room. He picks it up and sits on her bed.

"What's up, Bray?" Ebony asked. "She ran out on you?"

Ebony looks around, sees a mirror and walks over to it. "What have we here?" She asked.

She picks up the mirror, walks over to Bray and shows him the mirror.

"Looks, like somebody cares after all." She said.

Bray looks at the mirror. "Eagle Mountain." He said.

"I guess that's where they've gone." She replied.

"But why? When?" Bray asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ebony said, as she put the mirror down on the chair.

"Could have been gone for hours, for days." Bray said. "We'll never catch up with them."

"Sure, we will." Ebony replied.

Bray puts his keyring back on the chair by the mirror.

"How?" Bray asked.

"I've got a plan." Ebony replied. "Come on, I'll show you."

Bray got up off the bed and he followed Ebony down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the city in the countryside.<p>

The Mallrats are walking along an empty road up a hill.

They soon come across a road block and they hear a horn.

They turn around and see a coach, it says '666 Special' on the front.

"Come on, everyone." Ebony said. "Jump on."

"It's not the Loco's." Trudy said. "It's Bray."

Bray is behind the steering wheel. "Come on. Hurry up." He shouted.

The Mallrats get on the coach and Bray drives it through the roadblock.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, the coach has stopped at the roadside.<p>

The Mallrats are off the coach. Jack is checking the engine.

There are two barrels of diesel strapped down at the back of coach.

"Where did you get this crate anyway?" Jack asked.

"I had it hidden away. In case of emergencies." Ebony said.

"Won't the Loco's miss it?" Zandra asked.

"Those losers. They never knew about it." Ebony said.

"Now tell me more about this Eagle Mountain." Bray said.

"All the information in the computer file's point to something important." Jack said.

"Like what?" Bray asked.

"Possibly, location of the antidote." Jack replied.

"Hey guys. Just going to get a fire going. Anybody hungry?" Ryan asked, interrupting them.

* * *

><p>The Mallrats walk off, Amber is leaning against the coach and she looks at Bray.<p>

Amber walks off, she finds a stream and fills a plastic water bottle. Bray walks upto her.

"Amber. What's wrong?" Bray asked. "Tell me."

"Figure it out for yourself, Bray." Amber replied.

"I don't get it. I thought you'd be glad to see me." Bray said. "Is this something to do with me and Ebony?"

"Wow. You must be psychic." Amber said.

"There's nothing going on." Bray said.

"I know you two have a past. So, don't bother lying and do me a favour." Amber said. "Drop dead."

Amber walks off leaving Bray shocked.

* * *

><p>Amber is sat on the coach and Trudy sits behind her.<p>

"Amber, I feel terrible." Trudy said.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"About you and Bray. I didn't mean to stir things up for you." Trudy said.

"It's alright. I'm glad you told me before things got too complicated." Amber said.

"You left a message for him back at the Mall, didn't you?" Amber asked.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." Trudy replied.

"Don't feel bad about it." Amber said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bray and Ebony are by the stream.<p>

"I want you to talk to Amber. She thinks we're an item." Bray said.

"Sure, if it means that much to you." Ebony replied.

"Thanks." Bray said, then he walks off.

Amber is sat on the coach. She saw their conversation.

Mark walks over to Ebony and sits down next to her.

Ebony puts her arm around her plaything and she smiles.

* * *

><p>Jack is behind the steering wheel, he turns the key and the engine turns over.<p>

The Mallrats get back on the coach and they leave the campsite.

Ebony sits behind Amber.

"It seems like you've got the wrong idea about me and Bray." Ebony said.

"Oh." Amber replied.

"Yeah. I'm with someone now." Ebony said. "Bray is hooked on you."

Ebony leaves the seat and sits behind Bray at the steering wheel.

"She didn't buy it." Ebony said. "What else can I do?"

"Thanks, Ebony." Bray replied, as he drove the coach along the mountain road.

Ebony walks down the coach aisle and sits next to Mark. She kisses him.

Zandra looks at Mark and she smiles.

* * *

><p>Later that day, it's late afternoon. The coach stops outside an Observatory.<p>

The Mallrats get off the coach and Jack finds the basement entrance.

They all walk into the building and Jack turns the lights on.

"Good work, Jack." Bray said. "Look around and see if there's anything we can use."

Ryan opens some cupboards and finds a food store. Jack is at the computer.

"Hey guys. I think I've got something." Jack said.

Bray rushes over to him and looks at the monitor.

"Satellite. What satellite?" Bray asked.

"Track the satellite now." Jack said. "It's voice activated. It's searching the skies."

"Where did Bray go?" Trudy asked, as she held Brady.

Amber leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Outside the Observatory. Bray is walking away and Amber chases him.<p>

"Bray, Bray." She shouted.

Bray stops walking and turns around to face Amber.

"So, what? You were just going to leave without a word." She said.

"I thought it would be easier this way." He replied.

"Yeah, well you would. Wouldn't you?" She said. "You always found it easier to run."

"If you feel that strongly, Amber." Bray said. "Why'd you come after me?"

"Because, I'm in love with you" Amber replied.

"I love you too, Amber." Bray said. They hug and kiss.

They spot the satellite travelling the skies and go back into the Observatory.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main character's. Main Tribe's. No kids. No Tai-San etc. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Start of Season 2. The Chosen - Jaffa is Guardian. Lex is dead.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note: **The Chosen shouldn't exist. They know Zoot died at the Mall. They didn't know he had a child with Trudy called Brady.

visit Tribal Digest, under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 2 storyline. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p>Back inside the Observatory on Eagle Mountain.<p>

The Mallrats are listening to a pre-recorded message.

"There is an antidote. All the major cities have it. There were plans for worldwide manufacture.

But the Virus spread too quickly. Some of us escaped, we thought we may have been spared but we haven't been.

Save yourselves, find the antidote and may God go with you."

An alarm sounds, the Mallrats look frightened and a warning message is played.

"Warning! Warning! System overload. Evacuate installation."

Jack and Bray leave to check the generator room.

"The important thing is the antidote exists. I know where it is." Jack said.

"Where, Jack?" Bray asked.

"It's one of three government building's. All of which are top secret." Jack replied.

"You got that from the computer files?" Bray asked.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"Providing it hasn't been looted." Bray replied.

"Quiet. What's that sound?" Jack asked.

A loud thumping noise could be heard. Jack and Bray run towards the source.

They see steam coming out of the generator. "Run." They said at the same time.

Jack and Bray run away from the generator room. Just before a fireball explodes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the country.<p>

A lightning storm lights up the night sky.

There are people in blue robes and the leader wears a white robe.

Jaffa stands on a small stage in front of his followers.

"It is a sign brethren. Oh mighty Zoot, we shall be avenged." Jaffa said, as he raises his arms.

* * *

><p>Back outside the Observatory. Explosions rock the building.<p>

Trudy runs outside with Brady in her arms. Salene follows her.

"Trudy. Is Brady?" Salene asked.

"She's okay. What about the other's?" Trudy asked.

"We're here." Jack said.

"Salene. Help me." Ryan shouted, as he carries Bray outside.

Salene helps Ryan as he puts Bray down on the ground.

"Go check inside see if anybody else is in there." Salene said.

"Where's Zandra?" Ryan asked, before he ran back inside the Observatory.

* * *

><p>It's morning, the next day. Outside the Observatory on Eagle Mountain.<p>

The Mallrats are in mourning and standing near two graves.

Ebony walks in front of the Mallrats as Mark stands in the background.

"This is why I never let myself get close to anyone." Ebony said. "You only end up getting hurt."

"Don't push it, Ebony." Salene said.

"I'm trying to help." Ebony said.

"We don't need your help." Ryan said. "Just back off."

"Look, this wasn't my fault." Ebony said.

"Maybe not. But don't pretend you care." Trudy said. "Just leave us alone."

"You guys have got me all wrong." Ebony said. "I liked them. I liked both of them."

Ebony walks off followed by Mark.

"I'm going to check on Bray." Salene said, to Ryan before she walks off.

* * *

><p>An eulogy is given at the two graves. Ebony walks up after the eulogy.<p>

"The antidote is back in the city." Ebony said. "Jack can lead us to it with what he found in the computer files. Right?"

"I guess." Jack replied.

"What's in it for you, Ebony?" Trudy asked.

"Life. What else?" Ebony replied. "So, what are we waiting for?"

"What you mean we?" Ryan asked. "You're not even a Mallrat."

"Look, I'm sorry about your friends." Ebony asked. "But don't you realise we may be joining them soon. Unless we find this antidote."

Salene interrupts them at the graves. "It's Bray. He's coming round." Salene said.

"Did you tell him?" Trudy asked.

"I couldn't." Salene replied.

"I'll do it." Trudy said.

"No, I'll do it." Ryan said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, by a stream near some rocks.<p>

A small paper boat is on fire and flower petals are sprinkled over the paper boat.

"Oh, Zoot. Oh, mighty Zoot. We are purified." Jaffa said.

"Oh, mighty Zoot." The Chosen shout.

"We hear you, Zoot. Oh great one." Jaffa said. "The journey my brethren has now begun."

"Zoot. Zoot. Zoot." The Chosen chant.

* * *

><p>Back, outside by the two graves. Bray stands over Amber's grave.<p>

"Salene, can you take Brady?" Trudy asked, she handed her baby over. "I want to talk to Bray."

The Mallrats get back on the Loco's coach and Ryan is behind the wheel.

"Bray. Isn't it enough we've lost Amber and Zandra." Trudy said. "Do we have to lose you too?"

"You're better off without me, Trudy." Bray replied.

"We need you more now. You're our leader." Trudy said.

"No, Amber was the real leader." Bray said. "Goodbye Trudy. Hope you find what you're looking for."

Trudy gets back on the coach and they leave Eagle Mountain behind.

* * *

><p>Back, at the grave site. Bray kneels down next to Amber's grave.<p>

"It's beautiful here, Amber." He said. "You'll love it here."

Bray holds Amber's love token, he kisses it and puts the ring under a rock on the grave.

He stands up, walks over to his bag and slings it over his right shoulder as he walks away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the countryside. The Loco's coach has stopped.<p>

The Mallrats are gathered around a campfire eating.

"You know, it's all too convenient." Jack said.

"What is?" Ryan asked.

"You know the Observatory being blown up like that." Jack said. "Diesel's not that flammable. It's almost like it was booby-trapped."

"Who would want to do that?" Salene asked.

"Well, the Government." Jack replied. "So, we wouldn't find out the truth."

"So, these places we're going to." Ryan said. "Will they be booby-trapped as well?"

"Do we have to go looking for the antidote straight away?" Trudy asked. "Why can't we go back to the Mall and rest?"

"No, we have to find the antidote before somebody else does." Ebony said.

"Why are we listening to her? She's not one of us." Ryan said. "We're all healthy. Why are we going back to the city?"

Bray interrupts them, he spotted the Loco's coach and could smell food from the campfire.

"Because, people are dying and that's why we're going back." Bray said.

"Bray. How did you find us?" Trudy asked.

"It wasn't too difficult to spot the coach by the side of the road." Bray replied.

"Are you back for good?" Salene asked.

"Yes. We split up into two teams. Ryan, Salene and Trudy go back to the Mall." Bray said. "The rest of us, will look for the antidote."

"Why did you change your mind?" Trudy asked.

"I wasn't thinking straight." Bray replied. "Amber would have wanted me to stay with the Tribe. She would never have left us."

The Mallrats got back on the coach and Bray drove it till they arrived back at the roadblock.

The coach's engine gives up the ghost and breaks down.

The Mallrats get off the coach. Ryan, Salene and Trudy walk back into the city.

Bray, Jack and Ebony are left standing by the roadblock.

"Jack, give us those maps." Bray said. Jack handed the maps over to Bray.

"See what you can find. Meet us back at the Mall." Bray said, he gave a map to Jack.

"Ebony, you take a map and good luck." Bray said.

Then Bray soon followed his friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a beach with seals on the rocks.<p>

Jaffa and the Chosen walk along the pebbled ground.

"Zoot. Zoot. Zoot." the Chosen chant.

* * *

><p>Back in the city, outside a large office building. Ebony is holding the map.<p>

"I think this is the place. I'll take a look around." Ebony said, to herself.

Ebony walks up a large metal stairwell at the side of the building.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside a large white building with two big satellite dishes.<p>

Bray sees a door and runs towards it.

He finds the door is locked and then he kicks it open.

He enters and uses a torch as he walks up some stairs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jack is outside a burnt down government building.<p>

"Looks like the Demon Dogz had a party." Jack said, to himself.

* * *

><p>Back at the large office building. Ebony is in a small office.<p>

She is interrupted by her plaything walking in.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I think I've found what we're looking for. " He replied.

Ebony and Mark walk down a corridor towards some double doors.

They enter a laboratory and find a large container of yellow liquid on a large wooden base.

The base has black and yellow hazard tape with a white label that says "REF: 14-041791-00"

The yellow liquid glows and they walk towards it.

"That must be it. It's the antidote." She said, smiling.

"Just because it's yellow." Mark said. "It could be anything."

"Let's taste it and see." She said.

Ebony reaches up, touches a leaking hose and she tastes the liquid.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the large white building.<p>

Bray is walking down a corridor with his torch. He opens a door and enters.

He finds a luxurious room with plants, stuffed deer and carpets on the floor.

"Hold it there." A female voice said, as she raised a crossbow.

Bray turned around and he sees the crossbow pointed at him by a girl with black hair.

"If you so much as breathe. I swear I'll kill you." She said.

"You've got it all wrong. I was looking for..." Bray said.

"What? Tell me." She said.

"It's a long story." Bray replied.

"We've got all night." She said.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city.<p>

Ryan, Salene and Trudy enter the Mall.

"I never expected to be in this place again." Ryan said.

Trudy is lying in bed with Brady nearby.

Salene walks over to Ryan and sits on the bed.

He is sat on a chair by her bed.

"It does feel strange being back here." He said.

"Don't you start." She said.

"Where am I going to sleep?" He asked.

"I think we should all sleep together tonight." Salene replied.

"But, we're not together are we?" Ryan asked.

* * *

><p>Back inside the laboratory at the large office building.<p>

Mark siphons off the yellow liquid into some water cooler bottle's.

"It's too late to get it back to the Mall." Ebony said. "We might get lost in the dark."

"Would you mind looking for some blankets?" Mark asked. "Please, Ebony."

Ebony leaves the room and goes back to the office.

She opens a desk drawer, sees some folders and takes them out.

They have various operation code-name's in large letters on the front.

* Moon Dust, Ref 19-041987-01. * Atlantis, Ref 07-191965-02, both 'Abandoned'.

* Project Eagle Mountain, Ref 14-041791-00. A large red stamp that says 'Active' is on the front.

She opens the folder, sees the formula and takes the paper.

She puts the piece of paper into her leather trousers pocket.

Ebony leaves the office carrying some blankets.

* * *

><p>Back at the large white building.<p>

Bray has just finished telling Danni the story about the Mallrats.

"That's it. That's what happened." He said.

"It's a nice story. If it's true." She said.

"Why would I lie?" He asked.

"This antidote. You really think it exists?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." He replied.

"You're going to save the world with it?" She asked.

"I'm going to try to." He said. "Why don't you come help us?"

"What? To what are they called, Mallrats?" She asked.

"I don't even know your name." He said.

"None of your business." She said.

"What are you trying to hide?" He asked. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." She replied. "Except, people peddling lies. Selling dreams that turn into nightmares."

"Our dream is real. We've come a long way and we're not going to give up now." He said.

"What's in it for you, Bray?" She said. "You get to win your precious Amber back?"

Bray gets up from the leather armchair. Danni raises the crossbow at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm leaving." He replied.

"What's the matter? She dumped you, didn't she?" She said. "That's it."

"No." He replied.

"Amber and I were leaders." She said. "Why the past tense, Bray? If she hasn't dumped you."

Bray shook his head and walked towards Danni. She kept the crossbow pointed at him.

"Get out of my way." He said.

"You're doing this for yourself." She said. "So, you and your Amber can rule the world together."

"Amber is dead." Bray said, he grabbed the crossbow and held against it his chest.

"So, kill me whatever your name is. You'd be doing me a favour." Bray said, before he walked away.

"Hey. My name's Danni." Danni said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. Jack returns from the wilderness.<p>

He finds Ryan and Salene at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jack. You find anything?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing. The place was gutted." Jack replied. "What about the other's?"

"Not back yet." Salene said.

"Where's Bray?" Ryan asked.

"Dunno. With them I guess." Jack replied.

"He'll be alright." Salene said.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day in the city. Outside the large office building.<p>

There are some Demon Dogz outside, they see Ebony and they run away.

Ebony and Mark leave carrying water cooler bottle's full of the antidote.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, inside the Mall. The Mallrats are in the Cafe with the antidote.<p>

Bray walks up the stairs accompanied by Danni.

Trudy sees him and hugs him. "Bray, I've been so worried." She said.

"Everyone, this is Danni." Bray said. "She's come to help."

"Is this it? Is that the antidote?" Danni asked.

"Guys, isn't this a time for celebration?" Ebony said. "We did it, we really did it."

"Isn't it fantastic?" Salene asked. "We got a future, Bray."

"Yeah, it's great news." Bray said.

"What are we waiting for?" Ryan asked. "Let's drink it already."

"To the future." Bray said, as he raised his cup.

"To the future." Everyone said, as they raised their cups in unison.

"And Amber and Zandra." Salene said.

The Mallrats all drink the antidote.

"So, what do we do now?" Ryan asked.

"We could give this stuff away." Bray replied.

"What? Are you crazy?" Ebony asked.

"To the people who need it." Bray replied.

"There isn't enough here to go around the whole city." Mark said.

"If we had the formula we can just cook up some more." Jack said. "Please tell me someone brought back the formula."

Ebony takes the paper out of her trousers pocket. She reluctantly gives it to Jack.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Trudy is in her room with Brady in her cot. Salene is comforting her friend.<p>

"Amber was my best friend. I loved her." Trudy said. "I was just worried about Bray, that's all."

"I know. But I think he wants to lose himself in his work at the moment." Salene said. "I know that's what I'd do."

"Yeah, well I see he's got himself a little helper." Trudy said, angrily.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Cafe. Bray, Danni, Salene and Ryan are standing around a table.<p>

On the table is a water cooler bottle with smaller bottle's full of antidote.

"Right, we split up. Take a Sector of the city each." Bray said.

"How do we decide who gets it?" Salene asked.

"We don't. Everybody gets some." Bray replied.

"What? Locust's? Demon Dogz?" Ryan asked.

"Everybody who needs it." Bray said. "We can make a real difference with this stuff."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the country.<p>

The Chosen are walking down a slope towards the beach.

"Brethren. Our patience will be rewarded with the wrath of Zoot." Jaffa said.

"Zoot. Zoot. Zoot." the Chosen chant.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the Mall.<p>

Salene is packing bottle's of antidote into Ryan's bag.

"Ryan, do you really think you can carry all these?" Salene asked.

"Of course." Ryan replied.

Bray and Danni walk over to them. "You guys, all set?" Bray asked.

Salene nodded.

"Good. I'll go with Danni." Bray said. "Ryan, you and Salene."

* * *

><p>Outside in the city. Ryan and Salene find some sick kids.<p>

"Come on, come here." Salene said, to a young girl. "It's okay. Don't be scared."

The young girl walks towards them. She is wearing a black and orange striped jacket.

"Are you feeling bad?" Salene asked.

The young girl nodded.

"Here, try this." She said. "It will make you feel better."

The young girl drinks the antidote.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bray is filling cups with antidote as kids queue up.<p>

"I'm sorry. It's all gone" Bray said. "Do we have any more?"

"No, that's it. Sorry." Danni replied.

"Tomorrow, maybe." Bray said. "We might be able to mix up some more."

"Yeah. Try again tomorrow." Danni said.

The kids walk away disappointed. Bray and Danni leave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on a beach on the other side of the country.<p>

The Chosen walk around in a large circle with Jaffa sat in the middle.

Jaffa and the Chosen chant "Zoot. Zoot. Zoot."

* * *

><p>Outside the city, at a farm. Alice is feeding the pigs. She sees her little sister walk past.<p>

"Ellie. Is that you, Ellie?" Alice shouted. "There's no use trying to hide. I saw you."

Ellie appears from behind some hay bales. "Okay, don't get your knickers in a twist." She said.

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady." Alice said.

"Sorry, Alice." Ellie said.

"Where have you been all day?" Alice asked.

"Nowhere." Ellie replied.

"Don't give me that. You've been to the city, haven't you?" Alice asked.

"I need people Alice. Not just pigs and cows." Ellie replied.

"You don't need the Virus." Alice said.

"It don't matter anymore. They got an antidote." Ellie said.

"Yeah, sure they have." Alice said. "You see those flying pigs?"

"No, really. Everybody is talking about it in the city." Ellie replied.

"I don't want you near that place." Alice said. "Do you hear me?"

* * *

><p>Back in the city, at the Mall.<p>

Jack is in his room checking the antidote formula. Bray and Danni walk in.

"We need you to produce more." Danni said.

"But, I'm not a chemist." Jack said.

"You're the nearest thing we've got to one." Bray said. "You're our only chance, Jack."

"But, I need equipment." Jack said.

"I could get it for you. The government lab there's all sorts of stuff." Bray said.

"No, you wouldn't know what to look for even if I told you." Jack said. "I have to go myself."

"We'll go together. First thing tomorrow morning." Bray said. "Okay, you and me?"

Bray and Danni leave his room.

"Yeah." Jack said to himself.

* * *

><p>It's night time. The Chosen are gathered on a beach.<p>

Jaffa stands on a small platform with a member of the Chosen.

"I guess the journey will take three days if we go by the sea of change." a Chosen said.

"We'll leave at first light." He said. the Chosen member leaves Jaffa.

"Oh, Zoot. Oh, mighty Zoot. We will honour your spirit." He said, raising his arms.

Jaffa picks up an empty cot.

"We will bring home to you, the sacred one." He said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Mall. Bray is giving Danni a tour of the Mall.<p>

"This place should be okay for now." Bray said. "It's not the Ritz, I'm afraid but..."

"I've slept in worst places." Danni said, as they reached the Art Supplies store.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "I'm sorry. You've got enough worries."

"Good night." He said.

"Night." She said. "Bray, I'm really sorry about Amber."

Bray didn't say anything and he walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>Bray is in Amber's old room crying and Salene walks in.<p>

"Oh, Bray." She said.

"Sorry, I was just." He said, as he wiped his tears.

"You don't have to apologise to me." She said. "We all miss Amber. I miss her so much."

"I keep trying, you know. I keep doing what I need to do but sometimes." He said, crying.

Bray and Salene hug.

Ryan walks past, sees them and walks away quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 2 to 5.

**Characters:** Main character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No kids. No Tai-San etc.

**Summary:** Season 2. The Chosen - Jaffa / Guardian. Lex is still dead.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note: **The Chosen shouldn't exist. They know Zoot died at the Mall. They didn't know he had a child with Trudy called Brady.

visit Tribal Digest, under Goofs section.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 2 storyline. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Back at the farm.<p>

"Alice, Alice." Ellie said.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Alice asked, she walked towards her little sister.

"Look at me, Alice." Ellie said. "Look at me."

Alice was shocked to see Ellie had the Virus.

"Alice, I'm sorry." Ellie said.

"It's your own fault. I told you not to go to the city." Alice said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Cafe at the Mall. Trudy is sat with Brady in her arms. Danni walks in.<p>

"Hi, it's Trudy. Isn't it?" Danni asked, she sat down next to Trudy. "This must be Brady."

"You seem to know a lot." Trudy said.

"Well, Bray told me the whole story." Danni said. "You guys have been through some bad times."

"Well, if you know the whole story." Trudy said. "Bray and me, we used to be close. We still are."

Trudy got up, she walked away and Danni followed her. "Right." Danni said.

"Look, I don't know what your game is but I don't want to see him hurt." Trudy said.

* * *

><p>There are some Loco's on roller-blades outside the Mall.<p>

Bray, Danni, Ebony and Ryan are by the fountain talking about the antidote.

"Guys, watch it." Ryan said.

He sees Spike enter the room behind Bray and Danni.

Bray and Danni turned around and see Spike is infected with the Virus.

"Spike." Ebony said. "What do you want?"

"You got the antidote. I got to have it." Spike replied.

"It's all gone." Bray said.

"It can't be." Spike said.

"On your way, Spike." Ebony said.

"You'll regret this. I got friends you know." Spike said. "We'll be back."

"Get out of here, Spike." Ebony said. "We don't have any antidote."

"Come back tomorrow. We'll be making some more." Danni said.

Spike leaves the Mall.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Bray is lying in his hammock holding his keyring. Ebony walks into his room.

"You still miss her, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"What's with the new girl, Danni?" She asked, as she crossed her arms.

"Don't start Ebony, not now." He said. "I'm not in the mood."

"I've been watching you, Bray." She said. "So, is Trudy. She's not coping very well."

"What's Trudy got to do with anything?" He asked.

"The same as me or have you forgotten?" She asked.

Ebony walked over to him and she stroked his hair.

"Bray, if you're looking for a replacement for Amber." She said.

Bray grabbed her arm. "Get out." He said, angrily.

"We've got a chance here, Bray." Ebony said. "If you're nice to me that is."

"Go back to your plaything, Ebony." Bray said.

Ebony walked out of his room. Bray stayed in the hammock.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Salene walks into Ryan's room. She finds him in bed.<p>

"Ryan?" She asked.

"Hey. You okay?" He replied, as he sat up.

"Yeah, would you mind if I spent the night with you tonight?" She asked.

"Here?" He asked.

"I just don't feel like being on my own." She said.

"Bray busy then?" He asked, stupidly.

"What?" She replied.

"Nothing." He said. "Sorry, tell you what I'll sleep on the floor if you like."

Ryan pulls the duvet back, sits up and Salene sits next to him on the bed.

"No. I think you'll be more comfortable here." Salene said.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day.<p>

There is a boat being paddled across the ocean.

"We are now on the journey for justice, Zoot." Jaffa said.

* * *

><p>Back, in the Mall. Inside Ryan's room. Ryan wakes up.<p>

"Good morning, Ryan." Salene said.

"I guess we fell asleep." Ryan said.

"Yeah. I guess we did." Salene said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Spike and three Loco's are outside the Mall.<p>

"Bray was lying. I know it." Spike said. "Those Mallrats are holding out on us."

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall.<p>

Trudy is in her room with Brady. "It's just you and me from now on, Brady." She said.

Jack has set up a lab to produce the antidote.

The Mallrats are gathered at the bottom of the stairs by the fountain.

"The antidote can be made from three common plants." Jack said.

"Plants, plants, plants." Ryan said. "You mean just ordinary..."

"Plants." Bray interrupted. "Go on Jack."

"We need to collect the three plants in quantity." Jack said.

"That's it then. Each group needs to collect as many plants as they can." Bray said.

"Where's Trudy?" Bray asked.

"Still sulking." Ebony replied.

"We are going to go through the sewer exit." Bray said. "There's too many people out the front."

"Anyone who gets the Virus needs to keep repeating the dose." Danni said.

* * *

><p>Outside the Mall. There are some Loco's around the sewer exit.<p>

"We can get in this way but we need more muscle." Spike said, to three guys. "Let's get some."

Spike and his guys run off across the grass.

* * *

><p>Later that day in the countryside. Salene is carrying some plants.<p>

Trudy is just standing there with Brady in her arms.

"Snap out of it, Trudy." Salene said. "How long are you going to keep this up?"

Trudy walked away and Ryan appeared carrying some plants.

"Oh, man. This is hopeless." Ryan said.

"Come on, let's bag this up." Salene said.

"I'll do it." Ryan said.

"I can manage." Salene said.

"It's alright I want to. I like doing things for you." Ryan said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ebony has some plants and Mark is nearby.<p>

"Repeated doses for most of the population. Not free." Ebony said. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Ebony." He replied.

"We'll make a fortune." Ebony said. "We got the antidote."

Ebony moved closer to him, the plants touching and she kisses Mark.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. There is a small store near the Cafe.<p>

Jack is sorting the plants that Ryan and Salene have brought back.

Danni and Bray enter the room carrying large bags full of plants.

"Don't tell me, it's a jungle out there." Jack said.

"Not anymore." Bray said.

"We struck lucky." Ebony said smiling, as she puts a bag down on the table.

"Come on. If we get stuck in, it won't take long." Bray said.

Everyone helps pick the leaves off the plants on the table.

Trudy walks in with a bag and puts it on the table.

"You don't have to do any more, Trudy." Bray said. "You got Brady to look after."

"I'm fine Bray. I want to help." Trudy said.

Trudy leaves the room and walks downstairs.

* * *

><p>Spike and his guys are by the sewer exit outside the Mall.<p>

Spike lifts the drain cover, then walks through the sewer and enters the Mall.

The sewer entrance door crashes on the floor.

Trudy sees the Loco's invading the Mall and she screams.

"What was that?" Ryan asked.

"Trudy." Salene shouted.

"Let's go." Bray replied.

The Mallrats run out of the plants room and Salene runs down the stairs.

She tries to fight three guys on the stairs. But they grab her arms and they drag her away.

Trudy stands there frozen holding Brady and the baby cries.

Ryan fights two guys at the bottom of the stairs.

Salene is forced down on her knees.

Spike stands behind her and holds a weapon around her throat.

"Stop right there or I'll break her neck." Spike said.

"You harm her." Ryan shouted.

"I mean it. I got nothing to lose." Spike said. "Get back."

Salene looked at Ryan and he stepped backwards. The Mallrats are on the stairs.

"Now, listen to me." Spike said. "Give us the antidote and we'll leave."

Spike still holds the weapon around Salene's throat.

"No. Don't." Ryan said.

"Let's talk about this one, Spike." Bray said.

"Leave her alone." Mark said. "If you want to fight someone. Fight me."

"No, it can't be. It just can't." Spike said, shocked and he dropped the weapon.

"Your timing was always putrid, Spike." Ebony said.

Spike turned around and sees Ebony walking down the stairs.

"As usual, you put the foot on the gas before putting your brain into gear." Ebony said. "Didn't you learn anything at all from me? Loser."

Spike didn't say anything and kept looking at Ebony.

"Do you want the antidote?" Ebony asked. "You want the antidote?"

"Yes." Spike replied.

"Okay. This is the deal." Ebony said. "You give me your muscle and we'll give you the antidote."

"Says who?" Bray asked.

"What? You want to handle this?" Ebony asked.

Bray didn't answer.

"Right, now that's your first job." Ebony said. "You guys lose the rest."

Spike watches as most of his militia leave the Mall.

Ryan goes to Salene and comforts her.

"Well, it looks like we've just got ourselves some new playmates." Jack said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the farm outside the city.<p>

Ellie lies in bed. Alice is looking after her sister.

Alice is determined to get some medicine.

Alice leaves the farm and heads towards the city.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Bray and the Mallrats are sat on chairs by the stairs.<p>

Ebony walks up the stairs, with Mark and Spike's militia.

They stop at the top facing the Mallrats.

"Well?" Ebony asked.

"We've been thinking. Bringing in new people is a decision we all have to make." Bray said, he stood up and moved his chair.

"So, now you want to throw them out?" Ebony asked. "Okay, what do I care?"

"You promised us the antidote." Spike said, angrily.

"Ask them." Ebony said.

"Oh, it's not up to me." Bray said.

"So, what are you saying?" Spike asked. "Come on, you said. You can't do this."

"Look, let him have it." Jack said, frustrated.

"Jack." Ryan said.

"Of course they should have it. That's the whole point of what we're doing." Danni said.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"And then they go." Ryan said.

"Then we're back to square one." Ebony said.

"Ebony, we're a Tribe not a drop-in refuge." Bray said.

"Who said anything about making them Tribe members?" Ebony asked. "They work for us. That's the least they can do."

"I say we got to be careful about who let in here." Ryan said.

"They're already in here for crying out loud." Ebony said. "We need security and they're Locust's. This place is a magnet for every sick freak out there."

"Who will they work under?" Ryan asked.

"For Bray. We had a mutual friend." Ebony replied. "But, on my orders. Agreed?"

"I say we give it a shot." Bray replied, then he walked over and stood next to Ebony.

The other Mallrats and Danni were surprised.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city.<p>

Mark has moved into Lex's old room inside the Mall.

He has packed some bags full of Lex's clothing and other belongings.

Ebony walks in and sees her plaything sitting on the bed.

"It couldn't have worked out better if I planned it. We have our power base and the antidote." She said. "Am I talking to myself?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking about Zandra." He replied.

"You can't change the past." She said "I know you helped her fix a problem."

Ebony walked over and sat down next to him.

She touched his long black hair, looked into his eyes and softly kissed him.

"I want to make things up to you." She said.

"Thanks, You've been so good to me." Mark said.

"You're a wolf in sheep's clothing, Mark." Ebony said, as she pushes him back on the bed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Ryan's room<p>

He is dying his hair blue using a sponge. He is wearing a hairnet with holes cut into it.

Salene is in lying in his bed. "Ryan, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied, as he pulled the hairnet off.

"Well, you've obviously doing something.." She said, as she moved closer to him. "You look absurd."

"Now, but wait till you see the end result." He said. "I'm giving myself a new look."

"At this time of night?" She asked. "This hasn't got to do with you not wanting to come to bed, does it?

"Don't be ridiculous." He said, as he applied more hair dye. "I just thought I'd like to change the style of my hair. That's all."

Ryan takes the hairnet off.

"I like your hair the way it is." Salene said. "Come back to bed."

Ryan looked at Salene and he quickly puts the hairnet back on.

Salene got fed up and lied back in bed.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Salene is in the Cafe eating breakfast. Ryan walks in.<p>

"I didn't know where you gone off to." He said.

"I haven't gone off anywhere." She said, angrily.

"Oh right. Can I have a word?" He asked.

"Not right now, Ryan." She replied. "I got to go plant collecting."

"You want me to help you with the plants?" Ryan asked.

"No. Bray needs you here." Salene replied.

* * *

><p>At the antidote table at the bottom of the stairs by Bray's mural.<p>

Mark has put some security barrier's in front of the stores so people can't go looting.

Spike's militia are standing on the stairs watching the queue of sick kids.

Bray ladles some antidote from a jug into a cup for Alice.

Trudy fills a cup and hands it to a guy waiting.

"Here you go. Remember, you'll need some more in a week." Trudy said.

"You look busy." Ryan said.

"Want to help, Ryan?" Trudy asked.

"Actually thought Salene might be back by now." Ryan said.

"No, she's still out collecting plants. Why?" Trudy asked.

"Nothing." Ryan replied, before he walked away.

"Is anything wrong, Ryan?" Trudy asked.

* * *

><p>Back at the farm. Alice gives Ellie some antidote.<p>

Ellie drinks the juice and she soon gets better.

Alice and Ellie pack some clothing and food for the journey to the city.

* * *

><p>Jack is in his room on his computer looking in the confidential files.<p>

He is trying to find evidence about the Observatory being booby-trapped.

Ellie walks in. "You must be Jack, the computer nerd." She said.

"Yeah, computer technician actually." He said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ellie. Alice's sister." She replied.

"You just make the habit of walking in as if you own the place. Don't you? He asked.

"Yes. This is our new home." She replied. "There's a party planned and you shouldn't be late."

Ellie walked out and Jack watched her leave his room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a beach outside the city. A boat reaches the shoreline.<p>

Jaffa stands up.

"Brethren, we are now in the land of the heathen." He said, when he stood up.

There are eight members in blue robes and they put the oars down.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Everyone is seated around a long table at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

Bray stands up. "I've got something to say. To the end of our nightmares and the beginning of a new future." He said, as he raised a glass.

Danni stands up. "And to equality and caring for each other." She said.

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered.

Jack stands up. "To computer boffin's ruling the world." He said.

Ryan stands up. "To families. Our Mallrat family." He said.

"I got one more thing. To peace and Mallrats." Bray said, he raised his glass. "Mallrats."

Everyone stood up, raised their glasses and said "Mallrats" in unison.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. There is a queue of sick kids outside the Mall.<p>

Danni is stood by the fountain and Bray and Mark are serving the antidote.

Ebony and Spike's militia watch from the stairs.

A kid offers Bray a chocolate bar. "No, we don't want any chocolate." Bray said. "Thanks."

Danni stops a Demon Dog walking in. "Lose the hardware." She said.

"No way, lady." Demon Dog said.

"It's your choice. Disarm, you get the antidote." Danni said.

"And if I don't?" Demon Dog asked.

"Then you get sick." Danni replied.

The Demon Dog throws his weapons onto a pile of confiscated weapons.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the beach outside the city. Jaffa leads the Chosen as they walk along.<p>

"Onwards my brethren, to teach our enemies a lesson they'll never forget." Jaffa said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, in the Cafe.<p>

Jack rubber stamps a pentagram symbol onto each Mallrats hand.

"This way everyone can see you're a Mallrat." Jack said. "You can be identified."

"So, is that everyone?" Bray asked.

"What about us?" Ellie asked.

"I guess we'd have to all decide on that." Bray replied. "Not, everybody's here."

"We do our fair share." Ellie said.

"I'm not saying you can't join, Ellie." Bray said. "It's just that everyone should have a say."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ebony is downstairs in a store.<p>

She is looking at bottle's of alcohol, music album's and is holding a walkie talkie.

"So, what do you think?" Spike asked.

"Why are you bringing me all this junk?" Ebony replied. "Is it meant to impress me?"

"Is this a I told you so?" Spike asked.

"Just bring in more guards and build up the militia while we can." Ebony said. "Got it?"

Spike nodded then he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Alice is walking after Ellie downstairs in the Mall.<p>

"What was that all about, Ellie?" Alice asked. "You really feel that way?"

"Yes." Ellie replied.

"What about the farm?" Alice asked. "You want us to give it up?"

"We don't have to give it up, Alice." Ellie replied. "We can still visit even stay sometimes."

"You want to stay here?" Alice asked.

"I'm not like you. I hate being stuck all the way out there." Ellie replied.

* * *

><p>The Mallrats are gathered by the antidote table at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Ebony isn't here." Jack said.

"I told Ebony there was a meeting." Bray said. "Do we accept Alice and Ellie as Mallrats?"

"As far as I'm concerned. We already have." Salene said.

"Anyone against?" Bray asked.

No-one objected.

"That's it then. Welcome to the Tribe." Bray said.

"We needed a meeting just for that?" Trudy asked.

"No, there's something else. Food." Bray said.

"But, we have more food than we can eat." Jack said.

"Anyway, the food supply won't last." Danni said. "There are people out there who need feeding."

"Well, there's always the farm." Alice said. "I could bring back food to the city."

"You can't do it on your own, Alice." Bray said.

"I'll go for a while. A change would be good." Salene said.

"Me too." Ryan said.

"That settles it then. Alice is our farmer in chief." Bray said.

"We could do more." Danni said.

"What do you mean?" Bray asked.

"To make things really safe." Danni said. "Think about all the opportunities we have, Bray."

* * *

><p>Salene walks into Trudy's room. Trudy is sat on her bed with Brady.<p>

"You're a good mom, Trudy." Salene said.

"Brady wouldn't have made it without you." Trudy said. "You're a natural mom.

"I suppose I always did want them." Salene said. "Someday."

"Maybe, it won't be so long." Trudy said.

"I don't know." Salene said.

"So how are things?" Trudy asked, as she put Brady in her cot. "How's Ryan?"

"He's fine." Salene replied.

"Fine. That's it?" Trudy asked.

"I don't know. He just seems like such a little boy sometimes." Salene replied. "There are worse things I suppose."

"Yeah, like having no-one." Trudy said.

"Yeah, poor Bray." Salene said.

"Bray seems to be doing just fine." Trudy said.

"Danni?" Salene asked. "I don't think so, Trudy."

"She's always around him." Trudy said.

"Yeah, because he's the leader and she's so keen to build a new future." Salene said.

"Yeah. I just wonder what that future is going to be." Trudy said, angrily.

* * *

><p>Bray is lying in his hammock and Danni stands nearby.<p>

"Don't you think it's good that somebody knows how to make the antidote." He said.

"Yeah, I do. We've got such a great chance here. Why throw it away?" She said. "Somebody has to take control."

Bray turned in the hammock and looked at Danni. "You know I'm with you." He said.

"What if we call together all the Tribe leaders?" She said. "We could lay down some plans to start rebuilding."

"It could work. This time we have something to bargain with." He said.

"We have to do this while we can." She said. "Who knows how long our power is going to last."

"Okay. We'll give it a try." He said. "But, just take it easy. You're pushing yourself too hard."

"I care Bray." Danni said.

"And so do I." Bray said "But, don't fight me please. I'm on your side."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out in the countryside on a hillside overlooking the city.<p>

The Chosen are walking across some grass.

Jaffa halts the eight members in blue robes.

"Brethren, prepare to fulfil our destiny." He said. "Let us reflect on what must be done."

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Jack is in his room on the laptop checking the Hope Island files.<p>

"It's too slow." Ellie said, interrupting him.

"What?" He asked.

"Your system is too slow." She said. "You need something more up-to-date."

"Why don't you find someone else to play with?" He asked. "Because I'm trying to work here."

"Why don't you get a new one?" She asked.

"All the good stuff was looted months ago." He replied.

"Jack, you can get whatever you want now." She said.

"Didn't you hear what Bray and Danni said?" He asked. "It's against the rules to trade on our power."

"Not if it's to help everyone." She said. "What is it you're working on? Is it about the Virus?"

"Yes, if you must know it is." He replied.

"You're going through the old files." She said, she walked towards him. "The one's where you broke the code."

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I know the story. You did a great job, Jack." She said.

"Well, I got some other files. Maybe there's other stuff." He said.

"You really think the explosion at the tracking station was a booby-trap. Don't you?" She asked.

"Well I tried telling the others but since now they have the antidote." He said.

"They don't want to hear about it. But I do Jack, I do." She said.

"How did you learn all this on a farm?" He asked.

"I used to go to school before the Virus." She replied. "I got an A in Computer Studies."

"No kidding." He said.

"Why does that surprise you?" She asked. "Because, I'm a girl?"

"No. I guess I just don't know any girls." Jack replied.

"Well, maybe I'll just have to teach you." Ellie said, suggestively.

Ryan interrupts them. "Bray is having a meeting." He said.

Ellie and Jack leave his room.

* * *

><p>The Mallrats are gathered at the bottom of the stairs by the fountain.<p>

"What we want is a deal between all the leaders in the city." Danni said.

"Full disarmament. End to slavery. Freedom of movement." Bray said.

"We have to seize the moment and use the power we have for good." Danni said.

"We want Ebony to handle security at the meeting." Bray said.

"Let's vote on it. Those in favour of the plan?" Danni asked, she raised her hand.

Everyone else raised their hands.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the farm in the countryside.<p>

Alice returns with Ryan and Salene. They are greeted by some girls.

"I brought some people to help with the farm." Alice said.

They all walk towards the farm house.

* * *

><p>Back in the Mall. Ellie holds Jack's hand as they walk into his room.<p>

There is an orange iMac computer and a printer on his desk.

"But. How did you?" He asked.

"Let's just say I used a few connections." She replied.

Jack walks over to the iMac and hugs it.

"I think this should be our little secret. Don't you?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

* * *

><p>Out on the city streets. There is a guy rolling dice and three kids place bets.<p>

"Any more bets punters?" The conman asked, he rolls the dice and hides them under a hat.

"I'll say 4." A girl said. "6." A boy said. "3." Another boy said.

The conman lifts the hat to reveal the dice. "Snake eyes." He said.

The Chosen appear from around a corner.

"Seems we have company." The conman said.

The kids look behind them and they run away.

"Who are you?" The conman asked, as Jaffa walked towards him. "What do you want?"

Jaffa grabbed the conman by the throat and pushed him against a wall.

"Tell me heathen. Who controls this Sector?" Jaffa asked.

"They're called the Mallrats." The conman said. "They called a meeting of the Tribe leaders. They're lead by a guy called Bray."

Jaffa releases his grip on the conman's throat and throws him to the floor.

Jaffa walks away followed by the Chosen.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No kids. No Tai-San etc.

**Summary:** Season 2. The Chosen - Jaffa / Guardian. Lex is still dead.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Changes to Season 2 storyline.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. Ryan and Salene are about to leave the Mall. They run into Danni.<p>

"Hi, Danni. You're up early." Salene said.

"You coming to the farm?" Ryan asked.

"No, I got to see Bray about the proposal for the Tribal meeting." Danni replied.

"Good luck with that." Salene said.

"Thanks." Danni said, before she walked away.

"What's her rush? Bray won't even be awake yet." Salene said.

"I wouldn't mind being woken up a pretty girl." Ryan said. "No matter what time it was."

"Ryan!" Salene said.

* * *

><p>Inside Bray's room. He is lying in his hammock as Danni walks in.<p>

"Do you think each Tribe should have equal voting rights?" She asked. "No matter how big they are."

"That's a good question. One person could take a seat at the Gathering and have just as much say as a Tribe with a hundred members." He replied.

"If we go by size, then the big one's are bound to dominate." She said. "They'll bully the others."

"Don't you think we're getting ahead of ourselves." He said. "It just might be a little early to worry about the finer details."

"This is our chance to create a just system." She said.

"We will in time if we just build foundations." He said. "Use our power to force some decency on them."

"You think we can?" She asked.

"What choice do they have? Without the antidote, they die." He said. "How can they refuse?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out in the countryside. Ryan and Salene are walking towards the farm.<p>

"Sal. I'm sorry about that dumb thing I said." He said.

"Which one, Ryan?" She asked.

"You know about being woken up by a pretty girl." He replied.

"Yeah, that one." She said.

"It sounded like something Lex would have said." He said. "Didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did." She replied.

"I worry sometimes." He said. "I mean with you about me being like Lex was."

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"It's just the way I think about you sometimes." He said. "It scares me."

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "I seen Lex with girls in the past, you know."

"Ryan. You'll never be like Lex was with girls. Salene said. "You two are different."

"I hope so." Ryan said, as they continued walking.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. Trudy and Ellie are serving the antidote.<p>

Jack is in the laboratory making more antidote.

Bray, Danni, Ebony and her security leave the Mall for the Tribal meeting.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a large blue warehouse in the city. Tribal meeting is taking place.<p>

The Tribe leaders are sat on car seats in a circle.

Ebony is sat on a red chair. Mark and Spike stand near her.

"You know as well as I do." Bray said. "It only takes one Tribe to break ranks."

"How do we defend ourselves without weapons?" Ralph, Demon Dogz leader asked.

"We're a warrior Tribe, Amazons. We're nothing without our weapons." Leyla, Amazons leader said.

"You won't need them if there's peace." Danni said. "You'll have nothing to fear."

"But, what about outsiders?" Ralph asked.

"We can guarantee you safety within the city." Bray replied.

"Remember, we have the ultimate weapon." Danni said.

"Sounds like a police state being run by you." Ralph said. "A dictatorship."

"That's nonsense." Bray said. "If we stick to what we've agreed. We will all benefit."

"You must see that." Danni said.

"One great big happy Tribe." Ralph said.

"You don't like it then you can leave." Danni said. "That goes for anyone else at this table."

"Shall we vote on it?" Bray asked. "All in favour?" Everyone raises their hand.

"Looks like, we have a deal." Bray said.

Bray sees the Chosen walking towards the Tribal meeting. The Tribe leaders stand up.

Jaffa halts the Chosen, as they stand behind him.

"This is a gathering of the city Tribe's." Ebony said. "What business have you here?"

Jaffa and the Chosen don't say anything.

"This isn't a game. I'm serious." Ebony said. "Come forward now and show yourselves."

"Please join us. We mean peace." Bray said. "All are welcome."

The Chosen step forward.

"Who are you?" Bray asked. "You got a name?"

"We can't help you if you don't speak." Danni said. "You've got nothing to fear."

"Are you deaf, dumb, got something to hide?" Ebony asked. "Then show your faces."

Jaffa nods and the Chosen removes their hoods. They are infected with the Virus.

Danni walks forward with a vial of antidote.

"This is the antidote to the Virus." She said. "We can cure you. You don't have to die."

The Chosen member doesn't respond to her kind offer.

Jaffa walks away and they follow him.

"Shall I go after them?" Ebony asked.

Bray signalled her not to follow.

"What planet are they from?" Ralph asked Leyla.

"Did you see that? They refused the antidote." Leyla replied.

The Tribe leaders leave the meeting.

"Come on, where are you going?" Bray asked. "We're going to let some freaky sideshow ruin what we've achieved today?"

"Meeting adjourned." Danni said.

* * *

><p>Back in the city, inside the Mall.<p>

The Mallrats are gathered downstairs.

"You mean these freaks refused the antidote?" Jack asked.

"That's right." Bray replied.

"Recognise any of them?" Trudy asked.

"Ebony?" Bray asked, as he leant close to her.

"Who? Me. No why?" Ebony said. "The leader kept his face hidden."

"Come on, it must be a fake." Jack said.

"No, they were serious." Bray said.

"This is absurd. How can they survive without the antidote?" Jack asked.

Ryan and Salene enter the Mall. Ryan is covered in mud.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked.

"I fell over." Ryan replied.

"How was the Gathering?" Salene asked.

"Good, we got what we wanted." Danni replied.

"You guys didn't seem so happy when we came in." Salene said.

"We had a few minor problems." Bray said. "Danni's right. We should be celebrating."

"For the first time since the adults died." Danni said. "There's going to be peace in the city."

* * *

><p>It's night time. Out in the countryside, on a large grassy area surrounded by trees.<p>

There is a funeral pyre with a member of the Chosen lying on top.

Seven members stand in a circle with fire torches.

"Brethren. Here lies a brave disciple. Ready to begin his journey." Jaffa said.

"Today, an unbeliever offered a cup of poison. The evil yellow liquid which eats the soul and blocks the way to glory." Jaffa said.

The Chosen members light the funeral pyre and they watch it burn.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Salene and Trudy are in the Cafe. Brady is sat on Trudy's lap.

"I really need your help." Trudy said.

"It's easy. Chat with each of the girls and pick the one you like best." Salene said.

"We're talking about my baby." Trudy said. "Let's make a list of good childcare qualities."

* * *

><p>Later on, Ryan walks down the stairs to the antidote table.<p>

He carries a poster in his hand and he addresses the queue of sick kids waiting.

"We're looking for a babysitter." Ryan said. "See the poster I'm going to put it up over here."

Ryan walks towards a column and sticks the poster up.

"Anyone interested? See the poster." Ryan said.

The poster says "Wanted! Babysitter. Must love kids. Free Rent. Free Antidote. Apply in person at the Mall."

* * *

><p>Back in the Cafe, Salene and Trudy are making a list of childcare qualities.<p>

Ryan walks into the Cafe with a young girl called Patsy.

He introduces Patsy to Salene and Trudy.

Later on, Bray is drinking a bottle of water near the sewer entrance.

Trudy appears carrying Brady followed by Patsy with a blue push-chair with white polka dots.

Bray, Trudy and Patsy leave the Mall with Brady.

* * *

><p>Out in the countryside. A large grass field near a river with a railway bridge in the background.<p>

Patsy pushes the push-chair with Brady in. Bray and Trudy walk behind Patsy.

"I'll make you a daisy chain, Brady." Patsy said, to the baby. She walked off.

Bray and Trudy walk up to the push-chair and look down at Brady.

"Shall we walk to the river?" Trudy asked.

"Sure." Bray replied.

They walk towards the nearby river.

They didn't see a hooded figure running across the railway bridge.

"Do you want to sit for a minute?" Trudy asked.

Bray and Trudy sit down on a log near the grass field.

"It's so peaceful here, Bray." She said. "So different from the nightmare we've been through."

"Yeah." He said.

"We've been through a lot together." Trudy said. "I feel guilty for feeling happy. I've got so much to be thankful for."

Patsy walked back to the push-chair holding daises in her hand. She screamed.

"Trudy. Trudy." Patsy screamed.

Trudy runs towards Patsy followed by Bray.

Trudy sees the push-chair is empty.

"No!" Trudy screamed.

"What happened?" Bray asked. " Where's the baby?"

"Where's my baby?" Trudy asked.

"I was only picking flowers" Patsy replied.

"Brady. Brady." Trudy shouted, as she looked around.

Bray kneels down in front of Patsy. "Did you see anything?" He asked.

Patsy shakes her head.

"Where is she?" Trudy screamed at Patsy.

"Stay here, Trudy." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Soon, Bray runs across the railway bridge.<p>

Trudy is by the river and she sinks to her knees crying.

"Trudy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Trudy." Patsy said, as she walked up to her.

"I left my baby in your care." Trudy said. "Where were you?"

"I was right there." Patsy replied.

"You weren't. You weren't. You weren't." Trudy said, sobbing.

"Trudy, please I don't know what to do." Patsy said.

"I don't care what you do. Just get out of my sight. I hate you." Trudy shouted.

Patsy runs off.

"I don't want you ever to be anywhere near me again" Trudy shouted after Patsy.

* * *

><p>Bray walks across the bridge and looks over at Trudy.<p>

He sees Patsy running across the grass and she was never seen again.

Bray walks across the grass towards Trudy.

She is holding the white cushion from the push-chair.

Trudy sees Bray shake his head.

"Who could have done this?" She asked.

Bray walked up to her "Let me take you back." He said.

Trudy shook her head. "I can't live without her, Bray." She said.

Bray held her by the shoulders. "We'll find her, we will find her." He said.

They were unaware the hooded figure was hiding nearby and watching them.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. The Mallrats are in the Cafe. Bray and Trudy enter the Mall.<p>

"Everyone. Get down here quick." Bray shouted. "Hurry up."

Ryan walks down the stairs. "What happened?" He asked.

"Brady's been snatched." Bray replied.

"But Patsy had her." Salene said, as she held Trudy's hand.

"Patsy lost her." Trudy said.

"Trudy, that's not fair." Bray said.

"Where's Patsy?" Ryan asked. He introduced the babysitter to Trudy.

"Who cares?" Trudy replied.

Salene and Danni try to comfort Trudy.

"Okay, calm down everyone." Ebony said. "We need to think this through."

"Think what through?" Salene asked. "Brady's missing. We got to find her."

"She's just a baby. She needs me" Trudy said, as she walks off.

Bray and Salene grab Trudy.

"Let me go. I got to find her. She needs me." Trudy said, sobbing.

* * *

><p>Inside the Cafe, the other Mallrats are gathered.<p>

"How is Trudy now?" Salene asked.

"She's exhausted." Danni replied.

"What are we going to do about Brady?" Bray asked.

"You're not going to search?" Ryan asked, looking at Ebony.

"We need more information." Ebony replied.

"Our priority is to find the baby." Mark said.

"Where do we start looking?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe, if we knew why Brady was taken." Danni said.

"Or, who took her." Ellie said.

"We'll search but it's a big city out there." Ebony said. "So, don't hold your breath."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside a disused tunnel outside the city. There are candles around the walls.<p>

Jaffa and the Chosen walk into the room. The hooded figure is holding Brady.

"Brady is destined to serve a great purpose. Remove all traces of the heathen." Jaffa said.

There is an empty cot in the middle of the room on a small altar with some candles.

The Chosen stand in a semi-circle behind Jaffa.

* * *

><p>Back in the Mall.<p>

Downstairs by the fountain are Ebony and her militia.

Ebony is organising a search party to find the missing baby.

Ebony and the militia leave the Mall to search the city.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ebony and militia return to the Mall.<p>

"Didn't you find out anything?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. We found out this town's full of creeps." Ebony replied.

Ebony and the militia walk away.

"Did you look everywhere?" Ryan shouted, after them.

"No Brady then." Ellie said.

"Doesn't look like it." Ryan said.

"Who's going to tell Trudy?" Salene asked.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Ryan and Salene are lying in bed together.

"Do you ever wonder what your parents would think if they could see us? She asked.

"I'm sure yours would be proud of you." He said.

"You know something, I don't deserve you." She said.

"That's crazy." Ryan said.

"No, its outside that's crazy." Salene replied. "It doesn't seem right that we're safe in here with each other. But, I'm glad we are."

Ryan and Salene looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Back in the disused tunnel. Jaffa and the Chosen stand in the room.<p>

"Bring forth the child." He said.

A guy in a blue robe walks forward carrying Brady

"Place her in the cot." He said.

The guy obeys and rejoins the semi-circle.

"Kneel my brethren." He said.

They obey but Jaffa remains standing.

"I call on mighty Zoot to witness our gathering." He said. "Behold, the daughter of Zoot. The one true God."

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Bray and Trudy are in her room.<p>

"I can't believe Brady's gone." She said. "It's so terrible."

"I know. But you've got to keep it together, Trudy." He said

"I've got every right to fall to pieces." She said, hysterically.

"But you can't. It's okay. She's going to be fine." He said.

Trudy stood up and walked around the room.

"Brady would still be with me now." She said "If it wasn't for Patsy."

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall. Salene enters Trudy's room.<p>

"Hi." Salene said.

"What do you want?" Trudy asked.

"I was worried about you." Salene replied.

"How sweet." Trudy said.

"I can go if you want." Salene said.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just." Trudy said.

Salene walked over and sat down next to Trudy.

"It must be awful. I understand." Salene said.

"How can you?" Trudy asked.

"I loved Brady just as much as anyone else." Salene said. "I'm sorry."

"Please let her be safe." Trudy said.

* * *

><p>Ryan sits down next to Jack in the Cafe.<p>

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"You seem like the sky's about to fall on your head." Ryan said.

"I think it already has." Jack said.

"You not down about Ellie, are you?" Ryan asked.

"How do you know?" Jack asked. "No, don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't let a girl affect me."

"Well, they can have an effect." Ryan said.

"You and Salene having problems?" Jack asked.

"I don't know about Salene." Ryan replied. "But yeah."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Jack asked.

"I'll deal with it myself." Ryan replied. "Thanks anyway."

* * *

><p>Back in Trudy's room. Bray is standing in the doorway.<p>

"Won't Danni be wondering where you are?" She asked.

"No. She knows I'm with you." He replied.

"She doesn't mind?" She asked.

"Why should she?" He replied.

"You tell me." She said. "You're so lucky to have someone."

"Trudy, Danni and I are..." He said.

"I feel so alone and empty." She said. "I've never fitted in here."

"That's nonsense." Bray said.

"Only reason they didn't chuck me out was because of Brady." Trudy said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ebony is in the hat store trying on a hat in front of a mirror.<p>

"Having fun?" Bray asked, interrupting her.

Ebony takes the hat off and turns around to face Bray.

"Bray. I just wanted to update you on Brady." She said. "Still no sign."

"Brady can't have vanished into thin air." He said.

"You really care about her." She said. "Like she was your own."

"She's family. She's my brother's kid." He said.

"Zoot. He wasn't much for looking after babies." She said.

"No." He said.

"You looked after the mother too." She said.

"What are you getting at, Ebony?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just funny how things work out." Ebony said. "It's not easy to escape the past."

* * *

><p>Salene is in the Cafe reading a magazine.<p>

"Here, sweet tea." Danni said, as she gave the mug to Salene.

"I can understand Trudy being upset." Salene said.

"I hear Brady's father was Zoot." Danni said.

"Yeah, Bray's brother." Salene said.

"Trudy always seems to feel threatened." Danni said. "She suspects that Bray and I are together."

"She thought the same about me and Bray once." Salene said.

"And were you?" Danni asked.

"Not really. He was there at a time when I needed him as a friend." Salene said.

"Now, you got Ryan." Danni said.

"Yeah, and Bray's got no-one." Salene said.

"He might find someone one day." Danni said. "He still seems to really miss Amber."

"No-one can replace Amber."Salene said. "Even if they tried."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Chosen stand on a hillside overlooking the city.<p>

"Now, we have the sacred one." Jaffa said. "It is time to avenge Zoot."

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No kids. No Tai-San etc.

**Summary:** Season 2. The Chosen - Jaffa / Guardian. Lex is still dead.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to storyline of Season 2.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Ryan is in the Cafe cooking food and Salene walks in.

"Hi." She said.

"It won't be long. Do you want some?" He asked.

"No thanks. I can't sleep on a full stomach." She replied.

"I haven't been sleeping well anyway." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"This stuff with Brady, I guess." He replied.

"You should wake me." She said.

"Why?" He asked, looking confused.

"I'll keep you company." She replied.

"No, you need your sleep." He said.

"Do I look that bad?" She asked.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said. "It's just that you work so hard, that's all."

"I'll see you in bed. Don't be long." Salene said, before she walked away.

"Okay." Ryan said, as he watched her leave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bray is sat in his hammock and Danni walks into his room.<p>

"If I've taken to lead. It's because of Amber." He said. "She worked so hard to build her dream."

"We need a structure, Bray. We need a Bill of Rights." Danni said. "Like the old laws, remember?"

Bray looked up at Danni.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Ryan sits on the edge of the bed and he is already dressed.

Salene sits up in the bed behind Ryan.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." He replied, he turned to face her.

"Cuddle for ten minutes." Salene asked.

"I think we should start looking for Brady." Ryan replied.

Ryan walked out the room leaving Salene feeling unwanted.

* * *

><p>Danni is in her room and Bray walks in.<p>

"Morning." He said, before he walks over and sits in a chair.

"Hey." She said.

"You started already?" He asked.

"I've been up half the night." She replied. "Look, what do you think?"

Danni handed over the document to Bray.

"Don't you want some breakfast first?" He asked.

"Breakfast is for wimps." She replied.

Bray is interrupted before he can read the Bill of Rights.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Cafe. Salene is nursing a drink.<p>

Ellie walks in and sits down opposite her.

"She's crazy about the baby." Ellie said.

"Wouldn't you be?" Salene asked.

"I guess. I suppose." Ellie replied.

"Don't you want a baby someday?" Salene asked.

"They're a lot of trouble." Ellie replied.

"But, they're fun too." Salene said.

"You obviously want one." Ellie said.

"One day." Salene said.

"I've never even kissed a boy." Ellie said.

"Really?" Salene asked, surprised.

"Never really wanted to until..." Ellie said.

"Got someone in mind?" Salene asked.

"Maybe." Ellie replied.

"Maybe?" Salene asked.

"What's being in love like?" Ellie asked.

"Nice I suppose. Sort of cosy." Salene replied.

"Cosy? I thought it would be, you know like in books." Ellie said.

"Well. I don't really know." Salene said.

"But you and Ryan?" Ellie asked.

Salene didn't say anything.

"You mean you don't, you haven't." Ellie said. "But, you guys sleep together."

"I guess he just doesn't see me like that." Salene said.

"There must be something wrong with him." Ellie said.

"No. It's just..." Salene said.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Ellie asked.

"No, it's embarrassing." Salene replied.

"Maybe, he just needs some encouragement." Ellie said.

"What do you mean?" Salene asked.

"Let's see what we can find." Ellie said.

Ellie got up and walked out and Salene followed her friend.

* * *

><p>Later in the day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Danni and Jack are talking is in his room and Ellie walks in.

She is wearing a purple top, her blonde hair in bunches with a pink feather.

"Hey, nice top." Danni said.

"Thanks. Just something I found." Ellie said. "You like it, Jack?"

"Yeah, nice." Jack said, with a stammer.

"See you guys later." Danni said, before she walked out.

"So, you really like the top?" Ellie asked.

"Well, it's colourful." Jack replied.

* * *

><p>It's night time and inside the Mall.<p>

Ryan is lying on the bed in his room and Salene walks in.

"Hi." She said.

"I wondered where you were." He said.

"I was just brushing my teeth." She said.

"Oh right." He said.

Salene takes her robe off to reveal an orange nightie with a green scarf.

Ryan looks at her and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He replied, he was shocked to see her like this.

"I thought you were ready for bed." Salene said.

"I just got to go brush my teeth too." Ryan said, making an excuse to leave the room.

Salene watched Ryan leave and she hugged her robe. She felt unwanted again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the farm outside the city.<p>

Alice walks into the barn with a torch. She walks up some steps and turns around.

She sees Jaffa and the Chosen standing there.

"Who are you?" She asked. "What do you want?"

Jaffa bends down and takes some grain out of a bag.

"You want some grain." She said. "You have to trade for it."

"We take what we need." He said.

"If you hurt me you won't get the antidote." She said.

"We don't want your antidote." He said.

"Everybody needs the antidote." She said.

"The Chosen don't need it." He said.

"Chosen by who?" She asked.

"By Zoot." He replied.

"Never heard of the guy." She said.

"Zoot lives." He said. "Zoot shall be avenged."

The Chosen move towards Alice and she pushes them out the way before she escapes.

"Let her go. She's nothing to us." Jaffa said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. Inside Ryan's room. Salene is sitting on the bed.<p>

Ryan is sat on a chair near the bed checking a pair of boots.

"Ryan?" She said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"When are you coming to bed?" She asked.

"Hang on. These boots are falling apart." He replied.

"Are they?" She asked, fed up.

"I have to get some new one's soon." He replied.

"Ryan?" She asked.

"I'll never find any as good as these." He said. "They've been brilliant."

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" She asked.

"Eh?" He said, as he turned around to face Salene. "Yeah, you want to get some sleep."

"I want you to come to bed." She said.

"Oh, right." He said, as he puts the pair of boots on the floor.

Ryan gets up from the chair, walks over to the bed and sits next to Salene.

"Ryan." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Do you like my slip?" She asked.

"It's very nice." He replied.

"Nice?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know like pretty." He replied.

"You don't think it's a bit too over the top?" She asked.

"No. I like it." He replied, smiling.

"That's good." Salene said. "I want you to stay here tonight."

"Okay. Got to fix these boots anyway." Ryan said, as he sat back in the chair and picked a boot up.

Salene looked at him with anger and confusion.

She leaves the room for a drink.

She walks back in to find Ryan asleep on the bed.

* * *

><p>Alice runs into Mall. She stands on the stairs.<p>

"Everybody, wake up." Alice shouted.

Soon, the Mallrats are gathered on the stairs.

"How could they not want the antidote?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. They kept going on about Zoot." Alice replied. "As if he could protect them."

"Zoot. But Zoot's dead." Jack said.

"Well, they think he's some kind of God." Alice said.

"What a bunch of freaks." Mark said.

"They may be freaks but they were going to kill me." Alice said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"To avenge Zoot they said." Alice replied.

"You didn't kill Zoot though." Ryan said.

"They don't know that. Nobody outside knows that." Bray said.

"Maybe they want you, Bray." Ebony said. "You're Zoot's brother, aren't you?"

"Maybe they already got what they want." Danni said.

"Who?" Ebony asked.

"Zoot's child." Danni said.

"Brady." Bray said.

Trudy appears at the top of the stairs and looks down at the Mallrats.

"What did you say?" Trudy asked.

The Mallrats look up at Trudy.

"Who's got my baby?" Trudy said. "I want Brady."

* * *

><p>The Mallrats are gathered in the Cafe. Bray and Danni walk in.<p>

"How is she?" Ellie asked.

"Calmer now." Bray said. "Salene is going to stay with her."

"Poor kid." Alice said, as she took a sip of her drink.

"She's lost it. She needs help." Jack said.

"We have to find Brady." Bray said.

"How?" Ryan asked.

"We going to mount another search party." Bray said. "You going to join me, Ebony?"

"Just say the word." Ebony replied. "First thing in the morning. I'll take out search parties again."

"Just you?" Danni asked.

"Just me. We need Mark and Ryan to guard the Mall." Ebony replied. "I'll take the militia out as escorts."

"It's just you and me, Ryan." Mark said. "We split guard duty for tonight."

"It's okay. I'll do it." Ryan said.

"All by yourself?" Alice asked.

"I don't mind." Ryan replied.

"What about Salene?" Ellie asked. "Won't she mind?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside Trudy's room. Trudy is lying in bed and Salene sits nearby.<p>

"Salene?" Trudy asked, as she sits up in bed.

"I'm still here." Salene replied.

"Thanks." Trudy said. "I like what you're wearing."

"Thanks." Salene said.

"Where did you get it?" Trudy asked.

"In the lingerie shop. Ellie found it." Salene replied.

"I guess Ryan thinks it's nice." Trudy said.

"Ryan would be more impressed with a new pair of boots." Salene said, angrily.

"You don't have to stay." Trudy said.

"I don't mind." Salene said.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid." Trudy said. "I got to be here for when Brady comes home."

"We are going to get her back." Salene said. "I know we will."

"You can leave me to sleep." Trudy said. "You should be with Ryan."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in the sewers.<p>

Ryan is playing cards amongst the rats.

* * *

><p>Salene walks into Ryan's room and finds it empty.<p>

She sits down on the bed and cries.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Outside the Mall.<p>

Ebony is organising the search party teams.

Bray interrupts Ebony and objects to the militia wanting to attack the crazy monks.

Bray suggests that Ebony might know the people in robes that invaded the Tribe meeting.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Ryan brings Salene breakfast in bed. He coughs.<p>

"Good morning." She said, as she sits up in bed.

"I brought you some breakfast." He said, as he put the tray down.

"Breakfast in bed. That's sweet." She said.

"All your favourite things." He said.

"That's lovely." She said. "Where were you last night?"

"I was on guard duty." He said.

"Of course." She said. "I missed you."

"I thought you were with Trudy?" He asked.

"I was but she didn't need me so I came back to bed." She replied.

"Sorry." He said.

Salene rubs her arms.

"Are you cold?" He asked, he picks up a blanket and puts it around her shoulders. "Better?"

Salene looked at Ryan, like he hadn't a clue.

* * *

><p>Outside the disused tunnel.<p>

Ebony sees the Chosen shouting "Power and Chaos" with their arms crossed above their heads.

"Who am I?" Jaffa asked, raising his arms

"You are the Guardian of Zoot's word." the Chosen replied.

"Who are you?" Jaffa asked.

"We are the Chosen of Zoot." the Chosen replied.

"I give you the daughter of Zoot" Jaffa said, as he held the cot above his head.

The Chosen raise their hands.

Ebony looks surprised.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the disused tunnel.<p>

Ebony walks up to the Chosen. Jaffa sees her.

"Ebony." He said

"What are you playing at?" She asked. "Can anybody join in the game?

"Unbeliever. Unbeliever. Unbeliever." the Chosen say as they walk towards Ebony.

"Shut up, you mongrels." She said. "You know who I am."

The Chosen stand back from her.

"You're nobody, Ebony." He said. "Not anymore."

"You worship Zoot." She said. "I was Zoot's woman."

"What do you want, Ebony?" He asked.

"I've come to see you Jaffa." She replied.

"I don't use that name anymore." Jaffa said. "I'm the Guardian now."

"We got some talking to do, Guardian." Ebony said. "In private."

* * *

><p>Inside the disused tunnel, are Jaffa and Ebony.<p>

The Chosen stand around outside.

Ebony looks around. "Cosy." She said.

"We like it." He said.

"I know what you're up to with those suckers out there." She said.

"They need something to believe in." He said.

"Zoot?" She asked.

"You used to believe in him." He said.

"That was then." She said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I've got a proposition for you." She replied.

"You want a deal." He said. "There's only one thing I want."

"What's that?" She asked.

"The mother." He replied.

"Trudy." She said.

"Deliver Trudy to me and we'll have a deal." He said.

"Why Trudy?" She asked.

"To complete the family." He replied. "The sacred triangle."

"You guys are nuts." Ebony said.

Jaffa clicks his fingers and the Chosen walk towards the tunnel's metal fence.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Back inside the Mall.<p>

Ryan is lying on his bed reading a magazine.

Salene walks in and looks at him.

"Hi, you coming to bed?" He asked.

"No, not tonight." She replied.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine." She replied. "I'm just going to sit with Trudy."

"Night." Ryan said.

"Night." Salene said.

Ryan watched Salene leave and he looked back at his magazine.

Salene is in the Cafe and she is hungrily eating some jelly.

Her bulimia is back again.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Back inside the Mall.<p>

Ryan is lying in bed, he wakes up and finds Salene isn't there.

Meanwhile, Salene is down in the sewers eating a chocolate bar.

The sewer drain cover opens and Ebony enters the sewers.

Salene quickly hides.

* * *

><p>Trudy is lying in bed and Ebony walks into her room.<p>

Trudy wakes up and sees Ebony standing there.

"Shush." Ebony said, putting a finger to her lips.

"Did you find Brady?" Trudy asked.

"Take it easy." Ebony replied.

"What is it?" Trudy asked.

"The others mustn't know I'm here." Ebony said. "I know where Brady is."

"Is she okay?" Trudy asked, looking surprised.

"She's fine." Ebony replied.

"Why didn't you bring her home?" Trudy asked.

"Just calm down. She's safe." Ebony said. "It's just some kids who wanted their own baby."

"We have to tell the others." Trudy said.

"We can get Brady back." Ebony said. "Just you and me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, downstairs in the Mall.<p>

Ryan bumps into Salene.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. "I just couldn't sleep that's all."

"Salene." He said.

"Would you stop following me around like a lost little puppy." She said.

Salene walked off leaving Ryan looking confused.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ebony and Trudy are downstairs.<p>

"Stay here for a few minutes then follow me outside." Ebony said.

Trudy stood near the sewer entrance and watched Ebony leave.

She couldn't wait and followed.

But Salene saw her, called her name and Trudy froze.

"Trudy. Do you have a minute?" Salene asked.

"I'm sorry. Not right now." Trudy replied. "Just need some time to think by myself."

"You alright?" Salene asked. She sees Trudy is agitated.

"I'm worried about Brady." Trudy replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Salene asked.

"I just want everyone to leave me alone." Trudy replied.

Trudy quickly walks off.

Salene shakes her head and walks away.

Trudy checks the coast is clear and walks through the sewer entrance doors.

* * *

><p>It's the afternoon. Outside the city in the countryside.<p>

Ebony and Trudy are walking through the woods.

"How much further?" Trudy asked.

"Not too far." Ebony said "You not tired?"

Trudy stops walking. "What's wrong?" Ebony asked.

"I'm going back to get the others." Trudy replied.

"Come on." Ebony said, she grabbed Trudy's arm and they kept walking.

"Why are you doing this, Ebony?" Trudy asked.

"Doing what?" Ebony replied.

"Helping me get Brady back." Trudy said. "It's not as if we've ever been friends."

"Go back if you want to." Ebony said. "I'm just worried about Brady's safety."

"No. Let's go on." Trudy said.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Ebony said, slyly.

Ebony walked away leaving Trudy worried and scared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Ryan, Jack and Danni are in the Cafe and Salene walks in.

"Hi, Salene. We're about to go looking for Brady." Ryan said.

"Has anyone seen Trudy?" Salene asked. "I need to talk to her."

Ryan walked over to Salene.

"You don't need Trudy." Ryan said. "You need a big man-size dose of me, babe. How about it?"

Salene is disgusted by Ryan's attitude. Danni giggled and Jack laughed.

Salene slaps Ryan and she storms out of the Cafe.

* * *

><p>Back in the woods in the countryside.<p>

Trudy is still waiting. Ebony appears carrying Brady.

Trudy sees her and walks over to her. She takes her baby from Ebony.

"Thank you." Trudy said.

"Not a problem." Ebony said.

"I was wrong about you." Trudy said.

The Chosen suddenly appear and Jaffa walks up to Trudy from behind.

Trudy glares angrily at Ebony. She has been deceived by her.

"You planned this. Didn't you?" Trudy asked. "You evil scheming witch."

"I saw a good deal and took it." Ebony replied.

"What do you get, Ebony?" Trudy asked.

"That's a good question." Jaffa said, he nodded and the Chosen grab Ebony.

"What's happening?" Ebony asked, as she was being dragged away.

* * *

><p>Back inside the disused tunnel. Trudy, Ebony and the Chosen are inside the room.<p>

"What's going on?" Ebony asked.

"Silence." Jaffa said.

"We had a deal." Ebony said.

"There are no deals with the unclean and impure." Jaffa said.

"You're insane." Ebony said.

"You are no more than an instrument of Zoot's will." Jaffa said.

"What about me and Brady?" Trudy asked, as she walked forward. "This is no place for a baby."

"It's the only place." Jaffa replied.

"What about the Virus?" Trudy asked. "She needs the antidote."

"The Virus is a punishment for those who do not follow the true path." Jaffa said. "How could it strike someone that carries the very blood of Zoot in their veins?"

"Please, she is just a baby." Trudy said.

Jaffa claps his hands and the Chosen leave.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Salene is eating in the sewers.<p>

There are some empty tins and food packets lying on the ground.

Ryan enters the sewers, he walks around and finds Salene.

She runs away and he chases after her.

* * *

><p>Back inside the disused tunnel. Ebony is kept prisoner.<p>

Jaffa and two members of the Chosen approach Trudy. They kneel in front of her.

"Supreme Mother. Take this offering from us." He said.

"What did you call me?" She asked.

"Supreme Mother." He replied.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It will help revive you after your journey." He replied.

"I don't want it." She said.

Jaffa turns to a female Chosen member holding a large wooden bowl with a ladle.

He lifts the ladle and tastes the liquid himself.

"It's safe. the Chosen can do nothing to harm you." He said.

"Really?" She asked. Jaffa nods.

"If I'm the Supreme Mother. I can have whatever I like, right?" She asked. Jaffa nods again.

"In that case, get out of my way I'm leaving." She said.

"That will not be possible. Not now." He said.

"When can I leave then?" Trudy asked.

"You are with us now and forever." Jaffa replied.

Trudy looked frightened.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 2. The Chosen. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to storyline of Season 2.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Salene runs out of the sewers and into the Mall.<p>

"Salene, stop." Ryan said. "Salene."

"Where's the macho man now?" She asked. "I know you need an audience. I forgot."

"Salene, I'm sorry I just." He replied.

"Why don't you just admit it?" She asked.

"Admit what?" He asked.

"You don't love me." She said. "Why would you?"

Salene runs off. Ryan is left looking hurt.

* * *

><p>Back inside the disused tunnel.<p>

"He's not a real leader. He's a follower." Ebony said. "He followed Zoot."

"There are many false leaders." Jaffa said.

"Yeah, you for one. I know Zoot's ways." Ebony said. "I am the true leader."

"Since you are so determined." Jaffa said. "Let us test ourselves in purity."

They all look towards a fire burning away in a metal stand.

"Fire. The purest of all elements." Jaffa said. "Zoot will bless the one that can endure the longest."

Jaffa walks over to the fire, picks up some hot coals and controls his breathing to cheat the test.

Ebony picks up some hot coals and she holds them. Soon, she throws the hot coals back into the fire.

"Take her away." Jaffa said.

The Chosen drag Ebony away.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall.<p>

Danni is in her room writing her 'Bill of Rights' and Bray walks in.

"How the Bill of Rights go?" He asked.

"We spent all day looking for Brady." She replied.

"But the militia are back." He said. "Ebony's still gone. What nothing?"

"What do you want me to do?" She asked. "I gave up my time. I tried."

"Sorry, I'm just really tired." He replied.

"So am I, Bray." She said, she got off her bed. "I'm tired of you not paying any attention to me."

"I can't split myself in two like an atom." He said. "Can I?"

"No. You're ready to watch everything be torn apart in front of your eyes." She replied.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"The Chosen or whatever they call themselves. They're scary." She said. "They're a threat to everything we're trying to achieve."

Danni picked up her 'Bill of Rights' document and showed it to Bray.

"This is the only thing that can stop them. The rule of law." She said.

"I told you I don't have time for that right now." Bray said.

"Forget it then." Danni said, as she begins ripping the document apart. "It's all falling apart, anyway."

Danni throws the pieces in Bray's face.

She leaves the room crying.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Salene is in Ryan's room.<p>

She is sat on the edge of the bed crying.

"Please leave me alone, Ryan." She said.

"Salene, we have to talk." He said, he knelt down in front of her. "It was stupid. I'm sorry. I got some bad advice."

"But do you know how ashamed it made me feel when you said it in front of everyone?" She asked.

"I can't forgive myself." He said. "I understand if you don't want any more to do with me. I think you're lovely. I'm scared."

Ryan stands up and was about to walk out the room.

"Scared of me?" She asked.

"You're so beautiful and sweet." He replied. "I don't want to do anything wrong."

"Have you ever done it before?" She asked.

"No, never." He replied, shaking his head.

"But I thought you used to hang out with Lex." She said.

"I was hoping that you could show me." He said.

"I've never done it before, either." She said. "All this time I was just as scared as you. I'm sorry."

"Right." He said.

"We should do it when we're ready." She said.

"You mean when it feels right for us?" Ryan asked.

"Come here." Salene said.

Ryan walked over and sat down next to Salene on the bed.

He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

><p>It's night time. Back at the disused tunnel.<p>

Ebony is thrown onto the floor in front of Trudy.

"Supreme Mother. We have come for your decision." Jaffa said.

"What decision?" Trudy asked.

"She has proven himself to be a false leader." Jaffa replied. "Now, it is your decision. Is she to live or die?"

Trudy and Ebony look at each other, both frightened.

* * *

><p>Still, inside the disused tunnel.<p>

"Tell us, Supreme Mother." Jaffa said. "Shall this false prophet be allowed to live?"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ebony asked, as she lay on the floor. "Let's get this over with."

"Silence." Jaffa said, he nods.

The Chosen grab Ebony and drag her away.

"Leave her." Trudy said. "I said leave her." She walks over to a cot and puts Brady down.

"Supreme Mother. She would have traded you and the baby for her own selfish gain." Jaffa said.

"You're wasting your time. She's a Mallrat. Mallrats won't kill." Ebony said. "Tell your men to back off because I'm leaving."

"You are not going anywhere." Trudy said. "You open your mouth again and I will give that order. I will."

"I don't believe you." Ebony replied.

"Maybe I'll have it on my conscious for a while but I'll learn to live with it." Trudy said. "You think I'm bluffing? Say one more word."

Ebony stays quiet and Jaffa looks at Trudy.

"I would like to talk to Ebony alone." Trudy said. "I will call you when I have made my decision."

Jaffa and the Chosen walk away leaving Trudy and Ebony alone.

"You want me to beg, is that it? Ebony asked. "If you do, you can call those guys back in here right now."

"I don't want anything from you." Trudy replied.

"What's this about then?" Ebony asked.

"I want to think it over." Trudy replied.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Ebony asked. "Power."

"I'm not like you, Ebony." Trudy replied.

"You don't fool me." Ebony said. "I could see it in your eyes. You were excited."

"And you were scared. You don't want to die anymore than I want to be a prisoner here." Trudy said. "These people mean business. Just be grateful I've brought you some time."

"What do you want from me?" Ebony asked.

"I want to know why you hate me so much." Trudy replied.

"I like the set-up. It was nothing personal." Ebony said.

"You're lying. You've always hated me." Trudy said. "Before the Virus. You took Bray from me. I want to know why."

"Why not?" Ebony asked.

"You never loved him. Not like I did." Trudy replied.

"How do you know how I felt?" Ebony asked.

"You traded him for Zoot." Trudy replied. "When the Virus hit, you dumped Bray without a second thought."

"I traded him for Zoot?" Ebony asked. "Excuse me honey. Where'd you get that baby? The truth is, you got both of them. Zoot and Bray."

"That is not true. You knew I loved Bray. It was always Bray and I was there first. I saw him first." Trudy said.

Trudy and Ebony spend some time talking about their school days before the Virus hit.

"That's it. I've heard enough." Ebony said. "You either let me go or have me killed. I don't care which just do it."

"You still haven't answered my question." Trudy said.

"Why pick on you?" Ebony replied. "Because you had it all, a poor little rich girl getting everything she wanted."

"What do you mean?" Trudy asked.

"Seems we've got more in common than we thought." Ebony replied.

Trudy stands up and calls for the Guardian. Jaffa and two Chosen member's enter the room.

"Take her away but don't hurt her." Trudy said. "Do you understand?"

Jaffa nods and the Chosen drag Ebony away.

"Just keep her away from me." Trudy said.

Jaffa nods and walks away.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Back at the Mall.<p>

Ryan wakes up, he sees Salene isn't in bed and he gets up.

Ryan almost walks into Salene.

Salene enters the room and is carrying breakfast on a tray

On the tray is a bowl of muesli, a bowl of fruit and a cup of coffee.

"Be careful, Ryan." She said, as she puts the tray down on the bed.

"I thought. Weren't in." He said.

"You thought I gone off on a binge again." She said.

"Sorry." He said.

"I'm okay, seriously." She said. "Now, that I know I'm not repulsive."

"You're not repulsive at all, Salene." He said.

"I was teasing, Ryan." She said.

Salene walks over to Ryan and kisses him on the cheek.

She walks back to the bed, picks up the tray and turns around.

"Now, what about a great big man size dose of breakfast?" She asked.

"You teasing now?" He replied.

"No." She said.

"I meant about." He said.

"We agreed. We can wait" She said.

"Uh, well maybe." Ryan said.

"Yeah."Salene said.

Ryan and Salene are interrupted by Ellie.

"Trudy's gone missing. She hasn't slept in her bed and no-one's seen her." Ellie said.

* * *

><p>The Mallrats are gathered in the Cafe.<p>

"She's not here." Alice said. "Well, she doesn't appear to have taken anything."

"Okay, when did anyone see her last?" Bray asked.

"Well, I saw her about this time yesterday." Salene replied. "She said she wanted to be on her own."

"Anyone seen her since?" Bray asked.

"Ebony hasn't come back." Danni replied. "They used to know each other before. Didn't they?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Salene asked.

"We have got to go and look for her." Alice said.

"But, where or how?" Ryan asked. "We haven't even found Brady yet."

"Do you think Danni could have a point?" Ellie asked. "I mean you used to know them before."

"But they'll never work together." Bray said. "I mean, Ebony and Trudy hate each other."

"If those crazy monks have Trudy and the baby?" Jack asked.

"That means Zoot, the mother and the baby." Danni said.

Bray looked at Danni in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the disused tunnel.<p>

Ebony is chained to a wall and Jaffa stands next to her.

"She means nothing to us." Jaffa said.

"She is a human being and deserves her dignity." Trudy said.

"Dignity must be earned." Jaffa replied. "She is a snake."

"If she means so little to you." Trudy said. "She can look after Brady and me."

"As you wish but her chains will stay on." Jaffa said.

He unlocks Ebony from the wall and Jaffa walks away.

"Thanks." Ebony said.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside the disused tunnel.<p>

Trudy is looking after Brady and Ebony walks in carrying a bowl of fruit.

"You want me to try it? Test it for poison." Ebony said. "How long do you think you're going to keep this up for?"

"Until I can find a way to escape." Trudy replied.

"With her? How far do you think you'll get?" Ebony asked.

"They can't do this. It's insane." Trudy said.

"Sorry, I brought you here." Ebony said.

"If you told the others." Trudy said.

"You might have never seen Brady again." Ebony said.

"You're saying you did this to save her?" Trudy asked.

"I must admit I thought there was something in it for me." Ebony replied. "But, I know Jaffa."

"Who?" Trudy asked.

"The Guardian. That was his name before the Loco's. He's insane." Ebony replied. "If the Tribe burst in here. What do you think woulld happen to Brady?"

Ebony picks up an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I feel stupid saying this but if we joined forces. I think we'd have a better chance of escape." Ebony said.

"Do you have a plan?" Trudy asked.

Ebony takes a bite of the apple and looks at Trudy.

* * *

><p>Later on, Bray is serving antidote to a queue of sick kids.<p>

Danni appears carrying a bag and she walks over to Bray.

"Been for a nice stroll?" He asked.

"I've been looking for Trudy." She replied.

"On your own?" He asked.

"I had to do something." She replied.

"Don't you think that's kind of foolish?" He asked. "The Chosen could have got you."

"Would anybody care?" She asked.

"We can't afford to lose nobody else." He replied.

"I'm sorry." Danni said. "I came to apologise about throwing my doll out of the pram."

"I know what you're talking about but I'm kinda busy." Bray said.

Danni turned away from him and walked up the stairs.

Alice appears and sees Bray hit his head with a ladle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the disused tunnel. Jaffa walks into the room.<p>

"Is there a problem with the sacred one?" Jaffa asked.

"Yes, she is a baby and this place isn't good for her." Trudy replied. "It's dark and damp."

"Have patience. We won't be here for long." Jaffa said.

"You're going somewhere else?" Trudy asked.

"We're all going on our pilgrimage." Jaffa replied. "Gathering disciples for our struggle against the evil one's. The sacred one will guide them to us."

"Please, I'm so frightened for her. I'm her mother. I know when she's not well." Trudy said. "I beg you, the Supreme Mother begs you on her knees."

Jaffa lifts Trudy up from the ground. "The Supreme Mother never begs." He said before walking away.

Trudy holds a key in her hand for Ebony's shackles.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Alice and Ellie are sitting at a table in the Cafe.

"But, if you like Jack." Alice said.

"He stares at me and pulls faces." Ellie said.

"At you?" Alice asked.

"No, if I talk to anyone else." Ellie said.

"He's a bit slow." Alice said.

Ellie nodded.

"He's a nerd but he's nice." Alice said.

"He's not a nerd." Ellie replied.

"Well, he's hardly a stud." Alice said.

"So?" Ellie asked.

"If you want my advice." Alice said. "If he's not going to make the first move. You do it."

"What? I can't do that." Ellie replied, shaking her head.

"It's always worked for me." Alice said, smiling.

"Yeah but who'd dare refuse you?" Ellie said, she got up off the chair.

Alice tried to grab her little sister.

Ellie walked away, she turned in the doorway and smiled at her big sister.

Alice smiled and picked up a mug.

* * *

><p>Back, downstairs in the Mall. Bray is still serving.<p>

Ryan and Salene walk up to the antidote table.

"No luck I gather." Bray said.

"Not a word, Bray." Salene replied. "People would say if they knew something."

"Can you like take over for a while, Ryan?" Bray asked.

"Sure." Ryan replied.

Bray walked up the stairs.

"I'll get you something to drink and eat." Salene said, to Ryan.

"Thanks." Ryan said.

Salene kissed Ryan on the cheek.

Salene leaves and walks up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Jack appears and walks over to Ryan.<p>

"Hi, Ryan." Jack said.

"You want something, Jack?" Ryan asked.

"Me? No, no. Bye." Jack replied.

Jack walked off and stood on the other side of Ryan.

"Sure, you don't want something Jack?" Ryan asked.

"Well, now you ask Ryan." Jack replied. "You're a man of the world, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, confused.

"I mean, you and Salene." Jack replied. "You've, you know. Haven't you?"

"Oh, yeah. It's great." Ryan said, he realised what Jack meant.

"Yeah I bet." Jack said.

"I mean." Ryan said, confused.

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice." Jack said.

"Here?" Ryan asked.

"No. Not here obviously. Later." Jack replied.

"Oh, right." Ryan said, smiling. "Right."

"Cool." Jack said smiling, before he walked away.

* * *

><p>Back, inside the disused tunnel. Trudy is with Ebony.<p>

"Did you get it?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah." Trudy said.

"Give it to me." Ebony said.

"Ebony, can I trust you?" Trudy said. "I don't care about me. It's my baby."

"Trudy, I understand how you feel.." Ebony said. "Give me a chance to make it up to you."

"You'll come straight back with Bray and the others. You promise?" Trudy asked.

"You have my solemn word. I promise." Ebony replied.

Ebony sees the Chosen are about to walk into the room.

"Quickly, they're coming." Ebony said.

Trudy gives Ebony the key.

"Ready?" Ebony asked.

Jaffa walks towards to Trudy with two Chosen members.

"You may bring out the sacred one." Jaffa said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Danni is sitting on her bed and Bray walks into her room.<p>

"I appreciate what you're trying to do with the Bill of Rights." He said. "If you don't mind I'd like to have a look at what you'd written."

"It's in the bin. I tore it up, remember." She said.

"Do you have any sticky tape?" Bray asked.

Bray and Danni smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>Outside the disused tunnel. Jaffa and the Chosen are gathered.<p>

"As the Supreme Mother wished." Jaffa said.

"Thank you." Trudy replied.

Trudy walks over to the Chosen standing around a large cooking pot.

She picks up a bowl, one of the Chosen ladle's soup in and Trudy walks off.

She slips in a bug into her food and then screams.

"How disgusting." Trudy shouted. "Look at what you have given me, you disgusting reptile."

"What's going?" Jaffa asked, pushing the Chosen out the way.

Ebony is sneaking past in the background.

"He was trying to poison me." Trudy replied.

"What?" the Chosen member asked.

"There was a cockroach in my food." Trudy said.

Trudy gives the tainted bowl to Jaffa and all the Chosen look.

They don't notice Ebony walking past behind them and Trudy pretends to faint.

"Give her some air. Give her air." Jaffa said, as he pushed the Chosen away from Trudy.

Ebony escapes into the countryside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Jack and Ryan are walking around and talking.

"How did it happen with you and Salene?" Jack asked.

"It just sort of happened." Ryan replied. "Like, it was natural."

"Natural. Everybody's favourite word." Jack said. "It's not natural for me. What do I do?"

"You have to pick the right moment." Ryan replied.

"Naturally." Jack said.

"Then you move in closer and close your eyes." Ryan said, as he moved closer to Jack. "Move in closer still."

Alice walks in and watches them.

"No demonstrations, Ryan." Jack said.

"So, who's the hot date Jack?" Alice asked, interrupting them.

"No one." Jack replied.

"You should have said, Jack." Alice said, suggestively. "Don't be shy."

Alice grabs Jack and kisses him on the lips.

"I prefer mine with a bit more meat on them." Alice said, smiling.

Alice walked away leaving Jack stunned.

Ryan grabs Jack and they face each other.

"Yeah, that's it. Just like that." Ryan said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Back, outside the disused tunnel. Trudy and the Chosen are standing. Jaffa exits the tunnel.<p>

Jaffa holds up Ebony's shackles in front of Trudy's face.

"Your slave is missing." Jaffa said. "Back to your pathetic Tribe for a rescue party? You don't expect me to believe you had nothing to do with this."

"Why would I help her to escape?" Trudy asked. "She was the one who brought me here. How could I trust her?"

"You would be wise not to." Jaffa replied. "Nobody sleeps tonight. We may have some uninvited guests. Take her inside and don't let her out of your sight."

* * *

><p>Later, that day. Bray is in the Cafe at the top of the stairs.<p>

Ebony walks up the stairs. Bray sees her and walks over to her.

"Where have you been?" Bray asked. "Where are they, Ebony?"

"Who?" Ebony replied.

"Who do you think?" Bray asked.

"You haven't found the baby yet?" Ebony replied.

"Don't tell me, you didn't find anything." Bray said.

"How about Trudy?" Salene asked.

"So, Trudy's missing as well now." Ebony replied.

* * *

><p>Back, inside the disused tunnel. Jaffa, Trudy and the Chosen are sat around the cot.<p>

"Did you help her?" Jaffa asked.

"No." Trudy replied.

"How did she get the key?" Jaffa asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't watching." Trudy replied.

"Because there was an insect in your food?" Jaffa asked.

"Yes." Trudy replied. "It's true, ask the guard."

"Look at me. Where are you afraid?" Jaffa asked.

"I'm not afraid." Trudy replied.

"I see it in your eyes." Jaffa said. "Is it because you helped her?"

"No." Trudy replied. "You said yourself I'd be stupid to trust her. Ebony is capable of anything."

"But, you asked for her to be your slave." Jaffa said.

"Yes, I asked for her to be my slave." Trudy said. "And, I knew what she was like but so did you. So, I thought I'd be safe but instead you let her escape. Supposing she'd tried to kill me."

"Wait." Jaffa said, realising he was losing control of the situation.

"Well, supposing she had." Trudy said. "Is that how you protect the child of Zoot and the mother of that child?"

There were murmurs of agreement within the Chosen members and Jaffa was losing his temper.

"Silence. Silence." Jaffa shouted, angrily. "It will never be allowed to happen again."

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 2. The Chosen. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Changes to Season 2 storyline.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Ebony is in her room using a punching pad being held by Spike.

Bray walks into the room.

"Bray, what a pleasant surprise." Ebony said.

Spike leaves the room.

"Is it?" Bray asked.

"What's on your mind?" Ebony asked.

"Trudy and the baby." Bray replied.

"Yeah. Mine too." Ebony said.

"How you both disappear at the same time." Bray said. "But, only one of you comes back. Don't you think that's odd."

"I was wondering when you'd figured that out." Ebony said.

"So, you do know where they are." Bray said.

"I might do." Ebony said.

"Where are they, Ebony?" Bray shouted.

"Take it easy." Ebony said.

"Well?" Bray asked.

"There's something I want first." Ebony said.

Bray grabs Ebony. "You tell me where they are right now. Or you won't leave this room alive."

"In which case you'll never see them again." Ebony said. "Your little niece will be brought up by the Chosen."

"The Chosen?" Bray asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jack and Ellie are in Jack's room.<p>

"Ellie, there's something I want to do." He said.

"I know." She replied.

"You do?" He asked.

"You got something in your eye." She said. "Haven't you?"

"No." He replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I'll get you something for it."

"Ellie, I haven't got anything in my eye." He said.

"Really?" She asked. "See you later, Jack."

Ellie walks out of the room and Jack waves goodbye.

* * *

><p>Danni is in her room and Bray walks in.<p>

"There you are." He said.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked.

"You've been good to me, Bray." She said. "I don't deserve it."

"Don't you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes I do." She replied.

"Then tell me what you're hiding." He said. "It's that building isn't it? What were you doing there?"

"If you knew the truth you'll find me guilty too." She said.

"I won't. I'll stick by you." He said.

"No-one else can know about this." She said. "Do you promise?"

"I promise. Just tell me." He replied.

"That was my father's apartment, Bray." She said. "He worked there too on the anti-ageing serum."

"He was involved?" He asked.

"He was in charge." She said. "It was my father who wiped out all the adults."

"Danni." He said.

"My father was doing research into human genes." She said. "He found a way to stop the ageing process. It backfired and the Virus was created instead."

"Maybe I should go." She said.

"Where?" He asked.

"Anywhere. Away." She replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the disused tunnel.<p>

Trudy is putting Brady in the cot.

Jaffa and the Chosen walk in.

"So, she betrayed you once again." Jaffa said. "I warned you against trusting Ebony."

Trudy starts crying.

"Don't cry. Your's is a far greater destiny." Jaffa said.

Jaffa nodded and one of the Chosen walks forward carrying a robe.

"Put this on." Jaffa said.

"What's it for?" Trudy asked.

"Your entry ceremony into the Chosen family." Jaffa replied.

"What happens?" Trudy asked.

"It is very simple. You will be asked to name the thing you most want." Jaffa said. "And, you will answer 'Power and Chaos.'. That is all."

"Supposing I want something else?" Trudy asked.

"That is not possible." Jaffa replied.

"Brady and I are both overdue for our dose of the antidote." Trudy said.

"No." Jaffa said.

"Are you serious about wanting to look after the child of Zoot or what?" Trudy asked.

"The antidote is a lie." Jaffa replied, angrily.

"The antidote saves our lives and if you don't get me some." Trudy said. "That's what I'm going to say what I want in the ceremony."

"Perhaps, you are not fit to be the mother of the child." Jaffa said.

"What?" Trudy asked.

"Perhaps, the child would be better off without you." Jaffa said. "Now, do it."

Trudy looks frightened and is in despair.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall.<p>

Danni is at the food store putting some tinned food into her bag.

She hears Bray calling her name. She quickly hides before Bray walks into the Cafe.

"Danni." Bray said, as he looked around the room. He leaves the Cafe.

Danni runs towards the sewer entrance and she bumps into Salene.

"Hi, Danni." Salene said. "Where are you going?"

"Just out." Danni replied.

"Isn't it kinda late to be going out?" Salene asked.

"Yeah, but I got something to do." Danni replied.

"Are you alright?" Salene asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danni replied. "Just in a bit of a hurry, okay?"

Danni walks past Salene and into the sewers.

Bray soon appears and runs into Salene. "Sorry, Sal." He said.

"Where are you going to in such a hurry?" Salene asked.

"I'm looking for Danni." Bray replied.

"Just saw her going into the sewers." Salene said.

Bray runs off into the sewers and he finds Danni climbing the ladder.

"Danni, you can't leave you mustn't." Bray said.

"Why not?" Danni asked. "You think the others are just going to forgive and forget?"

"Yes, I do." They're not going to persecute you for something your father did." Bray replied.

"It's not like he stole a car or something." Danni said. "They won't forgive. I wouldn't."

"Because, you're not thinking straight." Bray said. "You've bottled this up for so long. I'm your friend."

"Then you're taking a huge risk." Danni said. "Stick with me and you're going to get hurt."

"You can't run forever." Bray said.

"I can try." Danni replied, she started to climb the ladder to exit the sewers.

"Danni." Bray called after her. She moved the drain cover and climbed out.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside the disused tunnel. The Chosen are gathered.<p>

"Kneel, before the Supreme Mother." Jaffa said.

The Chosen kneel and Trudy enters the room carrying Brady.

"The spirit of Zoot brought her to us for what?" Jaffa asked.

"Power and Chaos." the Chosen replied.

"What shall we repay him with?" Jaffa asked.

"Power and Chaos." the Chosen replied.

"Supreme Mother. The will of the spirit is that you join us." Jaffa said. "Now, tell us your will. What is your innermost desire?"

"I want, I want." Trudy said. "Power and Chaos" in a weak voice.

"Power and Chaos" the Chosen replied.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day and out in the countryside<p>

Bray and Danni are sat by a tree on a grassy hill.

"Sorry, I followed you." He said.

"Bray, I thought I made it clear last night. I'm doing this my way, alone." She said. "Why don't you go back to the Mall where you belong?"

"Not without you." He replied, he walked over and sat down next to her.

"I can't." She said.

"Then, I'm staying." He said.

"Don't be selfish and stubborn." She said. "The Tribe can't function without you."

"They'll manage." He replied.

"What happened to your dream?" She asked. "Making a better world?"

"Thought that was your dream too." He said.

"It's over for me, Bray." She replied. "My father saw to that."

"Is that it? Give into fear and let it win." He said. "Cos if you do, all the Ebony's of the world win too. If people like you walk away."

"Tribe still has you." She said.

"Not if you go." He said. "Without you it's meaningless. Before you came. I was really low, fighting despair and empty inside."

"It's okay, I know." She replied.

"You changed that, Danni." Bray said. "You brought me back to life."

"Bray." She said.

"Just come back to the Mall." He said. "Please for my sake."

* * *

><p>Later that day, inside the sewers at the Mall. Bray and Danni stand at the bottom of the exit.<p>

"Bray, I want you to promise me something." She said. "If they don't want me around then let me walk away."

"Danni." He said.

"I mean it, Bray." She said.

"It won't come to that." He said.

"If it does, I want you to respect their wishes and mine, too." She said.

"Okay." He replied.

Bray took Danni's hand and they walk through the sewers.

"Let's get it over with then." She said.

Bray and Danni enter the Cafe to find the Mallrats gathered.

"I heard a rumour on the streets that the Virus has gone." Jack said.

"No virus, no antidote, no power." Alice said.

Bray and Danni look at each other. "For any of us." Danni said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the disused tunnel. Trudy is crying.<p>

"You did well. You shown yourself worthy." Jaffa said. "I know it can be hard at first to leave the old life behind. But, the new life is the real one."

"In which my baby and I will die because we can't have the antidote." Trudy said.

"Listen to me, the antidote is part of the old way." Jaffa said. "Where everything was a filter to stop you feeling real life. But, you're free now."

"No." Trudy said.

"All you have to do is live this moment now." Jaffa said. "Live it Trudy. This moment. Live it with me. Here and now."

Jaffa tries to touch Trudy's cheek but she turns away crying.

"I will leave you now." Jaffa said.

Jaffa and the Chosen leave the room.

Trudy is sobbing.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Ebony walks into the Cafe and finds the Mallrats.

"Good news. A patrol has just come in from the south." Ebony said. "They've found them."

* * *

><p>Later on that day, outside the disused tunnel.<p>

The Mallrats and Ebony's militia are hiding in the woods nearby.

"Okay, Ryan you flank me." Bray said. "We'll grab Trudy and the baby. The rest of you create a distraction."

"We should finish the Chosen off while we got the chance." Ebony said.

"No. We do what it takes to get Trudy." Bray said.

"Ebony's right." Ryan said. "Or we'll have to fight them later."

"And then there probably be more of them." Ebony said.

"No." Bray said. "No bloodshed, okay? Let's go."

* * *

><p>The Mallrats and Ebony's militia run into the disused tunnel. The place is deserted.<p>

"Search the place." Bray shouted.

"I didn't know they were planning to leave." Ebony said.

"You didn't know anything. You told us a pack of lies." Bray said, angrily.

"We didn't bump into them on the way here so they must be heading towards the coast" Ebony replied. "I suggest we go after them."

Everyone leaves the disused tunnel and they head towards the coast.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on a path through a forest. The Chosen and Trudy are walking.<p>

"Where are we going?" Trudy asked.

"Where the spirit takes us." Jaffa replied.

"Tell me." Trudy said, frustrated.

Trudy walked after Jaffa then feigned an injury. "Argh! Ow!" She said.

Jaffa turned around and walked towards her. "What is it?" He asked.

"My ankle. I think it's broken." Trudy replied.

"Carry her." Jaffa said.

Trudy looked angrily at Jaffa.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Mallrats and Ebony's militia are walking through the countryside.<p>

* * *

><p>Later on, the Chosen and Trudy are on a cliff top near the beach.<p>

On a grassy hill overlooking the beach, Mallrats and militia are there. Bray spots the Chosen.

"There, they have a boat on the beach." Ebony said. "But. we can still catch them."

"Okay everyone. We get Trudy and Brady. And we get out." Bray said. "Let's move."

The Mallrats and the militia leave and head towards the beach.

* * *

><p>The Chosen are on the beach near the boat.<p>

Two members of the Chosen are carrying Trudy.

"It will be getting dark soon. Why can't we wait until morning?" Trudy asked.

"We've wasted enough time already." Jaffa replied. "Put her on."

"But, what if we hit a rock? Do you want us all to drown?" Trudy asked.

"The spirit of Zoot will guide us." Jaffa replied. "On."

The Mallrats and the militia run across the sand but they were too late.

"Bray. Don't forget me. I'll come back I promise." Trudy shouted, from the boat.

Bray runs towards the shore line.

"Bray. I'll always love you." Trudy shouted.

Bray watches the boat and he cries.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

The Mallrats are gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

"And that was it." Bray said. "There was nothing more we could do."

"Where did they take her?" Salene asked.

"I don't know. But, if she gets any chance to escape. She'll come back." Bray replied.

"If we'd have fought them. We would have have got Trudy back." Ebony said.

"Got her killed more likely." Danni said.

"It was worth the risk." Ebony said.

"How can you say that?" Salene asked.

"Stop arguing. It's not going to bring her back." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Later on, Bray and Danni are in his room. Bray is pacing about the room.<p>

"Let it go. You have to." She said.

"How?" He asked. "Brady's the only family I've got left and I'm never going to see her again."

"There's something I need to ask you." She said.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Is there something going on between you and Ebony?" She asked.

"Me and Ebony? Are you joking?" He replied. "No way."

"Good. I mean I'm sure everyone would prefer it if there wasn't." She said.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Bray is in his room and Ebony walks in.<p>

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Just making a new duty roster." He replied.

"Always thinking about oithers, Bray." She said.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"Don't you ever think about yourself?" She asked. "What you want? What you could have?"

"Which is?" He replied.

"Anthing at all." She said. "I know a way to make your life easy. A whole lot easier."

"It's never going to be easy, Ebony." He said. "Not ever again."

"But it could be, Bray." She said. "I say it's time we started trusting each other."

"Oh. Simple as that, eh?" He asked.

"Yeah. You're a good leader but you need someone to back you up." She replied. "I want to be that person. You and I joint leaders of the whole city. What do you say?"

"How about, no thank you." He replied.

"You want justice and order. But don't forget someone has to deal with the criminals of this world." She said. "I want to do it. You know I'm good at it."

"No. You enjoy it too much." He said.

"If you really care about your people and your cosy vision of a brave new world." She said. "Say yes, otherwise kiss it goodbye."

* * *

><p>The Mallrats are gathered in the Cafe.<p>

"As I'm sure you'll understand these past few days have been hard for me." Bray said. "I know some of you have been dis-satisfied with the way I've done things. I think it's time for a change."

"What a minute. Who said we were dis-satisfied?" Salene asked.

"We just want to know what's going on?" Alice asked.

"All the same. I don't believe we can continue with the way things were." Bray replied. "We need a new leadership."

"We don't want a new leader." Jack said.

"I'm not saying I'm not prepared to be a leader anymore." Bray said. "I just don't want to be leader on my own."

"So, you want a deputy?" Ryan asked.

"No. I want someone to be joint leader with me." Bray replied. "Someone to share the responsibilities. I think that person should be Ebony."

"What's wrong with you?" Alice asked.

"I know this is a shock but we've got to think what's ahead of us." Bray replied. "Some of you have seen the Chosen. They're evil and ruthless. They'll be back. We need someone who can fight them on their own terms."

"Maybe we prefer a different leader." Alice said.

"This is as much of a surprise to me as it is to all of you." Ebony said. "I do understand your concerns. We need to look to the future now."

"You may feel you know Ebony but we don't." Salene said.

"All those in favour of Ebony as joint leader?" Bray asked.

"What if we reject this?" Jack asked.

"Then, you're on your own." Bray replied. "Please just decide. All those in favour?"

The Mallrats reluctantly raised their hands.

"Against?" Bray asked.

Alice and Danni raised their hands.

"Then it's carried. Ebony is now joint leader." Bray said.

Bray walked out of the room followed by Danni.

* * *

><p>Bray and Danni are in his room.<p>

"What do you think you're playing at, Bray?" She asked, angrily.

"Just cool it." He replied.

"Come on. Is this a game to you?" She asked.

"I know what I'm doing, Danni." He replied.

"How could you give Ebony that kind of power?" She asked.

"I know what this looks like but trust me." He replied. "We don't have an alternative right now. Ebony thinks she's using us but it isn't that way. Let me handle this for everyone's benefit."

"I don't know what Ebony's got on you but you just made a pact with the devil." She said.

Danni walked out of his room. Ebony was listening in and she smiled.

* * *

><p>Bray is playing basketball near the sewers entrance and Danni walks in.<p>

"Fair game?" She asked.

"I used to play in the streets and with my dad sometimes." He replied. "I miss him. Do you miss your dad?"

"I've buried my parents and there is no point in digging them up." She said. "For you or anyone else."

Danni gives Bray the Bill of Rights.

"We have to move on it, now." She said. "Can't you see Ebony is just waiting and the more time that passes while we do nothing. The stronger she is going to get."

"We need Ebony's strength. We need it for this." He said, waving the Bill of Rights.

"You don't know what you're doing." She said.

"I'm doing the best I can." He said.

Danni walks out leaving Bray holding the basketball and the Bill of Rights.

* * *

><p>Later on, Bray and Danni are in Ebony's room inside the Mall.<p>

Ebony is reading the Bill of Rights document.

"Congratulations." Ebony said.

"Nothing you want to go over?" Bray asked.

"There's nothing I didn't expect." Ebony replied. "I was just making sure nothing had crept in."

"As far as you're concerned it's all ready for the Tribe leaders to sign when they meet." Danni said.

"As long as they all agree." Ebony said.

"They will." Bray said.

"There's just one item." Ebony said. "The one relating to the punishment for murder."

"Exile?" Danni asked. "I would have thought that was reasonable."

"Murder is a serious crime." Ebony said. "Which is why you need a serious deterrent."

"How can we pass a law to preserve life if we're going to take it?" Danni asked.

"Just leave it, Danni." Bray replied.

"It's just a small point." Ebony said, smugly.

* * *

><p>It's the early evening in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

The city's Tribe leaders are sat at a table near the fountain.

There are copies of the Bill of Rights in front of each Tribe leader.

"Tribe leaders and friends." Bray said. "Today is the day we take our first steps towards becoming a law abiding society."

Bray picks up a copy of the Bill of Rights.

"The document we have just read is the framework of what we've agreed at the basic and fundamental rules of living in a fair and orderly manner. It now, needs to be signed." Bray said.

"We need rules and need to know that there are laws to protect us." Danni said.

All the Tribe leaders and Bray sign the back page of the Bill of Rights document.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Back inside the Mall.<p>

There is a party to celebrate the signing of the Bill of Rights.

There is DJ playing music at the bottom of the stairs.

The Tribes are talking, eating food and dancing.

Jack and Ellie are talking about doing a news sheet for the city.

Spike raids the food store in the Cafe and leaves the Mall through the sewers.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No kids. No Tai-San etc.

**Summary:** Season 2. The Chosen.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 2 storyline.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Jack finds the food store almost empty and raises the alarm.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"The food store's been raided." Jack replied.

"Oh no." Ryan said.

"I can't believe this." Salene said.

Bray walks into the Cafe. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's happened?" Danni asked.

"It's been raided, Bray." Jack replied.

"That's it when I find that thief." Alice said.

"It's Ebony's fault." Salene said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"She's responsible." Salene replied. "She's in charge of security, isn't she?"

"Everyone in favour of voting Ebony out, say I." Alice said.

The Mallrats raised their hands and said "I."

"Did I hear my name?" Ebony asked, walking into the Cafe.

"The food store's been raided." Bray said. "Aren't you supposed to be in charge of security?"

"I found this letter on my bed. I think it might answer this problem." Ebony said.

Ebony reads the letter out loud, the Mallrats think Spike is responsible but Bray isn't convinced.

"I owe all of you an apology. I never dreamt one of my men would do something like this." Ebony said.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Outside the Mall.<p>

There is a large banner on the side of the Mall by some stairs leading to the roof.

The banner says 'Trading Market – Grand Opening Today'.

* * *

><p>Out on the city's streets. Mark is sitting on a sofa and watches a girl walking towards him.<p>

She is wearing a short leather jacket, red leather top, blue shorts and big boots.

Her hair is black with purple dyed ends. She has a blue marking on her right cheek.

She sits down to him and he offers her a tin of peach slices.

"What's your game then?" May asked.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Bray is checking the market stalls and Danni walks in.<p>

"Hey." She said.

"Wow. You're switched on this morning." He said.

"Yeah, I feel like a new person." She said. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. My mind's just been turning round and round." He replied.

"What about?" She asked.

"About how far we've come and how far we have to go." Bray replied. "And, the people who aren't here to see it. Amber and Zandra."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alice is walking around and sees Ebony. Ebony turns around in the opposite direction.<p>

"Now why would you be avoiding me, Ebony?" Alice asked.

Ebony turned and walked towards Alice. "Says who?" She replied.

"Says your feet." Alice replied. "Turning and walking in the other direction every time you see me."

"You're imagining it." Ebony said.

"Really? Well I've been imagining it ever since Spike took the food." Alice said.

"Spike confessed, all the evidence was there." Ebony said.

"What did you do? Bribe him? Threaten him?" Alice asked.

"Be very careful what you say." Ebony replied.

"You think I'm scared of some skinny little chicken and her bunch of yes men." Alice said.

"You've got me all wrong." Ebony said.

"I don't think so." Alice said. "In fact, I'd say I've got you sussed."

Alice and Ebony walk away from each other.

* * *

><p>Back at the market stalls, the Mallrats are gathered in front of Ebony.<p>

"Rule number one of trading. Say no at first." Ebony said.

"What if it's a good trade?" Jack asked.

"There's always a better one. If you're trading for the Mallrats. I want the best." Ebony replied.

"What if they can't afford a better trade?" Ellie asked.

"Tough." Ebony replied.

"Little miss empathy." Salene said, to Ryan standing next to her.

"I might just want to hand them something over if they're poor." Ryan said.

"Ryan, rich and poor are the old world's terms." Ebony said. "We're starting again all equal. All with the same opportunities."

"To pull a fast one, yeah." Ellie said.

"That's not what I meant." Ebony said.

"That's not true either." Jack said. "We got the antidote so we've got the power."

"We're using it well, aren't we?" Ebony asked. "Creating trade, building a new society. Get real, somebody's got to be top dog."

"Yeah, guess who that is." Salene said.

"We all get a say. Now back to work, everyone." Ebony said.

* * *

><p>Later that day, there is a large crowd outside the Mall. Inside, there is an opening ceremony.<p>

The Mallrats, Ebony's militia and kids from other Tribe's are gathered in front of the market.

"We've all come a long way to be here today." Bray said. "Not long ago, we thought we were history. Today, we're making history. I want our future to be about living together again. By exchanging resources and prosperity for all of us."

Everyone claps and cheers.

"I'd like Danni here to officially open the trading market." Bray said.

Everyone claps and cheers again. Bray helps Danni up onto the podium.

"You go for it, Danni." Salene said.

"Before I cut this ribbon, I just want to thank Bray for his commitment, his energy and his vision." Danni said.

Bray and Danni look into each other eyes.

"Oh, and the rest of the Mallrats for caring about us and the future to make this happen." Danni said. "I now declare the Mallrats trading market..." She cuts the rope. "open."

Everyone cheers and they all walk into the market.

* * *

><p>Later on, by the fountain. Ryan and Salene are kissing.<p>

"Didn't know it was going to be this good." She said.

"Maybe, it's this good because we waited." He said.

"Sometimes, you can be very wise Ryan." She said.

"Don't know about that but I'm glad we did." Ryan said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know so it could be more real." He replied.

"More what?" She asked.

"Well, it wasn't like in the movies or how mates said it would be." He said. "It was you and me. Real."

"I'm so lucky." She said, before they started kissing again.

* * *

><p>It's the afternoon in the city. Inside the Mall, the market has finished trading for the day.<p>

Bray, Danni, Ebony, Jack and Ellie are stood by the stalls.

"Yes, we did it." Bray said.

"First of many." Danni said.

"What a team, we all made this happen." Bray said.

"I just made heaps of bargains." Jack said.

"Yeah, you now got a whole new collection of gadgets." Ellie said.

"Without a doubt I can say I made the best trade of all." Bray said.

Bray pulls out two bottle's of champagne and everyone cheers.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city.<p>

Mark and May are inside a building with the Outcasts Tribe.

"Where have you been, handsome?" She asked.

"I used to be a Mallrat." He said.

"You miss them?" She asked.

"Not really." He replied. "Never fitted in."

"We're going out the city soon." She said.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Up north." She replied.

"North?" He asked. "That's where the Chosen are."

"I've heard they look after you." She replied.

"Maybe. If you go along with their crazy Zoot ideas." He said.

"What's crazy in this world, Mark?" She asked. "Will you come with us?"

"Me?" He asked, surprised by her interest in him.

"I'd like you too very much." She replied. "Very much indeed."

May leans in close to Mark and she kisses him passionately.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day in the city.<p>

Salene is trying to study for her teaching class and Ryan is eating some food in the Cafe.

"What's the book?" He asked.

"A dictionary." She replied. "I can't believe how rusty my spelling is."

"How's the teaching going?" He asked.

"Pretty rough but it's kinda fun at the same time." She replied.

"I could help you if you like." He said.

"Okay, test me." She said, she passes him the dictionary.

"No, I meant with teaching." He replied.

"Oh, really." She said.

"I told you I love kids." He said.

"I thought you were joking." She said.

"Why would I joke about that?" He asked.

"Okay, that'll be great." She replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ebony hears a rumour that Spike wants to get revenge for being framed.<p>

She hears that Spike is in a derelict building in Sector 9

* * *

><p>Later that day, the Mallrats are gathered on the Mall's stairs.<p>

"I think it's about time we started the meeting." Danni said. "Jack, where's Ellie?"

Jack shrugged.

"Where's Ebony?" Alice asked. "She's the one with all the ideas about crime and punishment."

Meanwhile, Ebony is down in the sewers and she leaves the Mall.

Back at the meeting on the Mall's stairs.

"The marketplace is growing every day which is great but so do our problems." Alice said. "We need someone with a strong hand. Someone who makes people feel safe to come here and trade."

"Are you volunteering yourself, Alice?" Danni asked.

"Yes, I am." Alice replied.

"I think it's a great idea." Danni said. "All in favour?"

Everyone raised their hand.

* * *

><p>Jack stands in the doorway of Ellie's room.<p>

"You alright?" He asked.

"You can come in. I won't bite." She replied.

Jack walks over and sits down next to her.

"I just wanted to ask you something?" He asked.

"What?" She replied.

"Do you think we're evil?" He asked.

"Evil?" She replied.

"The Mallrats." He said.

"No, why?" She said.

"Because we got too much power or something." He said.

"I think we have but that doesn't make us evil." She replied. "I don't think anyone is evil, least of all you Jack."

"I was thinking about what you said the other day. I agree." He said. "The news sheet should be used to show the truth so I renamed it."

Jack hands Ellie a blue piece of paper. She looks at it and sees 'The Amulet – No More Lies.'

"The amulet. I think it's beautiful." Ellie said. "I think you're beautiful."

"That's not the word I would have used. Intelligent, brainy, sexy maybe." Jack said.

Ellie kisses Jack passionately.

* * *

><p>Outside in the city. Mark wakes up to find the Outcasts have gone.<p>

He finds a note sticking out of his bag. He reads it and smiles.

He soon leaves the derelict building and wanders the streets.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out in the city.<p>

Ebony enters a derelict building and finds Spike.

"Hello Spike." She said

"Ebony." He said.

"Surprised to see me?" She asked. "It was all part of your plan, wasn't it?"

"What do you want?" He asked.

"A little birdie told me you've been spreading rumours about me." She replied.

"It's all a lie. I was mad with you but." He said.

"But what?" She asked.

"I won't say anything. I promise." He replied.

"You're not so tough when you're alone. Huh?" She asked.

Three guys appear behind Ebony.

"I'm not alone." He said.

Ebony turns around and sees she is trapped.

"You're the one who is all alone, Ebony." Spike said, gleefully.

"What are we supposed to do now?" She asked. "Have a barn dance?"

Ebony punches Spike in the stomach.

"Grab her." Spike said. "Get her arms."  
>"Four against one. It must make you feel so proud." Ebony said, taunting him.<p>

"Shut up, for once in your life. Shut up." Spike said, angrily.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Jack and Ellie are communicating using walkie-talkies.

"Good night then." She said.

"Good night." He replied. "You still there?"

"Yes." She replied.

"You got to go." He said. "You need your beauty sleep. No, I didn't mean that. You're beautiful."

"Well, that's alright then." She said. "So are you actually."

"You don't mean that." He said.

"Of course I do." She said. "I've got to go. I'm going to hang up. I don't want to. You first."

"Okay, going now. It's getting late." He said. "Good night."

"Good night." She said. "Are you still there?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I got to go. I mean it this time. I'm going to hang up." She said. "Good night."

* * *

><p>Ryan is on guard duty, he walks up the stairs and bumps into Salene.<p>

"You coming to bed?" Salene asked.

"I'm on guard duty." Ryan replied.

"So, you ready for the big day?" Salene asked.

Ryan looked confused.

"You're teaching tomorrow, remember?" Salene asked. "Don't tell me, you've forgotten."

"No, no. I'm looking forward to it." Ryan replied.

"You don't know these kids too well. Do you?" Salene asked.

"Kids are kids, aren't they?" Ryan replied.

"Some of them have been roaming around on the streets." Salene said. "I mean we had to persuade them inside with food. None of them have been to school. They can be hard to handle."

"What do you teach them anyway?" Ryan asked.

"Basic three R's. Reading, writing and arithmetic." Salene replied. "Think you can manage that?"

"What do you take me for?" Ryan replied.

"I'm sure you can handle it but if things do get out of hand." Salene said. "I'll come to your rescue. Night."

"Night." Ryan replied.

* * *

><p>Ryan turns around and sees a lovesick Jack by the fountain.<p>

"You're still up, Jack?" Ryan asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd take a walk outside." Jack said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know." Jack replied. "Suppose I like the lights. I think they're beautiful."

"I hadn't really thought about them." Ryan said.

"Despite everything?" Jack asked. "It's a wonderful world, isn't it?"

"If you say so." Ryan replied.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Jack asked.

"I'm on guard duty." Ryan replied.

"I'll do that for you. I mean you need your sleep and Salene will be missing you." Jack said.

"If you're sure." Ryan said.

"Positive." Jack said.

"Thanks, Jack." Ryan said.

"Sleep well, Ryan." Jack said.

Ryan walks down the stairs leaving a happy Jack behind.

* * *

><p>Ellie is lying on her bed staring at the flame of the candle.<p>

Alice walks into the room and sits down beside her little sister.

"You're going to come down off the ceiling, long enough to get some sleep?" Alice asked.

"I won't. I just know I want." Ellie replied.

"That bad, eh?" Alice asked.

"He's just so yummy." Ellie replied.

"You be careful." Alice said.

Ellie turns over and looks up at Alice.

"Here it comes, the older sister lecture." Ellie said. Will it be the one about not getting my heart broken? Or, the one about not getting pregnant."

"Both. I suppose you're safe with Jack." Alice said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing. I just mean." Alice replied.

"I know he's a bit of a nerd but he's a sexy nerd." Ellie said. "At least, I think so."

"You don't have to explain it to me." Alice said. "The guys I fancy who can explain it. It's a mystery."

"Tell me honestly, what do you think of him?" Ellie asked.

"Who? Jack?" Alice replied.

Ellie turns back over to face the candles and Alice leans in close.

"I think he's yummy too." Alice said, into Ellie's ear.

Alice and Ellie look at each other and smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bray is stood on the stairs with two members of the militia.<p>

"Thanks for your help anyway." Bray said. "Better luck tomorrow."

The militia walk up the stairs and Bray walks down and bumps into Danni.

"Still no sign of her?" She asked.

"No. They haven't seen her." He replied.

"You believe them?" She asked.

"Why not? She does as she pleases." He replied.

"She's planning something Bray. I know she is." She said.

"Maybe." He said, he sits down on a step.

"You don't sound too concerned." She said.

"I just had a good day that's all. I don't want to spoil it worrying about what Ebony's up to." He said.

"You found your true vocation. Sweeping the streets." She said. Danni sits down next to him.

"Not exactly. I sense something out there today. Something different." He said.

"Go on." She said.

"Optimism." He replied. "For the first time and you can see it in the kid's faces."

"It's because it's their city now." She said.

"We have you to thank for that." He said.

"Me?" She asked. "Why me?"

"The Mallrats were demoralised. Sure we found the antidote but we didn't dare hope for change." He said. "Not until you came along."

"I thought I only made things worse for everyone." She said.

"When I met you I was a mess." Bray said. "You made me care again. Good night Danni."

Bray gets up and walks away. "Good night." Danni said.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day.<p>

Back at the derelict building in Sector 9.

Ebony is handcuffed to a metal fence and Spike is sat near her.

"You underestimated me." He said.

"That's impossible. Surely." She said.

"Still don't get it, do you Ebony?" He asked.

"What's there to get?" She replied. "You want me to suffer. I'll do the same to you except you're not worth it."

"No, that's too easy." He said.

"What then?" She asked.

"Simple. I want you to beg for mercy." He replied. "Then I'll let you go."

"Don't waste your time." She said.

"Begging is not that difficult." He said. "Just think back to those times, you made a poor Loco beg for mercy just for kicks."

"I guess you'd know, Spike." She said.

"Think about it. I can wait." He said.

Spike walks away from Ebony.

"You won't have long to wait, Spike." She said.

"Oh, giving in already?" He asked.

"My friends know where I am." She replied.

"You don't have any friends, Ebony." He said, before walking away.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall.<p>

Salene is in a makeshift classroom and the kids are misbehaving.

Ryan then walks in and takes command of the situation.

Salene walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bray and Danni are talking about the antidote.<p>

"This is getting out of hand, Bray" She said.

"Don't worry, it's only four or five kids." He said.

"No, it's four or five kids not taking the antidote." She said. "None of them will get the Virus so they will tell another four or five kids."

"Have you got a plan?" He asked.

"You may not like." She replied.

"Try me." He said.

"We go on the attack using the news sheet." She said. "A front page editorial denying the rumours."

"I don't know about this, Danni." He said.

"I know it's rough but we've got no choice." She said.

Bray and Danni look at each other, both concerned.

* * *

><p>Back in the makeshift classroom.<p>

Ryan is teaching the kids how to read.

Salene watches Ryan from the doorway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Danni is in Jack's room at the iMac.<p>

She types away doing the front page of the news sheet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the derelict building in Sector 9.<p>

"Spike, I want to talk." Ebony shouted. "I want to cut a deal. Spike."

Ebony shakes the cage in frustration.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.<p>

"He was amazing." Salene said.

"Where did you learn child psychology, Ryan?" Alice asked.

"Child what?" Ryan asked, confused.

"You were bluffing them. Making sure they respected you." Alice said.

"No. I was hoping half would leave." Ryan replied.

"Ebony's gone AWOL." Alice said.

"Yeah, where is she?" Salene asked.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Ellie replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the derelict building in Sector 9.<p>

"Here, I got you something to eat so you don't starve." Spike said. "Least not yet."

Spike puts down a bowl of food on the ground by Ebony's feet.

"I called to you." Ebony said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear me?" She replied.

"Oh yeah, about the deal." He said. "Already told you I've covered that."

"You're right I underestimated you." She said. "But, let's forget about the past and look to the future."

"Sounds interesting. Beg. I might consider." He said. "Now, eat. You need all your strength."

Ebony kicks the bowl of food at Spike.

"You know what. I was going to let you go after you begged." He said, angrily.

"Get it through your head, Spike." She said. "I will never beg."

"You'll beg. I'll break you. That's a promise." He said.

Spike pushes her down on the floor.

"However long it takes, I'll break you." He said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Mall.<p>

Bray is handing out Danni's version of the news sheet.

Ellie is angry with Bray and Danni about the news sheet.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. At the derelict building in Sector 9.<p>

Ebony is having a nightmare. Her and Zoot are standing by a metal cupboard.

"In there?" She asked.

Zoot nods.

"For how long?" She asked.

"As long as it takes." He replied. "What's the matter? Scared?"

Ebony walks over and stands inside the cupboard.

"When?" She asked.

"Maybe a hour, maybe a week, maybe never." He said.

Zoot closes the doors leaving Ebony in the darkness.

Ebony quickly wakes from the nightmare.

* * *

><p>Later on, at the derelict building in Sector 9.<p>

Spike puts a spider on Ebony's arm.

"Is this another one of your friends?" She asked.

"The venom will paralyse you and then eat your eyeballs while you're still conscious." He replied.

"This was somebody's pet once, Spike." She said. "It's not poisonous and it's probably had its fangs removed."

"I'm in no hurry. I'll find something else." He said.

"Don't waste your time." She said.

"Everybody has something they're afraid of." He said. "Even you, it's just a matter of finding it."

"Be my guest." She said.

"Let's go get another drink." Spike's mate said.

Two guys leave Ebony and Spike alone.

"Get some rest. You'll need your strength later." Spike said.

Spike leaves and Ebony looks worried.

* * *

><p>Ebony is having the nightmare again.<p>

The cupboard doors open and Zoot stands there.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Zoot hands Ebony a polystyrene take-away food container.

"Enjoy." He said, with a smile.

Ebony opens it, sees a live rat inside and she closes it.

Zoot is smiling as he closes the doors. Ebony wakes up.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

The Mallrats are gathered in the Cafe talking about Ebony.

"Can we talk about something apart from Ebony?" Bray asked. "For once, please."

"Ryan, it's time we were in the classroom." Salene said.

"Just a minute, Salene." Bray said. "We need to go on the way we are. Whatever happens, we have to keep things looking normal."

"You think we can do it?" Ellie asked.

"The most important thing is to think carefully all the time about what you say." Bray said.

"Yeah, the alternative is we go back to the way things were before." Ryan said. "It'll be a disaster right?"

"All I can say is I'm glad you weren't my teacher, Ryan." Alice replied.

* * *

><p>Danni finds the militia playing cards and reading a comic in a stock room.<p>

"Why isn't there anyone controlling the queue?" She asked. "I'm talking to you."

"It's not our turn." Militia guy replied.

"Where are the people whose turn it is?" She asked.

"I don't know. They didn't turn up." Militia guy replied.

"Can you sort it out?" She asked. "You're not doing anything."

"We take our orders from Ebony." Militia guy said.

"It's chaos down there." Danni said. "You don't need Ebony to work that out."

Ryan walks into the stock room.

"Ryan, can you help Alice with the queue?" She asked.

"I'm kinda tied up, Danni." He replied. "Only came here to find some paper for the kids."

"Please, she really needs help." She said. "It's urgent."

Danni walks away. Ryan looks through some boxes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the classroom.<p>

Salene is losing control of the kids.

The kids are hitting each other with cushion's.

* * *

><p>Back at the antidote table.<p>

Alice and Ryan are serving kids.

Salene walks down the stairs.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" Salene asked.

"Danni asked me for some help." He replied. "Is that a problem?"

"I thought you were going to find some paper for the kids." Salene replied.

"I couldn't find any." He said.

"Get back to the classroom. I'll try and find some" Salene said.

"Hang on. What about me?" Alice asked.

"I got a bunch of screaming kids up there about to tear the walls down." Salene replied.

"Ah Gee." Alice said, sarcastically.

"Go on, Ryan." Salene said.

Ryan walks up the stairs past Salene.

"I'm sorry Alice." Salene said.

"No, it's fine. I can handle it." Alice replied.

Salene walks up the stairs.

Alice is left serving some kids the antidote.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the derelict building in Sector 9.<p>

Ebony is having the nightmare again.

Zoot opens the cupboard doors.

"Not hungry I see." He said.

"Zoot." She said.

"Silence. Only answer." He said. "Do you hate?"

"Yes." She replied.

"No. Do you really hate?" He asked.

"Yes, I really hate." She replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I have nobody." She said.

"No." He said. "Who cares how you feel? Drop your pathetic feelings."

Zoot closes the doors.

* * *

><p>Later that day, inside the derelict building in Sector 9.<p>

Ebony is having the nightmare again.

Zoot opens the cupboard doors.

"Still with us?" He asked.

"I don't give up easily." She replied.

"You might live to regret that." He said. "Beg."

"Say again?" She asked.

"Beg and I will let you go." He replied.

"And, if I beg I won't be worthy to be your woman." She said.

Zoot smiles. "And if you don't?" He asked.

"You'll leave me in here." She replied.

"One hour." Zoot said, before closing the doors.

Ebony is being escorted by Spike and his guys.

She is thrown into a small room.

"We're going now. The boys are bored." Spike. "We're never coming back."

Ebony is handcuffed to a metal railing and Spike holds up a roll of black gaffer tape.

"Once this is on. No will even hear you." Spike said. "Not even if you were begging on your knees."

"Ebony never begs." She said, defiantly.

Spike tears a strip of tape off and is about to tape Ebony's mouth shut.

"You don't have the guts to do it." She said, in Spike's face. "See you in hell."

Spike then puts the black gaffer tape over Ebony's mouth.

Spike and his guys leave Ebony there.

Spike closes and locks the door.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall by the antidote table. Bray, Danni and Ryan are there.<p>

"You go round the front and control the numbers." Bray said, to Ryan.

"Sure." Ryan replied. He walks away.

"Everything is back to normal." She said.

"You call this normal?" He asked.

"Things aren't that bad." She replied. "Still in business, aren't we?"

"Ask me in another ten days." He said.

"Oh, we will be." She said. "You'll see."

"Okay, Jack." Bray shouted.

Jack turns the lever to raise the security grille. A crowd of kids enter the Mall.

"Thanks." Bray said.

"For what?" Danni asked.

"For being here." Bray replied. "Okay, here we go."

The crowd of kids approach the antidote table.

"Sorry about the delay this morning." Bray said.

"Where's Bray?" Mutants Tribe leader asked.

"I'm here. What do you want?" Bray asked.

"I want to know if you've taken your antidote recently?" Mutants Tribe leader asked.

"Of course I have. We all have." Bray replied.

"I've been doing some checking and it seems a lot of people haven't." Mutants Tribe leader said.

"Glad to hear but they're taking a big risk." Bray said.

"Really? When was the last Virus case?" Mutants Tribe leader said. "You don't need the antidote. No-one does. We're being conned. Not anymore because it's over."

The militia escort the Mutants Tribe leader away.

"He's right. It's over." Danni said.

Bray and Danni look at each other concerned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the derelict building in Sector 9.<p>

Ebony is having the nightmare. Zoot opens the cupboard doors.

"Well?" He asked.

"You mean it, don't you?" She replied. "You'll lock these doors and never open them again."

"One thing you learn as a leader." He said. "Don't make threats you won't carry out."

Ebony and Zoot look at each other.

"Don't keep me waiting." He said.

"Yes, please don't lock me in." She said. "I beg you."

"On your knees." He said.

Ebony gets down on her knees inside the cupboard. "I beg you." She said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, someone enters the derelict building and soon finds a door with a metal wheel on.<p>

They turn the wheel and unlocks the door.

The door is pulled open and Ebony is there handcuffed and her mouth taped.

Ebony looks up at her rescuer and is surprised to see Mark standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). No kids. No Tai-San etc.

**Summary:** Season 2. The Chosen.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 2.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Back inside the Mall.<p>

Ebony is lying in her bed having the nightmare.

She wakes up and holds the pillow close.

Soon, she is dreaming again.

Ebony enters a padded room to find Zoot playing an electronic game.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You know what I want." She replied.

"You begged Ebony." He said. "Zoot's woman would never beg."

"You would have left me there to die." She said.

"Zoot's woman would never be afraid of death." He said.

"I'm not. But if I had died, I would never have seen you again." She said. "I couldn't stand that."

"Too bad." He replied.

"Goodbye, Zoot." She said.

Zoot watches Ebony leave the room and close the metal grill door.

"Think of me sometime." Ebony said, before she walked away.

Ebony wakes up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bray and Danni are in the Cafe.<p>

They are talking about the city's Tribes.

The militia are not helping to keep the peace and they leave the Mall.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ebony is still in her room dreaming.<p>

She is packing her things in the padded room and Zoot walks in.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Not your concern, Zoot." She replied. "I am good enough to be your woman. I'm a street fighter. You've seen me. No-one else in this Tribe can take me on."

"No-one." He said.

"Except you." She said.

"Beg me." He said.

"Never." She replied.

"Better." He said. "Hate your own. Hate the way you love. No feelings. No love. Power and Chaos."

"Power and Chaos." She said.

Ebony wakes up from the dream.

* * *

><p>Outside on the city's streets. There is a large mob of angry kids heading to the Mall.<p>

The Mallrats are gathered inside the Mall and are prepared to defend their home.

Bray, Danni and Ryan are outside to face the mob.

"Hold it. Hold it." Bray shouted.

"Mallrats out. Trash the Mall." The kids chant.

"Quiet." Danni shouted.

"Please listen." Bray shouted.

"Why should we?" Gulls leader asked.

"I can explain everything." Bray replied.

"You want to rip us off again." Jet, a Gulls member asked.

"I just want to tell you." Bray said.

"More lies." Militia guy replied. "You want to tell us more lies."

"No." Bray said. "I want to tell you guys the truth."

"Where's Ebony? What have you done with her?" Militia guy asked. "He's a conman. They're all conmen."

"You're a liar. They're all liars." Gulls leader shouted.

"We want Ebony. Where's Ebony?" Militia guy shouted.

The crowd start chanting "Liar." and one kid throws a rock at Bray.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Ebony is lying in bed. She can hear the mob outside.<p>

Mark enters her room and sits on the bed next to her. He holds her hand.

"Bray got attacked outside." Mark said.

"Bray." Ebony replied, as she sat up in bed.

"Yes. The Mallrats need your help." Mark said. "You must save the Mall."

Ebony and Mark both leave her room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Danni and Ryan enter the Mall carrying Bray.<p>

"Jack, get the grille down quick." Ryan shouted.

Jack starts winding the lever for the security grille.

"I'll try and hold them off." Ryan said.

Ryan and Alice pull the grille down.

The angry mob soon invade the Mall.

* * *

><p>Ebony reaches the stairs by the fountain.<p>

"Hold it right there." Ebony shouted.

"Ebony?" Militia guy asked.

"Get back." Ebony shouted.

Bray and Danni are on the stairs and she is checking his injury.

"Get back and shut up all of you." Ebony shouted.

"You're okay?" Militia guy asked.

"I said shut it." Ebony shouted. "What are you doing letting this rabble in?"

"We thought you were. We thought." Militia guy said.

"You thought wrong. You don't have the brains to think." Ebony said. "What are you all doing here?"

"They cheated us. Mallrats ripped us off." Jet, a Gulls member said.

"Ripped you off? Cheated you?" Ebony asked. "Would that be before or after they saved your lives? Think about it and while you're thinking. Ask yourselves this, who gave the antidote to everybody in the city for free? The Mallrats. Now ask yourselves this, if the Mallrats hadn't risked everything. How many of you would be alive today and this is how you say thank you? So, what's your problem? That for the last few weeks they've been giving you for free, antidote which you didn't need. Nobody was sure you didn't need it anymore until they tried doing without it. That's what they've been doing. Experimenting on themselves to save you. But, yet they've ripped you off right? I tell you I did some bad things to the Mallrats but they forgave me and took me in. I am proud to call myself a Mallrat. Are you still going to come in here and trash the Mall? Or, show your gratitude by building a new life for us all."

The angry mob has been calmed by Ebony's speech. They all clap and cheer.

"Boy, can she handle a mob." Bray said.

"God help us. If she ever turns against us." Danni said.

* * *

><p>Later that day after the speech. Inside the Mall.<p>

Danni is looking after Bray in his room.

"Ouch." He said.

"Sorry." She said. "You were lucky."

"Doesn't feel like it." He said.

"I was really proud of you." She said. "The way that you forced that mob."

"Didn't do much good though. Did I?" He asked.

"You tried." She said.

Bray stands up off the chair holding his head.

"How can they listen to Ebony and not me?" He asked. "She was quite something though. Wasn't she? One minute they were going to lynch us then the next they're all over us for saving the world."

Bray sits down in his hammock.

"A natural born leader." She said.

"Yeah but you can never be too sure about her." He said. "That's what makes her so dangerous."

"In that case I guess we'll just have to make sure she stays on our side." She said. "Won't we?"

* * *

><p>Bray and Danni enter Ebony's room. She is lying on the bed.<p>

"What do you want?" Ebony asked.

"We need to talk." Bray replied.

"I don't." Ebony said.

"You did a great job out there." Danni said.

"I know. Sorry about the." Ebony said, pointed to her head. "How is it?"

"It's okay. Nothing serious." Bray replied.

"That's good." Ebony said. "Did you see who did it?"

"No, it doesn't matter really." Bray replied.

"My guys shouldn't have let that happen." Ebony said.

"No, you're right." Danni said. "They shouldn't."

"It just goes to show how much we need the militia." Bray said. "And, how much they need a leader. That's what we've come to talk about."

"Do whatever you like with the militia." Ebony said. "Just leave me out of it."

"Ebony, what about that speech?" Danni asked.

"Somebody had to get you off the hook." Ebony replied. "It was just a speech."

"It was more than that and you know it." Bray said.

"You got a precious gift, Ebony." Danni said. "You got to use that for good."

"I ain't got to do nothing." Ebony said. "Just get her off my back, would you?"

"You bought us time with that speech." Bray said. "We need to use that time to get things moving in the right direction."

"What direction would that be?" Ebony asked.

"Peace and progress." Danni replied.

"Another one of your slogan's?" Ebony asked.

"Better than Power and Chaos." Bray replied. "That didn't seem to work, did it? Now, we have the chance to make a fresh start."

"So, like you Bray." Ebony said. "Always thinking about what you need."

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Danni walks down the stairs and sees Bray leaving the Mall.<p>

"Bray." She shouted.

Ryan and Salene walk up to Danni.

"Hey Danni." Salene said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." Danni replied.

"Something wrong?" Ryan asked.

"No, just trying to catch Bray." Danni replied.

"He just went out." Ryan said.

"You guys don't know where he's gone I suppose?" Danni asked.

"No-one ever knows where Bray goes." Salene replied.

"Oh well, it can wait." Danni said. "I just thought."

"What?" Salene asked.

"I thought he might have said something to me." Danni replied. "That's all."

"That's Bray for you." Salene said. "You think you got a relationship then."

"What do you mean?" Danni asked.

"Nevermind." Salene replied.

"But I do mind." Danni said. "Tell me?"

"He's a bit of a loner." Ryan said. "That's all Salene means."

"Is that right, Salene?" Danni asked. "Is there something else I should know?"

"No, of course not." Salene said. "Only that you may find you've got your work cut out if you want to hang on to him."

"You could say that about all guys. Couldn't you?" Danni asked.

"Not about me, you couldn't." Ryan said. "Right, Salene?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Right." Salene said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bray enters Ebony's room. Ebony is lying on her bed.<p>

"Thought you'd like to know I've talked to the militia." He said.

"Why would I want to know that?" She asked.

"I don't want you to think I'm going behind your back." He replied.

"I told you, I don't care what you do." She said.

"They've agreed to go on keeping law and order." He said.

"Great." She replied.

"Don't you want to know how I managed to persuade them?" He asked.

"No. But, I guess you'll tell me all the same." She replied.

"The only reason they listened to me because I told them it had come from you." He said.

"So?" She asked.

Bray walked over and sat down on a chair next to her bed.

"We can't manage without you, Ebony." He replied. "We need you."  
>"All you need me for is to do your dirty work." She said. "Isn't that right?"<p>

"Would you stop putting yourself down all the time." He said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Maybe, I'm not so tough after all." She replied.

"Now, I know you're playing games with me." He said.

"Maybe, I don't like getting hurt." She said. "Have you ever thought of that one?"

"I'm sorry. I just. We're just so used to thinking of you. I don't know some sort of." He said.

"Monster?" She asked.

"I was going to say wonder woman." He replied.

"Then wonder woman don't have feelings." She said. "Is that it?"

"No, that's not right." He said. "Of course, you have feelings and I respect that."

Ebony scoffed.

"Ebony, you won everyone's respect today." He said. "Isn't that what you've always wanted? That speech you gave this morning was terrific."

"Thanks." She said.

"You should have heard Danni." He said. "She said you changed everything. You created a new opportunity for us all to go forward."

"That's what Danni wants, is it?" She asked.

"It's what we all want." He replied.

"And, whatever Danni wants Danni gets." She asked.

Bray realised Ebony was jealous of his friendship with Danni.

"I've said thanks and that's what I came to say." He said.

Bray walked out the room leaving Ebony still lying in bed.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Ryan and Salene are lying in bed.

"Salene?" He asked.

"Mmm." She replied.

"Now, that every thing's looking up and starting to look more settled." He said.

Salene turned to her side and looked at Ryan. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Maybe, it's time for us." He said. "You know?"

"No, what?" She asked.

"To start a family." He replied. "A real family of our own."

"You mean, like babies?" She asked.

"Yeah, it would be great. Wouldn't it?" He replied. "What do you say?"

"I don't know. It's a bit sudden." She replied. "I'd need time to think about it."

Ryan looked happy with a big grin.

Salene turned away from him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ebony is lying on her bed.<p>

She is remembering what happened between her and Trudy in the Chosen disused tunnel.

Then she reminisces about the time she spent with Bray when they were at school together.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day.<p>

Salene is awake and getting dressed.

Ryan wakes up and sees her.

"Salene." He said.

Salene turns around to face Ryan. "What?" She asked, as she clips the belt buckle.

"You're up already." He replied.

"I've got things to do." She said.

"Got a few things in mind myself." He said. "Especially if thinking of starting a family."

Salene doesn't reply and walks out the room. Ryan looks hurt.

* * *

><p>Bray and Danni enter the Cafe.<p>

"We could put up a bulletin." Bray said.

"Bulletin for what?" Alice asked.

"We're going to have a currency system at the market." Danni replied. "Going to use tokens."

"It will be much more safe." Bray said. "Stop all the fights we've been having with the traders."

"Sounds fab." Alice said.

Danni opens a cash box and there are some casino chips inside.

"Red, Blue and Green." Danni said. "Red are the highest value and blue..."

"Who decides what costs what?" Alice asked

"Well, we do." Bray replied.

"We're going to keep them here and when the traders come in at the beginning of the day." Danni said. "We lend them ten tokens. Then they'll trade for profit and at the end of the day. We have to get the ten back."

* * *

><p>Later on, Alice is handing out the tokens to the market traders.<p>

Ryan enters the market and walks over to Salene.

"Hey, Salene." He said. "What about Ruby?"

"Who?" She replied.

"Pearl, I like Pearl too." He said. "Not as much as Ruby though."

"Who's Ruby or Pearl when they're at home?" She asked.

"Baby names, Salene." He said.

"Ryan." She said, angrily.

"We'd be such good parents. Sal, I know we would." He said. "You're great with babies. Look, at how you were with Brady."

"Not now, Ryan." She replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jack and Ellie are in his room. Ellie is typing away at the iMac.<p>

"So, Ellie." He said.

"Be quiet, I'm thinking." She said.

"Not about this thing with Danni's dad. Any chance?" He asked.

"None of your business." She replied.

"I'm a scientist. I don't let emotional issues get in the way of telling the truth." He said.

"You know where I'm coming from then." She said.

"Yeah and on the other hand, No." He said.

"When you make up your mind, you be sure to let me know Jack." She said. "Until then, go away."

"Seriously, it's a bad idea." He said.

"Not you too." She said. "What do you think the news sheet is for? What did we start it for?"

"To find out about the Virus." He replied.

"Exactly." She said.

"Now, we have so we can put it away and mission accomplished." He said.

"What about the public's right to know?" She asked.

"What about Danni's right to live?" He asked.

"What about you leave me alone and I get on doing what I have to do." She replied.

"Because I think you're wrong." He said. "Wrong in the right way. Damn."

Ellie picks up some papers and walks out of Jack's room.

* * *

><p>Jack walks into Ryan's room. Ryan is sat at the edge of his bed reading a baby book.<p>

"Hey, Ryan." Jack said.

"Hey, Jack." Ryan replied.

"Er, Ryan?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Ryan replied.

Jack walked over and sat down next to Ryan.

"How's things going with you and Salene?" Jack asked. "That good huh?" He sees the baby book.

"Ain't it the best, Jack." Ryan replied. "Loving someone who loves you back."

"Yeah." Jack said. "Ain't it the best."

"Jack." Ryan said. "Things okay with you and Ellie."

"Fabulous." Jack replied.

"Uh, good." Ryan said.

"It's that stupid news sheet." Jack said. "We keep fighting about it and we can't seem to sort it out. I don't know what to do."

"Jack, you know what?" Ryan asked?

"What?" Jack replied.

"You got to allow for differences with someone you love." Ryan said. "You got to celebrate them cos that's who you fell in love with. Someone who believes different things from you sometimes. You know what I mean?"

Jack shakes his head confused.

Salene walks in and sees Ryan is reading a baby book.

"Hey, Salene." Ryan said, as he sees she has entered the room

Salene walks over, takes the book and walks out the room.

"Very good, Ryan." Jack said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bray is in his room towelling his chest dry. Ebony walks in.<p>

"Hi, I was just coming to find you." He said.

"So, what is it you want?" She asked, she sits down in a chair.

"I don't know what's going on with you at the moment." He replied. "But, I hate to see you like this. We've been in each other's lives for too long. However much we've fought. If you want to talk about it?"

"Just give me a break." She replied.

"Without you, the militia are hopeless." He said. "We need you to lead them to control the city. I can't do it without you."

"Ain't that a fact." She said.

Bray sits down on the hammock opposite Ebony.

"Ebony, we could work well together." He said.

"I like the sound of that." She replied.

"Great." He said.

"Bray, we need to talk about Danni." She said. "What's going to happen if Ellie publishes that article?"

Bray leans back in the hammock and thinks.

* * *

><p>Later on, Bray is in Ellie's room.<p>

"Ellie, as leader of theTribe. I insist you stop this now." He said.

"Yay for freedom of speech." She said.

"I mean it, Ellie." He said.

"This has nothing to do with you." She said.

"This has everything to do with me." He said.

"Oh, right because it affects Danni?" She asked.

"Because it affects all of us. And as leader..." He replied.

"This is more than about one Tribe, let alone one person. This affects all of us." She said. "Every survivor has a right to know what happened and why."

"You go ahead, Ellie." He said. "And Danni's life will be in danger. I mean it."

"All of our lives are in danger." She said. "All of the time because of her father."

"You can't punish Danni for something her father did." He said.

"This isn't about Danni." She said.

"Then ditch it, Ellie. Forget it." He said.

Bray walked out of Ellie's room.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Danni walks into Ellie's room. Ellie is typing away at her laptop.

"I saw your light was still on." Danni said. "I want to thank you for keeping the news sheet going in spite of everything. I know how much you hated lying. But, the news sheet was crucial during that crazy antidote time."

"Well." Ellie said.

"Yeah, well it seems like everything might still actually work out." Danni said. "Good night and thanks. I really appreciate what you and Jack are doing. Good night."

Danni walks out the room.

Ellie picks up the news sheet about the Virus and she tears it into pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 2. The Chosen. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Changes to storyline of Season 5.

**Story Note: **Bits of eason 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Danni is handing out flyers for a party to kids in the marketplace.

Bray bumps into Danni. "Hi, how's it going?" He asked.

"Great." She replied.

"Er, Danni. I was wondering, you know the dance party tonight." He said, awkwardly.

"Yes, Bray." She said. "That's why I'm handing out flyers."

"I guess I'll see you there then." He said.

"Sure will." She replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ryan walks into his room carrying a pair of baby shoes.<p>

Salene is tidying the room, she turns around and sees Ryan.

Ryan quickly hides the baby shoes.

"What have you got there, Ryan?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Then why are walking like a crab with one hand behind your back?" She asked.

Ryan turns away from her and doesn't say anything.

"Come on, show me." She said.

Ryan shows her the baby shoes. Salene is angry and upset.

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell you." He said.

"You just don't get it." She said. "Do you, Ryan?"

"I got them just in case, you know." He replied.

"I don't wanna know. I don't want to know." She said, angrily.

"Why are you avoiding me all the time?" He asked.

"That's ridiculous." She replied.

"No, it's not. I'm not stupid." He said. "Can't we just stay here tonight? You and me talk?"

"No. It feels like forever since I've had any fun." She said. "I'm not missing the dance party for anything."

"I don't really want to go to the party." He said.

"Then don't." She said. "I'm still going."

Salene walked out the room leaving Ryan hurt and confused.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Danni is in her room trying on a new outfit.<p>

It's red lacy material with denim cut-off detail.

She admires herself in a long mirror.

Bray walks in. "Very nice." He said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh, yes you did." She replied.

"I came to ask you something." He said.

"Oh yeah?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the dancy party with me tonight." He replied.

"What? You mean like a date, Bray?" She asked, coyly.

"I guess, yeah." He replied.

"I'd love to." She said.

"Great." He said. "Looks like it's going to be a good night then."

Bray left the room smiling. Danni shook her head and looked into the mirror.

"The best. The best, Bray." She said, to her reflection.

* * *

><p>The dance party is held at a disused warehouse. There are fireworks going off outside.<p>

Bray and Danni enter the place.

"You want to dance?" He asked.

"I'm terrible." She replied.

"I bet you got all the moves." He said.

"No, really. Too self-conscious." She said.

Ebony sees Bray and she dances to catch his attention.

Danni looks jealous.

* * *

><p>Bray and Dani are slow dancing on the dance floor.<p>

"Now, this kind of dancing I like." She said.

"Yeah, the dance competition later." He said. "You partner me?"

"I wasn't kidding, Bray. I can't do it with people watching. I feel stupid" She replied.

"You look fine to me." He said.

"Truly, Bray. I can't do it." She said.

Danni looks at Ebony dancing on a platform.

"Why don't you ask her?" She asked.

"It's you I want to dance with." He said, he looks at Ebony. "She's a great mover though."

* * *

><p>Ryan and Salene are awkwardly dancing.<p>

"Ryan, I came here to have a good time." She said.

"Then, have one then." He said.

"What with your miserable face looking at me like that?" She asked.

"I told you I didn't want to come." He replied.

"Then, you should have stayed at home." She said

Salene glances over at Bray and Ryan notices.

"Why are you always watching him?" He asked.

"I'm not. Don't be stupid." She replied.

"Yes, you are." He said.

"Ryan, why are you always ruining it for me?" She asked.

"What do you mean ruining it for you?" He asked.

"You're always bugging me." She replied.

"You wanted to dance, have a good time, party." He said. "So, I'm dancing. I can't win whatever I do. Can't we go back to the Mall?"

"Why?" She asked, angrily.

"We have to talk about the baby." He said.

"What baby?" She asked.

"Our baby." He replied.

"We don't have a baby, Ryan." She said. "And, we're not about to have one either."

"So, you really don't want one?" He asked.

"No. That's right Ryan, I don't." She replied. "I've seen the pain and trouble that comes with having a baby. Look, what it did to Trudy. I want a life. How can you even think about bringing a baby into this world?"

"What's wrong with this world?" He asked, stupidly.

"You really have no idea, do you?" She asked.

Salene walks away and leaving Ryan confused.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bray walks away from Danni to find Ebony dancing on a platform.<p>

"Ebony." Bray shouted.

Ebony stops dancing and walks over to Bray.

"I've been watching you dance." He said. "You move so well."

"Well, thank you monsieur." She replied.

"So, how about it? You and me?" He asked.

"Anytime but what about the dance?" She replied.

"You'll partner me?" He asked.

"You know, I believe I will." She replied.

* * *

><p>Salene is walking through the crowd and Ryan follows her.<p>

"Leave me alone, Ryan." She said.

Ryan puts his hand on her shoulder and she turns around.

"No, you can't just run off every time there's a problem." He said.

"Oh, can't I?" She asked.

"I don't understand why you don't want a baby." He replied.

"We've already talked about this, Ryan." She said.

"It's not the baby maybe it's me." He said.

Salene huffed.

"That's it. It's not having a baby that's the problem. It's having one with me." He said. "It was so obvious. You were happy enough to look after Brady when you thought Bray was the father. Maybe you should have a baby with him instead. Is that it?"

Salene is angry at the accusations and she slaps Ryan hard.

"How dare you? How dare you?" Salene shouted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the dance competition is being held.<p>

There are three couple's dancing and one of them is Bray and Ebony.

The announcer tells everyone that Bray and Ebony have won.

Bray gets onto the stage and grabs the microphone.

"We're going to give our dancing prize. The three caskets of cider, all the fruit and food to all of you." Bray said.

Everyone cheers and claps. The Mallrats leave the dance party.

* * *

><p>It's morning, the next day. Inside the Mall. Ryan walks into his room.<p>

"But, Salene." He said.

"No buts, Ryan." She said. "What you said to me last night, really hurt."

"I'm trying to say I'm sorry." He said. "I won't mention babies again, Bray or anything. Can't we just go back to the way things were?"

"No, I don't think we can." She said.

"Please, I'll do anything." He said.

"That is not the point." She said. "God, you can be so dense sometimes."

"Yeah, maybe I can." He said. "But, at least I don't run away from our problems all the time. I can't please you whatever I do. I'm just going to please myself."

"Where are you going?" She shouted.

"To have some fun. What do you care?" He asked.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." She said. "Not after what you said to me last night."

Ryan walks over to Salene and gets in her face.

"Listen up, Salene. From now on I do what I want whenever I want." He said. "Got that?"

Ryan walks out the room. Salene is angry and she crosses her arms.

* * *

><p>Later on, Salene is walking around downstairs near the fountain. She is crying.<p>

Alice walks past and sees she is upset. "Salene. What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's all going wrong." Salene replied.

"What is?" Alice asked.

"Everything." Salene replied.

"Come here." Alice said.

Alice hugs Salene.

* * *

><p>Bray walks into Danni's room.<p>

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked. "What's going on?"

"Don't take that tone with me?" She replied.

"What do you expect?" He asked.

"From you, nothing." She replied.

"I don't get it." He said. "Last night we had a date. Now, suddenly you're the ice maiden."

"You're smart Bray." She said. "You figure it out."

"Why did you run off last night?" He asked.

"Maybe, you're not so smart." She replied.

"Is this about Ebony?" He asked. "Because, I was dancing with Ebony."

"It looked like more than dancing to me." She replied.

"Come on, you're jealous." He said.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said.

"If you remember I asked you to be my partner." He said.

"So?" She asked.

"You could have said yes." He replied. "In fact, if I remember right. You suggested I dance with Ebony yourself."

"Oh yeah. It sure looked like you hated every minute of it." She said.

"Ebony is a great dancer." He said. "We had fun. It's not Ebony I want. It's you."

Bray leans in close to Danni and they kiss passionately.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Bray and Danni are lying in bed in Danni's room.

"Pinch me." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"On, seconds thought. Don't." He said. "If this is a dream I don't want to wake up."

"Me neither." She said. "What happens next?"

"Next?" He replied.

"This is my first time, Bray." She said.

"It only gets better from here." He said.

"Don't you sound like the expert." She said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, downstairs. Trudy is carrying Brady in her arms.<p>

A sound of a baby crying breaks the silence.

"Hey, everybody it's Trudy." Jack said. "Come quickly."

Salene appears and walks over to her friend.

"Trudy, it's so good to see you again." Salene said.

Trudy sits down by the fountain.

"Am I back? Am I really here?" Trudy asked.

"It's okay. You're with us now, you're safe." Salene replied.

The Mallrats gather around the stairs.

"It's okay Trudy. Brady's safe too." Salene said.

"I want to keep her with me." Trudy said.

"Sure, no problem." Ellie said.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Trudy replied.

"No, you're not. You're far from it." Salene said. "Ellie, can you organise a bed for her. She needs rest."

Ellie runs up the stairs. "I'll go with her." Jack said, then he runs up the stairs after his girlfriend.

"Alice, can you give me a hand to get her to bed." Salene said.

Bray and Danni walk down the stairs. Bray is surprised to see Trudy again.

"Oh, Bray." Trudy said.

Bray and Trudy hug. Danni and Salene look on.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Bray and Danni are looking over maps.

"So, the work parties around the city." He said.

"And the farm." She said.

"And the farm." He said. "I wasn't forgetting the um, farm."

"No, I realised that." She said. "I was just saying that um, that um. The farm."

"Well, what we need to do I think." He said. "We need to be a bit more um, what's the word?"

"Focused." She replied.

"Focused." He said. "We need to be a bit more focused. What do you think?"

Bray and Danni can't help looking at each other.

"Huh?" She said.

"The work parties." He said.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." She said. "Um, we need to let them see, um. That what they're doing is, um appreciated. What I mean is unless we do something about it soon. We're going to lose any control we once had."

Bray and Danni kiss passionatly.

* * *

><p>Later on, Trudy hears footsteps and Bray walks into her room.<p>

"Bray." She said.

Bray walks over, sits on her bed and they hug.

"I can't believe this." He said.

"Now I can." She said.

"I've almost given up hope of ever seeing either of you again." He said.

"Hope, was all I had." She said.

"We had no idea where they taken you." He said. "We heard rumours but that was all."

"I didn't expect you to come after me, Bray." She said. "They covered their tracks pretty well."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"What's been happening here?" She replied.

"Lots, believe me. But, nothing you can't catch up on." He replied. "Once, you get over all this."

"And you? Are you happy?" She asked.

"I'm heading that way." He replied. "Now, that you're back."

"You're with Danni now?" She asked.

"Well, we just sort of." He replied.

"I'm glad. You'll be good for each other." She said.

Salene walks in carrying a green cup.

"Oh, Bray. I'll come back later." Salene said.

"It's okay. I'm just leaving." Bray said.

Bray stands up and walks over to Salene.

"Rest up and I'll see you later." Bray said, to Trudy.

Trudy notices Salene's interest in Bray.

* * *

><p>Later on, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.<p>

"So we're going have to be extra careful with Trudy." Bray said. "It looks like she's been through a lot and we don't want to give her more grief by reminding her of it."

"How did she get away?" Mark asked.

"She escaped." Ellie replied.

"Does it matter? Come on." Jack said.

"I say we treat her gently for the next few days." Danni said.

Bray walks back into the room with a cup of coffee.

"On the subject of Trudy coming back." Bray said. "There's something we haven't thought of yet."

"I know what you're going to say." Alice said. "I've been thinking the same thing."

"What if the Chosen come here looking for her?" Alice asked.

* * *

><p>Ryan holds a flower, hides it behind his back and walks toward Salene.<p>

"Salene." He said.

She turns around and sees the flower.

Salene walks off not impressed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ebony walks into Trudy's room.<p>

"I wondered when you'd arrive." Trudy said.

"Thought there might be one or two things we should talk over." Ebony replied.

"I should be resting right now." Trudy said. "It's been quite an ordeal. You not going to ask me how I got away?"

"We both know the Chosen, Trudy." Ebony replied. "I can probably fill in the details myself."

"Knowing you, you probably could." Trudy said.

"Will they be coming after you?" Ebony asked.

"Who knows." Trudy replied.

"If anybody, you." Ebony said. "You and the baby were such an important part of their plans."

"People's plans change all the time. Don't you find?" Trudy replied.

"The circumstances that led to you being taken in the first place." Ebony said.

"Let me see, you told them where I was, they came, grabbed me, carted me off." Trudy said. "Yes, what about it?"

"Who else knows?" Ebony asked,

"You know I think you may be right." Trudy replied. "There might be one or two things we should talk about."

"Bray came to see me earlier." Trudy said. "He's with Danni now, right?"

"Is there a point to this?" Ebony asked.

"If you'd rather we talk about something else." Trudy replied.

"I'd rather we reach an understanding." Ebony said. "You're back. Where does that leave me?"

"Impossible to say." Trudy said. "Too many gaps to be filled in yet."

"Gaps? What are you talking about gaps?" Ebony asked.

"Why were you crying when I saw you?" Trudy asked.

"You were seeing things." Ebony replied. "I don't cry."

"You've always felt something for Bray. Haven't you?" Trudy asked.

"If you think a pretty face and a cheesy grin, cuts any ice with me." Ebony said. "You don't know me. Unlike some I could name. I don't need beefcake on tap."

"So, in answer to your question." Trudy said. "No-one needs to know what happened that day. At least for now."

Ebony walks out of the room. Trudy sits on the bed holding a small pink teddy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ryan is putting on a new shirt in his room.<p>

He walks out of the room with a bouquet of flowers.

He waits at the bottom of the stairs for Salene to leave Trudy's room.

He spots Salene leaving Trudy's room with Mark.

* * *

><p>"How about we come back every 3 hours." Salene said. "I'll come back at 2, then you at 5 and so on."<p>

"It's the best we can do at the moment." Mark said.

"Pity she didn't let us take the baby." Salene said. "She'd get more sleep."

Mark walks off and Salene walks down the stairs.

Salene sees Ryan waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

Ryan has a big smile on his face.

"You think that's all it's going to take?" Salene asked. "A stupid grin."

Salene walks off.

"Salene." Ryan said.

Ryan takes the flowers out from behind his back. He should have done that first.

* * *

><p>Later on, Salene walks into Trudy's room with a bowl of soup on a tray.<p>

"How's Ryan?" Trudy asked.

"Okay, I guess." Salene replied.

"You guess?" Trudy asked.

"We had a bit of a bust up." Salene replied.

"Serious?" Trudy asked.

Salene walks over and gives the tray to Trudy.

"Men are such complete and utter pigs." Salene said. "Sometimes, don't you think?"

"I think." Trudy replied.

"I mean they just come up with, no consideration of your feelings or anything." Salene said.

"What was it?" Trudy asked. "Something awful?"

"Just childish and completely unnecessary." Salene replied. "He wants to start a family and I said no. I mean I don't think I'm ready for that. Anyway, straight out of the blue. He'd said if he had been Bray, I would have said yes. Do you think that's so insensitive? Accusing me of wanting a baby by Bray."

Trudy stirs a spoon in the soup. "Mmm." She said.

"Ryan, saying I wanted Bray's baby." Salene said.

"This soup it looks delicious." Trudy said, trying to avoid the question. "Thanks."

"You think so too, don't you?" Salene asked.

"Salene, only you know the answer to that one." Trudy replied.

"I've always had hopes." Salene said. "Remember when I thought Bray was Brady's father? I used to envy you so much even when the truth came out. He used to be around you all the time because of Brady. I used to think why can't that be me?"

"And now? I mean, now you're not with Ryan." Trudy replied.

"Back to dreaming. I mean nothing's going to happen while Danni's on the scene." She said. "I don't want to hurt Ryan. It's just I get this feeling of excitement whenever Bray's around."

"It shows." Trudy replied.

"It does?" Salene asked.

"Yesterday, when you walked in and Bray was here." Trudy said. "It showed then."

"If you noticed it." Salene said.

"Salene, I'm sure no-one else has but it sounds like Ryan might have done." Trudy said.

"Trudy, promise me you won't tell anybody what I've told you." Salene said. "About how I feel about Bray. Promise?"

"Your secret is safe with me." Trudy replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 2. The Chosen. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Changes to storyline of Season 2.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Bray and Danni are lying in bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I've only just woken up." He replied.

"That didn't stop you yesterday morning." She said.

"The Tribal Forum wasn't yesterday." He said.

"Yeah, and Trudy wasn't back either." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just forget I said it." She replied.

"Come on, nothing always means something." He said.

"Okay, it means you were obviously glad to see her." She said. "And it means, I know you and her have some kind of history. And it means I'm being a jealous cow, right?"

"I don't know about the jealous bit." He replied.

"Bray." She said, she slapped his arm and they started kissing again.

* * *

><p>Mark walks into Trudy's room and sees she is reading a magazine.<p>

"I looked for you at breakfast but you wasn't there." He said.

"That's because I'm here." She replied. "We're safe now. That's all that really matters. Come here."

Mark walked over, sat down on the bed and Trudy hugged him.

Ellie walks into the room with a notepad and pen.

"I've got a whole list of questions." Ellie said.

"If it's about the Chosen, you can forget it." Trudy replied. "I already said I didn't want to talk about them."

"Sure, when you first came back but now you've had time to..." Ellie said.

"Time to what? Shrug it off, put it all behind me, all those stupid cliches." Trudy said.

"Not at all but surely you're feeling stronger now you're safely back with us." Ellie said.

"You don't have a clue how I feel." Trudy said. "You couldn't even begin to imagine."

"Then why don't you tell me?" Ellie asked.

"Because there is nothing I can say that doesn't hurt like hell." Trudy said. "Can't you understand that?"

"Leave her alone, Ellie." Mark said, as he was holding Brady in his arms.

"This isn't about the news sheet. This is about us." Ellie said. "We're all in danger. If she knows anything about the Chosen that could help. She should tell us."

"Can't you see she's really upset." Mark said. "Please just go away, Ellie."

"Fine, I will." Ellie said. "But, they won't."

Ellie walks out the room. Mark puts Brady down in the cot and hugs Trudy.

* * *

><p>Later on, Trudy and Salene are in the Cafe. Trudy is washing some plates.<p>

"So, how are things with Ryan?" Trudy asked. "Any better?"

"Worse if anything." Salene replied. "He keeps on tip-toeing around me. Trying so hard it's driving me nuts."

"You want him more if he left you alone." Trudy said.

"Yeah, that's true." Salene said. "But how can I tell him that?"

Ryan walked into the Cafe behind Salene.

"Here's your chance." Trudy said.

"Oh, no." Salene said. "Hi, Ryan."

"Hey. Glad you're up and about Trudy." Ryan said.

"Thanks, me too." Trudy replied.

"So, do you think I could borrow your nurse for a few minutes?" Ryan asked.

"You want a word with Salene?" Trudy asked. "Sure."

"I'd just like to spend some time with her." Ryan replied. "If that's alright with you?"

"No problem." Trudy replied.

Trudy takes the washing up gloves off and walks out the room.

"I hate sarcasm." Salene said.

"I wasn't being sarcastic." Ryan said. "I was..."

"If that's alright with you." Salene said, mockingly. "What else were you doing?"

"Trying to talk to my girlfriend." Ryan said. "Is that too much to ask?"

"There you go again. You really are annoying me, Ryan." She said. "And yes, it is too much to ask."

Salene walks out the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Trudy and Mark are walking near the marketplace.<p>

"Trudy, about what Ellie said." Mark said.

"Ignore it, trust me we're in no danger." Trudy said.

Salene bumps into them. "Hi, where are you off to?" She asked.

"I've invited Mark out for lunch." Trudy replied.

"Do you think I can come with you?" Salene asked. "I really want to get out of this place."

"I'd love to say yes." Trudy said.

"Great." Salene said.

"But this is my special treat for Mark." Trudy replied. "He came to my rescue earlier."

"So, that's a no then." Salene said.

"I'm sure you understand." Trudy said.

"Actually I don't." Salene said.

"Salene, I'm sorry but I need to build my friendship with him." Trudy said.

"What about our friendship?" Salene asked.

"Salene, he needs some of my time." Trudy replied. "Okay?"

Trudy kisses Salene on the cheek.

"Come on, honey." Trudy said. "See you later, Sal."

"I'm sorry Salene." Mark said, before he followed Trudy.

* * *

><p>Later that day, outside in the countryside.<p>

Trudy and Mark are on a small grassy hill and there is a river in the background.

"Not had a picnic in ages." Mark said, as he held Brady. "I wish Salene could have come."

Trudy takes some fruit out of the picnic basket. She sits down near him.

"Maybe, I'm being selfish." Trudy said. "But, she's been so upset about Ryan lately. I wanted this to be a happy time for us."

"Thanks, Trudy." Mark said, as he picked up an orange. "Do you want to hold Brady now?"

Trudy smiled at him as she took Brady out of his arms.

Mark started peeling the orange now he had both hands free.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Cafe back at the Mall. Ryan and Ellie are talking.<p>

"It's like whatever I do isn't right. I do my best." He said. "Maybe, there's something wrong me."

"Ryan, that is so not true." She said.

"Isn't it?" He asked.

"No, you're kind, caring, supportive." She said. "I'd want you as my friend."

"You would? That means a lot to me." He said.

"I've got an idea." She said. "Why don't you come investigate the Chosen with me?"

"Be like a journalist you mean?" He asked. "I couldn't."

"All you have to do is ask some simple questions." She said. "Or just hang back and let me do it. I'd like the company."

"My company?" He asked.

"Yes, Ryan. Your company." She replied.

* * *

><p>Later that day, back in the countryside at the Tribal Forum meeting.<p>

The meeting is being held under a marquee. The city's Tribe leaders are in attendence.

"The most powerful forces are the one's that come together quietly." Bray said. "Everything is done in a whisper and there's secret plotting to overthrow.

"You've been reading too many trashy novels." Leyla said, Amazons tribe leader.

"It's just another Mallrats con." Ralph said, Demon Dogz leader.

"How can I make you understand?" Bray asked. "Maybe, you're right and we're paranoid. But, what if you're wrong. Can you afford to lose everything we've struggled so hard to achieve?"

"Trudy, you've got to overcome your fears." Danni said. "You've suffered at the hands of the Chosen. Tell them."

"I can't." Trudy said.

"Don't they deserve to know what's going on?" Danni asked. "Trudy, I'm begging you."

"Okay." Trudy replied.

Trudy walks over to Bray and stands in front of the Tribe leaders.

"I've got something to say." Trudy said. "So these are the kind of the people we're dealing with. They will stop at nothing to get what they want and they have the means to do it. I beg you to not underestimate the power of the Chosen. Believe me, I know."

Danni walks over and hugs a crying Trudy.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Bray is in his hammock in his room. Salene walks in.<p>

"Congratulations." She said. "They certainly got the message."

"That was entirely down to Trudy." He said.

"Well I'm glad she helped out someone today." She said.

"You and her fallen out?" He asked. "I noticed you kept your distance."

"I'm probably just over-reacting." She replied. "I think the situation with Ryan's getting to me."

"What is it with you two?" He asked.

"It's all about kids. He wants them, I don't." She replied. "Simple as that."

"Come on, is it ever that simple?" He asked. "I mean, isn't it also to do with right time, right place and right person. Or, am I just shooting my mouth off?"

"No. Not at all. You're spot on." She replied.

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on." He said.

"You really mean that?" She asked.

Bray nodded. Bray and Salene hugged. Danni walked in to find them hugging.

"Oh, I just came to say well done at the forum." Salene said. "Both of you, well done."

Danni looked at Bray suspiciously.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day in the city. Inside the Mall, Bray and Salene are talking.<p>

"I'm so worried about him." She said "Now, he's outside with Ellie."

"Ryan, can look after himself." He said.

"How do you know that?" She asked. "It's dangerous out there. Wish I made up with him before he left."

"Don't worry. It will be okay." He said, as he put his arm around her.

"I feel so guilty. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said.

"Like I said anytime. Okay?" He asked.

"I never dreamed I'd fall for someone like Ryan." She replied.

Bray gives her something to wipe her tears. "Why's that?" He asked.

"He's not really my type." She replied. "I mean, he doesn't seem to be."

"So, what's your type?" He asked.

Salene looked at him and Bray realised what her type was.

Danni walks in. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said.

Salene stands up. "No. I was just worried about Ryan." She said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Danni said.

Bray stands up in front of Salene. "Danni" He said.

"I'll see you later." Salene said, to Bray.

Salene walks out the room.

"Not if I see you first." Danni said.

"That wasn't entirely necessary, was it?" Bray asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." Danni said. "Why don't you just forget it?"

Danni walks off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Trudy is in her room with Mark. Ebony walks in.<p>

"Hello, Ebony." Trudy said.

"I need to talk to you." Ebony said.

"What about?" Trudy asked.

"I need to talk you alone." Ebony replied.

"Okay, off you go." Trudy said. "I'll come get you when I'm finished here."

Trudy kisses Mark on the cheek before he leaves the room walking past Ebony.

"Good speech. The one you made at the Tribal Forum. It worked." Ebony said.

"You didn't come here to pay me compliments." Trudy said.

"You're right." Ebony said.

"You're still scared I'd tell the others." Trudy said. "That you betrayed me to the Chosen, handed me over and set me up for the worst time in my life."

"If you tell them, they'll vote me out." Ebony said.

"I know that." Trudy said. "Of course, if you tell me why you were upset when I came back. I might give you an answer."

"It's got nothing to do with you." Ebony said.

"Oh, but it has." Trudy said. "I've chosen to make it my business."

"Not a chance." Ebony said.

"Then the answer is same as before." Trudy said. "We'll have to see how it goes. You'll just have to sweat it."

"Maybe. But there's something you haven't explained, Trudy." Ebony said.

"Oh?" Trudy replied.

"I'm just trying to figure out." Ebony said. "How a frightened little girl and a baby manage to escape?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Trudy replied.

Ebony walks out the room and Trudy smiles.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out on the city's streets.<p>

"We're not going to find anything, Ellie." Ryan said.

"How you'd know?" Ellie asked.

"If they were here. We would have seen them by now." Ryan replied.

"Maybe." Ellie said.

"I'm tired." Ryan said.

"Already?" Ellie asked. "We only been out a couple of hours. What's up, Ryan?"

"Nothing. Forget it." Ryan replied. "Let's keep looking."

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Some of the Mallrats are in the Cafe.<p>

"I've made up my mind." Ebony said. "If I move back to the hotel with the militia and set up a separate headquarters. It'll be easier to keep watch of the city."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea." Bray said. "Dividing our forces."

"I can't operate properly from the Mall." Ebony said. "Spreading our forces makes it more difficult to attack us. Not easier."

"Ebony's right." Trudy said. "That way, we'll have two bases to operate from rather than one."

"If she wants to go let her go." Alice said.

"I second that." Mark said.

"I'm glad somebody sees sense." Ebony said. "Anyway, I've made my decision. I'm moving out and the militia are moving with me."

Ebony walks down the stairs. Trudy is thinking as she holds Brady.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Trudy is with Mark in his room. They are eating some food.<p>

"This is a great idea of yours." He said.

"Gives us a chance to get away from the others." She said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What do you miss most about the old days?" She asked. "Food wise, I mean."

"A thick juicy steak with chips." He replied. "You?"

"Chocolate cake." She replied.

"Well, Ebony is gone now." He said.

"I want to thank you for being here for me." She said.

"It's the least I could do for you after everything you've been through." He said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bray and Danni are in her room talking.<p>

"Why can't you just leave me alone." She said.

"Danni." He said.

"I don't care what happens to Ebony." She said. "What she does. Where she lives. Who she whatever."

"Why are you so angry?" He asked.

"You really don't get it, do you?" She asked.

"No, I don't. What did I do?" He asked.

"First, there's Ebony at the dance." She replied. "The whole thing with Salene. Now it's Ebony again."

"I was worried about Ebony betraying us." He said.

"Spare me, Bray. She told me." She said.

"Told you what?" He asked.

"About you and her." She replied.

"There is no me and her." He said.

"Now, you're going to tell me there never was." She said. "So when did all this happen, Bray?"

"We were together once." He replied. "But, it was a long time ago. It was before the Virus. Didn't last long."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked..

"I didn't think it was important." He said. "Nothing that happened then matters now."

"It's not how she sees it." She said.

"Well, she's wrong." He said.

"Actually, I'm beginning to think I was wrong." She said. "Wrong to trust you."

"That's not fair." He said.

"I'm not interested in fair." She said. "I just want the truth. I'm starting to wonder what else you've hidden from me along the way."

* * *

><p>Later on, Bray and Ebony are talking in the Cafe.<p>

"What'd you say to Danni?" He asked.

"Me? Nothing." She replied.

"I'm sick of you messing with me." He said.

"Shame. I was rather beginning to enjoy it." She said. "You know what your problem is, Bray? You just keep denying what we had, you and me."

"What we had was nothing." He said. "It means nothing now."

"It means everything." She said. "One day, you'll see that and you'll come to me. Just don't leave it too long, you'll never know when it could be too late."

Bray walks out the room and Ebony smiles.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out on the city streets. Ellie and Ryan are talking.<p>

"Okay, I give up. We can go home." She said. "Ryan, come on."

"I'd rather keep looking." He said.

"What is with you?" She asked. "Please talk to me, I'm not a mind reader."

"Just leave me alone." He replied. "It's my problem, my fault. Just leave me alone."

Ellie runs after him.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Bray and Danni are talking on the stairs.<p>

"How long am I going to get the silent treatment?" He asked.

"How long have you lied to me?" She asked.

"No, that's enough. This is stupid." He replied. "We've got to sort it out. Storming off every time you see me isn't going to solve anything."

"But, lying does right?" She asked.

"I never lied to you." He replied.

"No, you didn't tell me about you and Ebony though. Did you?" She asked.

"Because it was the past. It's over." He replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Seems like she still has a thing for you."

"I don't think so." He replied.

"What about you?" She asked. "Do you still have a thing for her?"

"No, I told you." He replied. "What do I have to do to prove it to you? There were some things you didn't tell me right away. About your father. Danni, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and I'm not letting you go. So you might as well, stop struggling."

"Guess, I've been a fool." She said. "Forgive me?"

"I love you, Danni." He said. "There is nothing to forgive."

Bray and Danni hug.

Unaware that Salene was watching nearby.

Bray and Danni sit down on the steps.

"It's just everything seems so uncertain just now." She said. "Everything we've built, this place."

"But not you and me though." He said. "We're rock solid right? We're in this together. The Tribe's, the city, all of us together."

"And Ebony?" She asked.

"I've got an idea about that." He replied.

Bray and Danni kiss and then they walk up the stairs.

Salene watches them leave.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

The Mallrats are gathered around the fountain.

"Okay, listen up everyone." Bray said. "For the first time all the Tribe's in the city are united against the Chosen. Even if the Chosen don't attack. We have the chance to make a lasting peace. We can't lose."

"If you're saying we should all bow down and thank the Chosen." Trudy said. "You can count me out."

"He's not saying that." Danni said.

"What I said was we have a chance." Bray said. "We have a real chance."

"But, only if we compromise." Danni said.

"For this to work, we need all the Tribe leader's on board." Bray said. "All of them."

"We need Jack here for the Mall security." Alice said.

"No, Ebony needs him right away." Bray said.

"So, do we." Alice said.

"Come on, the Mall is secure." Bray said. "The hotel needs a lot more work."

"Can I say something at this point?" Jack asked. "I don't want to work for any of them. Especially with Ellie out there somewhere."

"She's with Ryan. She'll be fine." Alice replied.

"Pretty confident about that, aren't you?" Jack asked.

"I know my sister. She won't take any risks." Alice replied.

* * *

><p>It's morning in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Mark is in the marketplace and Trudy walks in.

"Mark, I've been looking for you." She said.

"Hi Trudy." He replied.

"I thought we might do something to celebrate our friendship." She said.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"How about dinner tonight?" She said. "My place."

"Sure." He said.

"That's settled then. Just you and me." She said.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

"I'll cook something really special." She said. "Okay?"

"Okay." He replied.

"See you later then." She said.

Trudy kissed Mark on the cheek before she walked out of the marketplace.

* * *

><p>Later on, in the countryside. Ellie and Ryan are investigating for the news sheet.<p>

"Nothing?" She asked.

Ryan shakes his head as he stands by two kids.

"Great." She replied. "Can just see the headline. Chosen not set to invade."

"No news is good news, I guess." Ryan said. He walks over to Ellie.

"Not if you want to be a reporter, Ryan." She said.

"Well, I don't." He said.

"Okay, you win. I admit defeat." She said. "Let's go home. I kinda miss Jack anyway. Salene will be worried about you. Come on."

"You go. I'll catch you up later." He said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I just thought I'd rest here for a while." He replied.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't think Salene is worrying about me." He replied. "Not even sure if she wants me back at all."

"Why? What happened?" She asked.

"It's a long story." He replied.

"You can tell me." She said. "I won't breathe a word."

"It's all my fault." He said. "I kept on at her about having a kid."

"A baby." She said. "Aren't you a bit young for that?"

"We're the older generation now, Ellie." He replied. "You better get used to it."

"She doesn't want one." She said.

"I think she does but not with me." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"Salene's in love with Bray, Ellie." He said. "She always was."

Ryan started walking away from Ellie.

"Where are you going?" She asked, after him.

"I thought I'd head towards the Ranges." He replied. "Start again somewhere. Take care."

"Wait." She said. "Can't you go back? Talk it over with her?"

"I tried that it could've worked but I ruined it." He replied. "Like I ruin everything."

"But, Ryan. What do I tell her?" Ellie asked.

"Tell her, goodbye." Ryan replied.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Bray and Danni are talking on the stairs.<p>

"Has Jack gone to the hotel yet?" He asked.

"No. He's been dodging the militia all afternoon." She replied.

"Good. Do me a favour." Bray said. "Give him this."

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a microphone." He replied. "For keeping tabs on Ebony."

"I knew you had some reason for him working for her." She said.

"It's just a precaution." He said. "Tell him to hide it well."

"Why don't you tell him?" She asked.

"I would but I've got more pressing matters to attend to." He said.

* * *

><p>Danni walks into Jack's room and finds him hiding under a table.<p>

"I'll come quietly just please don't hit me." He said.

"Jack. It's me Danni." She said. "Come out of there."

"No. It's quite comfy down here." He said.

"There's no around. It's safe." She said.

Jack comes out of his hiding place.

"Are you really that scared of Ebony?" She asked.

"Yeah. Once a Loco always a Loco." He replied.

"I've got a special assignment for you." She said.

"No thanks." He said.

"Wait, me and Bray have been talking." She said.

"That's what I was afraid of." He said.

"It could be really useful to have you working at the hotel." She said.

"Useful to who?" He asked.

"Everyone." She replied. "Do you like Ebony?"

"No." He replied.

"Do you trust her?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Do you really think she's moved out of the Mall so she could become a better Mallrat?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Here's your chance to find out for sure." She said.

Danni shows him the microphone that Bray gave her.

"Now, still going to turn me down?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Later that day, inside the Mall.<p>

Ellie walks up the stairs. She finds Trudy and Salene in the Cafe.

"Are you okay?" Trudy asked. "What did you find out?"

"Everything and nothing." Ellie replied.

"Where's Ryan?" Salene asked.

"Salene, I need to talk you about that." Ellie replied.

"What happened?" Salene asked.

"Nothing. He's okay. He's fine." Ellie replied.

"I bet you could do with some hot food, couldn't you?" Trudy asked.

"That will be great." Ellie replied.

"I'll fix you something to eat." Trudy said, before she walks away.

"Thanks Trudy." Ellie said.

"Where is he?" Salene asked.

"He didn't want to come back." Ellie replied.

"Is he still looking for the Chosen?" Salene asked.

"No." Ellie replied. "He headed for the Ranges to make a fresh start. That's what he said."

"You mean he's never coming back." Salene said. "Not ever."

Jack runs up the stairs to Ellie.

"Hi Ellie." Jack said.

"Jack, I've missed you." Ellie said. She hugs him.

"Me too." Jack said. "Listen, I've got a job to do. It won't take long."

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

"I've got to work with Ebony for a while." Jack replied.

"You're kidding." Ellie said.

"No, I wish." Jack said.

"When do you start?" Ellie asked.

"Immediately." Jack said.

Two members of Ebony's militia walk up the stairs behind Jack and drag him away.

"Sorry Salene." Ellie said.

"Did he say anything else?" Salene asked.

"Not really." Ellie said. "He wanted me to say goodbye and that he loves you."

Salene cries and runs down the stairs. Ellie watched her leave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ryan is walking across a concrete bridge with metal fencing.<p>

He puts his bag down, picks up a rock and drops it down into the water.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Salene is in her room crying and Trudy walks in.<p>

"Salene, do you want to talk about it?" Trudy asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Salene replied. "I drove him away."

"Ryan's crazy about you." Trudy said. "He'll be back."

"No, not this time." Salene said. "I don't blame him either. Why did I have to keep pushing him away all the time? Why couldn't I have just given him the baby he wanted?"

"You know the answer to that." Trudy replied.

"Yeah. But I could have been nicer to him." Salene said. "I could have been flattered."

"Do you know where he went?" Trudy asked.

"Ellie said the Ranges." Salene replied.

"The Ranges?" Trudy asked. "Why did he go to the Ranges? There's nothing there."

"There's a few towns, isn't there?" Salene asked.

"Once you get past the gorge it's only mountains." Trudy replied. "Almost impassable."

* * *

><p>Back at the bridge, Ryan takes a notepad and pen out of his bag.<p>

His note says:

"Dear Salene. I'm sorry I always say and do stupid things. I've been making your life harder than it should be. I've decided this is the best way. All my love, Ryan."

Ryan climbs over the barrier and jumps into water.

Salene is too late as she runs across the bridge.

She sees his bag and the notepad. She reads his note and sobs.

She then sees his dead body floating down the river.

She picks up his bag and stuffs the note into her pocket before she walks back across the bridge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

Jack hides the microphone behind a painting.

Ebony walks into the room.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" She asked.

"Just admiring your paintings." He replied.

"This is my private suite." She said.

"I know. It's very nice." He said.

Jack quickly leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Later that day, in the Cafe inside the Mall.<p>

"Are we going to get this meeting started?" Alice asked.

"Alice. I see you chose the other dress." Trudy said.

"This won't take long. Just thought we should have an update on the Chosen." Bray said. "Ryan. Ellie."

"There's lots of rumours but not much hard evidence." Ellie said. "People are scared though but I don't think we've got anything to worry about. At least not yet."

"That's what I thought." Bray said. "Thanks everyone."

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. At the Cafe inside the Mall.<p>

"I still don't see why I have to be the one to risk my life." Jack said. "You suspect Ebony. Why don't one of you bug the place?"

"You know we can't do that, Jack." Danni replied. "We've got no reason to go up there."

"Anyway, I thought you planted the microphone already." Bray said.

"Yeah I did and she almost found me out." Jack said. "If she finds me out, I'm dead meat. She's a psychopath."

"That is why we have to keep an eye on her." Danni said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside Trudy's room.<p>

Trudy and Mark are sat at a small table with a red table cloth.

There are some lit candles dotted around the room.

"Thanks for the meal." He said. "You're a great cook, Trudy."

"I'm just happy you enjoyed it so much." She replied.

"I did." He said. "What do we do now?"

"What we do now is we say good night and you go back to your room." She said.

Trudy stands up and walks over to the doorway.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Just be grateful for what you had." She replied.

"I am." He said.

Mark gets up from the table and walks towards the open door.

"So, good night then." She said.

"Good night and thanks for the delicious food." He replied.

Trudy puts her arm up blocking his exit.

She looks into his eyes and puts her hand at the back of his neck.

She pulls him close and kisses him softly. The kiss intensifies.

Mark puts his hands on her waist and Trudy pulls him into an embrace.

Trudy then pulls away from Mark.

"I like you more than a friend." She said, before kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 2. The Chosen. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 2.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day in the city, inside the Mall.<p>

Bray, Danni and Ellie are in Danni's room.

"He hates working there." Ellie said. "He's scared."

"Is that what he told?" Bray asked.

"No. You can't keep making him go back there day after day." Eliie replied.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. We need Jack there." Bray said.

"That isn't fair." Ellie said.

"No, it isn't." Bray said. "We need to know what Ebony is up to. Jack is our only way of finding out."

"Is there any word on the Chosen?" Danni asked.

"No. No attacks. No sightings." Ellie said.

"How about putting something upbeat on the front of your news page." Danni said.

"Like what?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know. You're the one with a nose for a story." Danni replied. "Something that will cheer all of us up."

"Okay. I'm on the case." Ellie said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Loco hotel.<p>

Jack is hiding the microphone back behind the painting.

Ebony walks into the room with two militia members carrying a painting.

"What are you upto this time?" Ebony asked.

"Fixing your lights." Jack replied.

Ebony flicks the light switch and the large light in the middle of the room comes on.

"That's neat." Ebony said. "So, what do you think?"

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It's a genuine Monet." Ebony replied. "From the city gallery. Do you know how much that is worth and it's all mine, Jack."

The militia try to take down the painting on the wall but Jack stops them.

"What are they doing?" Jack asked.

"Pulling that down and putting that one up." Ebony replied.

"You're going to hang this on the wall?" Jack asked, as he picked up the painting.

"Yeah." Ebony replied.

"I didn't think nostalgia trips were your style." Jack said.

"You're right. Bad idea." Ebony said. "Lose it, throw it in the dump."

* * *

><p>Later on, Jack is in his room and Ellie walks in.<p>

"You're back." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

Jack and Ellie hug.

"You're shaking." She said.

"I guess I'm not James Bond material." He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She came this close to finding the mic." He replied. "That's the second time in 24 hours."

"I told them this wasn't right." She said.

"Told who?" He asked.

"Bray and Danni." She replied.

"Told them what?" He asked. "I can handle this. I just need to work out how."

"You need some help out there. Why don't I come?" She asked.

"No. All I want to know is that you're safe." He replied.

"I hate this. We never see each other." She said. "Why can't they find someone else?"

"Because, there isn't anyone else." He replied.

* * *

><p>Later on, Alice and Ellie are in the marketplace.<p>

Alice is playing with one of Wolf's ventriloquist dummies.

"Have you come far?" Ellie asked.

"Quite a way. I'm from up north." Wolf replied.

"You picked this up here?" Ellie asked, as she held the news sheet.

"No. I got that back home." Wolf lied. "That's how I found out about this market."

"Did you hear that Alice?" Ellie asked. "My news sheet is being read miles away."

"Your news sheet? You put this together?" Wolf asked.

"I'm Ellie the editor." Ellie replied.

"Nice to meet you, Ellie." Wolf said. "I'm Wolf."

"We don't get many people from that far away around here." Ellie said. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure. Go right ahead." Wolf replied.

"I'll leave you to it then." Alice said.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Ellie and Wolf are in the news sheet room.

"What's the story for the next issue?" He asked.

"I've been trying to find out news about the Chosen." She replied. "But, there's nothing out there."

"You mean you haven't heard?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If you want to know about what's happened to the Chosen." He replied. "I can tell you."

"Let's go get a drink. I want the full story." She said.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ellie wakes Jack up in his room.<p>

"What is it?" He asked.

"I got the front page story, the Chosen are finished." She replied.

* * *

><p>It's morning the nexy day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Ellie is typing up the news sheet.

"Have you been up all night?" Alice asked.

"Just dedicated." Ellie replied. "I saw Wolf though."

"Eurgh. That guy." Alice said.

"He gave me a big story." Ellie said. "You can be the first to read all about it."

Ellie gives Alice the news sheet.

"It's good." Alice said. "Are you sure it's right?"

"Of course." Ellie replied.

"I mean is it true?" Alice asked.

"I wouldn't print it if it wasn't." Ellie replied. "He saw it for himself. The Chosen are finished."

"But, where's your proof?" Alice asked. "You can't print rumours."

* * *

><p>Wolf is in the sewers and a cloaked figure approaches.<p>

They remove their hood and it's Trudy.

"It's time. We're ready." Wolf said.

"Yes." Trudy said.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Bray is playing basketball with Jack and Ellie.

Ellie grabs Bray and pushs him onto some cushions.

"Hey Ellie." Bray said. "You can't do that. It's not in the rules."

"Hey guys." Jack said. "This is basketball not rugby."

"You may be playing basketball, Jack." Ellie said. "But, I'm playing rugby."

Danni walks in interrupting them.

"Someone tell me why the manhole cover was left off last night?" Danni asked.

"You mean it was open all night?" Bray replied.

"It must have been." Danni said.

"Haven't you heard the Chosen aren't around anymore." Ellie said.

"What are you saying, Ellie?" Danni asked. "That it's safe out there. The world is full of cuddly teddy bears that mean us no harm."

"Don't be stupid. Of course not." Ellie said.

"I'm not the one being stupid here, Ellie." Danni said.

"Give them a break, it was a mistake and it won't happen again." Bray said.

"Until the next little party you mean." Danni said. "Maybe you should think about teaching them the rules of survival before they move onto basketball."

Danni walks away followed by Bray.

* * *

><p>Outside in the countryside.<p>

Wolf is walking through a field and he whistles.

The Chosen appear around him.

"Which one of you is Kane?" Wolf asked.

One of the Chosen walked towards Wolf.

"I have a message for the Guardian." Wolf said.

* * *

><p>Bray and Danni enter Danni's room.<p>

"Do you know how paranoid you sound?" He asked. "They made a mistake. They're just kids. Give them a break."

"We're all just kids." She said. "Did you know Ebony is having a pool party today?"

"So, maybe pool parties are Ebony's thing this month." He said. "Maybe Ebony is pool party animal."

"Then you tell me why I went by this morning the place was buzzing with militia." She said. "Look at the power base she's got built up. Look at the way she has got her people trained. While we'll leave our doors and the manhole cover wide open all night."

Danni takes the basketball off Bray.

"We have to remain vigilant or is that just paranoia too?" She asked.

Danni pushes the basketball into Bray's chest.

* * *

><p>Later on, on the outskirts of the city.<p>

Wolf and the Chosen enter a building.

"Well?" Jaffa asked.

"I have a message Guardian from the Supreme Mother." Wolf replied.

Wolf gives Jaffa a piece of paper.

"And her work?" Jaffa asked.

"Almost done." Wolf replied.

"Then it's time. Let the terror begin." Jaffa said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the Mall.<p>

Salene walks into Trudy's room and finds Brady in her cot.

Salene picks Brady up and Trudy walks in.

"Put her down." Trudy shouted.

"I was just." Salene said.

"Don't you ever touch her. I can't even heat her milk without one of you interfering." Trudy said.

Trudy puts Brady back in her cot.

"I'm sorry." Salene said.

"What do you want?" Trudy asked, angrily.

"It doesn't matter. I'll see you later." Salene replied.

Salene turns and walks away.

"Salene." Trudy said. "I'm sorry. When I was with the Chosen I was always scared for her. You understand?"

"Of course." Salene replied.

"Why don't you go and talk to Bray?" Trudy asked. "Only when you're talking to him. Listen to how you feel in your heart."

* * *

><p>Later on, Salene is at the top of stairs watching Jack fix the security grille.<p>

Bray walks over to Salene. "Hey." He said.

"Hey. Listen can we have a talk?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied.

Bray and Salene walk away together.

* * *

><p>Bray and Salene are in his room.<p>

Bray gives her a bottle of water.

"Take a seat." He said.

They sit down on some cushions on the floor.

"Salene. It's all those might have been's." He said, as he put his arm around her. "We make one choice and all the things you could have done. They're gone."

"You think you and me were might have been's?" She asked.

"Maybe, once." He replied. "Sometimes might have been's are just voices in the wind. They're there just to confuse us. Make us lose our way."

Bray holds Salene's hand.

"Follow what's in your heart." He said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

Ebony and the Tribe leaders are by the pool.

"I know the Chosen and the Guardian are around and I'm going to get them."

"They're definitely out there but dangerous they are." Jet, Gulls Tribe leader said.

"Can I have everybody's attention." Ebony said, from a raised platform overlooking the pool.

Everyone turns and looks at Ebony.

"We're here to enjoy ourselves and to do some talking." Ebony said. "So, if the Tribal leaders would like to make their way to my suite. We can get the business of the day out of the way in private. The rest of you enjoy yourselves. We'll be back shortly."

Ebony and the Tribe leaders enter the hotel

* * *

><p>There is a storm brewing over the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Salene runs into Ellie and Mark.

"Has anyone seen Trudy?" Salene asked.

"She was in the Cafe." Mark replied.

Salene runs off.

Trudy is in the Cafe washing a baby bottle and Salene walks in.

"What happened with Bray?" Trudy asked.

"Nothing happened." Salene replied.

"I'll see you later." Trudy said.

Trudy walks out the Cafe carrying Brady.

There is a rumble of thunder heard inside the Mall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out on the city's streets.<p>

There is a black van with searchlights.

A Demon Dogz member is grabbed the Chosen.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

"Cannibals?" Bray asked.

"That's what the kid said in black vans." Ellie replied.

"That's ridiculous." Danni said.

"I'm just telling you what the kid said." Ellie said. "The vans came and took people away. At night mostly."

"How does he know they're cannibals?" Bray asked.

"He doesn't but no-one does." Ellie replied. "That's what people are saying. They're scared."

"Well, it's obvious. It's got Ebony's name written all over it." Danni said. "She wants to stir things up between the Tribe's and declare martial law."

"That's a bit much, Danni." Bray said.

"Why?" Danni asked. "You were the one that didn't trust her."

"I don't but there's not enough evidence to suggest she's behind this." Bray replied.

"I bet there is. We just have to find it." Danni said.

"Maybe but going off the deep end isn't going to help." Bray said.

"Whose side are you on?" Danni asked.

"It's not about sides. Not until we find out more." Bray replied.

"Oh right and in the meantime we just let her get on with it." Danni said.

Danni gets up and leaves the Cafe. She is followed by Bray.

* * *

><p>Later on, Mark walks into the Cafe and sees Trudy.<p>

"There you are." She said. "I was just coming to find you."

"Why?" He asked.

"I've made you a snack." She replied. "There you go."

Trudy puts the plate down.

"Thanks." He said. "You seem different. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm different. I've had a very difficult time that always changes people." She said. "But I'm back now where I want to be."

"Sorry Trudy." He said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jack walks into Ellie's room.<p>

"Jack." She said, as she hugs him.

"Did you miss me then?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied. "I tried to come see you but the guards wouldn't let me in."

Danni walks into the room. "There you are so." She said.

"So what?" Jack asked.

"So what did you find out at the hotel?" Danni asked.

"Quite a lot actually." Jack replied.

"Good. Come on. Got to tell the others." Danni said.

"No. I want to stay here." Jack said.

"Jack, we don't have time to waste." Danni said. "Not if that witch is upto no good."

Jack and Danni leave Ellie.

* * *

><p>Salene walks down the stairs and finds Mark sitting by the marketplace.<p>

"You okay, Salene?" He asked.

"Not really, no." She replied.

"You upset because of Ryan?" He asked.

"I liked Ryan. He was gentle and kind." She replied. "I'm ashamed I let him down."

"Don't blame yourself." He said. "It wasn't your fault."

* * *

><p>Trudy walks down the stairs. She passes Jack and bumps into Danni.<p>

"Hey Danni." Trudy said.

"Oh, hey." Danni replied.

"Something wrong?" Trudy asked.

"No, it's nothing." Danni replied. "Okay, it's not nothing. I'm hacked off with Bray."

"Oh." Trudy said.

"He's just so." Danni said.

"Convinced he's always right. Wrapped up in himself. Vain." Trudy said.

"You seem to know him pretty well." Danni said.

"We've had our moments, me and Bray." Trudy said.

"Really?" Danni asked.

"Nothing like that. I just mean we've known each other for a long time." Trudy replied.

"Right." Danni said.

"Even longer than Salene." Trudy said. "Look, I know Bray and Salene have been spending alot of time together recently but I don't think it should worry you."

"Did I say it worried me?" Danni asked.

"You didn't have to." Trudy replied.

"Like it's any of your business in the first place." Danni said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean." Trudy said.

"I don't care what you meant. Bray and I may have our moments but we're in love and no-one is going to come between us." Danni said. "No-one. You got that?"

"Of course. I'm sorry I said anything." Trudy replied.

"So am I. Now if you'll excuse me I got things to do." Danni said.

Danni walked up the stairs.

"Danni, I'm truly sorry. I hope it all works out for you." Trudy said.

* * *

><p>Inside the Cafe, Bray, Jack and Alice are there. Danni walks in.<p>

"All the Tribe leaders were there." Jack said.

"See, I told you." Danni said.

"But you didn't hear anything. What were they saying?" Bray asked.

"No, the mic gave out. It wasn't my fault." Jack replied.

"He didn't have to hear anything. Ebony is definitely upto something." Danni said.

"This is still circumstantial evidence." Bray said.

"What else do you need?" Danni asked.

"There speaks the upholder of law." Bray replied.

"It couldn't be any clearer. Ebony leaves us to setup on her own." Danni said. "Now, she's starting phase two of her plan. Making people disappear. She's creating panic and mistrust."

"So, she can step in as saviour?" Bray asked.

"Exactly, divide and conquer." Danni replied.

"I think it's time we calmed down here." Bray said.

"No, I think it's time we took Ebony on and brought her to justice." Danni said.

Bray leaves the Cafe.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Salene is in her room standing in front the mirror.<p>

"Bray, there's something I need to tell you." She said. "You may not know this. I guess maybe you do."

She takes her scarf off and touches her neck.

* * *

><p>Danni walks down the stairs and Salene watches her leave.<p>

Bray walks into the Cafe. "Where's Danni?" He asked.

"She just left, Bray." Alice replied.

"Left? Where did she go?" Bray asked.

"She's gone to see Ebony." Alice replied.

"What?" Bray asked.

"I think her exact words were I'm not waiting around anymore I'm going to nail that scheming cow once and for all." Jack replied.

Bray looked frustrated.

* * *

><p>Salene is in her room trying on a dress in front of the mirror.<p>

"Okay, Salene. Go for it." She said.

Salene walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bray is sitting in his hammock. He hears footsteps. "Danni." He said.<p>

Salene walks in. "Bray, you told me to follow my heart." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

"It's what I'm doing now." She said. "My heart leads to you, Bray. It always has and always will."

Salene unties the lacing at the side of her dress and she drops the dress off her shoulders.

"I'm your's Bray." She said. "All your's."

"Salene, you don't want to do this. Here, let me." He said, as he tries to put her dress back on.

"It's what I've always wanted." She said. She kisses him.

"Woah, Salene. No." He said, pushing her away.

Salene grabs his tshirt and pulls him close. They fall onto the cushions on the floor.

"Yes, Bray. Yes." She said.

"Come on Salene, please." He said.

"Do you know how many nights I wished I was here with you." She said.

"Stop it." He said.

"No I won't. I've already waited too long." She said.

Bray stands up and looks at Salene.

"Don't you want me?" She asked.

"I find you very attractive but I just can't do this." He replied.

"Why not?" She asked. She gets up and stands close to him. "You've just said it's what we both want."

"I could very easily sleep with you." He said.

"I want that." She said. "I want you to make love to me."

"No. It won't be making love." He said. "I'm really sorry and I don't want to hurt you." He puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She said. "Don't ever touch me again."

Salene quickly walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Horton Bailey hotel. Danni walks into Ebony's suite.<p>

"Where's loverboy?" Ebony asked.

"I'm here on my own." Danni replied.

"It doesn't look like you've come round for a cosy chat." Ebony said.

"Too right, I'm onto you Ebony." Danni said.

"What is it I'm supposed to have done this time?" Ebony asked.

"The black vans, kidnapping, scare-mongering." Danni replied. "When we're all too afraid to go out there. Guess who comes along and saves the day."

"Terrific plan. I wish I had thought of it." Ebony said.

"The meeting with the Tribe leaders wasn't your idea either." Danni said.

"Who told you? Jack." Ebony said.

"That's irrelevant. What matters is what you're up to." Danni said. "Why the secret talks?"

Danni leaves the room when she doesn't get any answer from Ebony.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Salene is crying in her room.<p>

She tears the dress apart in front of the mirror.

* * *

><p>Danni walks into Bray's room. He is reading a magazine in his hammock.<p>

"Where did you get to?" He asked.

"Why? Did you miss me?" She asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." He replied.

"You okay?" She asked.

Ebony walks into the room.

"Ebony, how nice of you to visit." He said.

"Filling him in on your paranoid accusations." Ebony said.

"So, you did go there." He said.

"She didn't tell you. You're not quite joined at the hip then." Ebony said.

"Danni?" He asked.

"I just told her we knew what she was upto." Danni replied.

"We? I don't remember agreeing to anything." He said.

"Oh dear. We're not going to have a fallout are we?" Ebony asked.

"Bray." Danni said.

"Ebony, it's time you levelled with us about your Tribal meetings." He said.

"Alight. I don't think the Chosen are finished." Ebony said. "The other Tribe leaders were just helping me gather info about them. You're satisfied?"

"Not quite. Why the secrecy?" He asked.

"In a thing like this, the fewer people that know the better." Ebony said. "Do we have trust here or not?"

Trudy walks into the room behind Ebony.

"Trust. I wouldn't have thought that was part of your vocabulary." Trudy said.

"Who asked you?" Ebony asked.

"No-one." Trudy replied. "She betrayed me to the Chosen."

"She did what?" He asked.

"She made me believe I was getting Brady back and then led me into a trap." Trudy replied.

"Another one of her wild fantasies." Ebony said.

"Why would I lie about it?" Trudy asked.

"Why didn't you tell us before when you came back?" He asked.

"I thought she changed. I wanted to give her a second chance." Trudy replied. "Now I can see it's pointless."

"If you rather buy her screwball story. That is fine by me." Ebony said.

Ebony walks out of the room. Trudy looks at Bray and Danni.

* * *

><p>Later on, Bray and Danni are talking in his room.<p>

"Who do we believe, Trudy or Ebony?" She asked.

"Trudy. Ebony's been spinning a pack of lies." He replied.

"But why?" She asked.

"What if the Chosen weren't finished after all. This could be a smokescreen." He said.

"Ebony and the Chosen." She said. "It doesn't bear thinking about."

"Together, they could destroy us." He said. "We've got to find out the truth. Jack must go back in there."

"Not even Ebony would sink that low. Would she?" She asked.

"You were the one who went screaming off to accuse her." He replied.

"I just wanted to make sure." She said.

"Of what?" He asked.

"That I wasn't being jealous." She replied.

* * *

><p>Salene is in Trudy's room.<p>

"Bye Brady. I'm going to miss you so much." She said.

Trudy walks in to find Salene with Brady.

"I just came to see Brady. Is that so bad?" Salene asked.

"No, of course not. I'm still nervous around her." Trudy replied.

"I'm amazed at how much she's changed." Salene said.

"Don't be stupid. All babies change." Trudy said.

"I was just saying." Salene said.

"Well don't." Trudy said, angrily.

Salene quickly leaves the room.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Trudy walks into Mark's room and finds him sitting on the bed.

"I have to go out for a couple of hours." She said "Do you mind babysitting?"

"Okay." He replied. "But don't you want me to come with you?"

Trudy kisses Mark on the cheek.

"No, you stay here and look after Brady for me." She said.

"I will miss you Brady. I can't wait to have you back with me." She said.

Trudy leaves the room and the Mall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in the sewers.<p>

Salene climbs the ladder and leaves the Mall.

* * *

><p>Back at the Chosen building on the city outskirts.<p>

"What news?" Jaffa asked.

"Disintegration. Indoctrination." Trudy replied. "Everything as we've planned."

"Good work." Jaffa said.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 2 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 2. The Chosen. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Changes to storyline of Season 2.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

* * *

><p>It's still night time. At the Chosen building.<p>

Trudy leaves the building followed by members of the Chosen.

She walks towards a large building where more of the Chosen are gathered.

The Chosen are chanting 'Zoot.'

Trudy walks up some stairs and stands near Jaffa.

"Behold, the Supreme Mother." Jaffa said. "Bride of the great one."

"All power to the Supreme Mother." the Chosen said.

"Who gives us our strength?" Jaffa asked.

"Zoot." the Chosen replied.

"Who do we live for?" Jaffa asked.

"Zoot. Zoot. Zoot." the Chosen replied, as one member bangs a drum.

"The hour is coming when the city will pay for its crimes against our master." Jaffa said. "All power to Zoot."

"All power to Zoot" the Chosen said.

"And to his Chosen victory." Trudy said.

"And to his Chosen victory." the Chosen said. "Zoot. Zoot. Zoot."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Mall.<p>

Mark is babysitting Brady in Trudy's room. Alice walks in.

"Hi, Trudy's not here?" She asked.

"She went to get some fresh air." He replied.

"She go by herself?" She asked.

"Yes, she went out on her own." He replied.

"Okay, thanks." She said.

Alice walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Inside the Cafe, Bray and Danni are talking.<p>

"Salene didn't say anything to you about where she was going?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"It's just that no-one has any idea where she's gone." She said. "I can't believe she'd leave and take all her stuff without a word. I mean it's as if she's ashamed of something. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe." He said.

"Did she say anything to you?" She asked.

"No, I would have told you wouldn't I." He replied.

Ellie walks in. "Guess what, there's been another one." She said.

"No, where?" Danni asked.

"Down by the river." Ellie replied.

"Ebony's supposed to have militia by the river." Bray said.

"They were knocked unconscious." Ellie said. "They didn't see a thing,"

"How conveniant." Danni said.

"You really think it's her?" Ellie asked.

"Of course it's her." Danni replied. "I just hope she hasn't got Salene."

Bray looked worried.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the Chosen building.<p>

"Are you sure no-one suspects us?" Jaffa asked.

"They're easy to persuade." Trudy replied. "The Mallrats think it's Ebony."

"A conveniant scapegoat." Jaffa said. "So the Mallrats suspect Ebony but have no proof. It would help if they had proof."

"There's a boy called Spike. Ebony has a score to settle with him." Trudy said.

* * *

><p>Back in the city, at the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

Ebony walks into Jack's room. An alarm sounds.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"Meaning of what?" He asked.

"The alarm." She replied.

"It's a prototype I've been developing." He said.

"Are there any other prototypes you haven't told me about?" She asked.

"Not sure what you mean." He replied.

"If there are, it would bug me." She said. "I have ways of dealing with people who bug me."

"Sure, Ebony. No sweat." He said.

Ebony runs her finger down Jack's forehead and wipes it on his shirt.

"No." She said, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the Mall. Bray and Danni are talking in her room.<p>

"I told you. I don't know where she is." He said.

"Why are you holding out on me?" She asked.

"I'm not." He replied.

"Yes, you are." She said. "I know you and I can tell. Spill."

"Okay." He said. "But, don't fly off the handle."

"Why? What is it?" She asked.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you." He replied. "Before Salene left when you went to Ebony's. She came to see me."

"And?" She asked.

"She told me that she wanted to be with me." He replied. "She tried to take off her robe."

"She tried to seduce you." She said.

"She's very confused." He said. "Nothing happened."

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I covered her up." He replied. "I let her down as gently as I could. See, Salene has got some problems."

"She's just got the hots for you." She said. "Like every other girl around here."

Bray sits next to Danni on her bed. "Danni." He said.

"Gets to me, you know. Having the guy all the girls lust after." She said.

"Listen to me. There isn't anybody else and there isn't going to be." He said. "I should have told you."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"But, I do have the right to care about Salene." He said. "I'm worried about her."

"I guess you better go looking for her tomorrow." She said.

Bray and Danni kiss on the lips. She rests her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Mall sewers. Trudy comes back.<p>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Spike is sleeping in an abandoned car.<p>

The door opens and Spike is grabbed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Bray and Danni are walking down the stairs.<p>

"Are you sure about Ebony's?" She asked.

"I have to go." He replied. "Salene's out there. The militia might have seen her."

"What if they kidnapped her?" She asked.

"I'll be careful. I promise." He replied.

Bray and Danni kiss and hug.

"Good luck." She said.

* * *

><p>Later on, Trudy is in the Cafe and she refills a baby bottle.<p>

Alice walks in. "Hi Trudy." She said.

"Alice. I forgot Mark said you came to see me earlier." Trudy said.

"No big deal. I just wanted to see how you were." Alice said.

"Oh, getting there. How about you?" Trudy asked.

"Same as ever. What you see is what you get with me." Alice replied.

"Right." Trudy said.

"No secrets that's my trick." Alice said. "Some people live secret lives. I couldn't do that."

"Me neither." Trudy said.

"Imagine carrying a secret around and never being able to tell anyone." Alice said. "What would that be like?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't have a secret." Trudy said. she clumsily tries to cap the baby bottle.

Alice takes the baby bottle. "Worrying constantly that somebody is going to find out." She said, as she caps the bottle.

"What are you trying to say?" Trudy asked, nervously.

"Nothing. Something wrong?" Alice asked, she gives the baby bottle back to Trudy.

"Of couse not. Excuse me, I have to go feed my daughter now." Trudy replied.

Trudy quickly leaves the Cafe.

"Alright. Nice talking with you." Alice said. "Got you, girlie."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

Jack is in Ebony's suite and Ebony is hiding under the table.

Jack removes the microphone behind the painting.

"Lost something?" She asked.

Jack quickly turns around.

"Give me that." She said. "I don't play games, Jack. Give me the bug."

"It's not what you think it is." He said.

"It is exacyly what I think it is." She said, she grabs the mic. "You're going to tell me who made you put it there."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, by the pool area of the hotel. Bray appears.<p>

"Ebony." He said.

Bray sees Spike's body lying in the pool and then hears a scream.

* * *

><p>Back inside Ebony's suite. Jack is lying on the floor with Ebony over him.<p>

"What is it Bray?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah." Jack replied.

Bray enters the room. "Get off him now." He said.

"You, I take it this was your idea." Ebony said. "Or, was it your pathetic girlfriend?"

"What about it?" Bray replied.

"You had no right, that's what." Ebony said. "What else are you plotting behind my back?"

"You tell me first." Bray said. "Who's next on your hit list?"

"So, that's what she's been saying." Ebony replied. "You tell her if I had one. She would be at the top."

"Forget it, Ebony. It's over." Bray said. "You're not getting away with this. You're finished."

"Getting away with what?" Ebony asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to play innocent. Let's go play by the pool." Bray said.

They all leave the room and go to the pool.

"Spike." Ebony said.

"Is that what you had in mind for Jack?" Bray asked.

"Bray, I swear." Ebony said.

"I defended you when Danni accused you without any evidence." Bray said. "But, now I see how right she was. I'm telling you if you try to destroy everything we've built. You got a war on your hands."

* * *

><p>Later on, inside the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

"Spike, abducted you." Bray said. "Now his body is floating in your pool. You expect us to believe you had nothing to do with it."

"I'm telling you. I'm as shocked as you are." Ebony said.

"You're sick. You need help. You can't possibly expect to get away with this." Bray said.

"I'm not saying I haven't wished Spike dead. I'm not saying I would have done it myself given the chance." Ebony said. "All I'm saying is I didn't."

"Is that what you planned for me, isn't it?" Jack asked. "Because of the bugs. Because I spied on your meeting."

"Slap yourself, Jack." Ebony said.

"If you ever come near the Mall again." Bray said. "We'll have you locked up for life."

"You afraid yet, Bray?" Ebony asked. "Get out of my sight."

"I'm gone." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall.<p>

Billy Boy and the Jackals are in the marketplace.

They cause trouble and soon leave the Mall.

* * *

><p>Outside on the city streets. Bray and Jack are walking and talking.<p>

"We have all known Ebony a long time. And in a way nothing should surprise me about her." Jack said. "But this I guess that's one way of drowning your sorrows."

"It's not funny, Jack." Bray said. "Spike's dead. Somebody wasted him. It's not a joke."

"Who's laughing?" Jack asked.

* * *

><p>Inside the Mall. The Mallrats are in the Cafe.<p>

Jack is telling them about Spike's body in the pool.

"Do you believe her?" Danni asked.

"I don't know." Bray replied.

"She's capable of it, Bray." Danni said.

"Maybe. Don't you reckon if she had done it for revenge. She'd be boasting. That's more her style. Why would she lie about it" Bray said.

"Why does Ebony do anything?" Danni asked. "She'll have an agenda. You can be sure of that."

"There's a weird feeling out there." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Horton Bailey hotel. Alice is being escorted to the pool area by the militia.<p>

"What's going on?" Ebony asked.

"Disturbing the peace." Axl replied.

"Don't be ridiculous Axl. That's Alice. Let her go." Ebony said. "Why did they arrest you?"

"I punched him." Alice replied.

"But why?" Ebony asked.

Some of the militia drag Spike's body out of the pool.

"Oh my god." Alice said, shocked.

"It's not what you think, Alice." Ebony said. "It's not how it seems. The body was dumped here to frame me."

"How could you?" Alice asked.

"I didn't." Ebony replied.

"You certainly got your revenge for whatever he did to you." Alice said.

"Lock her up." Ebony said.

Axl and the militia drag Alice away.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city, back at the hotel. Ebony visits Alice.<p>

"Are you alright?" Ebony said. "Did they bring you dinner?"

"If you can call it that." Alice replied.

"I take it you had the same as me then." Ebony said. "Braised car tire with battery acid sauce."

"The very same." Alice said.

"I brought you an extra blanket. It can get cold here at night." Ebony said.

"Thanks." Alice said.

"Why did you hit Axl?" Ebony asked.

"I don't know. He got in my way, it wasn't his fault." Alice replied. "I was heading back to the farm. Needed some time out."

"You know what's it like being female and trying to lead." Ebony said.

"You got some nerve. Locking me up for punching someone." Alice said. "You got a dead body lying out there."

"For the last time, Alice. I didn't do it." Ebony said.

"Then who did? Zoot?" Alice asked.

"I think it was the Chosen." Ebony replied. "You know the worst thing to get the body in here the first place. Do you know what that means?"

"The militia." Alice replied.

"The Chosen are with us even as we speak." Ebony said. "I need somebody I can trust. Somebody who can go into the militia and they won't suspect."

"I'd thought I'd never say this but what about me?" Alice asked.

Ebony smiled.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Out on the city streets.<p>

Salene wakes up and sees the Jackals without Billy Boy

The Jackals chase after Salene.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Mark walks into Trudy's room carrying breakfast on a tray.<p>

"Good morning." She said.

Mark kisses Trudy on the cheek.

"Trudy?." He asked.

"Mmm." She replied, picking up a glass off the tray.

"We mustn't talk to any of the others about our mission yet, must we?" He asked.

"We've talked about this many times." She said.

"I know. It's just I feell like I'm betraying the Tribe." He said.

"Soon, the mission will be accomplished." She said. "Don't worry."

"Sorry, Trudy." He said.

"Perhaps you should do an act of contrition to help you." She said.

Mark kneeled down in front of Trudy. She held his hand and touched his long black hair.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the city streets.<p>

Salene is still being chased by the Jackals.

"Over here. Quick get inside." May said.

She opens up a clothing recycle bin and they hide inside.

The Jackals run down the street passing their hiding place.

* * *

><p>Back at the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

Ebony is telling the militia about their latest recruit, Alice.

* * *

><p>Back on the streets by the clothing bin.<p>

"And you never seen them before?" May asked.

"It was weird. It was like the old days." Salene replied. "Unless, it's because I'm a Mallrat."

"You're a Mallrat?" May asked.

"I was. I don't know about now." Salene replied.

"Do you know Mark?" May asked.

"Yeah. Why? How do you?" Salene asked.

"Oh, you know from around." May replied.

Soon, they are interrupted by the sound of Jackals approaching.

"Inside, quick." May said.

May and Salene hide back inside the clothing bin.

"Oh you in there. You can't get away. Come on out here now now." Dimples said.

The clothing bin door opens and May steps out.

"Yeah. What do you want?" May asked.

"That's not her." Teeth said.

"You a Mallrat?" Lips asked.

"Do I look like a Mallrat?" May asked.

"What Tribe you with?" Teeth asked.

"No Tribe. I'm an Outcast." May replied. "Want to make something of it?"

"Maybe. Looking for a Tribe?" Dimples, Teeth and Lips asked in unison.

"You think I want to join a bunch of creeps like you?" May asked. "Get lost."

The Jackals leave.

"You can start breathing again." May said. "They're gone."

Salene leaves the clothing bin.

"What did you do to those guys to make them mad?" May asked.

"I didn't do anything." Salene replied.

"One of your Tribe must have." May said. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Salene replied.

"If I were you, I'd hightail it back to that cosy little Mall of your's." May said. "How about I come with you?"

"You would?" Salene asked.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind taking a look at this Mall of your's." May said. "Is Mark still around?"

"Yeah. How do you know him? You didn't say." Salene asked.

"We sort of bumped into each other one time." May replied.

* * *

><p>Later on, Salene and May enter the Mall and walk through the marketplace.<p>

"So this it, the famous Mall." May said.

"You like it?" Salene asked.

"It's cool. All these stalls." May replied, as she looked around. "All this stuff. Just makes my fingers itching about it."

"You like shopping." Salene said.

"No, I like stealing." May replied. "But, never from friends. Okay."

* * *

><p>Salene enters the Cafe and Bray sees her.<p>

"Salene." Bray said, as he hugs her.

"Hi everybody." Salene said.

"Where were you? We've been so worried." Danni said, as she hugs her.

"I'm sorry." Salene said.

"Are you alright?" Danni asked. "Bray was looking for you everywhere."

"Bray." Salene replied.

"That's right." Danni said. "Who's your friend?"

"This is May." Salene said. "She rescued me from a bunch of freaks that were chasing me."

"Hi guys." May said. "Hi Mark, nice to see you again. Still I give you a good time, didn't I?"

"I erm, I don't remember." Mark replied, nervously.

"You don't remember. Oh, baby. That's too bad." May said. "I guess I'll just have to refresh your memory for you, right?"

Salene sits down at a table as the Mallrats gather around her.

"It was awful. They were like wild animals." Salene said. "If May hadn't been there. She saved my life."

"It was nothing. I guess I'm used to dealing with guys like that." May said. "They weren't after me anyhow."

"But why Salene?" Danni asked.

"Because I'm a Mallrat." Salene replied.

"But I thought we were done with all that." Mark said.

"Yeah, so did I." Danni said.

"I don't like this." Bray said. "It's all starting to add up."

Soon, they are interrupted by the Jackals.

"Hey Mallrats. Are you up there?" Dimples shouted. "Get down here now."

Bray, Danni and Mark leave the Cafe and walk down the stairs.

"Stay back." Bray said. "What is this about?"

"What have you done with Billy Boy?" Dimples asked.

"Billy Boy? Nobody's done anything with Billy Boy." Bray replied. "None of us anyway."

"Okay, we're going but we'll be back." Dimples said.

The Jackals leave the Mall.

* * *

><p>Later on, Bray and Danni are talking in her room.<p>

"Somebody is setting the Mallrats up." She said. "It's got to be Ebony."

"You really think she's the only one clever enough." He said.

"She's the only one devious enough and the only one with any real motive." She said. "She wants total power."

"If she can set everybody else at each other's throats." He said.

"Which she's already done." She said.

"It all makes sense. Only." He said.

"Only what?" She asked.

"You didn't see her face when she saw Spike's body." He replied. "She was really shocked."

"Don't tell me you fell for that." She said. "We've got to sit down with all the Tribe leaders and sort things out."

"Okay, we'll get the word out." He said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the Cafe in the Mall.<p>

Salene has cooked broccoli, scrambled eggs and tinned spaghetti.

She puts the plate down in front of May.

"Oh, all this food and hot." May said. "I don't believe it. Who's food is this?"

"Everybody's. The Tribe. We share everything." Salene said.

"You've got quite a set-up here." May said. "You walked out on all this."

"You like it?" Salene asked.

"Yeah, reckon I could get used to this." May replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the city streets.<p>

Alice is following the militia around.

Wolf walks over to the militia.

She spies on the meeting and walks away.

Alice enters the hotel unaware she is being followed by a Chosen black van.

* * *

><p>Back on the city streets near the militia's meeting place.<p>

Wolf's dead body is lying in an alley behind some buildings.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Mark is lying in bed and the door opens.

"May, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've come to refresh your memory, honey." She replied.

May walks over to the bed, sees her note and she smiles.

May gets into his bed and she kisses him.

"May, I can't do this." He said.

"Sure?" She asked. "Just relax, handsome."

May passionately kisses Mark and they spend the night together.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Trudy is feeding Brady a bottle of milk in the Cafe.

May and Mark walk into the room holding hands.

May is surprised to see Trudy there.

"Oh my god. What is this? What's she doing here?" May asked.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"She's with the Chosen." May replied.

"We know. She escaped." Mark said.

"What you mean escaped?" May asked. "She's just not with the Chosen. She's the Supreme Mother."

Trudy looked angrily at May.

Bray and Danni enter the Cafe. "What is it? What's going on?" He asked.

"May, has something to say we should all hear. Mark replied.

"Well, go ahead May." Bray said.

"I hung around with the Chosen for a while." May said. "They had food and I was hungry. I never bought their ideas."

"Okay. What are you trying to tell us?" Danni asked.

"When they started to get real spooky that's when I decided I wasn't going to stick around." May replied. "So I split."

"Yeah, and?" Danni asked.

"She was there." May said, as she pointed at Trudy.

"We know, she was their prisoner." Bray said.

"Didn't look like no prisoner to me." May said. "They called her the Supreme Mother."

"Trudy, is this true?" Bray asked.

"Yes." Trudy replied. "They called me that because I'm Brady's mother."

"You told us they treated you like a slave." Danni said.

"They did." Trudy said.

"Looked more like a goddess to me." May said.

"That's what was so terrible." Trudy said.

"Okay, what is so terrible about that?" Jack asked.

"She was enjoying every minute of it." May replied.

"No, it was all an act. I hated it." Trudy said. "They had Brady. They didn't want me. They wanted Zoot's child. They were always watching me. If they suspected how I really felt, they would have killed me or thrown me out. I would never see my baby again. It's why I went with them in the first place."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." May said.

"How could you?" Trudy asked. "I just had to hang in there till I saw some way to escape."

"Poor Trudy." Salene said.

* * *

><p>Later on. Bray, Danni and Ellie are downstairs near the fountain.<p>

"I just heard from Axl." Bray said. "Alice has been arrested and she is at the hotel with Ebony."

"Arrested for what?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know. She isn't being held and she's free to leave." Bray replied.

"Ellie, is Alice in trouble?" Danni asked.

"She is now, if what you guys are saying about Ebony is true." Ellie replied.

"Did something in the Mall make her run off like that?" Danni asked.

"Like Alice needs a reason to get arrested." Ellie replied.

"She's with the wicked witch of the north." Danni said.

"Don't worry. Alice can look after herself." Ellie said.

"I hope so." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Later on, the Mallrats are gathered at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Let's get on with this meeting." Bray said.

"What about May?" Salene asked.

"Sorry, she's not allowed." Danni replied. "You've got to be a Mallrat."

"Let's make her one." Salene said.

"We don't know anything about her." Danni said.

"She saved my life. I don't need to know anything else."

"I'm with Salene. Let's vote her in." Mark said.

"We got more important issues to discuss right now." Bray said.

"We got a crisis on our hands." Danni said. "Everyone thinks we murdered Billy Boy and if we don't deal to that soon. We're going to get hounded out the city."

"Is it really that serious?" Salene asked.

"How can you say that?" Danni asked. "You were the one that got chased by the Jackals and those crazy women."

"Well, she got away thanks to May." Bray replied. "Do you want to come and join us, May?"

"Join the meeting or join the Mallrats?" May asked, from the stairs.

"Both, on a show of hands." Bray replied.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Thanks." May said.

* * *

><p>Later on, at the Horton Bailey hotel near the pool.<p>

Alice and Ellie are talking. Ebony interrupts them.

"Hey Ellie, what's up with the ratpack?" Ebony asked.

"I guess you heard about Billy Boy." Ellie replied.

"No. What about him?" Ebony asked.

"He's vanished. Killed we think." Ellie replied.

"Who by?" Ebony asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Ellie replied. "Jackals think we did it."

"You think it was me, right?" Ebony asked.

"I didn't say that." Ellie replied.

"You didn't have to. So, what's Bray going to do about it?" Ebony asked.

"He's trying to organise a meeting with all the Tribe leaders." Ellie replied.

"Since when?" Ebony asked.

"Today." Ellie replied.

"And he told you to come and tell me that?" Ebony asked. "Of course not, the meeting is about me. I think it's time I had a little meeting of my own."

Ebony walks away from Alice and Ellie.

"What have I done?" Ellie asked.

* * *

><p>Back in the Mall. Bray and Danni enter and Trudy is downstairs.<p>

"You're back." Trudy said.

"Hi Trudy." Bray said.

"You okay?" Trudy asked.

"No, I'm dying." Danni replied, she sits down on the stairs.

"She's just tired. We had to go as far as Sector 15." Bray said.

"What happened?" Trudy asked.

"It worked mostly. We got the Orphans to agree to a meeting and they're going to use their influence to get the other Tribe's to join." Danni replied.

"Turned out Billy Boy made himself a lot of enemies." Bray said. "No-one we talked to believed we killed him."

"What about the meeting?" Trudy asked. "You got the Orphans, Demon Dogz. Who else?"

"Why the third degree?" Danni asked. "Can't we talk about this later?"

"You're the one who is telling us how important this meeting is." Trudy replied.

"I'm sorry." Danni said. "I guess I'm just tired."

"We'll find out more when Jack and Mark gets back." Bray said.

Ebony walks in behind Trudy.

"When were you thinking about letting me know about this." Ebony said.

"Ebony." Bray said.

"Don't worry, I know I'm not invited." Ebony said. "This is your chance to turn the whole city against me."

"Why not? It's exactly what you've been doing to us." Danni said. "What's the matter? Can't take your own medicine?"

"How do I get it through to you." Ebony replied. "The Chosen are behind these killings, don't you see? Divide and conquer."

"Where's your proof?" Danni asked.

"Spike's body is my proof." Ebony replied. "I didn't kill him."

"You hated him." Danni said.

"I did so I killed him and left him in my pool for Bray to find." Ebony said. "Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?"

"You didn't know I was coming." Bray said.

"Exactly. Bray caught you red-handed." Danni said.

"You never been a Mallrat. You've only ever looked out for yourself." Bray said.

Ebony leaves the Mall and Trudy smiles.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ellie joins Bray and Danni in the Cafe. Trudy is sitting behind Ellie.<p>

"I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing." Ellie said. "I didn't realise this meeting was important."

"Don't worry, she would have found out soon enough." Bray said.

"Are you guys really sure she's a killer?" Ellie asked. "It's just the way she keeps going on about the Chosen."

"It's all an act for your benefit." Bray replied. "I've known her a long time."

"How's Alice?" Danni asked.

"She's okay." Ellie replied.

* * *

><p>Later on, at the Chosen building. Trudy and Jaffa are standing in front of it.<p>

"A meeting for the Tribe leaders." Jaffa said. "The Mallrats are setting a trap for themselves."

"What should I do?" Trudy asked.

"Stay with the Tribe." Jaffa replied. "We strike tomorrow."

"Zoot be praised." Trudy said.

"And to his Chosen victory." Jaffa said.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). Surprise wedding.

**Summary:** Season 2. The Chosen. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** End of Season 2. Start of Season 3.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 2. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day, at the Chosen building.<p>

Trudy is talking with Jaffa.

"The break has made between Ebony and the rest?" He asked.

"She was never one of them." She replied. "But yes."

"Now she must be silenced." He said. "Agreed?"

"It shouldn't be too difficult now she's isolated." She replied. "When you get to Ebony. She'll be alone."

Jaffa smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the Mall.<p>

Salene is in her room and May walks in carrying a tray.

"I can't believe it. A cooked breakfast." May said. "Want some?"

"No, thanks." Salene replied.

May walks over to a table and sits down.

"I'm still not used to food on tap." May said. "Out on the streets we get it where we can."

"Fine, just don't let me see it." Salene said.

"You need to eat something." May said.

"Maybe later." Salene said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

Ebony is by the pool and she fishes out a bracelet floating in the pool.

Alice walks up behind her. "What have you got there?" She asked.

"Spike's wristband. Must have floated off the body." Ebony replied. "Something's going on I can feel it."

"I've been following your guys around all day and I haven't seen anything." Alice said.

"But, the Chosen are around us. I know it." Ebony said. "They're going to strike soon.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside the Mall.<p>

Everyone is preparing for the surprise wedding.

"It's going to be quite a gathering." Trudy said, as she stood at the top of stairs.

Bray walks up the stairs and stands on the small area above his mural.

Danni enters the room dressed in the outfit from the dance party.

Danni walks up the stairs and joins Bray.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

Ebony gets a message from the militia to meet them down at the docks.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. The surprise wedding has just started.<p>

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining and matrimony of our friends, Bray to Danni." Trudy said. "They are here to show their love and trust in one another and to take before us all the vows which will make them one."

"Do you, Bray take Danni to be your lawful wedded wife?" Trudy asked.

"I do." Bray replied.

"And do you, Danni take Bray to be your lawful wedded husband?" Trudy asked.

"I do." Danni replied.

"I ask you all if anyone knows any reason why these people should not be joined together." Trudy said. "Speak it now."

None of the Mallrats say anything.

"Bray and Danni having agreed to join in marriage and to share the rest of your lives together." Trudy said. "Having taken vows and given rings as tokens of your love. I pronounce you husband and wife until death do you part."

Bray and Danni kiss. The Mallrats clap their hands.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ebony is down at the docks.<p>

She looks around and sees Jaffa and a black van appear.

The black van slowly drives forward towards Ebony.

She reaches the end of the pier, she screams and falls into the water.

The Chosen approach Jaffa.

"Any sign of her?" Jaffa asked.

"Nothing. There's no way she's alive." the Chosen member replied.

"Good. Praise Zoot." Jaffa said.

"Zoot be praised." the Chosen said.

"Goodbye, Ebony." Jaffa said, he looks at the water.

Jaffa and the Chosen leave the docks.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. The Mallrats are having a party.<p>

"So, do I get a dance?" May asked.

"Yeah." Mark replied.

Trudy watches everyone as she holds Brady.

Bray walks over to Salene. "It's a great party." He said.

"You want to dance?" Salene asked.

"Sure." Bray replied.

Bray and Salene slow dance.

"Come on, Danni. Get a grip." Danni said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Come on, let's dance." Danni replied.

Danni takes Jack's hand and they dance.

The music changes songs.

Bray and Salene stop dancing. "Thanks." He said.

"Another one?" Salene asked.

"I don't think so." Bray said.

Salene pulls him close to her.

"Salene, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Bray said.

"Why?" Salene asked.

"Because I'm married now." Bray replied. "Stop this, Salene."

"Stop what?" Salene asked.

"You know what I'm talking about and I want you to stop it. Okay." Bray replied.

"I'm sorry." Salene said.

"Thanks for the dance." Bray said.

Bray walks away and dances with Danni instead.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

Alice walks towards the militia guarding the entrance.

"Has Ebony come back yet?" Alice asked.

"By the pool. Go on in." Axl replied.

Alice gets to the pool area. "Ebony?" She shouted.

"Ah, Alice. Welcome to the world of the Chosen." Jaffa said.

The Chosen grab Alice and gag her mouth.

"I'm giving you a chance to serve Zoot." Jaffa said. "All those who want to join us in the Great Crusade. Raise your hands."

The militia raise their hands.

"Now Alice. Kneel and praise the name of our master." Jaffa said.

Alice tries to speak and the Chosen remove the gag.

"You can take your mighty Zoot and shove him where the sun don't shine." Alice said.

"She dares to challenge the power of our master." Jaffa said. "I accept the challenge and I guarantee she will be kneeling before you all."

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. At the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

Jaffa walks into the room where Alice is kept prisoner.

"Where's Ebony?" She asked.

"All in good time." He replied.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to help you." He replied. "You reject us but you know nothing about us."

"What's there to know?" Alice asked. "You're a bunch of brainwashed losers."

"Losers. We're about to take over the whole city." Jaffa replied. "Do you know why I saved you? Because you willing to die rather than accept defeat. You will make a worthy follower of Zoot."

"In your dreams." Alice replied.

"Your life is so empty. No future." Jaffa said. "Every morning you wake up. You ask yourself is this the day when everything will change for me."

"Shut up." Alice said.

"With Zoot, you can have a life." Jaffa said. "With Zoot, you can finally be free."

"Damn you." Alice said.

"Brave words. Deep down you know I'm right." Jaffa said. "Door."

Jaffa walks out the room and turns in the doorway.

"You asked about Ebony. She's dead." Jaffa said.

Jaffa walks away and the Chosen close the door.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Outside on the city streets.<p>

Bray and Danni enter a large building.

"Are you sure this meeting is going to make a difference?" She asked.

"If you work your usual magic." He replied. "We need a defense agreement or we're all vulnerable."

"Are you sure it wouldn't sound better coming from you?" She asked.

"They trust you. I trust you." He said.

"But you love me." She said.

"True. I could be biased but I don't think so." He said.

Bray kisses Danni on the cheek. Jack runs into the building.

"It's cool." Jack said.

"No complaints from the others?" Bray asked.

"No. I think they say the same as us." Jack replied. "Safe and secure."

"I guess the rest is up to us." Bray said. "Thanks."

Jack leaves.

"Such a responsibilty having people trust you when you think of what my father did." She said.

"I know one thing. Your father would be proud of you." He said. "I know I am."

Bray and Danni kiss.

* * *

><p>Back at the Horton Bailey hotel. Ebony walks down a side alley.<p>

She props a wooden pallet against a back wall.

She climbs over the wall and into the back area of the hotel.

* * *

><p>Later on, Bray and Danni are in her room in the Mall.<p>

"You know getting the Tribe's to agree to a defense strategy is one thing." She said. "Making sure they abide by it is another."

"Let's just get the agreements and work it out afterwords." He said.

"You're right. One thing does worry me though and that's the security for the meeting." She said. "Who are you going to take along?"

"It's not like Ebony's militia are ideal." He replied. "I'll sort it out. You go ahead and I'll catch up later."

Bray leaves the room.

"Can you hurry it up Bray? I'm not going by myself." Danni said, after him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

Ebony is walking down a corridor.

She hides and sees Axl walking towards a room carrying a tray.

The door to room 326 opens and she see's Alice is there.

Ebony grabs Axl when he walks back down the corridor. She threatens him.

Axl falls on the floor and the Chosen guards walk over to him.

Ebony sneaks out from behind and runs down the corridor.

She opens the door to room 326.

"Ebony." Alice said.

The Chosen guards run towards the room and one is grabbed by Alice.

The other Chosen guard is hit with a fire extinguisher by Ebony.

"Okay. Where to now?" Alice asked.

"This way." Ebony replied.

Alice and Ebony reach the pool area.

"So where did you swing from?" Alice asked.

"I'll explain later. We got to get out of here." Ebony replied.

"Have this lot taken over the Mall too?" Alice asked.

"That'll be their next move." Ebony replied.

"Do the Mallrats know?" Alice asked. "They don't, do they? Why you waste time springing me? You should have told them."

"You'd think that they'll believe me." Ebony replied.

"Ebony, you could have tried." Alice said.

"What makes you think I want to?" Ebony asked.

Alice and Ebony quickly run towards a hiding place before the Chosen appear.

"Once you get over the wall. Meet me by the tree on the other side." Ebony said.

Alice runs off leaving Ebony behind.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Bray is in Mark's room and Jack walks in.<p>

"Danni said she was going and she can't wait." Jack said. "She just said to tell you."

"Right, let's go." Mark said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

Alice and Ebony are walking down a side alley.

"Thanks." Alice said.

"I didn't do it for thanks." Ebony said. "We can be out of the city in an hour and to the hills by nightfall."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"This time tomorrow we'll be in the mountains." Ebony replied.

"We need to get back to the Mall." Alice said.

"Not serious." Ebony said.

"Absolutely that's where both of us should be hiding." Alice said.

"Alice, maybe you haven't grasped the situation." Ebony said. "There is no point in hanging around."

"Ebony, even if I didn't have a sister back there." Alice said. "I can't just leave those people to get overrun by a bunch of homicidal maniacs."

"So, that's all you think they are." Ebony said. "Freaks. Nutters. This is just the beginning."

"All the more reason why we should warn the Mallrats." Alice said.

"We?" Ebony asked. "You got a good reason why I should risk my life for them after the way they treated me."

"No-one deserves what they're going to get if we don't help them." Alice said.

"Then help them but don't expect me to." Ebony said. "They can just see what kind of threat they're really facing."

"I appreciate your help." Alice said. "If we ever meet again?"

"We won't. By the end of the day, you'll be dead and so will the others." Ebony replied.

"Let's hope you're wrong." Alice said.

Alice and Ebony shake hands. Ebony starts to walk away but turns around.

"You never saw me, okay?" Ebony asked. "I want to live a little longer."

Alice and Ebony walk away in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the Tribal meeting place.<p>

"Let's hope everyone is in agreement." Bray said. "It's going to take at least to put a stop to Ebony."

"They could just say we're making it all up." Danni said. "We've got no hard evidence."

"Just tell it like it is. If it hadn't been for you we might never have gotten on to her." Bray said. "You go on in."

The Chosen run down the street carrying weapons towards the buidling.

Jaffa follows as some Chosen carry a flaming Z on pole's.

"I'm going to get Danni out of there." Bray said. "Danni."

"Bray, let's get the hell outta here." Mark said.

Bray and Mark hide behind some metal scrap near the building.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Tribal meeting place.<p>

The Chosen interrupt the meeting.

"This is a closed meeting." Danni said, to Jaffa.

* * *

><p>Back in the Cafe inside the Mall.<p>

"No. It's just the meeting I'm worried about it." Jack replied. "With all these rumours going around."

"There's nothing to worry about, Jack." Trudy said. "Even if the Chosen are back. Bray and Danni can handle them."

"Why are you so cheerful, Trudy?" Jack asked.

"Why not? We had a wedding. I think that's a reason to celebrate." Trudy replied. "Don't you?"

Jack leaves the Cafe.

May and Salene are sat a table near Trudy.

"You should eat you know." May said.

"I'm not hungry." Salene said.

* * *

><p>Back outside on the city street's.<p>

Bray and Mark are in hiding near the Tribal meeting.

"It wasn't Ebony at all. It was Trudy." Bray said. "We got to figure out a way to rescue Danni."

* * *

><p>"Since the time of the loneliness you have fought a futile war for control of this city." Jaffa said. "I offer you one nation under Zoot."<p>

"Don't listen to this garbage. He's crazy." Danni said.

"What's in it for us?" Rooster leader asked.

"Zoot rewards his followers." Jaffa replied. "You will still lead your sections and enjoy many privileges."

"While our sections are put to work." Danni said.

"In the service of Zoot." Jaffa said.

"And if we refuse?" Danni asked.

"We are all Zoot's children and we will all come to know him." Jaffa replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danni asked.

Jaffa clicks his fingers and the Chosen enter carrying cans of petrol.

The Chosen pour the petrol around the Tribe leader's.

"So this is your great vision of the future." Danni said. "A world where anyone disagree's is killed."

"You're running out of time." Jaffa said. "Join us and be free."

All the Tribe leader's are forced to kneel before Jaffa.

Soon, the Chosen escort the Tribe leader's from the building.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alice enters the Mall through the sewers.<p>

The Mallrats see her and join her in the marketplace.

"We've got to get out of here now." Alice said. "The Chosen are back."

"The Chosen have disbanded, Alice." Trudy said, as she walked towards them. "It can't be them."

"The leader wears a white robe and likes talking about Zoot." Alice replied. "I got to find Ellie."

The Chosen sneak into the Mall and grab Alice and Ellie. Jack hides under his bed.

* * *

><p>Back at the marketplace, the other Mallrats are arguing about the Chosen.<p>

"Well, it hardly matters now. Bray and the rest are prisoners." Trudy said. "You might as well, surrender."

"I knew it. You didn't see her with the Chosen." May said. "I never could believe you were faking just to protect the kid."

"Stay back. Lay one finger on me and you'll all be punished." Trudy said.

"Don't hurt her." Salene said.

"We won't hurt her. We'll just take her hostage." May said. "She's the Supreme Mother, isn't she?"

The Chosen then surround the Mallrats.

"You took your time, didn't you." Trudy said, before walking away.

"But why?" Salene asked.

"Did you say something?" Trudy asked.

"You're one of us. Eagle Mountain?" Salene asked. "How could you do this to us?"

"Take them away." Trudy said, to the Chosen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

The Tribe leader's are being escorted inside.

"You can never win. You can't force people to believe in something if they don't want to." Danni said.

"We have no need of force. When you are exposed to Zoot's teachings. You will understand." Jaffa said. "Then you will lead your people to him."

"You wait a long time for that." Danni replied. "Bray will come after you. You do know that don't you?"

"I'm counting on it." Jaffa said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. Bray and Mark enter the Mall. They find it deserted.<p>

"Hello, is anyone here?" Bray shouted. "The Chosen must have got here first."

Bray and Mark find Jack in his room.

"Jack, are you hurt?" Bray asked.

"I'm just fine." Jack replied.

"What happened to the others?" Bray asked.

"I didn't see." Jack replied.

"Why not?" Bray asked.

"I hid. Ellie got captured and I was left with a choice." Jack replied.

"They must be at the hotel." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the hotel.<p>

The Mallrats are being kept prisoner in room 32.

"We can't give up hope now." Salene said. "The boy's are still out there."

"Speaking of boy's." Alice said. "What happened to Jack?"

"Maybe he escaped again." Ellie replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a building overlooking the hotel.<p>

Bray, Jack and Mark are looking out the window.

"Jack, you know the hotel." Bray said. "How do we get in there without being seen?"

"We can't." Jack replied. "They got guards on every door."

"Maybe after dark." Bray said. "The Chosen have to sleep, don't they?"

"Don't count on it." Jack replied.

"I know you feel bad about what happened back at the Mall." Bray said. "But, you've got to get over it."

"I'm not a fighter like you." Jack said.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" Bray asked. "Go back to the Mall. Don't you get it? It's not about being a fighter, it's about not giving up."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the hotel.<p>

The Chosen gather all the Tribe leader's in front of Jaffa by the pool.

"Your leader's have seen the light. They have pledged to obey the will of Zoot." Jaffa said.

The Tribe leader's kneel in front of Jaffa even Danni.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Back inside the hotel.<p>

The Mallrats are still being kept prisoner.

"I can't believe this. We're cooped up like chickens." Alice said

"At least, we're all together." Ellie replied. "Go break down the door and get us out of here.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. Bray, Jack and Mark are gathering stuff to use as weapons.<p>

"We're still going to be outnumbered." Mark said.

"There's a whole city of kids out there feeling exactly how we feel right now." Bray said.

"Are you sure they're going to want to fight?" Mark asked.

"Why not?" Bray replied.

"Their leader prays to Zoot." Mark said.

"No-one could have believed that puppet show was for real." Bray said.

"I did a computer map of the hotel from what I can remember." Jack said.

Jack gives the map to Bray.

"Great." Bray said.

"What's the plan?" Jack asked.

"Bray is going to pretend to give himself up." Mark said.

"And as soon Danni is clear. Mark will give the signal to attack." Bray said.

"Okay, that's stupid." Jack said.

"Besides, what else can we do?" Bray asked. "It's not like we can flush them out."

"We could smoke them out maybe." Jack replied.

"How?" Mark asked.

"If we could rig something up that will burn without burning the hotel down." Jack replied. "Somehow find a way of getting into the building."

"It could work." Bray said.

"It's only an idea." Jack said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the hotel.<p>

Jaffa and Trudy are in a room. Jaffa is pacing the floor.

"You are restless tonight." She said.

"We have waited so long for this to day to dawn." He said.

"What troubles you?" She asked.

"I know in my heart that Bray cannot prevail against us." He replied.

"Still you fear him." She said.

"Zoot's spirit will guide us in the coming struggle." He said, as he sits down in a chair.

"Is there any word from Bray?" She asked.

"When the deadline expires he will give himself up rather than see his woman die." He replied.

"And then?" She asked.

"Then he will be reunited with his glorious brother." He replied.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Back inside the Mall.<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work, Jack?" Bray asked. "We don't want to burn the place down."

"Soaked them enough so they'll just smoke rather than burn." Jack replied.

"Where do we put them?" Mark asked.

"The outlet system for the ventilation on the roof." Jack replied.

"What are our chances here, Jack?" Bray asked.

"Put mine at 90%. Not sure about your's." Jack replied.

"Don't get cocky." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the hotel.<p>

A member of the Chosen opens the door and signals for Danni.

Danni argues with Trudy in her room and then she leaves.

* * *

><p>Outside on the city streets near the hotel.<p>

Jack, Mark and some kids are walking.

"How long will it take?" Mark asked.

"Five, ten minutes." Jack replied.

"You better go." Mark said.

"What about Bray?" Jack asked.

"It's nearly noon." Mark replied.

Bray is trying to get kids to join in the fight.

Jack gets on to the hotel roof and Mark throws the bags up at him.

Jack drops the bags into the ventilation system and lights them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the pool area by the hotel.<p>

The Chosen bring out the Tribe leader's.

Bray appears and walks towards the pool area.

"Well I'm here. Don't hurt Danni." Bray said.

"He's bluffing Bray." Danni said.

"No more games." Jaffa said. "It's you or the girl."

"Release her." Bray said.

"Release her? But now I have you both." Jaffa said.

Jack, Mark and a large group of kids storm the pool area fighting the Chosen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jack breaks open the door.<p>

"Jack." Ellie said.

"Jack, I could kiss you." Alice said.

"You'll just have to wait your turn." Jack said.

"What happened to the Chosen?" Salene asked.

"We got them on the run." Jack replied.

"I hope you saved a few for me." Alice said.

The Mallrats leave the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the hotel by the pool area.<p>

The Chosen retreat and the Mallrats reunite.

"The Guardian got away. He went to the beach with what's left of his men." Jack said.

"Let's go after him. The Guardian is mine." Bray said.

The Mallrats leave the hotel.

* * *

><p>Later on, the Mallrats and the kids face Jaffa and the Chosen.<p>

"You've got nowhere to run this time." Bray said.

"What are you going to do?" Jaffa asked.

"We know what you would do." Danni replied.

"Die for my beliefs." Jaffa said. "Yes."

Jaffa grabs a Chosen weapon and offers it to Bray.

"I'll make it easy for you. One clean blow and I will dwell with Zoot." Jaffa said.

Soon, they are interrupted by "Zoot." chanting.

"Welcome to Judgement Day." Jaffa said.

There is a police siren. The Loco's attack the Chosen.

Jaffa doesn't notice Bray is escaping with Mark.

The Loco's leave the Chosen depleted of their reinforcements.

Bray drives a dune buggy but they hit a sand bank.

Trudy appears on a white horse having missed the fighting.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on a cliff overlooking the beach.<p>

Ebony is walking along and she sees the crashed dune buggy.

She watches as a small group of the Chosen walk towards the dune buggy.

"Check the bodies." Luke said.

"They're history." a Chosen member said.

"Back to the Mall then." Luke said. "Now it is our turn to make history."

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 3. The Chosen. No kids. No pet's. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 3.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 3. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall.<p>

The Chosen have taken over the building.

The other Mallrats and kids are by the fountain.

Trudy stands on stairs with Jaffa.

"We have achieved great things today." Trudy said. "Don't you agree?"

"We have, Supreme Mother." Jaffa replied.

"More like Supreme Fruitcake." Jack said.

"Yeah, they'll be expecting us to kneel to her next." Ellie said.

The Chosen force Ellie to her knees.

"Get off her." Jack said.

"Supreme Mother." Jaffa said.

"She is nobody, just like the rest of the Mallrats." Trudy said.

The Chosen back off and Ellie stands up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the beach. Ebony is at the dune buggy.<p>

"Bray, don't die on me." She said, as she checks Bray.

"Mark, please be okay." She said.

"Is that you Ebony?" Mark asked.

"Yes, it's me." Ebony replied.

Ebony takes off Mark's helmet and kisses him on the lips.

"Let's get Bray out of here before the Chosen come." He said.

Ebony and Mark manage to get Bray free and they carry him away from the beach.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Mall.<p>

Luke appears as Trudy is walking down the stairs. Trudy walks over to Luke.

"Where are Bray and Mark?" Trudy asked. "I want to see them kneel."

"They were killed, Supreme Mother." Luke replied.

May looked sad and the Mallrats were devastated.

"What? Both of them?" Trudy asked.

Luke nodded.

"The bodies. Bring them to me." Trudy said.

"But, Supreme Mother." Luke said.

"Now." Trudy said.

Luke looked up at Jaffa.

Trudy walks up the stairs to Jaffa.

"Bray has the blood of Zoot in his veins." Trudy said. "We can't just leave him there."

"Very well." Jaffa said. He signalled to Luke.

Luke leaves the Mall with some of the Chosen.

* * *

><p>Back at the beach. Luke and the Chosen are by the dune buggy.<p>

"Idiot. You told me they were dead." Luke said.

"They were." the Chosen member said.

Luke picks up a helmet and throws it at the Chosen member.

"Where are they?" Luke asked.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. Jaffa is standing in front of a kneeling Chosen member.<p>

"You have failed." Jaffa said. "You will be punished."

"Forgive me." the Chosen member said.

"It is not for me to forgive. It is for Zoot." Jaffa said. "Take him away."

"No, please. I'm sorry." the Chosen member said as he was lead away.

"Send out a search party." Jaffa said. "Don't worry Supreme Mother they can't have got far."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, near the beach. Luke and the Chosen are searching the area.<p>

Ebony and Mark put Bray down by a tree and they soon hear voices.

They both spot the Chosen search party.

* * *

><p>It's night time. Inside the Mall.<p>

Some of the Chosen are standing in a room in front of Jaffa and Trudy.

"We pledge ourselves to increase his power." Jaffa said. "And to his enemies destruction and desolation. You may depart to your devotions."

Luke enters the room.

"Did you find them?" Trudy asked.

"Not yet." Luke replied. "But, we will."

"When?" Trudy asked.

"Will continue our search in the morning." Luke replied.

"They'll be miles away by then." Trudy said.

"There's no point in continuing now."

"The morning, first thing." Jaffa said. "As long as they're out there, they are a threat."

"Yes, Guardian." Luke said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Mallrats are gathered by the fountain.<p>

"The Chosen think if they take away all the Tribe leader's." Ellie said.

"We're a bunch of headless chickens." Alice said. "Is that what they think of us?"

"Maybe they got Danni too." Jack said.

"See what I mean. She was a leader." Ellie said.

"Makes sense." May said.

"Yeah, then what?" Alice asked.

"Mean like who's next." Jack replied.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Out in the forest.<p>

Ebony is looking after Bray. He wakes up.

"Shhh." She said. "Take it easy."

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're safe with me." She replied.

"Ow, my head." He said.

"Here, drink this." She said.

Ebony gives a flask to Bray.

"Better?" She asked.

Bray nods. "What happened?" He asked.

"Got knocked out. You don't remember?" She replied.

"How long?" He asked.

"All night." She replied. "The Guardian and the Chosen would have got you if it wasn't for me."

"Thanks." He said.

"My pleasure." She said.

"You shouldn't have bothered." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"After all that I did. You were right all along." He replied. "Now it's too late."

"It's never too late. We can start over." She said.

"I have to go back, find Danni and the others." He said.

Bray tries to stand up but he can't move his leg.

"Here lean on me, okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

Ebony helps Bray to his feet.

"Got to find you a place and get fit again." She said. "Then, who knows."

Ebony and Bray leave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the Mall. The Mallrats wake up hungry. Jaffa walks in.<p>

"What is going on here?" Jaffa asked.

"We're hungry. We need to eat." Alice replied.

"If you want food, you must earn it." Jaffa said.

Jaffa walks up the stairs and looks down on the Mallrats.

"There will be no room for rebels or unbelievers." Jaffa said. "But, for the true believer there need be no more fear."

"And no more freedom." Ellie said.

"Silence." Jaffa said.

"We already have our own laws." Ellie said.

"Ellie, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"We can't afford to knuckle under this creep." Ellie replied.

"Those who transgress will be punished." Jaffa said. "Those who obey and show themselves worthy. Will earn the right to join the Chosen."

"Who'd want to?" Alice asked.

"Until then you will be treated as slaves and put to work." Jaffa replied.

"We can't work without food." Jack said.

"All in good time. First you must join me in giving thanks to Zoot." Jaffa said. "Kneel."

The Mallrats reluctantly kneel in front of Jaffa.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out in the countryside.<p>

Luke and the Chosen search party are looking around.

Bray and Ebony are walking along a forest path.

"It's no good. I can't go on." Bray said.

"Two minutes then rest." Ebony said. "Is it that bad?"

"My ankle is swollen like a football." Bray said.

"Let's hope it's just a sprain." Ebony said. "When we get out of here. We'll do something about it."

"I'll never make it." Bray said.

"You will." Ebony said.

"Stay with me and we'll both get caught." Bray said.

"And leave you. Who do you think I am?" Ebony asked.

Mark appears from the forest.

"What are you doing out here?" Bray asked.

"The Chosen are out there." Mark replied. "We're not going to get far with him in that state."

"We'll just have to take it easy." Ebony said.

"He's right Ebony. It's no use." Bray said.

"There's three of us now." Ebony said.

They are soon interrupted by voices.

"Shhh. That will be the Chosen." Ebony said. "What are we going to do?"

"No point in running." Mark said.

"Leave me here. I'll take my chances." Bray said.

"No, get in the bushes here." Ebony said.

Ebony and Mark help Bray to his feet.

"Stay in here and keep your head down." Ebony said. "We make noise, they'll follow, we lose them. Easy."

Ebony and Mark cover Bray in leaves. Then soon leave him in the hiding place.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Alice and Salene are in the Cafe.<p>

"I hate cooking when we don't get the good stuff." Alice said.

"Try not to think about." Salene said.

"I can't help it." Alice said, as she bites a carrot.

One of the Chosen walks in.

"What are you doing?" the Chosen member asked.

"Just tasting it. Making sure it's alright." Alice replied.

"You are a liar and a thief." the Chosen member said.

"How did you get that?" Alice asked.

"You're stealing food." the Chosen member replied.

"But, it's our food." Salene said.

"Was your food. This meal is for the Chosen. Not for you." the Chosen member said.

"We're hungry." Alice said.

* * *

><p>Ebony and Mark are walking through the forest.<p>

"I can't hear anything." She said. "Can you?"

"No." He replied.

"Let's get back to Bray." She said.

They walk back to the hiding place.

"This is it." She said.

"Sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. He's just over here." She replied.

They find the hiding place empty.

"He's gone." He said.

"Bray. Bray." She shouted. "Something else is out here I can feel it."

Mark follows Ebony as they search the forest for Bray.

"Where are you going now?" He asked.

"Away from here and away from the Chosen." She replied.

A figure appears behind them. It's Pride of the Eco Tribe.

Pride disappears into the forest.

Ebony and Mark chase after him.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. The Chosen are putting up pictures in a room for Jaffa.<p>

"Do you not feel it in the very air we breathe my brothers." Jaffa said. "Victory."

Luke enters the room with Bray behind him.

"We found him in the woods." Luke said.

"I see you've been redecorating our mall." Bray said. "I can't say I admire your taste in wallpaper."

"It's not for you to admire." Jaffa said. "This Mall and the city belong to the Chosen now."

"Where's Danni?" Bray asked.

"Such gallantry. She's with the other leaders." Jaffa replied.

"Where? What have you done with them?" Bray asked.

"Let's just say they've been taken care of." Jaffa replied.

"I'm going to get you for this." Bray said.

"Your people have no leaders and no hope." Jaffa said. "The war is over."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Mallrats are by the fountain watching the Chosen.<p>

"Can't believe what these thugs are doing to our home." Ellie said.

"Bray and Mark must be out there." Alice said.

"Danni?" Jack asked.

"Where do you think she is?" Salene asked.

"Maybe some other place where they're keeping the Tribe leaders." Jack replied.

"It's obvious, Danni is dead." May said.

Trudy walks in with the Chosen.

"If you've come to gloat. You can forget it." Ellie said. "We're just fine."

"I can see that." Trudy said.

"What do you want?" Alice asked.

"We're not giving in. We'll beat you." Ellie said. "And your loony friend in the white dress."

"How things change." Trudy said. "Do you remember Jack when I was just a scared pregnant girl begging to be allowed to stay here?"

"We took you in, Trudy." Salene said.

"I was never welcome here." Trudy said. "Do you have any idea how that felt?"

"So, all this is about revenge." Jack said. "Because you had a hard time."

"How wrong you are. This is about love." Trudy said.

Trudy walks up the stairs.

"You are all special to me and I will bring you into the fold." Trudy said. "Like the lost sheep you are."

"More like lambs to the slaughter." Alice said.

"Zoot will provide for you." Trudy said. "Give them food and drink as much as they need."

* * *

><p>Back in the forest outside the city.<p>

Ebony and Mark run down a path and end up near a river.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"What makes you think it's a guy." She replied. "It ain't Bray that's for sure. Come on."

Ebony walks off and Mark follows her.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. The Mallrats are in the Cafe.<p>

"I told you we want something to eat then we just got to shut our mouths and get on with it." May said.

"Just because they've given us food. Doesn't mean we have to give in." Ellie said.

"Even slaves have to be fed." Jack said.

"Listen to me, Jack." Ellie said.

"This is not bad." Jack said.

"There has to be a way out of here." Ellie said.

"Okay, we'll just walk out the front door." Jack said.

"No, I'm serious." Ellie said.

"I get cranky if I don't eat properly." Jack said.

"This is our home. We know it better than the Chosen do." Ellie said. "And ypu've been here the longest. You know it better than any of us."

"So?" Jack asked.

"There must be somewhere around here. Some way out that's not watched or guarded." Ellie said.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"That's what I'm asking you, Jack." Ellie said.

"I don't know." Jack said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Trudy walks into Jaffa's room.<p>

"You mean Bray is here?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"And now?" She asked.

"Bray has the blood of Zoot in his veins." He replied. "But, he is dangerous. I think it would be best if he were reunited with his brother."

"Would that be wise?" She asked.

"Would it be wise to let him become the focal point for any resistance." He replied.

"Killing him would simply make him a martyr." She said. "But, winning Bray to the cause would be a great prize."

"He is too strong spirited." He said.

"I can break him given the opportunity." She said.

"His fate is already sealed." He said.

"You are forgetting something." She said. "Bray shares my bloodline through the child of Zoot. I too have a say in his fate."

"So be it." He said. "Just take care he does not distract you from our cause."

Trudy leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Trudy enters a room to find Bray sitting on a bed.<p>

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing just fine." He replied. "Like to congratulate you on a brilliant job. And fooling us all, betraying us all and opening the gates to Hell for everyone in the city."

"Bray." She said.

"Don't." He said. "There's nothing you can say. I just want to know one thing."

"What?" She asked.

"The truth if you can remember what that is." He said. "This mindless worship of my brother. What has it got to offer you?"

"You can't see it for what it is." She replied.

"That's exactly the point. I can't see it for what it is." He said.

"Yes, it can be hard but so was our old life." She said.

"We never killed people who disagreed with us. That's the difference." He said. "What about Danni? Is she still alive?"

"I don't know what's happened to Danni." She replied.

"But you do know people have been killed." He said.

"It is true that some sacrifices has been necessary." She said.

"Sacrifices is that what you call them." He said.

"You know what I mean." She said.

"Yeah, you mean anarchy." He said.

"Anarchy has no meaning in a world without laws." She said. "Can't you see that's what we're trying to do. Create some order and some stability."

"It's not too late after everything that you've done." He said. "It's not too late. Help us to defeat this evil."

"No, it is you who should join us." She said. "We could make a fresh start together. All of us I mean. Everyone. That's why I'm here to ask for your help, your support, join us.

"Not if you were the last Tribe on earth." He said.

"Believe me. That day will come." She said.

Trudy leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out in the forest.<p>

Ebony and Mark are behind a tree watching Pride.

"Took your time, didn't you?" Pride asked.

He then runs into the forest and they follow. A large cargo net falls on them.

"He lead us right into it." Ebony said.

"Who is this guy?" Mark asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Pride replied.

"How do we know you're not with the Chosen?" Ebony asked.

"Alone. The Chosen are like dogs. They move about in packs." Pride replied.

"Why are you here?" Mark asked.

"I was keeping an eye on things." Pride replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ebony asked.

"I'm a watcher. A scout." Pride replied.

"Who for?" Ebony asked.

"It doesn't matter." Pride replied. "What matters is I saw what happened to your friend."

"Bray." Ebony said.

"If that's his name." Pride said. "He's your leader?"

"Yeah." Mark said.

"What happened?" Ebony asked.

"Chosen search party came and found him." Pride replied. "Took him away."

"Get us out of this net." Ebony said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Alice, Ellie and May are scrubbing the floor.<p>

"Well, that was worth it." May said. "I bet the escape plan was your idea in the first place. We've lost Dal and now we got extra work duty."

"Leave her alone, May." Alice said.

"No, this is stupid. Haven't you figured it out. These people aren't some small-time Tribe you can fool around with, Alice." May said. "They're dangerous. They mean it."

"Yeah and that's exactly why we've got to stand up to them." Alice said. "Just can it, May."

* * *

><p>Back in the forest. Ebony, Mark and Pride are by a river.<p>

"Do you have a name at least?" Ebony asked.

"Members of my Tribe call me Pride." Pride replied.

"Pride. As in lions?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Pride replied. "Wasn't it the animals that brought us to this new world?"

"Is everyone in your Tribe so nature loving?" Ebony asked.

"We like to live in harmony with our natural world." Pride replied. "It's our creed."

"Who's your leader?" Ebony asked.

"Her name is Eagle." Pride replied. "She came to us some months ago. We saw great strength in her. She became our leader."

"Did she tell you anything about her past?" Ebony asked.

"I'm going to have to get some firewood if we're going to keep warm tonight." Pride said, avoiding the question.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall. Jaffa enters Bray's room.<p>

"I trust you slept well." Jaffa said.

"Fine." Bray said.

"I see you weren't hungry." Jaffa said.

"Didn't have the stomach for it." Bray said.

"You do understand this was inevitable." Jaffa said. "The power of Zoot always triumphs in the end."

"Whatever you say." Bray said.

"Do you finally accept your destiny? Will you join us?" Jaffa asked.

"And become one of the Chosen?" Bray asked.

"You will be accorded the privileges of the blood of Zoot." Jaffa said.

"I have lost everything that has ever mattered to me because of you." Bray said. "Danni, my Tribe, my freedom. And you ask me if I'll join you. I rather go to Hell."

"That can be arranged." Jaffa said.

The Chosen take Bray to a brainwashing room.

"Never break me. Never." Bray said, as he banged on the door with his fist.

Images of Zoot are shown on a constant loop on three large screens.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, downstairs by the fountain.<p>

"You think Trudy will do her meals-on-wheels act again?" May asked.

"Who knows with Trudy." Salene replied. "I want to know why she fed us in the first place."

Jaffa appears on the stairs with some Chosen members.

"Has a little hunger brought you to your senses yet?" Jaffa asked.

"It's brought me a rumbly tummy." Alice replied. "I'm sorry that's probably a little bit too human for you, isn't it?"

"I see through your sarcasm." Jaffa replied. "It is nothing but a thin veil to mask your despair but it need not be so."

* * *

><p>Back in the forest. There is a campfire with a fish being cooked over a pot.<p>

"How did you catch it?" Mark asked.

Pride shows a three-pronged wooden spear.

"You caught it with that?" Ebony asked.

"Spearing fish is a lost art. Easy once you know how." Pride replied.

"What's bubbling away in your witch's cauldron?" Ebony asked.

"Edible roots." Pride replied. "Our environment provides us with everything we need."

"Does your leader know all these things?" Mark asked.

"She's a fast learner and an excellent leader." Pride replied.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Jaffa is with Trudy in her room.<p>

"You gave them food against my wishes." He said.

"I did it to achieve our aim." She said.

"Perhaps feeling a little sorry for your former friends." He said.

"I feel nothing for the Mallrats." She said.

"They why feed them?" He asked.

"I know their ways." She replied. "We will win them over more quickly with kindness then with threats."

"Too much kindness weakens the character." He said.

Jaffa leaves the room.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Bray is still in the brainwashing room.<p>

The images of Zoot stop and then start again.

Bray covers his ears to shut out the "Power and Chaos." mantra.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). New Tribe.

**Summary:** Early Season 3. The Chosen. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Changes to storyline of Season 3.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 3. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

"If that toerag was man enough to come in here without his cronies." Alice said. "I'll punch his lights out."

"I'm sick of your fighting talk, Alice." May said. "Where has it got any of us? Except hungry?"

"Maybe, May's right." Salene said. "Maybe we have to play along if we want to survive. I'm really hungry."

* * *

><p>Back inside the brainwashing room. Jaffa enters.<p>

"I trust you had an interesting night." Jaffa said.

"Known in some places as torture." Bray said.

"These are words and images that speak of the true way." Jaffa said. "One day soon, you will follow."

"Whatever. Just let me sleep." Bray said.

"Your foolish dreams have already cost you dearly. Not least of all the lives of two women you loved."

"Just leave me alone." Bray said.

"Not until you say these words. Zoot be praised." Jaffa said. "Say them and you'll be left alone."

Jaffa leaves the room. Bray covers his ears.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out in the forest by a river.<p>

"We're heading back." Ebony said.

"Into the city?" Pride asked. "To take on the Chosen? Confrontation is not my way nor the way of my Tribe. I'm sorry."

Pride walks away leaving Ebony and Mark by the river.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Trudy is in Jaffa's room.<p>

"That's good isn'it it?" She asked. "It means you've broken his will."

"Far from it. There's still no acceptance of Zoot." He said. "I cannot allow his presence amongst us. It will contaminate the others."

"Maybe, we can work on Bray together." She said.

"What can you do that I have not already tried?" He asked.

"Now that you have used your skills to wear hiim down." She replied. "I have a little knowledge. I know his weakness better than anyone else. I know what hurts."

"Then tell me." He said. "The information will be put to good use."

"But it only hurts when I open the wound." She said.

"You believe you can turn him into a follower?" He asked.

"Now that you have paved the way." She replied. "Yes. All I ask is that you let me try."

"One last time." He said.

* * *

><p>Trudy is in her room with a plate of fruit in front of her. The Chosen bring Bray in.<p>

"Bray. How good to see you." She said. "Would you like some juice or little fruit perhaps? I have to talk to you."

"As long as I don't have to listen." He said.

"You must go along with the Guardian. Do as he wishes, please." She said.

"Why? So you can tick off the final goal on your warped little mind." He said. "Getting me to worship Zoot."

"It is not for my sake." She said.

"Everything you do is for your sake." He said.

"Of course you hate me. I understand that." She said.

"I wouldn't waste the energy." He said.

"But you have got to understand something. If you don't do as he says, he will kill you." She said.

"Already half dead. What does it matter?" He asked.

"I don't want you to die." She replied.

"Why should you care?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked.

"If you're going to tell me you love me." He replied. "You sure got a funny way of showing it."

"I know you can't accept what I've done." She said. "My mind might be with the Chosen but my heart is with you."

"See, that's not possible because you don't have one." He said.

"If only you knew." She said. "All the hours, days, nights I have spent longing for you."

"You'll get over it." He said.

"Even if you've given up hope. What about the others?" She asked.

"They can look after themselves. What can I do?" He asked.

"Save them from slavery." She replied.

"How do I do that when I'm being held a prisoner here too?" He asked.

"Embrace the Chosen. They'll follow your lead." She replied.

"So, I sell my soul to have their chains removed?" He asked.

"And save their lives too." She replied.

"You do it, wouldn't you?" He asked. "You'd have them killed."

"That is not my decision." She replied. "It is you who holds the power of life and death in your hands. It is your choice."

"You mean there's no choice." He said. "Alright, I'll talk to them."

"I'm so glad you're seeing sense at last." She said.

"But on one condition." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"You never ever mention the word love to me again." He replied.

* * *

><p>Trudy walks into Jaffa's room.<p>

"Your persuasive skills are to be admired." He said.

"It was you who planted the seed." She said. "I watered it a little."

"We have worked together as it should be." He said.

"He has agreed to talk to the others." She said.

"I have not authorized this." He said.

"Bray is the most powerful weapon we have on winning them over." She said. "Shouldn't we put him to use?"

"We must never waste weapons at our disposal." He replied.

"So, you agree to the meeting?" She asked.

"But, I will see him first." He replied.

* * *

><p>Jaffa enters the brainwashing room to find Bray lying on the floor.<p>

"I understand you finally seen the light." Jaffa said.

"I wouldn't quite put it that way." Bray said.

"No, how would you put it?" Jaffa asked.

"As a leader I have no choice." Bray replied.

"A pity it has taken so long to realise what is obvious." Jaffa said. "You still do not embrace the Chosen."

"I will do whatever is necessary to save the Tribe." Bray said.

"Including becoming one of us?" Jaffa asked.

"If it is the only way they'll survive." Bray replied.

"What would you tell your friends?" Jaffa asked.

"To go along with my wishes for their own good." Bray replied.

"We finally speak the same language." Jaffa said.

Jaffa leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside the Mall. The Chosen gather on the stairs.<p>

Jaffa, Bray and Trudy appear as the Mallrats watch from the fountain.

"It's Bray." Salene said. "He's been captured."

"Tell them." Jaffa said.

"Mallrats, it's good to see you guys." Bray said. "I've been thinking about our future and it we seems we have no choice. The Chosen they control the whole city. They're our leaders now. If we don't join them will become slaves or worse."

"Bray." Alice said.

"If we do, if we do. But if we do join them then we will suffer far far more." Bray said.

"Guards, take him away." Jaffa said.

"We will lose our hopes, our dreams, our future and without them you're nothing." Bray said. "Never give in to the Chosen. They can claim our bodies but not our souls."

Bray was dragged away by two Chosen guards.

"Foolish words from a foolish man." Jaffa said. "The words of his own death warrant."

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Jaffa and Trudy are talking in her room.<p>

"What was it that made you think that the wayward brother of Zoot might convince his followers to embrace the cause?" He asked.

"He told me so." She replied.

"And you believed him?" He asked.

"So did you." She replied.

"On your recommendation." He said.

"Are you implying that I knew Bray would speak out against us?" She asked. "What could I possibly gain from such an action?"

"Bray has the blood of Zoot in his veins." He said. "And, you are a woman."

"I am the Supreme Mother." She said, angrily. "How dare you."

"I am the Guardian of the cause." He said. "And, I will destroy those who seek to divert its path. No matter their status. There is a way in which your allegiance can be proven beyond a doubt."

"There is no doubt." She replied.

"What is Zoot?" He asked.

"Zoot is love." She replied.

"How do win Zoot's love?" He asked.

"Through power and chaos." She replied.

"What is the key to power and chaos?" He asked.

"Devotion." She replied.

"I will allow you to perform the ultimate act of devotion. The brother of Zoot will be reunited." He said. "Who better to bring about this reunification than the mother of Zoot's child."

Trudy looks horrified.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Mallrats are by the fountain.<p>

"Well, Bray sure told it like it is." Alice said.

"Let's face it." May said. "They're going to get rid of Bray. Like they're going to get rid of all of us."

Luke enters and takes Alice for the work party.

* * *

><p>Outside, Ebony and Mark watch the work party leave the Mall.<p>

"You will return in two hours with as much produce as you can carry." Luke said.

"What makes you think we'll come back?" Alice asked.

"Zoot tells us to trust is to triumph." Luke replied. "We trust that you'll allow no-one to escape."

"You forgot the or else bit." Alice said.

"Two hours, now go." Luke said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, by the fountain.<p>

"Don't worry, Ellie. Alice will be back." Salene said.

"It's not going to get any better until we co-operate." May said.

"Bray's about to lose his life because he had the guts to stand up to them." Ellie said. "He'd want us to fight back too."

"Ellie's right. Bray deserves better." Jack said.

Jaffa approaches the Mallrats.

"One of you will be allowed to witness the execution of Bray." Jaffa said. "Who will that be?"

Jaffa doesn't get any response from the Mallrats.

"How can we appreciate life if we don't appreciate death." Jaffa said.

"Bray's our friend and leader." Jack said. "How can you expect any of us to watch him die?"

"I don't expect. I insist." Jaffa replied. "It's a gift I offer and you will be the reciever of that gift."

Jaffa walks away. Jack wishes he never opened his mouth.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out at the farm in the countryside.<p>

Alice is looking at what the Chosen have done to her place.

She feels a stone hit her and she turns around.

"Ebony. Mark." Alice said.

"Lucky the whole gang's not here. It'll be an hour going through the names." Ebony said.

"Fill us in, Alice." Mark said.

"They've got us all in the Mall under armed guard." Alice said.

"Bray too?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah, keeping him apart from us." Alice replied.

"So, where's the Guardian based?" Ebony asked.

"Upstairs." Alice replied. "About Bray, they're executing him today. Still there?"

"Tell them we're working on a plan." Ebony replied.

"Can you tell May. Do you mind? This is kinda private." Mark said.

Ebony walks away behind a small shack.

Mark tells Alice the messge and he leaves.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. Salene runs into Trudy's room followed by two Chosen guards.<p>

"Trudy, you can't let this happen." Salene said. "I'm begging you, please."

"Wait." Trudy said.

The Chosen guards let go of Salene and she runs towards Trudy.

"Excuse me, Salene. Have you made an appointment?" Trudy asked. "I mean, what is the point of having a private room if anyone can make their way in here?"

"You are mad." Salene said.

"Far from it." Trudy said. "Now, what was it you wanted and bear in mind I'm busy."

"Save Bray." Salene said.

"I can't. Anything else?" Trudy asked.

"But, you've been through so much together." Salene said. "I don't believe you have no feelings for him."

"Salene, this conversation is not only pointless it's boring." Trudy said.

"Please, Trudy. I'll do anything. Give you anything." Salene said.

"Poor, Salene. Still dreaming that hopeless dream. Trudy said. "Guard."

"Trudy, don't let this happen please." Salene said. "Listen to me. You can stop this. Please."

The Chosen guards escort Salene out of the room. Trudy started crying.

Meanwhile, the Chosen guards take Jack from the Mallrats.

* * *

><p>Later that day, on the beach.<p>

The Chosen escort Bray and Jack.

Jaffa and Trudy walk behind them.

They reach a large area where the Chosen will burn Bray at the stake.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Mall. The work party returns from the farm.<p>

"Alice." Ellie said.

"Where's Jack?" Alice asked.

"They took him to witness Bray's execution." Ellie replied.

"We couldn't do anything to stop it." Salene said.

"I saw Mark. He had Ebony with him." Alice said. "They said they're working on a plan."

"But, there's only two of them." Ellie said. "And, Jack has gone."

Alice walks over to May.

"Mark said to tell you that he loves you, May." Alice said.

* * *

><p>Back at the beach. Bray is tied to the stake.<p>

"Last night, the Great One appeared to me in a dream." Jaffa said. "He told me that the brother of Zoot would be welcomed into the higher place. And that the Chosen will be blessed with this reunification."

Ebony and Mark watch from behind some nearby rocks.

A Chosen member walks forward with a flaming torch and gives it to Jaffa.

"Supreme Mother. Are you ready to prove your devotion to Zoot?" Jaffa asked.

Jaffa hands the flaming torch to Trudy. Trudy walks forward towards Bray.

"Is this the way you want it to end, Trudy?" Bray asked.

"Bray, if I don't do this. I could be next." Trudy replied. "Please, forgive me."

"Trudy, it's me remember. The same guy who fought so hard to find a safe place for your baby." Bray said. "You turning against me. Turn against him and see what kind of fake he is."

"Zoot must be obeyed." Trudy keeps repeating.

Pride grabs one of the Chosen from behind and drags them away.

There is a lion roar and the Chosen turn around.

Ebony and Mark appear from behind the rocks with wooden staffs in their hands.

They fight the Chosen and Jack unties Bray from the stake.

"Get them." Jaffa ordered, the Chosen.

Bray grabs the flaming torch out of Trudy's hand.

"What was that?" Bray asked.

"Get out ouf here." Mark replied.

Mark knocked a flaming lamp over and the Chosen couldn't cross the fire.

Pride looks back over his shoulder before going into the forest.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside the Mall. Jaffa stands in front of the Mallrats.<p>

"The deed has been done." Jaffa said.

"How do we know we'd get treated right if we joined you?" May asked.

"May, that's not even an option." Ellie replied.

"I was just asking. Not signing my name on the dotted line." May said.

"All newly Chosen live a privileged life." Jaffa said.

"You can take your privilege life, roll into a small ball and shove it where monkey's shove their nuts." Alice said.

"Take her." Jaffa said.

Two Chosen guards grab Alice.

"Get your filthy hands off me." Alice said

* * *

><p>Back in the forest. Bray, Ebony, Jack and Mark are running.<p>

"You trying to make a habit out of saving my skin?" Bray asked.

"You complaining?" Ebony asked.

"No, thanks again." Bray replied. "The Mall is not a safe place to be right now."

"Who caused that diversion back there?" Jack asked.

"Pride." Ebony replied.

"Where did he go? I'd like to thank him." Bray asked.

"He's got a habit of vanishing but he'll show up when he's good and ready." Ebony replied.

"I think he's ready." Jack said.

Bray and Mark turn around and see Pride standing in the distance.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Jaffa and Trudy are talking in her room.<p>

"I have been betrayed. The escape could not have taken place without the help of someone." He said.

"I had nothing to do with it." She said.

"You have made it clear by your actions that you did not want Bray to die." He said. "You were hesitant in lighting the fire."

"Let me remind you that I was the one who prepared them for the takeover." She said. "Does that sound like the work of a traitor?"

"And let me remind you that the punishment for non-believers is nothing compared to what I have reserved for those who show treachery." He said. "Guard. See to it that she does not leave this room."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, downstairs by the fountain. Salene sits next to May.<p>

"Nothing like biting your nails at a time like this, huh?" Salene asked.

"I was just thinking about Mark, Bray and Jack." May replied. "What do they get out of putting up a resistance?"

"Self-respect." Salene replied.

"Self-respect doesn't keep you alive." May said. "I just think that we could make things alot easier for ourselves and play these sad monkeys for suckers at the same time."

"What? By pretending to agree with them?" Salene asked.

"We make them think we believe them then the pressure gets lifted." May replied.

"I'm not sure." Salene said.

"So, how long do you think any of us are going to last like this?" May asked. "How long are you going to last, Salene?"

"Maybe you're right. I don't know." Salene replied.

* * *

><p>Luke walks into Trudy's room carrying a tray of fruit.<p>

Luke puts the tray down on a table and walks away.

"Wait." She said. "How long am I to be held prisoner here?"

"Not longer than necessary I hope, Supreme Mother." He replied.

"A fine way to treat the Supreme Mother. Wouldn't you say?" She asked.

"It is regrettable." He replied.

Luke leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Back in the forest. The other Mallrats meet Pride.<p>

"We'd just like to thank you for creating that diversion back there." Bray said.

"I did what I could." Pride said.

"Do you know much about the Guardian?" Bray asked.

"Anyone that would burn a man alive cannot have much respect for anything in this world." Pride replied.

"Do you know anything?" Ebony asked.

Pride draws a map on the ground. Bray notices the ring around Pride's neck.

"Where did you get the ring?" Bray asked. "The ring. I asked, where did you get it?"

"It was a gift." Pride replied.

"Liar." Bray said.

"What is this?" Jack asked.

"Robbing people's graves? I put that ring on Amber's grave." Bray said. "The freak has lifted it."

Mark tries to hold Bray back from Pride.

"It's just a ring." Ebony said.

"Not any ring. It's Amber's ring. I know it anywhere." Bray said.

"This ring was a gift from our Tribe leader." Pride said. "You mentioned a name, Amber."

"Right." Bray said.

"So, this guy's a thief." Ebony said. "Let's just take the ring and go."

"Wait. Eagle once had another name." Pride said. "One that she was known by in her other Tribe. The Tribe that abandoned her."

"What are you saying?" Jack asked.

"Her name was Amber." Pride replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC). New Tribe.

**Summary:** Early Season 3. The Chosen. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 3.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 3. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

* * *

><p>Back in the forest, the other Mallrats are talking as Pride stands in the distance.<p>

"Give him a chance. We got nothing to lose." Mark said.

"What about the ring?" Bray asked.

"Bray's right. We can't trust him." Ebony replied.

"What do you think about it, Jack?" Bray asked.

"Sorry, Bray. I'm with Mark." Jack replied. "We wouldn't have to go far to find out if Amber is still alive. Eagle Mountain is near."

"You're not serious." Ebony said.

"If we check and the grave is empty." Jack said.

"I've heard enough." Bray said. "I'm going to rest here tonight and going back to the city in the morning. You can join me if you want to."

Bray walks off.

"Jack, you can be so insensitive." Ebony said.

Ebony walks over to Bray. Jack and Mark are sat on a log in the background.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I've been trying to think back to Eagle Mountain." He replied. "It all happened so fast."

"You were knocked out. You didn't come around till it was all over." She said.

"To what was all over?" He asked.

"Don't upset yourself." She replied.

"Nothing makes sense any more." He said.

"Face it, Bray. Amber's gone." She said.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Jaffa and the Chosen walk in to find the Mallrats.

"Good morning." Jaffa said. "I trust I find you well."

"As well as you can be when you're dying of starvation." Ellie said.

"You must be more trusting my brethren." Jaffa said.

"We're not your brethren." Ellie said.

"That can be rectified along with the food situation." Jaffa said. "Unfortunately we don't have enough to feed everybody. So we must give priority to those who have been Chosen."

"You wasting your time, Guardian." Ellie said.

"It is you for wasting time. When you could be exulting in the glory of Zoot." Jaffa said. "Today, we're giving thanks for the city at a special service of worship. Who will join us?"

"What does it involve? This service?" May asked.

"Prayers. Nothing more." Jaffa replied. "You'll be given instructions."

"If we go along." Salene said. "Does that mean we're Chosen too?"

"The choice is your's." Jaffa replied. "Open your hearts to Zoot and he will guide you."

"I'll do it." Salene said.

"Me too." May said.

"You don't have to be so eager, guys." Ellie said. "Take the trial membership. Six months. No obligation to pray."

* * *

><p>Back in the forest. Pride is with the Mallrats.<p>

"I would like to apologise." Bray said. "The ring thing kinda threw me."

"I told you the truth." Pride said. "So, you want to tell me how you plan to rescue your friends?"

"We can't attack the Chosen head on." Bray said. "We're going to have an organize an underground resistance."

"Anyone seen Jack?" Ebony asked.

"I thought he was with you." Mark replied.

"Maybe he wandered off and got lost." Ebony said.

"Jack doesn't get lost." Bray said. "I know where he's gone."

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Salene and May enter the fountain area.<p>

"Hi guys." Ellie said. "Did you have to pray to Zoot?"

"Not yet but we were told what we would have to say." Salene replied.

"You mean like your mantra?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, we got our mantra." May replied. "And the promise of a hot meal later on."

"A hot meal." Ellie said. "Bray and Jack died for this. I can't believe you're going to betray them like this."

"That's right Ellie." Salene said. "Does that mean the rest of us have to follow them? Do you really think they want that, Ellie?"

* * *

><p>Back at Eagle Mountain. Jack has taken the stones off both grave's and they're both empty.<p>

"Find what you're looking for?" Ebony asked.

"You came. Why?" Jack asked.

"It's what I'd like to know." Mark replied.

"Jack, is she in there?" Bray asked.

"I don't know how to say this." Jack replied.

"Just tell me, okay?" Bray asked.

"It's empty. Both grave's are empty." Jack replied.

Bray runs over to the grave's. "I want some answers. I want them right now." He said.

"I never saw the bodies. I was too scared." Jack said.

"Who pulled them out of the fire? Was it you, Mark?" Bray asked.

Mark shook his head. Pride kneels down by the grave's.

"Ebony, answer me." Bray said.

"All I remember was a lot of smoke and confusion." Ebony said.

"What about Zandra?" Bray asked.

"How can two bodies go missing?" Mark replied.

"Your leader, Eagle." Jack said. "She said she rose from the grave. What else did she say?"

"She speaks little of the past." Pride replied. "She speaks mostly of the future we'll build together. Being free."

"That sounds like Amber to me." Jack said. "Bray, we've got to find out the truth."

"The empty grave's prove nothing." Ebony said. "Meanwhile, who know's what's happening to the others?"

"Suppose we come back with you to meet your Tribe." Bray said. "What are the chances your leader, whoever she is. Would she help us?"

"Strangers are not welcome amongst my people." Pride replied. "It's a question of survival."

"We all know about survival." Bray said. "You could speak for us."

"I'll try." Pride said, before walking off.

"I guess that means we follow him." Jack said.

The Mallrats follow but Ebony hesitates and she looks at the empty grave's.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. The Chosen escort May, Salene and some other kids to a room.<p>

"Almighty Zoot. We are gathered here together." Jaffa said. "Bless those who embrace your spirit for the first time today. This city we have reclaimed in your honour. Let it stand as a testament to your enduring love through power and chaos."

* * *

><p>Back in the forest. The Mallrats are walking about lost.<p>

"Where did he go?" Bray asked.

"We'll never find his Tribe now." Ebony replied. "It will be dark soon."

Sounds of bird calls are heard.

"Wait. Listen." Bray said.

"They're not birds." Jack said.

Some people appear behind trees.

"I guess we found them." Bray said.

Pride appeared in front of the people.

"It's alright. They're with me." Pride said. "Come."

* * *

><p>Later on, the Mallrats are walking through the forest and they reach the Eco Tribe base.<p>

They hear a female voice behind them. "Why have you brought them here?" She asked.

They turn around and see Amber in a blue outfit with feathers.

"Oh my god." Bray said.

"Amber." Jack said.

"It is you, isn't it?" Bray asked.

Mark waves hello at Amber.

"I want them gone. Escort them to the edge of the forest." Amber said. "As soon as they're gone we move camp."

"Tonight?" Pride asked.

"Yes, tonight." Amber replied. "Other's are sure to follow. I'm disappointed, Pride. What were you thinking?"

"Wait, Amber." Bray said.

"Watch them." Pride said, as he followed Amber up some stairs.

"That explains the empty grave." Ebony said.

"Yeah, but what about Zandra?" Mark asked.

"Jack, am I dreaming?" Bray asked.

"No, you're not dreaming Bray." Jack replied.

"Amber's really changed. Hasn't she?" Ebony asked. "She's a whole different person."

"Who cares if Amber has changed." Jack replied. "She's alive. That's all that matters."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the large Eco building.<p>

Amber is pacing about the living quarters. Pride walks in.

"Don't you think the council should decide their fate?" He asked.

"Their fate isn't our problem. No one asked them here." She replied.

"I did. I thought we should hear them out." He said. "At least, let them rest here the night. It's true then?"

"Is what true?" She replied.

"That you used to be a Mallrat? That you fought the evil one, the Loco?" He asked.

"Zoot." She replied. "Yes, it's true.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"We got to look to the future now." She replied.

"You remember the story you told me about being reborn on Eagle Mountain?" He asked. "I saw the grave myself. Your name was written there."

"I meant I was reborn when I met you and the others." She replied. "In the sense that my life changed for the good and for the better."

"I see. That's why you fear the Mallrats." He said.

"I fear all city dwellers." She said. "If you don't mind I'd like to get some rest."

Pride walks away and stops in the doorway.

"What?" She asked.

"Eagle, there something you should know. You're not the only one to be reborn." He replied. "Zoot lives on through a group called the Chosen. They rule the city with an iron fist. They almost executed Bray. I got there just in time."

Pride leaves the living quarters.

* * *

><p>Back outside the Eco building. The Mallrats are around a campfire.<p>

"This is crazy." Bray said. "We're asking ourselves all these stupid questions. When the answer is right up there."

Bray runs towards the large building.

"Bray, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Stop him." Pride said.

Two guards stop him on the stairs.

"Let me speak to Amber, Eagle or whatever her name is." Bray said.

"Bray, I did all you asked of me." Pride said. "I broke the law of the Tribe bringing you here. Now you must leave."

"Just like that." Bray said.

"I think you should get some rest." Pride said.

"I will not rest till I know the truth." Bray said. "Amber, I know you're up there. It's me, Bray. Amber."

Later on it's night time. Bray is having a restless sleep by the campfire. Ebony stands over Bray.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Ellie and Alice are in the Cafe. Luke enters the Cafe.

Luke gives Ellie an apple and tells them to go back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Back at the Eco Tribe campsite.<p>

"I'll say one thing for these creeps." Ebony said. "They know how to eat. What's the matter, Jack? Something I said?"

"Something you didn't say more like." Jack replied.

"Oh." Ebony said.

"I don't get it. Someone we thought was dead turns up alive and you aren't even surprised." Jack said. "How come?

"Amber wasn't my favourite person but that doesn't mean I wished her dead." Ebony replied. "I'm pleased to see she's okay."

Mark walks back over to the Mallrats.

"What did you find out?" Ebony asked.

"They call themselves the Gaiens after some idea from the old days." Mark replied. "They each take their name from an animal or bird. And that becomes their spiritual guide."

"So, Amber's an Eagle now." Bray said. "That explains a lot."

"One thing's clear these peope would be no good in a fight." Ebony said. "Looks like we've had a wasted journey."

Pride walks down the stairs of the building.

"Jack, Eagle has asked to see you." Pride said.

Bray storms off. Jack stands up.

"Go ahead. What are you waiting for?" Ebony said.

* * *

><p>Jack leaves the campsite and walks up the stairs. Amber appears in the doorway.<p>

"Jack, how have you been?" She asked. "What's the matter? Aren't you pleased to see me?"

"I still don't believe it." He replied.

"I'm not a ghost. I promise." She said.

Amber and Jack hug.

"What happened? How? Why?" He asked.

"I don't remember much. I blacked out." She replied. "It all seems so long ago."

Amber and Jack enter the living quarters.

"Tell me." He said.

"I was listening to the satellite wondering what it all meant." She said. "Then the lights went out. Next thing, the whole place went up. I must have suffered a blow to the head. There was smoke everywhere and heat. I remember thinking I was going to die then things kinda went hazy for a while. When I came round I was outside and it was morning. I was cold and weak and I had no food or water."

"We would have never left if we'd known you were still alive." He said.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"Back to the city looking for the Virus antidote." He replied.

"Did you find it?" She asked.

"After that we were in great demand." He replied. "Made a change from hiding all the time. Why didn't you try the Mall?"

"Things happened, Jack." She replied.

"So you chose to forget about us?" He asked.

"I could never do that but I did decide to start again." She replied.

"Besides this may seem like paradise but for how long?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Bad things are happening in the city." He replied. "It's like the Virus all over again. Except there are no adults to blame."

"You mean this new Tribe? The Chosen?" She asked.

"They're more than just a Tribe." He replied. "They're making slaves out of everyone. And they'll come for you no matter how well you're hidden."

"You mean unless I join forces with Bray and Ebony." She said. "They're the last two people on earth I'd ever help. Make quite a couple though I'll say that."

"Couple? Hardly." He said.

"You mean they're not together?" She asked.

"Bray and Ebony hate each other. Always have. You should know that." He replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the Eco Tribe building.<p>

"I don't know how much longer I can take this." Ebony said.

"What?" Bray asked.

"Having to stand here and watch while Amber makes a fool of you." Ebony replied. "This isn't right. I thought you guys were supposed to mean something to each other."

"Don't worry about me, Ebony." Bray said.

"But, I do worry Bray." Ebony said. "If I was in your shoes. I'd leave this place so fast it would start a forest fire."

"Wouldn't you just be a little curious about what this is all about." Bray said.

"No way. I mean Danni missing and the rest of them in chains." Ebony said. "We should leave."

"You're right. What am I doing waiting in line?" Bray asked.

"We're on our own against the Chosen." Ebony replied. "The sooner we get out of here. The sooner we can figure out a plan to help the others."

"Ebony, I owe you an apology." Bray said. "I didn't come here looking for reinforcements. But, I guess you knew that. I was trying to relive the past. I made a big mistake. Hey, Mark."

"What is it?" Mark asked, as he walked over to Bray.

"We're outta here." Bray replied.

"Right away?" Mark asked.

"I think we've outstayed our welcome." Bray replied. "Don't you?"

* * *

><p>Back inside the Eco Tribe building. Amber and Jack are still talking.<p>

"I know I shouldn't ask but is Bray seeing anyone?" She asked. "I mean it's a dumb question of course he is. But if isn't Ebony then who?"

"He is married to a girl called Danni but the Chosen took her away." He replied. "It's complicated."

"I know how it looks throwing you guys out like this." She said. "But, if you knew how hard we worked to build a life for ourselves out here."

* * *

><p>Back outside the Eco Tribe building. Pride is with the Mallrats.<p>

"For what's it worth I wish you luck." Pride said.

Jack appears behind Pride.

"What did she say?" Bray asked.

"She feels bad about being sending us away." Jack replied.

"What about the other thing?" Bray asked.

"She got out of the building, okay." Jack replied. "But, then she blacked out. When she came to, we were gone."

"Well, that's that then." Ebony said. "We should leave. We've wasted enough time here."

"I don't buy it. She had the ring. I'm not leaving till I get the whole story from her." Bray said.

Bray runs towards the guards and takes them out. He runs up the stairs and into the living quarters.

"You can't come in here. Get out." Amber shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere till you talk to me." Bray said.

Eco Tribe guards grab Bray.

"Get him out." Amber said.

"Throw me out. I'll keep coming back till I get an answer." Bray said.

Pride walks in.

"It's alright. Let him go." Amber said.

"You sure?" Pride asked.

"Yes, Leave us." Amber replied.

Pride and the Eco Tribe guards leave.

"Why didn't you try to find us after the explosion?" He asked.

"I was confused and alone." She replied.

"You found the ring I put on your grave." He said.

"So I found the ring. You have no idea how it feels to stand in front of your own grave." She said.

"You know when things got really rough. I'd ask myself what would Amber do now?" He said. "And when I'd heard you died."

"You didn't. Amber did. I'm Eagle now." She said. "There is no Amber, she died in a fire and she's not coming back. Just forget her."

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Eco Tribe building.<p>

"You're causing trouble by being here." Amber said. "I think you should go now."

"Amber." Bray said.

"I told you Amber is dead." Amber said. "I've called a meeting of the Tribe council. You and your friends can put forward your case then. Now go."

"Me and my friends?" He asked. "They were your family and they're not dead. They're alive and they need our help. Don't you care about them anymore?"

"If my people choose to help you. It's up to them. Now please." She said.

"Maybe, you're right." He said. "Maybe, the Amber I knew is dead. It doesn't make sense. Didn't you love me then?"

"Just leave it, Bray." She said.

"Leave it. How can I? Why did you leave us?" He asked. "Just tell me the truth."

"The truth." She said. "You were always good with that. You and her."

"Me and Ebony?" He asked. "Nothing happened between us. I thought you believe that."

"Oh, I did for one moment. One kiss on Eagle Mountain." She said. "And then there was the explosion. I heard someone calling my name. Ebony found me and carried me out the building. She told me she had a kid with you, Bray. When I came to I found my grave. The ring on it and all of you gone. Then I realised Ebony was right. I had to start again it was better that way."

"Amber, this is crazy. Me and Ebony?" He asked.

"Don't lie to me. I've seen the proof. It doesn't matter now. I don't care." She replied.

"You're wrong. This whole time you believed a lie." He said. "Somehow, I'm going to prove it to you."

* * *

><p>Bray walks down the stairs and towards Ebony.<p>

"So, we had a baby together." He said. "And when was that exactly? You drove Amber out. You dug her grave. Made us believe she was dead."

"Baby? Grave? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You are going to tell her that it's all lies." He replied. "I'm going to find out the truth, Ebony. I swear it."

"I didn't dig that grave. Somebody else did." She said. "What you seem to have forgotten is we came here for help."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Alice gets a bowl filled with food and drops the food on the floor.

"Oops, little accident." Alice said. "Have you got any more?"

Luke nods and a Chosen member refills the bowl.

Alice throws the food at Luke's robes.

"Clean them." Luke said.

"I don't do boots." Alice said.

"Wait." Jaffa said. "Not eating today?"

"Too many preservatives." Alice replied.

"One doesn't eat. All don't eat." Jaffa said. "Take the food from them."

"I hate you." Alice said, in Jaffa's face.

"Hate is good." Jaffa said. "So, is fear."

Jaffa and Luke walk up the stairs.

"Ellie, I'm sorry about your food." Alice said.

"That's okay." Ellie said. "I'm worried about you. I think you're pushing them too far."

"Someone has to." Alice said. "If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting."

* * *

><p>Later on, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.<p>

"I'm hungry." Ellie said.

"You can thank Alice for that." May said.

"It's because of her. We're all going to starve to death." Salene said. "Are you happy about that, Alice?"

"That's not fair, Sal. She was only..." Ellie said.

"She can go ahead and get herself killed or whatever else she's trying to do." Salene said. "She can leave the rest of us out of it."

"Why don't you just go and join the Chosen, Salene?" Alice asked.

"Stop fighting." Ellie said.

"I'm sorry, Salene. I didn't mean for everyone else to." Alice said.

"I'm gonna go change." Salene said.

Salene walks out of the Cafe.

"Just what I'm afraid of." Alice said

* * *

><p>Back in the forest. The Eco Tribe council is being held.<p>

"What goes on beyond here has nothing to do with us." Grey Owl said. "This Tribe from the city, want us to make their enemies ours."

"Quiet. Settle down." Amber said. "Let's just hear what these people have to say."

"Well, you're right the enemy we fight is not your enemy." Bray said. "They're not just a Tribe. They're an evil plague like the Virus and one day they will come here."

"They'll never find us here." Grey Owl said. "You were brought here by Pride."

"They have spies everywhere." Bray said. "And they will find you and when they do. You'll be alone like we are now. But there will be more of them. All the harder to defeat."

"We've all heard the rumours of these Chosen." Pride said. "I've seen the destruction they cause. We'd be fools not to fear them."

"If you help us to gather resistance among the free Tribe's." Bray said. "We all may have a chance. If you wait. If you stand alone. You all will be turned into slaves. All the things you love. All the things you respect. Will be absolved by the ways of the Chosen."

"Please Amber." Jack said. "We were your family."

"It has to be the decision of the whole Tribe." Amber said. "I want you to think long and hard about what is being said. This is about our future. We'll vote tonight."

* * *

><p>Later on, in the forest at the Eco Tribe base.<p>

Bray sees Ebony is about to burn a photo.

Bray grabs her arm and lifts Ebony to her feet.

"Amber. Amber." Bray shouted. "You want the truth. Come out here"

Amber appears and walks towards Bray and Ebony.

"Is this the photo she showed you?" Bray asked. "Is it?"

"Yes." Amber replied.

"You tell her." Bray said, to Ebony.

"What?" Amber asked.

"She fooled you." Bray replied. "Me and Ebony never had a baby together. This is her friend's baby. We visited them before the Virus."

"Is this true?" Amber asked.

"Do you think I would abandon my own child?" Bray asked.

Bray tears up the photo in Ebony's face.

"You sad, stupid, selfish." Bray said.

"Don't." Ebony said.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Bray asked. "You have ruined two people's lives."

"It could have been our baby, Bray." Ebony replied. "It still can be."

"You want your baby? Here it is." Bray said, as he throws the pieces of photo in Ebony's face.

"So, you think I ruined your life." Ebony said. "Why don't you ask him about Danni?"

Ebony walks away.

"Why did you believe her?" Bray asked. "All you had to do was find me and ask me."

"Just leave it." Amber said. "It's done."

"Am I imagining this?" Bray asked. "Doesn't any of this bother you?"

"I'm someone else. So are you." Amber replied.

"That is where you're wrong. I'm still the same person." Bray said. "Look at me."

"Do you just want to roll back the tape and go on from where we left off?" Amber asked.

"No, but." Bray replied.

"What do you want?" Amber asked. "I've moved on. From the sound of things so have you."

Amber turns around and walks back up the stairs to her living quarters.

* * *

><p>It's night time. Back at the Eco Tribe campsite. Ebony walks towards Mark sitting on a log.<p>

"I came to tell you I'm heading back to the city." She said.

"What happened to getting help?" He asked.

"From a bunch of eco munchkins." She replied.

"What are you going to do when you get back?" He asked.

"I'm going to make the Guardian wish he'd never been born." She replied.

"You going to do it alone?" He asked.

"Not if you come with me." She replied.

"Eh?" He asked.

"You going to stay here? Or do you want to see May again?" She asked. "You got five minutes to decide. Then I'm leaving."

Ebony walks away leaving Mark to think.

* * *

><p>Back in the city. Inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.<p>

"Thanks for making us all starve, Alice." Salene said.

"It was worth it though to see the look on his face when that slop hit his boots." Ellie said.

"I think we should just jump the guards when they put the chains on us and make a run for it." Alice said.

"Suppose we don't all get away." Ellie said. "What will they do to the one's that don't make it."

"It can't be any worse than it is now." Alice said.

Trudy, Luke and two Chosen guards arrive.

"I understand you've had your rations withdrawn." Trudy said. "All because of one person's stupidity."

"Is she for real?" Alice asked.

"So, did you bring us any food?" Salene asked.

"I've done better than that." Trudy replied. "I'm having a special ceremony here tomorrow for novice's. I've got permission for all of you to take part except Alice."

"Novice ceremony." May said. "What is it all about?"

"Being a novice is the first step towards being a member of the Chosen. Instead of a worker." Trudy replied. "You are the first people in the city to be offered the chance."

"You're asking us to join you?" Ellie asked.

"Everybody wants to join now." Luke replied.

"So we can afford to be selective." Trudy said.

"Well, that's a compliment." May said.

"May." Ellie said.

"Come on guys. I think everyone's taking it a bit too seriously." Salene said. "It's no big deal, right Trudy?"

"You merely agree to open your mind to different ways of being." Trudy replied. "Think about it. You may find it may help your food problem."

Trudy, Luke and the Chosen guards walk away.

"Someone pass me a sick bag." Alice said.

"Come on guys. I think we should considerate it." Salene said.

"You must be kidding." Alice said.

"It's not like we have to believe what we're saying." May said.

"But, that's exactly how they get you." Ellie said.

"What could be worse than this?" Salene asked. "I mean, you said it yourself Alice."

"Yeah and Bray said never give up." Alice replied. "Have you forgotten that already?"

"No, but Bray's dead isn't he?" Salene asked. "I don't see you or anybody else here taking his place."

"Stop fighting. We have to stick together." Ellie said.

"Sure, tell that to Salene and May." Alice said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Eco Tribe campsite. Bray is by the campfire and Amber walks towards him.<p>

"I understand Ebony and Mark have gone." She said. "My Tribe voted. They don't want to join your fight."

"I'm leaving too in the morning." He said.

"I think that's for the best." She said.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for what happened." He said. "I had no right."

"You've got to let the past go." She said. "It's the only way."

"Right." He said. "And I'm glad you found someone."

"What?" She asked.

"Your ring. Pride wears it around his neck." He replied.

"Oh, that." She said. "I'm glad you found someone too. Danni, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"The Chosen took her." He replied. "I'm hoping she's a prisoner but she could be dead."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'll see you get food for your journey."

Amber walks up the stairs to her living quarters and Bray watches her leave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of the forest. Ebony and Mark are lying on the ground in front of a campfire.<p>

"You have to enjoy life as it comes along." He said. "Or, you'll never enjoy anything."

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"And what wonderful things is offering right now?" She asked.

"A warm night, starry sky and a full stomach." He replied. "Night, Ebony."

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Trudy, Luke and Jaffa are talking in his room.<p>

"I think we have Salene and May." Trudy said.

"And the others?" Jaffa asked.

"They'll take a little longer especially Alice." Trudy replied. "I told them it was a special privilege and they believed me."

"It is a privilege to serve Zoot." Jaffa said.

"Yes. I just meant because they be the first in the city." Trudy said.

"Good. The Mallrats are still the key." Jaffa said. "Destory them and the rest will follow."

Trudy and Luke leave the room.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Back at the Eco Tribe campsite.<p>

Bray is getting ready to leave and Pride gives him a bag of food.

Amber and Jack are walking towards Bray and Pride.

"So crazy, I just found you and I'm losing you again." Jack said.

"No, you're not." Amber said. "Goodbye, take care of yourself."

Jack walked over to Bray and Pride.

"You ready?" Bray asked.

Jack nodded and walked away.

"Thanks for all your help." Bray said.

Pride nodded.

"Good luck." Bray said.

"You too." Amber said.

Bray walked off following Jack.

* * *

><p>Back in the city. There is a work party with some Mallrats in.<p>

"Stuff Zoot. Stuff the Guardian." Alice said.

"Alice." Ellie said.

"Stuff Zoot. Stuff the Guardian." Alice said.

Salene and May appear from around a corner followed by a Chosen guard.

"Hi." May said, she waved.

"Aren't you two supposed to be working?" Ellie asked.

"We don't have to work today." Salene replied.

"I see. You've decided to join them. Haven't you?" Ellie asked.

"May and I have decided to do it." Salene said.

"All you have to do is go through the ceremony. It's not like you have to believe any of it." May said.

Salene and May walk away.

One of the kids in the work party finds a paint spray-can and gives it to Alice.

"Alice, you're crazy." Ellie said.

"Crazy is exactly what we need." Alice said

The kid causes a diversion and Alice sneaks behind one of the Chosen black van's.

"Take him away. Get back to work." the Chosen guard said.

The Chosen black van drives away and there is 'Freedom' sprayed in big letters on the back.

Everyone in the work party laughs.

"I think that's one for us." Alice said

* * *

><p>Back at the Eco Tribe campsite. Amber is in her living quarters and Pride walks in.<p>

"I have to talk to you." He said. "I believe we're making a mistake not supporting Bray and his friends against the Chosen."

"Bray doesn't want our support anymore." She said.

"That maybe what he said but we should still help." He said. "Call the council together and persuade them."

"The Chosen aren't our problem." She said.

"Eagle, you're wrong." He said. "The Chosen won't stop until they control everyone including us."

"They will have to find us first." She said.

"They will. The more people they get. The fewer hiding places there are." He said.

"You're exaggerating." She said.

"I've seen them. They're more evil than you can imagine." He said.

"Well, the answer is still no." She said.

"This isn't like you." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means you shouldn't mix up what happened in the past with what needs to be done now." He replied.

"Thank you. You've made your point." She said.

Pride walks out.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, Alice walks into the Cafe to find the other Mallrats looking glum.<p>

"What's this?" Alice asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Salene replied.

"She should be. She didn't have to work." Ellie said.

"I've decided to do the novice ceremony thing." Salene said.

"Would you mind telling me what you think you're playing at?" Alice asked.

"Well, we've got to do something to get out of this mess." May replied.

"It's just a stupid ceremony that might help us get a bit more food and less work." Salene said.

Salene gets up and walks down the stairs past Alice.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside the Mall. The novice ceremony is being held.<p>

Trudy is sat at the front with Brady in her arms. Luke stands nearby.

"Begin." Trudy said.

"Tonight, you can choose to take a step toward the glory of Zoot." Luke said. "Or, remain in darkness and ignorance. If you wish to make this first step, enter the circle."

May and Salene both walk forward and kneel down.

"Get them out." Trudy said.

Chosen guards escort the other Mallrats out of the room.

"Do you agree to become a novice in the ways of the Chosen?" Luke asked.

"I do." May replied.

"I do." Salene replied.

"Do you agree to study the teachings of the master?" Luke asked.

"I do." May replied.

"Do you renounce the Tribe of the Mallrats?" Luke asked. "And, swear to never call yourselves by that name again?"

"I do." May replied.

"Salene?" Trudy asked.

"I do." Salene replied.

* * *

><p>Back in the forest. Bray and Jack are walking.<p>

"What's the plan?" Jack asked.

"We have to hide outside the city and try to make contact with the others." Bray replied.

There was a sound of bird calls being made.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Shhh." Bray replied.

Pride and the Eco Tribe appear and walk towards them.

"Bray." Pride said. "You've a lot to learn about making yourself invisible, my friend."

"What are you doing here?" Bray asked.

"We decided you might need our help after all." Pride replied.

"Great." Jack said.

"I don't know how to thank you." Bray said.

"There's no need." Pride said.

"Eagle. She didn't come right?" Bray asked.

Amber appears and walks towards Pride.

"Thank you. This is wonderful." Bray said.

"No. This is business. We are here to fight a common enemy." Amber said. "No more. No less."

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Early Season 3. The Chosen. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 3.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 3. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. On the city's streets.<p>

There is a work party being escorted by the Chosen.

Ebony and Mark are disguised in Chosen robes.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall.<p>

Alice, Ellie and some kids are in chains for a work party.

A Chosen member is checking the chains are locked.

"I bet you used to lock your pencil case up at school, right?" Alice asked.

The Chosen member shakes his head and walks away.

"What you not coming?" Alice said, to Salene and May.

"You starting Zoot classes today, aren't you?" Alice asked. "You better work hard girls. Get those knees hard enough for Zoot worship."

"You're pathetic, Alice." May said.

"We're all frightened." Alice said. "I can undertstand you, May. You only look after number one."

"Tsst." May said.

"But Salene, I expected more from you." Alice said.

"You, shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." Luke said. "Move them out."

"You think you're taking the easy way out. You're wrong." Alice said. "They'll get inside your head. You'll never get them out."

Luke and the work party leave the Mall.

"We're just pretending." Salene said.

"Is that really what you're doing, Salene." May said. "Pretending?"

"Aren't you?" Salene asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the city outskirts.<p>

The Eco Tribe and Mallrats are in an abandoned building.

"This will serve as a good base." Amber said. "What did you find out?"

"They've got most of the city under their control." Pride replied. "It's simple, there's too many of them and too few of us."

"What do you want to do, Bray?" Amber asked.

"I want to get my friends out, that's all." Bray replied.

"Do you remember when we took Horse and his brothers out of that fort?" Amber asked.

"We had a map." Pride replied.

"So, do we." Amber said. "Jack, knows every nook and cranny at the Mall. He set-up the security system. Any suggestions?"

"The sewers is still our best option." Jack replid. "Let's hope they haven't found the entrance yet."

"We got surprise on our side." Bray said. "As soon as we make our move. Security is going to go ballistic. We've got one shot at this. So whatever we do, we've got to make it work."

"You're right. Owl and Lynx will scout the streets." Pride said. "I'll take the sewers."

"Be careful." Amber said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the Mall. Ebony and Mark are spying on the entrance.<p>

"There's a password." She said. "It's all we need and we're in. Let's go."

A side door opens and a work party emerges.

"Wait." He said, as he dared to grab Ebony's arm.

They watch the work party leaving the Mall.

"If we're going to make a move. It has to be when the Chosen least expect it." She said. "I've got a plan. Trust me."

"I do, Ebony." He said.

"Time to leave." She said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. A Chosen ceremony is being held.<p>

Trudy, Luke and Jaffa are at the front.

Salene, May and some other kids are sitting on the floor.

"Look at me." Jaffa said. "Why are you here?"

"I want to understand." Salene replied.

"Good and you will all understand." Jaffa said. "You are here to become free. Now, are there any here who wish not to make the journey to freedom?"

No-one responds to the thin veiled threat of death.

"Good. Then we will begin." Jaffa said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back outside on the city streets.<p>

Ebony walks back to Mark's hiding place down a side street.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Arranging a few things." She replied. "We are going to work together. I know you're loyal as you were a Loco."

* * *

><p>Back at the Rebel Base.<p>

Amber, Bray and Jack are looking over a map of the Mall. Jack points out the locations.

"Salene were here." Jack said. "The rest of us were here and here."

"Have they changed their security system's?" Bray asked.

"I don't think they know how." Jack replied.

"So, if we got trapped. We could go out through the cage?" Bray asked.

"Yeah." Jack replied. "I got things to do. Call me when you need me."

Jack leaves the room.

"I never thought I be looking at it again, the Mall." Amber said.

"The Mallrats will never surrender." Bray said. "I know them."

"The longer they're in the hands of these Chosen." Amber said. "The more likely it is that one or more will go over. Just like Trudy did."

"Then, we have got to get them out soon." Bray said.

"What if one of them gives the alarm?" Amber asked.

"If you don't want to do this." Bray replied.

"I'm not saying that." Amber said. "It's just like you said. We've got one chance at this. There can't be any mistakes."

* * *

><p>Later on, Pride is in the Rebel Base. Pride sees Amber and Bray talking. Jack walks in.<p>

"Hi Jack." Pride said. "You were right about the sewers. It's our way in. Let's go talk to the others."

Pride and Jack walk towards Amber and Bray.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the city's streets.<p>

Ebony and Mark have ditched the Chosen robes.

They are walking around a place called Dead End City.

They reach a small white building.

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

"Poison." She replied.

Ebony knocks on the door and it opens.

* * *

><p>Back at the Rebel Base. Pride, Amber and Bray are sat in chairs.<p>

The rebels stand in a circle around them.

"I went all the way through. There's a gate at end, locked." Pride said.

"That's the one I fixed up." Jack said.

"Then you can break through it without triggering anything?" Pride asked.

"Sure." Jack replied.

"There are no guards?" Bray asked.

"No. Perhaps it's as Jack said." Pride replied. "They haven't realised yet."

"So, it's our way in and our way out." Bray said.

"What do we do?" Pride asked. "Get a message to your friends and tell them to prepare?"

"No, Pride." Amber replied. "It's better if no-one knows."

"Then, you realise we have to go in and find them." Pride said. "It will be dark and there will be guards."

"I know." Bray said.

"Good. When do we go?" Pride asked.

"We do it tonight." Amber replied.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Trader's place in Dead End city.<p>

"What's he doing back there?" He asked.

"Getting the things I asked for." She replied. "Then back to the Mall."

The Trader walks back into the room with the stuff.

"You must pierce the skin." Trader said. "It will do the rest."

Ebony smiles.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Rebel Base. They are getting prepared for the mission.<p>

"Nearly time to go then?" Amber asked.

"Amber, you should stay here." Bray replied.

"Don't be stupid. I'm coming with you." Amber said.

"If you come with us and we get trapped or caught." Bray said. "Instead, we need you to stay here just in case anything happens."

"Alright. I'll stay." Amber said.

"If some of us don't come back." Bray said. "I want you to know I'm glad I found you again."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back outside the Mall.<p>

Ebony and Mark are back in the Chosen robes.

"Once we're in there, we get into position and wait for the right time to strike." She said.

"There's a few minutes to curfew." He said.

Ebony gives Mark a micro tape recorder.

"Point it at them and push record." She said.

Mark aims the micro tape recorder at the Chosen by the entrance.

Two Chosen guards approach and say the password.

"That's enough." She said. "Push the replay."

Ebony is preparing the poison to use on the Guardian.

"Password is corned beef." He said.

"You want to carry this?" She asked, holding the knife dipped in poison.

"Ladies first." He replied.

Ebony and Mark enter the Mall past the Chosen guards.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city.<p>

Inside the Mall. Alice and Ellie are talking near the Cafe.

"We can't just keep taking it, Ellie." Alice said. "We got to do something to strike back."

Alice and Ellie see Salene sitting in the Cafe. They sit near her.

"I wonder how Sunday School was?" Alice asked, sarcastically.

"It was fine." Salene replied.

"Oh fine, like the weather's fine." Alice said. "Like everything is just fine."

"We just went through the motions." Salene said. "That's all."

"So what motions were those?" Alice asked. "Did they make you do cartwheels?"

"It wasn't like that." Salene replied.

"Tell us what it was like then." Alice said.

"I can't. They told us to keep it a secret." Salene said.

"A secret?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, Ellie. A secret. On pain of death." Salene replied.

"Well, you finally realise it's not a game." Alice said. "I told you, Salene."

"Some of it actually makes sense." Salene said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I didn't mean." Salene replied.

"Yeah, but you said it." Alice said.

"I'm going to go lie down. I'm really tired." Salene said.

Salene leaves the Cafe.

"Of course, you've had a hard day. Haven't you?" Alice asked.

"Do you think she's been won over?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know." Alice replied.

"What about the other's?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know." Alice replied. "We'll just have to keep everything to ourselves from now on. Right?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in the sewers of the Mall.<p>

The rebels are gathered waiting for the order to attack.

"We're ready." Pride said.

"Jack's just checking the alarm." Bray said.

Jack appears. "It's done." He said.

The rebels enter the Mall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Salene is walking around as she can't get any sleep.<p>

Salene hears footsteps and she hides behind the stairs.

Jaffa and Luke enter the Mall.

"I wish to be alone." Jaffa said. "You're dismissed."

Luke and the Chosen leave Jaffa. They walk up the stairs.

Salene watches from behind the stairs. Jaffa walks around.

Ebony sneaks up Jaffa and holds the knife against his throat.

"Thought the fishes had got me." Ebony said.

"Back from the dead, Ebony." Jaffa said. "Kill me. Help the Cause."

"I'm going to wipe out every trace of your existence." Ebony said.

Jaffa surprises Ebony by grabbing her throat.

Mark grabs the knife, pulls Jaffa off Ebony and holds the knife against Jaffa's throat.

"Do it. Do it now." Ebony said.

Salene sees Bray enter with some people behind him. She screams.

A large group of Chosen guards run down the stairs.

"Pride, avoid capture at all costs." Bray said.

Everyone is fighting the Chosen.

Bray goes over to Salene. "Bray. Is it really you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Bray replied. "Tell the others to hold on, okay?"

Bray leaves her to join the fight.

Jaffa surrounds himself with Chosen guards on the stairs. Like a coward.

Bray, Pride, Ebony and the Eco Tribe retreat into the sewers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jaffa, Luke and the Chosen enter Trudy's room. Trudy wakes up.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"I thought you might be first to know. An attempt was made on my life." Jaffa replied.

"By who?" She asked.

"By Ebony. This is your fault." Jaffa replied.

"I did not allow the rebels to escape." She said. "I have done everything that was asked of me."

"You could have finished her long ago." Jaffa said. "Is that not why you were sent to infiltrate the heathens? To seek out the enemies of Zoot and destroy them."

"I came to gain their confidence." She replied. "To make it easier for you to take them. I couldn't them or."

"Couldn't or Wouldn't?" Jaffa said. "Now your incompetence is fuelling the enemy."

Luke realises the Guardian is blaming others for his mistakes.

"If I am the person you think I am." She said. "If Zoot himself trusted me with his child. Why do you now doubt me?"

Jaffa was puzzled for an answer.

"The fact remains an attempt was made on my life." Jaffa said. "It means there has been a betrayal. Leave us."

Luke and the Chosen leave the room.

"In many ways, this night's events were satisfying." He said. "The fact that people want me dead. Means my strategies are working. I am hated. Hate is good. Zoot would be proud of my achievements. Don't you think?"

"There is no doubt that Zoot would approve of the way things are developing." She replied.

"That's not what I asked you." He said. "Am I not a worthy disciple of Zoot?"

"Yes." She replied.

Jaffa sits on her bed.

"Yes. Your enthusiam inspires me." He said. "The hate I saw in Ebony's eyes tonight was an inspiration. The fear I will see in the eyes of the traitor who helped her will also be an inspiration."

Jaffa leans in close to Trudy as he looks into her eyes.

"Zoot be praised." He said.

Jaffa then leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, May is in her room getting ready for bed.<p>

She hears footsteps approach her room and the door opens.

A Chosen member appears and walks into the room.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Chosen member takes his hood off.

"I was hoping we could spend time together." Mark said.

May runs forward and hugs her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside May's room in the Mall.<p>

May and Mark are lying in bed.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" She asked.

"You'll have to show me." He replied.

"This much." She said.

May kisses Mark as she pulls the bed covers over them.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Back at the Rebel Base.<p>

"We had one chance while security was lax and you blew it." Bray shouted.

"If you hadn't played Tarzan." Ebony said. "We'd be able to walk in right now."

"We had planned this down to the last detail." Amber said.

"If you hadn't been walking around playing mission impossible." Bray said.

"Okay, let's say your plan succeeded." Ebony said. "You freed the gang. You even got Goldilocks where you want him. What are you going to do to him?"

"You are so predictable." Bray said.

"Can I say something?" Pride asked. "I think both plans were good but they got in the way of each other."

"Well, getting in the way." Ebony said. "Is something, Bray is really good at it."

"Bray could have left you where the Chosen had dropped you, Ebony." Pride said. "It's because of him, you're here now."

Ebony gets up and pushes past Bray and Pride.

* * *

><p>Back outside the Mall. Some of the Chosen guards leave.<p>

Mark walks behind them disguised as a Chosen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jaffa is watching Luke hold a ceremony for the novice's.<p>

"Blessed are the powerful and bringers of Chaos." Luke said. "Blessed are the merciless."

"Does not the Supreme Mother teach the divine beliefs at this hour." Jaffa said.

Luke looks up and sees Jaffa watching.

"She is indisposed. I offered my services." Luke said.

"There is a traitor amongst us. One who would assist the unbelievers in seeking to remove me." Jaffa said. " Disciple of the Great One and leave you without direction. This dog must be found."

"Amen." May said.

"You will be expected to report any suspicions you may have or suffer the consequences." Jaffa said.

"Zoot be praised." May said. "And death to traitors."

"What do you have to hide that makes you rush to condemn the action of his traitors?" Jaffa asked.

"Nothing." May replied. "I swear."

Luke realises the Guardian is a fruitcake.

"Why should I believe that?" Jaffa asked. "You are better placed than most to be the very traitor we are looking for. If I should find it was you that aided my attackers. Your punishment will be so terrible that you will curse the day that saw you into this world."

May looked really frightened.

* * *

><p>Back at the Rebel Base. Bray is looking over a map of the Mall on a table. Ebony walks into the room.<p>

"Whatever it is, save your breath." He said. "You still here?"

"Make things more difficult. Why don't you?" She asked.

"Me?" He asked. "That's your speciality."

"I didn't come for a fight." She said.

"Yeah. What you come for then a gloat, a good sneer, a laugh." He said. "I don't know how you get your kicks these days, Ebony. Quite frankly, I don't care."

"I came to say thanks." She said.

"Yeah, for what?" He asked.

"Pulling me out." She replied.

"I reckon that makes us even." He said.

"Even." She said.

"If you'll excuse me. I'm busy." He said.

Ebony leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the Mall. The work party is being chained together.<p>

Alice and Ellie see Salene and May return from their teachings.

"Hello girls." Alice said. "How was story time? What was it today? Torture's good for the soul?."

"Leave it, Alice." Ellie said.

"Look, it's not like we enjoy doing this, you know." May said.

"Oh, and we do?" Alice asked.

"Please stop arguing." Ellie replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the Rebel Base. Bray is in front of the city map on a blackboard.<p>

"So, as you may have guessed." Bray said. "The sewers are now out as a means of entrance."

"What about the roof?" Amber asked.

"They would have tightened up security by now." Jack replied.

"Then we hit them when they're on work detail." Bray said.

"Or, under disguse as Ebony and Mark did." Pride said.

"Yeah, where is Mark?" Bray asked. "Has anybody seen him?"

"Bray." Amber said.

Amber takes the pointer from Bray. She points at the city map.

"The hill and the trees here make good ambush points on the way to the farm." Amber said. "The cover is excellent. We should be able to take them by surprise."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Salene and May are talking.<p>

"You heard him. He thinks I'm the traitor." May said.

"He didn't say that." Salene said.

"It's as good as." May said. "What if he doesn't find the person who did it? He might decide to blame me anyway."

"Stop being so paranoid, May." Salene said.

"It wasn't you he pointed at in front of everybody. It was me." May said. "You didn't see his eyes."

"Calm down. He was just asserting his authority." Salene said. "He's used to having the last word and when you shouted out."

"I don't even know why I did it." May said. "I just thought it would ease things."

"Stop stressing yourself out." Salene said. "It's not worth it."

"What I need now is something that will take the suspicion off me." May said.

"Like what?" Salene asked.

"I don't know." May replied. "But, something."

* * *

><p>Back at the Rebel Base. Mark walks down a corridor.<p>

"Hey, Mark." Bray said. "What happened?"

"Didn't you find out from Ebony?" Mark asked.

"She was busy blaming me." Bray said.

"Who screamed?" Mark asked.

"Salene, she thought I was a ghost." Bray replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Alice and Ellie are talking about the work party.<p>

Salene and May are walking towards Alice's room.

"I got to go see Alice." Salene said. "Are you going to come in?"

"How long you going to be?" May asked.

"Just a couple of minutes." Salene replied.

"I'll stay out here." May said.

"Okay." Salene said.

Salene walks into Alice's room.

"Oh, Salene. Is this a social visit?" Alice asked.

"I was told about the cut in your rations." Salene replied. "Thought you might be able to use this."

Salene hands over a bag of food to Ellie. Alice takes the bag.

"I'm sorry." Alice said.

"We've all got to keep in shape. Especially now, Bray and the others could be back at any time." Salene said.

"Yeah, except next time they're not going to find it easy to get in." Ellie said. "The sewers have already been sealed."

May is listening in on their conversation.

"Bray will find a way. I know he will." Salene said. "He told me to tell everyone to hold on."

"If anybody's going to get us out of here. It's going to be him." Ellie said.

"Bet the Guardian's kicking himself he ever let him escape." Alice said.

"He won't catch Bray twice." Salene said. "No matter how much he'd want to."

"Wouldn't he just." Alice said. "He'd think all his birthdays have come at once."

May quickly walks away and walks up the stairs.

Salene leaves Alice's room. "May?" She said, as she looked around for her friend.

* * *

><p>Jaffa is in his room and the Chosen enter with May.<p>

"I don't grant every request for an audience for one simple reason." He said. "Too many people waste my time."

"I don't believe I'm about to do that, wise one." She said.

Jaffa walks over to May and sends the Chosen guards away.

Jaffa sits on his desk and takes a sip of water.

"Speak." He said.

"The rebel leader, Bray." She said.

"The rebel, Bray." He said. "There is only one leader, Zoot."

"You pardon, wise one." She said. "I can deliver him to you.

Jaffa and May are talking about a newsletter.

"What about this?" He asked. "The Chosen preach Power and Chaos. Would have you believe that these are good things not evils. Their leader who calls himself the Guardian is a fanatic. A single-minded despot will stop at nothing to achieve his aim, total world domination. What do you think?"

"Yeah, it's good." She replied.

"You don't like it." He said "Actually, I'm not too sure about that last part."

"That word despot. The kids won't know what means." She said. "What you need is something more."

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "More streetwise."

"What have you got?" He asked.

"It's not finished." She replied.

"Read it." He said.

"Okay." She said. "The Chosen are a bunch of scuzz-bags. They shold be thrown out with the trash. As for the Guardian, the only thing he should guard is his butt. Because we gonna kick it all the way from here to the Ranges. This whole Zoot thing is a lie and then it just says keep the dream alive in great big letters."

Jaffa stands up and walks around the room.

"It's beautiful." He said. "How many copies do you need?"

"Not many. Just enough to make it look real." She said.

"I'll see to it." He said. "You've done well, May."

"Thank you." She said.

* * *

><p>Later on, outside on the city streets.<p>

Mark and some of Eco Tribe are walking around.

May is dressed in a Chosen robe and is handing out flyers. She walks past an alley way.

"Keep the dream alive." Mark said, as he steps out of the alley way. "Hello, May."

"Honey, I am pleased to see you." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting some air, taking in the sights and missing you." He replied.

"I miss you too." She said. "We had fun the other night."

May passionately kisses her boyfriend.

"Sorry, May." He said. "I got to take you prisoner. Please don't get mad."

"What?" She asked.

An Eco Tribe member appears and takes May away.

* * *

><p>Later on, outside in the city in an outdoor carpark building.<p>

Amber, Bray and the rebels are walking towards Pride.

"Why did we have to meet Mark here?" Amber asked.

"He radioed in." Bray replied. "All he said was that he had something and couldn't bring it back to base."

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" Pride asked.

"I trust him more than I trust Ebony." Bray replied.

Mark appears with May and Eco Tribe guards.

"He's got a prisoner." Amber said. "One of the Chosen."

"No, it's one of the Mallrats." Bray said.

"Oh, Bray." May said, as she runs towards and hugs Bray. "I didn't believe Salene when she said you was alive."

"Is this her? I mean is this Danni?" Amber asked.

"This is May." Bray replied. "Amber and Pride." as he introduced them to May.

"Nice to meet you." May said. "I'm not with them. I only went along with it so I could get free."

May hands the leaflets to Bray and Amber.

"Now, would I be doing that if I was with the Chosen?" May asked.

"Scuzz-bags?" Pride asked.

"I didn't write them." May lied.

"It looks genuine." Amber said.

"I was praying I was going to find you." May said. "So, where are you guys holed up?"

Mark shakes his head.

"We can't tell you that." Bray replied.

"You don't trust me." May said.

"We just have to be careful, that's all." Bray said.

"Just keep talking." Amber said. "Tell us what you know."

"It's prayers all day and all night." May said. "They starve you if you don't join in."

"How are the Mallrats holding up?" Bray asked.

"As best they can." May replied.

"What about security?" Amber asked. "Bray and Pride got in through the sewers."

"You can't get in the Mall." May replied. "He's doubled the guards since last night. Forget about it."

"Forget our friends." Mark said.

"You're going about this all wrong." May said. "You don't need to get inside the Mall."

"Why not?" Bray asked.

"Think, who's the most important member of the Chosen?" May asked.

"The Guardian." Pride replied.

"Trudy and the baby." May said. "She takes the baby out every morning in her buggy to that little park in Sector 10."

"With armed guards?" Amber asked.

"No, just a couple of helpers." May replied.

"I don't buy it." Ebony said.

"What's the catch?" Bray asked. "Why would the Guardian allow that?"

"That's the best part. He thinks Zoot's protecting them from Zoot heaven or whatever." May replied. "I tell you the guy is losing it big time."

"The most important member of the Chosen." Ebony said. "And, they don't guard her?"

"What do you think, Pride?" Amber asked.

"It's worth investigating." Pride replied.

"I can't wait to till the others I've seen you." May said. "It's going to mean so much to them."

May walks over to Mark and kisses him in front of everyone.

May and the rebels talk about meeting with Trudy in the little park.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall. May is in Jaffa's room.<p>

"Why did you not join the rebels?" He asked.

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"The perfect opportunity to double-cross the Chosen." He replied.

"It sounds like you prefer it that way." She said.

"I don't prefer it. I just expect it." He said.

"I never thought of double-crossing you." She said. "I am loyal to the cause."

"I'm glad." He said.

"Well, then do you like the plan?" She asked.

Jaffa nods.

"Zoot be praised." She said.

"And to his Chosen victory." He said.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside Trudy's room in the Mall. Jaffa and May are there.<p>

"Have you lost your mind?" Trudy asked.

"A little fresh air." Jaffa replied.

Trudy walks over to May standing by Trudy's bed.

"In the park with no guards." Trudy said.

"You'll have a nursemaid and I'm sending May along with you." Jaffa said.

"Oh, that's alright then." Trudy said.

"Trust me. You'll be perfectly safe." Jaffa said. "And it'll be a chance for you to spend a little alone time with the princess. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Do I have a choice?" Trudy asked.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Outside on the city streets.<p>

The rebels are near the small park in Sector 10.

"Is that it?" Bray asked.

"This has got to be a trap." Ebony replied.

"I've scouted all these buildings." Pride said. "They're all empty."

"How much longer?" Amber asked.

"They should be here soon." Bray replied. "Okay, go, go, move."

* * *

><p>Trudy, May and one Chosen are walking the streets. May is pushing the baby buggy.<p>

"You know I haven't done this in ages." Trudy said.

"What. Gone for a walk, you mean?" May asked.

"Well, not right out in the open." Trudy replied. "And all by myself."

"You're not by yourself, Supreme Mother." May said. "You have me to look after you."

"Let's go in here." Trudy said, as they reached the park.

* * *

><p>The rebels appear near the little park.<p>

"Look." Mark said.

"Quite a picture." Ebony said.

"So, when do we make our move?" Bray asked.

"On May's signal." Amber replied. "But, take it easy. We don't want to scare the baby."

* * *

><p>Back inside the little playground area in the park.<p>

"This is ridiculous." Trudy said. "I'm going back."

"But, what's the problem?" May asked.

"Don't you recognise this place?" Trudy asked. "This is where the Demon Dogz hang out."

"Not anymore." May replied. "I just think we should do what we were told. Besides, it's such a lovely day and Brady's loving it."

"Look, there's the signal." Bray said. "Let's go."

"What are you doing?" Trudy asked.

"Stretching." May replied.

Trudy sees Bray and the rebels running towards them.

"Hello Trudy." Bray said.

"Hi Trudy." Amber said.

"Amber." Trudy said. "But, you're dead."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too." Amber said.

"Bray. Amber. Run. It's an ambush." an Eco Tribe guard shouted.

The rebels see the place is swarming with the Chosen.

"Run. Run." Bray said.

The rebels quickly escape.

Amber, Bray and Pride are running down an alley. They quickly hide in a backyard.

"How many of them?" Pride asked.

"Who knows. Let's just hope the others got away." Bray replied.

"It's okay, me and Bray will decoy them." Pride said.

"Meet you back at base." Bray said.

Bray and Pride distract the Chosen and Amber watches them run past.

Amber quickly runs and hides behind some wooden crates.

She sees a Chosen search party and she escapes.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside the Mall. Trudy is back in her room. Jaffa follows her.<p>

"I could have died out there." Trudy said.

"There was no danger." Jaffa said.

May walks into the room.

"What about Brady?" Trudy asked. "Why were you willing to put her life at risk?"

"For the last time, Supreme Mother." Jaffa replied. "You were not in any danger. I had plenty of guards."

"I know the rebels better than you do." Trudy said. "What if I had been captured?"

"I can't see why they want to harm you or the baby." May replied. "There be no point."

"I'm sorry. What is she doing here?" Trudy asked. "I didn't call for room service."

"May is a loyal servant to the cause." Jaffa replied. "She has proved herself on many occasions."

"Oh, I bet she has." Trudy said.

Trudy walks towards May.

"So, you knew what was going to happen." Trudy said. "You dare to trick the Supreme Mother."

"She knew nothing." Jaffa said. "I sent her along for your protection."

Trudy walks over to Jaffa.

"Oh, well then. Lucky me." Trudy said.

"I'd have died before I let anyone lay a hand on you or the child." May said.

"I'll come back when you are rested." Jaffa said.

Jaffa leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Later on in the day. Inside the Mall. May enters Jaffa's room.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"You broke your promise?" He replied. "You said you'd get me, Bray."

"It nearly worked." She said.

"Nearly isn't good enough." He said. "Every time he is nearly captured. He grows stronger."

"I thought you'd forgiven me." She said.

"How?" He asked.

"Well, you protected me back there." She replied. "If Trudy found out that I set her up."

"There's no need for her to know." He said. "Besides, it might be useful to have someone close to the Supreme Mother to."

"Spy on her?" She asked.

"To keep me informed as to her state of mind." He replied.

"Then let me do it properly." She said. "I could be her handmaiden. Be there in her room from the moment she opens her eyes."

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked, suspicious of her motives.

"For her own good, of course." She replied.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked.

"You can't." She replied. "I'll betray you when you least expect it."

"I'll inform the Supreme Mother." He said. "You start immediately."

* * *

><p>Later on, May is in Trudy's room. Trudy is holding Bray.<p>

"I already have enough help, thank you." Trudy said.

"I believe your other maid has been dismissed. May said.

"I see as usual I have no say in the matter." Trudy said.

"It is the Guardian's will." May said.

"Zoot's will." Trudy said. "That's all we ever say around here, isn't it Brady? If it's something we don't like."

"To work for you will be a great pleasure for me." May said.

"Really?" Trudy asked.

"Yes." May replied. "I can't imagine a greater honour to serve you and the princess."

"Well, that's good then." Trudy said. "Because, the princess is in need of some attention right away."

"Attention?" May asked.

"Yes, she's filled her royal diaper." Trudy replied. "Haven't you, princess?"

Trudy hands Brady over to May.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

May is scrubbing the floor of a room and Trudy walks in.

"May, are you still scrubbing that floor?" Trudy asked. "I thought I'd told you. You could get something to eat."

"You must have forgotten." May replied.

May chucks the brush away and stands up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Trudy said. "Well, since you are still here. Perhaps you wouldn't mind putting Brady to bed for me. We have been playing all day. And I am just exhausted. Well, that's if you don't mind."

"I'll be glad to." May said.

"Thank you." Trudy said.

Trudy hands Brady over to May.

"You know this is working out really well." Trudy said. "And when you're finished. I'll have my bedtime drink but see to Brady first. There's no rush."

Trudy walks away and May gives a look of spitting daggers.

* * *

><p>Back at the Rebel Base. Amber and Pride are talking.<p>

"You want me to work with Bray?" He asked.

"Is that a problem?" She asked.

"No, but he's already got Ebony and Mark." He replied.

"I have to do this on my own." She said. "I told you just a small number of our Tribe for security."

"Eagle, I think you're running." He said.

"From what exactly?" She asked.

"From your feelings." He replied. "You and I have always been honest with each other. You can tell me if it's Bray you want."

"I don't want anybody." She said. "I'm doing this to defeat the Chosen because it's the only way. If you have a better plan, let's hear it. I'm sorry. I knew the moment the Mallrats walked into our camp. Everything would change but I didn't want that, Pride. I like my life the way it was."

"You made a promise to me once." He said. "You're afraid of breaking but there's no need. Things have moved on."

"I can't choose between you." She said.

"It's too late. You've made your choice." He saiid. "I told Bray I would never give up your ring but I can give it back to you. It's only fair."

"Pride." She said.

"Please don't say a word." He said.

Pride walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>There is a storm over the city, the sound of thunder and flashes of lightning<p>

The rain lashes against the windows of the Rebel Base.

Everyone is in bed. But Amber can't sleep. She walks down the stairs.

She enters his room, walks over to his bed and sits down.

He stirs and sees Amber looking at him.

"What is it, Amber?" He asked.

"Just hold me, please." She replied.

Amber lies down and she wraps her arms around him.

"Thanks, Mark." Amber said.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 3. The Chosen. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 3.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 3. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day, inside the Rebel Base.<p>

Amber wakes up. She looks at him and touches his long black hair.

She kisses him on the cheek and he wakes up.

"Morning." Mark said. "Can you keep this a secret from May?"

"Yes. Keep this a secret from Bray and Pride." Amber said. "I must go now."

Amber leaves his room.

The rebels leave and move to a new base at a race course outside the city.

Amber goes to the Southern Province to recruit more people.

* * *

><p>Back in the city, at the Mall.<p>

May walks into Trudy's room carrying Brady.

Trudy is applying lip gloss in front a mirror.

"What is it?" Trudy asked.

"I thought you could mind the divine child when I went to my prayer meeting." May replied.

"Being one of the Chosen requires more than just good sense, May." Trudy said. "It's about knowing the truth and taking it to your heart."

"It's a very frightening time. Changing from your old way of life." May said. "Surely you remember?"

"No, there was no fear." Trudy replied. "It was inevitable."

"Inevitable, Supreme Mother?" May asked.

"I had to bow down my will to that of Zoot." Trudy replied. "There was no other way."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the new Rebel Base.<p>

Mark finds Bray lying in bed.

"Are you thinking of staying there all day?" Mark asked.

"Maybe." Bray replied. "You ever heard of strategic planning?"

"Yes." Mark replied. "You're the leader of this mob."

"You want a leader." Bray said. "Go ask Ebony."

"Are you just going to sit here brooding then?" Mark asked.

"I told you before I'm thinking." Bray replied.

"About what or who?" Mark asked.

"Leave it out, okay." Bray replied.

"You're not the only one hurting over a woman." Mark said. "At least Amber isn't being held prisoner by the Chosen."

Mark walks away. Bray realises that Mark cares about May.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside the Mall. May enters Jaffa's room.<p>

"You wanted to see me, Guardian?" She asked.

"How was the Supreme Mother?" He asked.

"She's er well." May replied.

"And how are you?" He asked.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes, you are the Supreme Mother's trusted companion." He replied. "Have you anything to report?"

"Well." She replied.

"Yes." He said.

"It's probably nothing." She said.

"Allow me to decide that." He said.

"Only we were talking and she was saying how she felt when she was first initiated." She said.

"And?" He asked.

"She said that she had to do it." She replied. "Something about there being no other way out. I don't know it seemed a bit odd that's all. Not very you know."

"There's no need to elaborate." He said. "You honour Zoot with your diligence. You will be rewarded."

"To serve Zoot is the only reward I need." She said.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

May is with Trudy in her room. Brady is sleeping in Trudy's arms.

"I'm so glad I'm here." May said. "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here like this."

"One of the great things about the Chosen is that we give people a role that they didn't have before." Trudy said. "You've got one and Salene does. But, the others just won't see it."

"I'm sure you will succeed in the end, Supreme Mother." May said.

"I usually do." Trudy said.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Supreme Mother." May said. "What was Mark's role?"

"Our relationship was a spiritual one." Trudy replied. "Before he left the Chosen."

"Why did he leave the Chosen?" May asked. "Was he impure?"

"Come back when you've cleaned your mind out." Trudy replied.

"Yes, Supreme Mother." May said. "I'm really very sorry."

* * *

><p>It's night time. Inside the Rebel Base. Dinner is being eaten.<p>

"This is good." Bray said.

"It's a favourite Gaien recipe." Pride said. "Everything's gathered from the woods."

"Even better with some meat in it." Mark said.

"Trust you to say that." Ebony said.

"We've got to keep our strength up if we're going to take out the Chosen." Mark said.

"You know we can't do that." Bray said.

"No?" Mark asked.

"Not for now anyway." Bray said.

"That's right." Pride said. "We shouldn't make a move before we're ready."

"I'm ready." Mark said.

"Me too." Ebony said. "But, Pride's talking sense. We got to work out all the details before we move again."

"Don't forget they know about us now." Bray said. "They'll be ready for us."

"We could have had the Guardian." Ebony said. "We were that close."

"That teaches us a good lesson." Pride said. "Shows what happens when we're not all working together."

"And when we try to rush things." Bray said.

"But you don't have a woman locked up in there." Mark said.

"What's the matter? Scared she'll forget you." Ebony said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Jaffa and Luke are talking.<p>

"So, what has the Supreme Mother done exactly?" Luke asked.

"She is simply unwell." Jaffa replied. "We need to keep a close eye on her."

"Unwell? Then what about Brady?" Luke asked.

"Take your hands off me." Trudy shouted, from her room. "How dare you touch me."

May walks out of Trudy's room carrying Brady.

"You're right." Jaffa said. "Brady's safety is our priority. I should decide what to do when I have given the matter my full consideration."

Jaffa walks away from Luke. Luke visits May.

"You want something?" She asked.

"I came to see how Brady is?" He asked.

"Brady's fine." She replied. "It's her mother you need to worry about."

"The Supreme Mother is not herself." He said.

"You can say that again." She said. "She nearly chewed my hand off back there."

"I'm sure you'll agree its a small price to pay for the privilege of serving her." He said.

"Yeah, well." She said.

"And I'm sure you'll bear it with fortitude." He said.

"Forty what?" She asked. "Oh yeah, of course."

"We're relying on you." He said. "While the Supreme Mother is unwell. You must keep a special eye on Brady. She's the most precious creature in existence."

"More precious than the Supreme Mother?" She asked.

"Oh yes, yes of course." He said.

Luke touched Brady's head.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall. Luke is in Jaffa's room.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke." Jaffa replied. "I have something important to tell you."

"Yes." Luke said.

"With Zoot's guidance." Jaffa said. "I have reached a decision about the Supreme Mother."

* * *

><p>Later on, the Chosen are gathered at the shrine in the Mall. Jaffa walks in.<p>

"Welcome brothers and sisters." Jaffa said. "I have called you all here because I have something of the highest importance to tell you. We're about to realise a great moment in the progress of the cause. The mighty Zoot has ordained that the time has come for the Supreme Mother to be reunited with him."

"Zoot be praised. Zoot be praised." The Chosen chant. "Zoot. Zoot. Zoot."

A hooded figure quickly leaves the room and the Mall.

* * *

><p>Later on that day. Jaffa, Luke and the Chosen guards enter Trudy's room.<p>

"Yes, you wish to speak to me." Trudy said.

"I do. I have some good news for you." Jaffa said.

"Very well. You may continue." Trudy said.

"I spent the night communing with Zoot." Jaffa said. "Seeking his guidance."

"What about?" Trudy asked.

"About you. Your position. Your future." Jaffa replied.

"What did he say?" Trudy asked.

"That you have reached the point where you are worthy of the ultimate accolade." Jaffa replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trudy asked.

"Zoot wishes you to be reunited with him." Jaffa replied.

"No." Trudy said.

"My god, you're going to waste her." May said.

"No. No. You're lying." Trudy said. "It's not true."

"It's the greatest honour we can bestow." Jaffa said.

"You're a liar. You're a liar. You're a liar." Trudy shouted.

Trudy attacks Jaffa.

"You're a liar. You're a liar. You're a liar." Trudy screamed in the coward's face.

Luke and two Chosen guards manage to pull Trudy off Jaffa.

* * *

><p>Back at the Rebel Base. Bray exits the building and sees Mark running towards him.<p>

"Bray. Bray." Mark shouted.

"Where have you been?" Bray asked.

"Nevermind." Mark replied. "Look, you've got to hear this now."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside Trudy's room in the Mall.<p>

"Get your hands off me. Let me go." Trudy said.

"Take it easy now, please." Luke said.

"Tell them to get their hands off me." Trudy said. "Have you forgotten who I am?"

"I think you're the one who's forgotten that." Jaffa replied.

"I only made one little mistake." Trudy said. "I don't deserve to die."

"Oh, but you do." Jaffa said. "You've earned that honour. The honour to be with Zoot forever."

"No. Not yet. This is wrong." Trudy said. "This is all wrong."

"Do you question Zoot's wisdom?" Jaffa asked.

"It is too soon." Trudy replied. "Who is going to look after Brady?"

"She will be cared for." Jaffa replied.

"Not by her mother." Trudy said. "I will do anything you want. You're just trying to scare me."

"The decision has been taken." Jaffa said. "Prepare yourself."

Jaffa leaves the room.

"Trudy, we'll find a way." May said, as she hugs her. "There's got to be a way."

"Leave me alone." Trudy said. "This is all your fault."

"No, it isn't. How can that be?" May asked.

"You made me go to him." Trudy replied.

"No, I didn't." May said. "Trudy, listen."

"Just go away. Get out." Trudy said. "Get out."

May looks up at Luke.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Rebel Base.<p>

"I think the Guardian wants to get rid of Trudy." Mark said.

"Yeah, if he saw Trudy as a rival." Ebony said.

"I can't believe you guys." Bray said. "We should be talking about saving her."

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Trudy is pacing about the room.<p>

"Are you sure that there isn't anything I can do for you?" May asked.

"Haven't you done enough already." Trudy replied. "If I hadn't listened to you. None of this would've happened."

"Hold it, you can't lay all of this on me." May said.

"Why not?" Trudy asked. "You were the one who said I should come onto the Guardian."

"Not true." May replied. "I said that maybe he'd like a bit of fun. I did not say march in there and throw yourself at him."

"Doesn't matter." Trudy said. "It was all wrong anyhow."

"With a guy like that all uptight and screwed up." May said. "You ought to take it easy, real easy. One wrong move and he's all spooked."

"Oh, he is spooked alright." Trudy said. "He is so spooked that he wants to wipe me out."

"Hey you don't think that all this just because you made a move on him." May said. "Do you?"

"What else?" Trudy asked.

"He's scared of you." May replied. "The Supreme Mother."

"Why on earth?" Trudy asked.

"You're a threat." May replied.

"But I never. It's not me. It's Brady who's important." Trudy said. "Brady."

"Brady will be okay." May said. "I'll make sure she's okay. I promise."

Luke enters the room.

"How is she?" Luke asked.

"How do you think she is. How would you be?" May asked.

"I'm sorry." Luke replied. "If there's anything?"

"Brady." Trudy replied. "I want my baby."

"That's difficult." Luke said.

"Please." Trudy said.

"Come on now." May said. "She's gonna die. It's the least you can do for her."

* * *

><p>Later on, Luke is with Jaffa in his room.<p>

"We should carry out the sentence tomorrow." Jaffa said.

"Tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"Would you prefer it to be done today?" Jaffa asked

"No, whatever you say." Luke replied.

"It would be cruel to make the Supreme Mother wait any longer." Jaffa said.

"Yes, that's true." Luke said.

"We should perform the ceremony at the shrine." Jaffa said.

"In public." Luke said.

"Certainly in public." Jaffa said. "I want the elite of the Chosen to be there. And, the representatives of all the former Tribe's and the Mallrats. I want them to see what happens to those who oppose me."

"But, I thought." Luke sad.

"What did you think?" Jaffa asked.

"That we're presenting this as an honour." Luke replied.

"So it is and you must ensure that everyone understands." Jaffa said. "I'm relying on you to organise this. By the time I make my appearance. I want everything to be perfect."

"Yes, as you wish." Luke said.

* * *

><p>It's evening time. Inside the Mall. Luke visits Ellie in her room.<p>

"Don't be scared." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I need your help." He replied.

"What for?" She asked.

"To save the Supreme Mother." He replied.

"So, call it off." She said.

"It's not that easy." He said. "It was a hasty decision for all the wrong reasons."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked. "Tell the Guardian."

"I can't. It wouldn't do any good." He replied. "If we can keep her alive till things settle down."

"We?" She asked.

"I have a plan but I need your help." He replied. "You, the Mallrats and help from the rebels."

"Now I get it." She said. "You don't really think we're going to fall for that one. Do you?"

"Please." He replied. "You must help. This is not a trick. Can you get in touch with the rebels?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Rebel Base race course.<p>

Bray leaves the building and heads into the city.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a young girl leaves the Mall.<p>

She finds Bray down an alley away from a black Chosen van.

* * *

><p>Later on, there is a procession of the Chosen through the Mall.<p>

Luke is at the front, Trudy is in the middle with May carrying Brady and two guards behind her.

Luke opens the cage. "Supreme Mother, please." He said.

"May I have my body?" Trudy asked.

May hands over Brady to Trudy.

Trudy enters the cage and sits down on a stool.

Luke locks the padlock. "Come, we must be ready for the Guardian." He said.

A young boy comes in shouting about Zoot causing a diversion.

Luke gives the key to Alice and she unlocks the cage.

Ellie gets into the cage. "Quick, give me the cloak." She said.

"What are you doing?" Trudy asked.

"Go. Go. Go." Ellie said, as she puts the cloak on.

* * *

><p>Bray pulls the manhole cover off the sewers exit.<p>

Bray turns around. "Who's there?" He said.

Pride appears from behind a tree. "It's me, okay."

"What are you doing here?" Bray asked.

"I just thought you might need a little help." Pride replied.

"Thanks." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in the sewers. Trudy is walking around with Brady crying.<p>

"Listen." Bray said, to Pride.

Trudy appears at the bottom of the leader and she sees Bray.

"Trudy." Bray said.

"Bray." Trudy said.

"Come on quick." Bray said.

Trudy tries to climb but finds it difficult with her baby.

"I can't." Trudy said.

Luke appears. "Here. Give me the child." He said.

"You. I don't understand." Trudy said.

"It's okay. Go now quickly." Luke said.

Trudy reluctantly hands Brady over to Luke.

Trudy climbs the ladder till she joins Bray outside.

"Brady. Come on. Give her to me." Trudy said, looking down at Luke.

"I couldn't let you die." Luke said. "But did you really think I'd let you take the Chosen's most precious gift."

"No. You can't keep my baby. Give her to me." Trudy said.

Luke walked away carrying Brady.

"Trudy. It's no good. You got to leave." Bray said.

Bray pulls the manhole cover back into place.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Back at the Rebel Base. The door opens.<p>

"Sounds like Bray and Pride." Ebony said.

Ebony and Mark see Trudy being escorted by Bray with Pride behind them.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Trudy asked.

"It's alright. You'll be safe here." Bray replied.

"Come with me." Pride said.

"What?" Trudy asked.

"I'll fix a drink to calm you." Pride replied.

"It's okay." Bray said.

Trudy and Pride walked past Ebony and Mark.

"Could somebody perhaps tell me what's going on?" Ebony asked.

"They were going to execute her." Bray replied. "We managed to rescue her."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Luke walks in carrying Brady.<p>

"Brady." May said.

"Look after her." Luke said, as he passed the baby to May.

"Come on Brady." May said. "Come to your auntie May."

"Trudy is safe." Luke said, to Ellie.

"What about us?" Ellie asked.

"Don't worry. I'll cover for you." Luke replied.

Luke walked away from Ellie.

"Guards. The Supreme Mother has escaped." Luke shouted. "Search the building."

* * *

><p>Later on, Luke is in Jaffa's room.<p>

"It was my fault. Someone shouted 'Zoot is here' and it was chaos." Luke said. "The guards were running everywhere."

"Who shouted?" Jaffa asked. "Who saw Zoot?"

"No-one. It was a trick to create a diversion." Luke replied. "I realised and ran to the sewers. Bray was there helping her to escape."

"Bray. I might have known he was behind it." Jaffa said.

"I did manage to rescue the Divine Child, Brady." Luke said.

"Is she safe?" Jaffa asked.

"Yes." Luke replied.

"Good. But, the Supreme Mother is gone." Jaffa said. "Escaped her punishment. Her reward. And now someone else must be rewarded in her place."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Rebel Base.<p>

"Well done guys." Ebony said.

"Thanks." Pride said.

"Whose was the plan?" Ebony asked.

"Luke's actually." Bray replied. "The Guardian's lieutenant."

"What?" Mark asked.

"So, the wheels have started to come off." Ebony replied.

"Looks that way." Pride said.

"And, now we've got the perfect weapon to give them an extra push." Ebony said.

"Excuse me?" Bray asked.

"We've got the Supreme Mother." Ebony said. "So, we let the people know. We parade her in the streets like the Romans used to. Makes the enemy look weak and encourages rebellion. Think of the propaganda."

"Just hang on a minute, okay." Bray said. "This is Trudy we're talking about here. She's traumatised and in no fit state to be used for anything. Trudy needs help."

"Oh, get real Bray." Ebony said.

Trudy appears from behind a screen. "Bray." She said.

"Trudy." Bray said, as he walks over to her.

"Where is Brady? Where's my baby?" Trudy asked.

"Trudy." Bray said.

"You left her. You left her behind." Trudy said.

"Trudy." Pride said.

"You took me away from my baby." Trudy said. "You kidnapped me. Take me back. You had no right. Do you not know who I am? I am the Supreme Mother."

Pride takes Trudy away.

"You see what I mean." Bray said.

"Yeah. She does need help." Mark said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Jaffa brings May into his room.<p>

"Who was shouting?" He asked.

"Everybody it seemed like." She replied. "There were people shouting and running around."

"Someone shouted 'Zoot is here'." He said. "Who?"

"I don't know. It could have been anyone." She replied.

Jaffa signals for May to sit down and lets go of her arm.

"How's the Divine Child?" He asked.

"She's fine." She replied. "Very well."

"Luke tells me you'd like to look after her permanently." He said.

"Oh, yes." She said.

"It is a very important position." He said. "Not to be entrusted just to anyone."

"I've been looking after her for a while now." She said. "And for a Supreme Mother. Trudy wasn't one bit maternal and Brady really loves me."

"And, how do you feel about her?" He asked.

"She means the world to me." She replied.

"So, you would like to look after her very badly?" He asked.

"Yes, yes please." She replied.

"Good." He said.

* * *

><p>Later on, May is in Trudy's room. May is lying on a sofa as Brady is crying on the floor.<p>

"Just shut it will you. Shut it." She said.

Luke walks into the room. May quickly picks up Brady.

"Ah, come here sweetheart." She said. "Don't cry."

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"No. Just getting another tooth." She replied.

"Isn't there anything you can do for her?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've got some stuff." She replied. "Leave it to me. Thanks for putting in a good word looking after Brady."

"No problem." He said. "I think Brady needs you."

Luke quickly leaves the room.

"Oh, you stink." She said.

May holds Brady at arm's length.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Rebel Base. Bray walks into Trudy's makeshift room.<p>

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay." She replied.

"Good." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No, hey." He said.

Bray sat down next to Trudy.

"No, I shouldn't have got angry with you." She said. "You saved me. I was just so worried about Brady."

"They won't harm her. She'll be okay until we sort this mess out." He said.

"I don't know who to trust anymore." She said.

"You can trust me. You know that." He said.

"I don't deserve it." She said. "I have done some very bad things."

"Hey." He said.

"I have. I know." She said.

"Trudy, this isn't the time." He said.

"But, when I'm restored as Supreme Mother I'll reward you. I promise." She said. "You can have anything you want. Anything at all just name it."

"Trudy, listen to me. I want to help you and I can help you." He said. "But, you must do as I say. It's for your own good. Trust me."

"I do trust you, Bray." She said.

Trudy hugs Bray. "Hold me." She said.

* * *

><p>Later on, still inside the Rebel Base. Bray is with Ebony and Mark.<p>

"It's a major coup we have to make use of it." Ebony said.

"Look, I said no." Bray said.

"So, why did you rescue her, Bray?" Ebony asked. "If not to use her to beat the Chosen?"

"I rescued her because she's a human being and she used to be our friend." Bray replied. "You're right Trudy is a major weapon and we will use her."

"When?" Ebony asked.

"All in good time when she's well again." Bray replied. "She's sleeping."

"Patience is a virtue." Ebony said. "I'm happy to bide my time."

Bray walks off and finds Pride outside on the race course.

"You seemed troubled my friend." Pride said. "One of our scouts has brought word from Amber.

"You know where she is?" Bray asked.

"She says she is safe. Her work goes well." Pride replied.

"I want you to take Trudy to her." Bray said.

"Me to Amber?" Pride asked.

"Trudy's not safe here." Bray replied.

"From the Chosen?" Pride asked.

"Well, from Ebony." Bray replied.

"She has a long way to go before she can be at peace within herself." Pride said.

"Ebony wants to use her and she's right." Bray said. "But, we can't use her till she's well."

"Can't?" Pride asked.

"Shouldn't." Bray replied. "You want to do it?"

"Why not you?" Pride asked. "Amber is..."

"I don't want to know where Amber is, okay." Bray replied. "I don't know if I could trust myself to come back. Someone needs to stay behind and lead."

"I could do that." Pride said.

"I'm a Mallrat. We started this. It's my responsibility." Bray said.

"And, you trust me to come back?" Pride asked.

"We need you." Bray replied.

"That wasn't the question." Pride said.

"Yeah, I trust you." Bray said.

"I'm not even sure I trust myself, my friend." Pride said.

Pride walks away.

"Give my love to Amber." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Luke is walking down the stairs and Salene appears behind him.<p>

"Luke." She said, calling his name.

"Salene." He said. "What is it? You look upset."

"I was wondering if you had a moment to talk." She replied.

"Of course, Salene." He said. "You don't have to make an appointment to see me. How can I help?"

"It's about Trudy." She replied.

"Ah, yes. The Supreme Mother." He said. "Very unfortunate."

"What's going to happen now?" She asked.

"We'll find the culprits and punish them." He replied.

"No. I mean what's going to happen to the Chosen?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean. Will they carry on without her?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied. "We're as strong as ever. Zoot will provide. Take your strength from him."

"Thank you." She said. "I don't know what I'll do without your help."

"I'll always be there for you, Salene." He said. "You can depend on that."

* * *

><p>Back at the rebel base. Ebony walks over to Bray sitting at a table.<p>

"Where is she?" Ebony asked.

"I sent her to Amber." Bray replied.

"Are you crazy?" Ebony asked. "You lost a golden opportunity."

"She's with Pride." Bray replied.

"You sent Pride to Amber?" Ebony asked. "You must be a fool."

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

May is in Trudy's room exhausted and Brady is playing with a xylophone.

"Brady." She said, offering Brady a baby bottle of milk. "Milky."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Luke is in Jaffa's room. Jaffa is pacing the floor.<p>

"I must beg for the Great One's forgiveness." Jaffa said. "It was rash of me to assume that he and she should be reunited. Will he forgive me?"

"Zoot is all forgiving." Luke replied.

"A reprieve was his way of telling us that she was unworthy to die." Jaffa said. "Just as she is unworthy to be Supreme Mother. And, in his wisdom he called the child to be saved."

"Praise be." Luke said.

"Praise be indeed." Jaffa said. "What am I to interpret from that?"

"Perhaps the saving of the child needs no interpretation." Luke replied.

"Nothing the Great One does is without interpretation." Jaffa said. " He means us, me. To define his workings and apply their meaning to the cause."

"Of course." Luke said.

"Zoot will enlighten me." Jaffa said. "Until then we must give thrust to his example. Blacken the name of Trudy the imposter. See to it her memory is spat upon."

"Forgive me, Guardian." Luke sad. "But, she still the mother of the Divine Child."

"Your point?" Jaffa asked.

"Well, it could look as though the child had been born of bad blood." Luke replied.

"Bad blood. The blood of Zoot more than compensates for any contribution she made." Jaffa said.

"I meant." Luke said.

"See that my orders are carried out immediately." Jaffa said. "And, see to it that the child is brought to me within the hour."

Luke walks out the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Rebel Base at the race course.<p>

Bray walks into the room and Ebony gets up from a chair.

"Oh, don't go on my account." Bray said.

"Oh, did you say something?" Ebony asked.

"Avoiding me won't change anything." Bray replied.

"I don't have to avoid you, Bray." Ebony said. "As far as I'm concered you don't exist."

"Unlike you, Ebony." Bray said. "I've been thinking about this. Why do you think the Guardian wanted Trudy dead?"

"Let me see now. Her ranting and raving got up his nose." Ebony replied.

"He was sick of her. Even felt threatened by her." Bray said. "The Guardian will be trashing her so fast right now. By nightfall, she'll be public enemy number one."

"That still doesn't explain why you sent her to Amber does it, Bray?" Ebony asked. "Or, why you thought Trudy was worth rescuing in the first place."

"Where were you when the heat was on, Ebony?" Bray asked. "When you take the risks. Maybe then you can start telling me what I should do."

Bray walks out of the room and Ebony watches him leave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall.<p>

May is sleeping on the sofa in Trudy's room.

Brady crawls out of the room.

* * *

><p>Alice and Ellie are mopping the floor. Luke walks by and smiles at Ellie.<p>

"Ellie, what is your problem?" Alice asked.

"What?" Ellie said.

"Luke." Alice replied. "You're meant to be encouraging him not giving him the evil eye."

"Alice, do me a favour." Ellie said.

"No, you do us a favour." Alice said. "Get to know him. He could be really useful."

"Look, we've talked about this." Ellie said. "I can't just forget Jack like that."

"I know." Alice said. "But, Luke already sympathises with us. You could win him over, Ellie."

"I don't think so." Ellie said.

"He catches you with the leaflets. He lets you off." Alice said. "He needs help to free Trudy. Who does he come to first. You."

"That means nothing." Ellie said.

"No. But that smile he just gave you." Alice said. "People around here would give body parts to be smiled at like that."

"You're asking me to do something I don't agree with." Ellie said.

"We've all got to do things we don't agree with." Alice said. "I don't agree with mopping the floor but I've got to."

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll get to know him a little better." Ellie said. "Just don't go on about it."

"The sooner this is over the more likely Jack will be there at the end of it." Alice said. "Right?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside Trudy's room. May wakes up.<p>

She looks around and finds the room empty.

"Brady." She said. "Brady. Brady. Brady."

She runs out of the room and into a Chosen guard.

"I can explain. I thought." May said. "Forget it."

"The Guardian wishes you to bring the child of Zoot to his quarters." Chosen guard said.

"Right. When?" May asked.

"Immediately." Chosen guard replied.

"Tell him she's sleeping and I'll bring her as soon as she wakes." May said.

The Chosen guard walks away leaving May frustrated.

* * *

><p>Downstairs inside the Mall. Ellie and Luke are talking.<p>

"I've been wanting to talk to you." She said.

"Was it about anything in particular?" He asked.

"Just to say thanks for covering us over Trudy." She replied.

"I did what I had to." He said.

"It was a risk." She said

"You took a risk also." He said. "What you did was very brave."

"I have to admit at first. I thought you were out to trap us all." She said.

"How can you say that?" He asked.

"No, I meant." She replied. "You get used to being suspicious of people."

"You have to find the place in your heart for trust, Ellie." He said.

"I know." She said. "So, where do you think we go from here?"

"We, meaning?" He asked.

"Us." She replied. "You and me. The Mallrats and yourself."

"I think we go on as we are. Each in our place." He said. "Goodbye, Ellie."

Luke walks away and Ellie walks back to Alice.

"What happened?" Alice asked. "Did he buy it?"

"I just blew it." Ellie replied. "How embarassing."

"You've got to crack this guy, Ellie." Alice said. "Find out what makes him tick for all our sake's. No-one else has a hope."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, May finds Brady crawling along a corridor and into a room.<p>

"Brady." She said.

May runs after Brady and into the room.

"Ah, there you are." She said.

May picks up Brady and sees a large map of the city on a clear perspex screen.

She sits down at a table, sees a notepad with a red cover and a cut-out handprint on the front.

She opens it and sees a smaller map like the larger one on display.

She tears the page out and quickly hides it before a Chosen member walks in.

"This is a restricted area." Chosen member said.

"I was looking for the Divine Child." May replied, sarcastically.

May walks out of the room.

"Aren't you a clever little girl for finding a room like that, Brady." May said. "You can't tell anyone though. It has to be our little secret."

May waves the page from the notepad in Brady's face.

Luke appears behind her in the corridor.

"May." He said. "Why haven't you returned the Divine Child to the Guardian?"

"Oh, well she kinda got lost for a little while." She replied. "It's all under control now."

"Kinda got lost?" He asked. "You allowed the child of Zoot to become lost?"

"Did I say that?" She asked. "I meant hiding. We're playing a game of hide and go seek. I was getting her in a good mood for the Guardian."

"If I were you." He said. "I'd be more concerned about the Guardian's mood than the child's. He's far from happy."

"I guess I better split then." She said. "We all know what happened last time someone made him grumpy."

May moved her free hand across her neck.

May quickly walks away from Luke.

* * *

><p>Back at the Rebel Base. Ebony walks into a room and finds Bray sitting there.<p>

"Save your breath." He said. "I know Pride's overdue."

"Yeah." She said. "It doesn't need to be for the reason you're thinking."

"You can think of a worse reason?" He asked.

"You know your problem, Bray. She replied. "You no longer know when somebody is on your side."

"You?" He asked.

"Is that so hard to believe?" She asked.

"Okay, why?" He asked.

"Because I have eyes to see." She replied.

"I don't follow." He said.

"You were right all along. You and Amber come as a pair." She said. "I was an idiot to think otherwise."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Because right now, I think you need to know." She replied.

"Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it." She said.

"You know if Pride never comes back. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself." He said.

"Well, he better." She said. "He and I haven't been properly introduced yet."

Bray smiled at Ebony.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside in the countryside.<p>

Pride is walking back towards the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 3. The Chosen. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 3.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 3. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day in the city.<p>

Pride is still walking through the countryside towards the city.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the Mall. Luke is in Jaffa's room.<p>

"They're saying I'm losing my control because I let that imposter escape." Jaffa said.

"We are damning her name all over the city as you ordered." Luke said.

"That's not enough." Jaffa said. "Double the number of slaves. Take them to work out on the project's. Take whoever is fit and healthy. Let's squash this gossip before it gets any further."

"It will be done." Luke said.

"And if anyone steps out of line. Make an example of them." Jaffa said. "You haven't forgotten how. Have you?"

"No." He said.

Luke turns and walks towards the door.

"Luke. What do you think?" Jaffa asked.

Luke turned around and didn't say anything.

"Do you think I'm losing my grip?" Jaffa asked.

"No. Of course not." Luke replied.

"Zoot be praised." Jaffa said.

"And to his Chosen victory." Luke said.

Luke leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Rebel Base at the race course.<p>

Mark is punching a makeshift punching bag hanging up.

Bray is sitting at a table nearby and Ebony walks in.

"Listen, I've been thinking." Ebony said. "What do the Chosen have that we don't?"

"A large army and control over the entire city." Mark replied, in between punches.

"They also have vehicles and we need to even up the playing field." Ebony said.

"They got to have a fuel dump somewhere." Mark said.

"If we could find it. We could destroy it." Bray said.

"That way we'll all be using the same toys." Ebony said. "The Loco's used a warehouse near the docks. They could be using the same one."

"What are we waiting for?" Bray asked. "Let's go see."

"Hang on. It doesn't need us all." Ebony replied. "Someone should stay here with the Eco Tribe and mind the HQ. Me and Mark can handle it."

Mark takes the wrapping off his hands.

* * *

><p>Later on, outside on the city streets.<p>

Ebony and Mark are down by the docks and reach a white building.

"Okay, give me a lift." She said.

Mark gives her a boost onto a rusty barrel.

Ebony looks into the window and sees the room is empty.

"What can you see?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied. "It's empty."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Luke is with her Ellie in her room.<p>

"It must be tough having to hang in there with the Guardian." She said. "Does he really believe all that Zoot stuff or is it just a cover?"

"Of course, he believes in it." He replied. "We all do."

"Come on, you don't have to pretend. I'm on your side" She said.

"Pretend?" He asked. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"If you really believe it. Why did you help Trudy?" She asked.

"Because, she is the Supreme Mother." He replied. "It's blasphemy to harm her."

"But, the Guardian wanted to harm her." She said. "Does that mean he was committing blasphemy?"

"It was a misunderstanding." He replied. "We shouldn't be talking about this."

"No, I don't buy it." She said. "Why did you let me go when you caught me with those leaflets?"

"Because, I'm human, Ellie." He replied.

"I know." She said. "You're a good person, Luke. That's what I'm trying to say. I just can't understand why you're caught up in all of this."

"Because the Chosen are." He said.

"Evil." She said, interrupting him.

"The spirit of Zoot." He said.

"Is crazy." She said. "Luke, you're an intelligent guy you have to see that. Zoot was a monster turned into a god by a lunatic."

"The Guardian is not a lunatic." He said.

"Get real, the Guardian is a headcase." She said. "If you had any guts. You'd get rid of him and take over yourself."

"That's enough." He said. "You are treading on very dangerous ground. Don't think I'll go on protecting you forever."

Luke walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>It's afternoon in the city. Back at the Mall. Alice and Ellie are in the Cafe.<p>

"I don't know what came over me." Ellie said. "One minute it was going fine and the next we're shouting at each other."

"What you expect?" Alice asked. "Why did you have to pick an argument with the guy?"

"I didn't. It just happened." Ellie replied.

"Argument's don't just happen, Ellie." Alice said.

"Well, this one did." Ellie said.

"Your mouth it's like a disaster zone." Alice said. "Always was."

"I didn't want to do it anyway. It was your stupid idea." Ellie said.

"So, now it's my fault." Alice said.

"Well, it was." Ellie said.

"All you had to do was sweet talk the guy, Ellie." Alice said. "This was our one big chance. Now you've gone and blown it."

"Okay, I screwed up." Ellie said.

Ellie sits down at a table and Alice joins her.

"Okay. Sorry." Alice said. "Who cares if the guy never talks to you again? Just have to find someone else."

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Rebel Base.<p>

Ebony walks into the communal area carrying food on a tray for herself.

Bray and Mark are in the room sharing a plate of food.

"It's a shame Pride won't be here to help us." Ebony said.

"Oh, he'll be back." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Luke walks into Ellie's room to find her repairing Chosen robes.<p>

"Mind if I interrupt?" He asked.

"Luke. No, anything's better than." She replied. "Oh, sorry."

"It's me who should be apologising." He said.

"You. Why?" She asked.

"The way I flew off the handles yesterday." He replied. "It was unneccessary."

"No, I don't blame you." She said. "I was way out of line."

"You're entitled to think what you like." He said.

"Thinking is different to insulting someone." She said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't feel insulted. I felt misunderstood." He said.

"Misunderstood?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Brady is in her cot with May looking down on her. Alice walks into Trudy's room.<p>

"One of your novice pal's said you wanted to see me." Alice said.

May turns around to face Alice.

"So, what is it?" Alice asked.

"Listen, the reason I called you up here." May replied. "Is to tell you I've had enough. I want to leave the Chosen."

"You kidding, right?" Alice asked.

"I want to come back to the Mallrats." May replied.

"Well, it's not that simple." Alice said. "How do we know we can trust you anymore?"

"Look, just give me a chance. I'll do anything." May replied.

"Anything?" Alice asked.

"I'll even burn my robes in front of them if you like." May replied.

"That might not be neccessary." Alice said. "How do you feel about being a spy for the rebels? Think you can handle it?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Ellie's room<p>

"I know you see me as the enemy." He said. "But, have you ever looked beyond the cloak to the real person inside? No, why would you?"

"If I had. What would I see?" She asked.

"Someone who hasn't forgotten." He replied.

"Forgotten what?" She asked.

"The madness that the Virus created." He replied. "The fear, panic, violence and death"

"Luke, if you don't agree with things." She said. "How come you still hang out with that jerk? The Guardian."

"You have a vision of how you'd like the world to be, right?" He asked.

"That's what keeps me going." She replied.

"Me too. But, sometimes along the way. You have to accept things that are hard to swallow." He said.

"You mean hold on to the bigger picture?" She asked.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" He asked.

"Guess so." She replied.

"You and I both want a better world for everyone, Ellie." He said. "Maybe you and I aren't so different after all."

* * *

><p>Back at the Rebel Base. Bray is looking over a map and Ebony walks over to him.<p>

"Hey, I'm sorry." He said. "Not a plan in sight. The way we are now, the Guardian won't have to lift a finger and we're history. Wouldn't he just love that?"

"He won't have that pleasure." Mark said, appearing behind Ebony.

"So, we pull together?" Bray asked.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Ebony asked.

"Hit the fuel dump." Bray replied.

"The big question is. Where is it?" Ebony asked.

"We know it's not at the docks." Mark replied.

"We've got city contacts. I'll do some checking out and asking around." Ebony said.

"That will take ages." Mark said.

"It is a big city." Bray said. "The fuel dump could be anywhere."

"It could even be outside the city." Mark said.

"The Guardian must have the info so we head back to the Mall" Bray said.

"Oh sure, let's just barge on in and ask him." Ebony said.

"Alright, so we can't do it ourselves." Bray said.

"But, I know someone who can." Mark said.

"Bingo." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Later on that day. At a large junkyard outside the city.<p>

May walks past a large mountain of scrap metal. She has ditched the Chosen robes.

"Mark, where are you?" She asked, looking around the place.

Mark appears behind her. "Boo!" He said.

May turns around and walks over to her boyfriend.

"What did you do that for?" She asked.

"Sorry, May." He replied. "I couldn't resist."

"I'm on your side now." She said. "So, what's the job then?"

* * *

><p>Later on that day. Inside the Mall.<p>

May sneaks into the map room in the restricted area.

She grabs a piece of paper and copies the large map on display.

She hears someone approaching and quickly hides under the table.

A Chosen guard enters the room, looks around and leaves.

May breaths a sigh of relief

* * *

><p>It's the afternoon in the city. Down at a shipping container yard near the docks.<p>

Bray, Ebony and Mark are walking around looking for May.

Ebony spots May running towards them.

"Hey, she's here." Ebony said.

May reaches the rebels.

"Sorry, I'm late." May said.

"What did you find out, May?" Mark asked.

"I found a map of the city with all these letters on it." May replied. "I wrote it all down along with the co-ordinates."

May hands the map over to Bray. Ebony takes a loot at it also.

May holds Mark's hand and they look at each other.

"What do these letters stand for?" Ebony asked. "FD? GS? What is that?"

"I don't know." May replied.

"This is encoded information. It's top secret." Bray said.

"Hang on, FD that could stand for Fuel Dump." Ebony said.

"Well, this FR like Fuel Reserve?" Bray asked.

"RD - Refuelling Depot." Ebony replied.

"GS - Gas Station." May said.

"Face it guys. We have to stake these places out." Ebony said. "All of them."

"You did good, May." Mark said.

"Thanks, honey." May said, as she she squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>Later on. Bray, Ebony and Mark are in a space between two buildings.<p>

Bray looks out and sees a tower with a black van at the bottom.

"Well, we know what WT stands for." Bray said.

"Waste of time." Ebony said.

"Water tower." Bray said. "They must use it a lookout post."

"Well, where do we go now?" Ebony asked.

"West, about half a mile." Bray replied.

"Finding the fuel dump is the easy part." Ebony said. "We still have to destroy it."

They run back the way they came.

* * *

><p>Later on, the rebels run along an open area keeping low and trying to hide from any Chosen.<p>

They soon discover a large white building with a barrier gate and they watch as a Chosen small black van approaches.

The Chosen member at the gate uses a walkie-talkie and a metal shutter opens.

"Well, they're obviously guarding something." Bray said.

"This is the place." Ebony said.

"How do you know that?" Bray asked.

"Can't you smell the petrol?" Ebony asked.

Bray sniffs the air.

"The whole place is a bomb waiting to go off." Ebony said.

"Well, we finally got lucky." Bray said. "Now, comes the hard part."

"What's so hard?" Mark asked.

"Well, this may sound strange but I've never blown up a fuel dump before." Bray replied. "How's it done?"

"With petrol." Ebony replied.

Ebony runs out from the hiding place towards a Chosen member.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey, get out of here." Chosen member said. "This is a restricted area."

Bray and Mark run towards some metal barrels behind Ebony and the Chosen member.

"Is it?" She asked. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm new in town and I'm completely lost."

"Hey, I know you." Chosen member said. "You're one of those..."

Bray hits the Chosen member on the back of the head and he falls to the ground.

"Ebony." She said.

"And I'm Bray." Bray said.

Mark walks over to them and doesn't say anything.

"Let's get him out of sight." Ebony said.

"Hey, you know we make a good team." Bray said. "You and I."

"I've been trying to tell you that since high school." Ebony said.

* * *

><p>A figure wearing a Chosen robe with the hood up stands by the barrier gate.<p>

A small black Chosen van drives up.

"There's been a delay and I can't let you through." Bray said, as he stands by the van.

Mark is behind him by the fuel cap and he siphons the petrol out.

"What's going on?" Chosen member asked.

"They didn't say." Bray replied. "All I know is you'll have to wait."

Bray removes the Chosen hood.

"Where's the other guy?" Chosen member asked.

"I don't know. I just arrived this morning." Bray replied.

"Where from?" Chosen member asked.

"Sector 8." Bray replied. "Like I said, you'll have to wait. Orders are orders."

"Hang on a minute. I know you." Chosen member said.

The two Chosen member's get out of the van.

Bray punches the guy he was talking to and gets into the driver's seat.

The other Chosen member fights Mark as Bray drives the van.

Mark defeats the guy and quickly lifts the barrier gate so Bray can drive the van in.

Mark presses the button for the metal shutter to open.

The black van drives into the fuel dump with the petrol leaving a trail on the ground.

Ebony appears holding a flaming torch.

"Come on. Let's just do it and get out of here." Ebony shouted.

Mark turns around and sees Ebony light the petrol trail.

"Ebony. Bray is still in the van." Mark shouted.

"Bray." Ebony shouted.

* * *

><p>Bray gets out of the van and two Chosen guys grab him.<p>

Ebony and Mark run into the fuel dump.

More Chosen appear and fight the rebels.

"Hold it. Hold it." Bray shouted. "As much as we'd love to fight you. This building is about to leave the ground. And, I'd rather not be here when that happens."

"Come on." Ebony said.

The rebels quickly leave the fuel damp and manage to get a safe distance before the building explodes.

They hide behind an abandoned car as wreckage rains down.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Alice and Ellie are in the Cafe when they feel the aftershock.<p>

"What was that?" Ellie asked.

"It must have been a pretty big thunderstorm." Alice replied.

* * *

><p>Back outside, near the now destroyed Chosen fuel dump.<p>

The rebels shout and cheer.

"Yes. Take that Chosen." Bray shouted.

* * *

><p>It's the early evening, at the Rebel Base.<p>

Pride arrives to find the rebels celebrating.

"Welcome back, Pride." Bray said. "Let's make a toast."

Bray opened a bottle and poured the drink into some glasses.

"Wildberry wine." Bray said. "Courtesy of Amber and the Eco Tribe. I was going to save it till she got back. But, I think we need to mark this occasion."

"Okay, so what's the toast?" Ebony asked.

"How about, to all of us." Bray replied.

"To all of us." Everyone said.

They all raised the drink and knocked it back.

"Is it supposed to taste like that?" Ebony asked.

"It needs to breathe a little." Bray replied.

"It tastes fine to me." Pride said.

Bray refills the glasses.

"To absent friends." Bray said.

They clink the glasses and drink the wine.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city, at the Mall.<p>

Luke is in Jaffa's room.

"All that petrol up in smoke." Luke said. "Over half our supply destroyed. This will set back our operations at least six months."

"Did you feel it?" Jaffa asked. "The force of it. The explosion rocked the whole city. This means something."

"What it means is we must stop Bray and quickly." Luke replied. "Since our victory we've grown more and more complacent. I'll redouble my efforts to find the Rebel Base."

"Not just yet." Jaffa said.

"But, Guardian." Luke said.

"You are forgetting, Luke." Jaffa said. "With this explosion, Zoot is instructing us through his divine Chaos."

Luke leaves the room.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside a derelict warehouse in the city.<p>

"It was so loud you could hear it echoing all through the Mall." May said.

"Tell me about, my ears are still ringing." Bray said.

"I think we hurt them pretty bad." May said. "Luke's in a really bad mood and the Guardian hasn't come out of his room."

"That's great, May." Bray said.

May walks over to Mark and passionately kisses him.

Bray and Ebony look in the other direction.

"Anyway, I better go." May said.

* * *

><p>Later on, that day inside the Rebel Base.<p>

Ebony and Mark are talking. Bray walks in.

"Bray, what is it?" Ebony asked.

"There's been a public announcement." Bray replied. "And, it's all over the city."

"And?" Mark asked.

"There's going to be a Coronation of the true Supreme Mother." Bray replied.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Luke is with Jaffa in his room.<p>

"Do you believe in dreams, Luke?" Jaffa asked. "Their power of prophecy?"

"No." Luke replied.

"That's right. You're a man of practicalities that's why you run our security." Jaffa said. "Let me tell you about a dream I had last night. I travelled in a spacecraft, there was thick fog with stinging insects coming out of it trying to pierce the shell of the ship. What do you think they were? Our enemies or my own weaknesses? The things I must overcome so that we may reach our destiny?"

"I don't know." Luke replied.

"Then we landed and Zoot was there. Just as he looked in real life. He took me by the hand and he lead me to a place with two thrones. And, then he said to me. One of them was reserved for me and one for the Supreme Mother." Jaffa said.

"Sometimes, dreams are just dreams." Luke said.

"That's not all of it." Jaffa said. "He said a great test is coming for all of us. But if we pass through the fire, she and I will be raised to the Divine together to become gods. Like Zoot himself.

Luke realises Jaffa is becoming more unstable.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Rebel Base.<p>

The rebel leaders are talking about the Coronation.

"And when is the war going to be over?" Ebony asked. "We have to finish this now. We end this thing once and for all. We wipe out the Guardian."

"Deja-vu." Mark replied.

"But, this time there will be no mistakes." Ebony said. "We have to ambush the Coronation. It's the perfect opportunity."

"We will never get any near the Guardian." Pride said.

"We won't need to." Ebony said.

Ebony picks up a crossbow.

"Not with this." Ebony said.

"Just wait a damn minute. Stop and think about this." Bray said.

"Bray, I am tired of playing games." Ebony said.

"There's got to be a better way." Bray said. "If we resort to this kind of violence. We are no better than the Chosen."

"Ebony's right." Mark said. "We need to find someone who can use this."

"Don't look at me." Ebony said.

"Danni taught me how to use one of these." Bray said, as he picked up the crossbow.

Ebony breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Later on, Jaffa walks into his room to find the new Supreme Mother waiting for him.<p>

"Before we can carry out your Coronaton." He said. "You must go through the purification rituals in public. You need to make yourself ready."

"What power will I have?" She asked.

"You will be by my side" He replied. "As the symbolic head, the mother of all Chosen."

"What about you?" She asked. "Aren't you the symbolic father?"

"I stand in Zoot's place." He replied. "If you fail me. If you fail the Great One. I'll have you executed."

"So, it's too late to refuse now." She said.

"Exactly, I want to carry out your Coronation as soon as possible." He said. "So, we need to perform the public purification rituals this afternoon."

"What must I do?" She asked.

"You must renounce everything of your past life." He said. "Including the outlaw."

"Outlaw?" She asked.

"The outlaw, Bray." He replied. "Your husband."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Rebel Base. Ebony walks in.<p>

"Where have you been?" Bray asked.

"Finding out about the Coronation." Ebony replied. "There's going to be some kind of purification ritual this afternoon for the new Supreme Mother. That means it gives us a chance at a dress rehearsal for the Coronation. If you're willing to do it."

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Luke walks up the stairs to the Cafe at the top. He has two Chosen guards with him.<p>

"Inspection. Empty your pockets." Luke said.

The Mallrats obey and Luke checks everyone.

"This afternoon, the new Supreme Mother will be purified." Luke said. "If any of you wish to see the ceremony. You're welcome."

Luke and the Chosen guards walk back down the stairs.

Salene walks out of the Cafe.

* * *

><p>It's afternoon in the city. Ebony and Mark mingle in with the crowd to avoid the Chosen.<p>

"The new Supreme Mother is going to be presented to the people there." Ebony said.

There is large platform with two thrones on next to the stairs that lead to the roof of the Mall.

"So, that means an open target." Mark said.

"That means we can choose any one of these buildings and still have a clear shot." Ebony said.

Bray walks up behind Ebony and Mark.

"We need to know every possible escape route." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall in a small Chosen altar room. Ellie walks to find Luke.<p>

"I want you to know something." She said.

"I have to go to the ritual." He said.

"I may have tried to use you." She said. "To play on your decency for the rebel cause. I just wanted you to know that's all." She said.

"What is it now, Ellie?" He asked. "Trying a new line because the old one no longer works."

"No." She replied.

"Then, what are you saying?" He asked. "That you care for me. Is that it? You think you can work me that way well you can't. I may not like everything the Guardian's doing but just like you I'm loyal to my cause."

Luke walks away from Ellie to leave the room.

"And, what if it were true?" She asked.

Luke stops and turns around. "What?" He asked.

"What if I did care for you?" She asked. "Because I do. Don't you see that's the whole impossible problem. I do."

"Don't, please." He replied. "Ellie, please."

Luke puts his hand on her shoulder and Ellie turns around.

"You don't have to." He said.

Ellie and Luke kiss.

* * *

><p>Back outside the Mall, at the Coronation place.<p>

The crowds clap and cheer, as Jaffa and the new Supreme Mother appear.

Bray is shocked to see Danni standing there beside the Guardian.

* * *

><p>It's the early evening. The Rebel Base has moved to a boat house near the docks.<p>

"How could she do this to me?" Bray asked.

"Ex-wife." Ebony replied.

"She has to be playing some kind of game." Mark said. "She hates the Guardian."

"But, it doesn't make any sense." Pride said.

"Bray, I hope you're feeling amped after the dress rehearsal." Ebony said.

"Don't assume that everyone operates the same way you do, Ebony." Bray said.

Bray walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Danni is in her new room and Jaffa stands nearby.<p>

Some of the Chosen member's walk in carrying lilies and roses.

"More, bring lots more." Jaffa said. "The Supreme Mother must not want for nothing."

"All of this is not neccessary." Danni said.

"This is a great day." Jaffa said. "Zoot is pleased with us. I can feel his spirit rising in me."

"I've got something to tell you." May whispered, in Danni's ear. "Bray was there."

"You there. Shouldn't you be watching over the Divine Child?" Jaffa asked.

"I was just leaving, Guardian." May replied.

May quickly walks out of the room. Jaffa sits down next to Danni on a red sofa.

"You were magnificent, Danni." Jaffa said. "Denouncing the Mallrats and that renegade, Bray. Zoot saw that, I know he did."

"I want some rest now." Danni said.

"Everybody out now. The Supreme Mother wishes to rest." Jaffa shouted.

The Chosen leave the room.

"A perfect day. The first of many together." Jaffa said.

Danni looks worried.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Rebel Base. Pride fills a cup from a jug.<p>

"I thought you might like this. It's a herbal remedy." Pride said.

Pride walks over to Bray's makeshift room and gives Bray the cup.

"Thanks." Bray said.

"You must have faith in her, Bray" Pride said.

"If he even makes a move on her. He's history." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the Mall. Danni and May are talking in Danni's room.<p>

"He went crazy. I've neer seen Bray lose his cool before." May said.

"I thought I was being clever." Danni said.

"Don't worry. He'll calm down." May said. "I'll help you get a message to him."

"Why are you doing this?" Danni asked. "What's in it for you?"

"Freedom." May replied.

"Tell me, May." Danni said. "Why should I believe you?"

"We're on the same side." May replied. "Trust me, I'm a rebel with a cause."

Danni and May smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall, Luke walks into Ellie's room.<p>

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." He said.

"Oh, have you?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." He replied.

"Sorry. I didn't know." She said.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I promised Alice to help patch a pile of Chosen robes." She replied.

"Ellie, we need to talk." He said. "About the kiss."

"Not now, Luke." She said. "I have to go find Alice."

Ellie leaves the room and walks past Luke.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Bray is on guard duty outside the boat house.<p>

May appears and gives Bray a note.

May walks into the rebel base.

She finds Mark sleeping and kisses him on the lips. He quickly wakes up.

"What are you doing here, May?" He asked.

"I'm a big girl. I can look after myself." She replied. "Besides, I was hoping for something a little more risque."

May climbs into his bed.

"It's good that we're in this together." She said, cuddling him.

"Yeah." He said.

"Knowing you're on my side." She said. "Makes me feel, erm what's the word? Fearless."

"That's nice to hear, May." He said.

May passionately kisses her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Later on, outside the Rebel Base.<p>

Bray is standing in front of a lifesize target on a wooden board. Ebony walks up to him.

"So, you really going to take the Guardian out?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not practising for the fun of it." He replied.

"I can't wait. Countdown to freedom." She said.

"Wish I could feel so positive." He said.

"Come on, this is what we've worked towards for so long." She said.

"But, at what price?" He asked. "It's one thing aiming at an old door. It's a different matter aiming at a real person."

"Bray, you have to got to do this." She replied. "It's our best chance. We have tried other ways and nothing's worked."

"Perhaps, we haven't thought of something." He said.

"One shot." She said. "End of nightmare."

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 3. The Chosen. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 3.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 3. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Luke finds Ellie in the Cafe.<p>

"You can't avoid me forever, Ellie." He said.

"I wasn't avoiding." She said. "I came in here to get something to eat."

"Can we talk first, please?" He asked.

"There's nothing to say." She replied, crossing her arms.

"You've got a nerve." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"First, you admit to leading me on." He replied.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." She said.

"Then you tell me, you've got feelings for me." He said. "What's going on, Ellie?"

"I don't know." She replied. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Did our kiss not mean anything to you?" He asked. "Or, was it just a fun diversion while Jack's off the scene?"

"This has nothing to do with Jack." She replied. "But, it was a mistake all the same."

"So, that's it." He said. "You get me hooked and throw me back. End of story?"

"How can it be any other way?" She asked. "You and I are enemies."

"We may have different beliefs." He replied. "But, we can still have feelings for one another."

"No, we can't." She said.

"People get into relationships in the most difficult situations and still make them work." He said.

"Please, don't." She said.

Luke walks up to Ellie.

"Alright, just tell me you don't care and I'll go." He said. "Tell me, Ellie."

Luke grabs her arms.

"No, don't." She said.

"It's okay. I've said what I had to." He said. "It's upto you now."

Luke walks out of the Cafe.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside the Rebel Base.<p>

Mark has joined the other rebel leaders after some alone time with May.

May has gone back to the Mall.

"We waste the big G." Ebony said. "Right, Bray?"

"But, have we got to lose another life?" Bray asked. "I mean, isn't one too many?"

"Okay, I say we stick to the crossbow plan." Ebony replied. "Just one well aimed shot and it'd be a done deal."

Bray goes outside and picks up a fishing rod. Pride joins him.

"Pass us the bait, will you?" Bray asked.

Pride hands some over.

"You know they say fishing helps clear your mind." Pride said.

"I'm here to catch a fish, cook a fish and eat a fish." Bray said.

"Right, but Danni is still on your mind?" Pride asked.

"Sometimes you just got to trust somebody." Bray replied.

"You seem very relaxed about this whole thing." Pride said. "Let life take it's own course."

Pride leaves Bray to fish for his supper.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Salene is made nurse maid for Brady.<p>

May is in Trudy's old room fixing her hair in the mirror.

Salene and Brady are playing on the floor nearby.

"Brady, you're so cute." Salene said.

"You're great with her, Salene." May said.

"I don't feel like I'm doing too well." Salene said.

"Of course you are." May said.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Salene asked. "I mean you and Brady got pretty close."

"Ah, no worries." May replied. "I got plenty to occupy myself with these days."

* * *

><p>Pride walks into the Rebel Base to find Ebony lying on her makeshift bed.<p>

"Bray is acting so cool about this Danni thing." He said.

"Look at the facts. We got a golden chance here." She said. "The Guardian out in public. An easy target."

"There's no point in talking to you about principles." He said. "Is there?"

"Oh please, in case you haven't noticed this is a war." She replied. "The Guardian needs taking out."

"Don't you go getting any smart ideas." He said.

Pride walks away.

Ebony gets off her bed and looks out the window.

Mark walks into the room. "Where's the crossbow, Ebony?" He asked.

"Don't look at me. I haven't got it." Ebony replied.

Pride walks back into the room. "Have you guys seen Bray?" He asked.

Ebony and Mark look at each other.

"Exciting isn't it?" Ebony asked. "I guess he changed his mind."

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. The day of the Coronation for the new Supreme Mother.<p>

Inside the Rebel Base at the boat house down by the docks.

"Well he didn't come back last night." Pride said.

"You really didn't expect him to, did you?" Ebony asked.

"I'd hoped once he had time to cool down." Pride replied.

"Today's the big day." Ebony said. "Danni's coronation."

"Danni is Bray's wife." Pride said.

"That's his problem not mine." Ebony said.

"If you to stop to think about what the Chosen would do to us if we wasted the Guardian." Pride said. "Because I have."

"They'll fall apart." Ebony said.

"They might take it out on the Mallrats." Pride said.

"We got to stop him before it's too late." Mark said, as he walked into the room.

"We?" Ebony asked. "Leave me out of this."

"Well, fine. If that's the way you want it, Ebony." Pride said. "Mark and I will go find him."

* * *

><p>Later on, on the city's streets.<p>

Mark and Pride are hiding behind a corner of a building near a walkway.

Pride sends Mark out as bait for the person following them.

Pride hears footsteps approaching and grabs the person following Mark.

"Got you." Pride said.

He sees he has grabbed Ebony.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pride asked.

"Watching your back." Ebony replied.

Mark appears from around the corner and joins them.

"Why?" Pride asked.

"The place is crawling with guards." Ebony replied.

"I can take care of myself." Pride said.

"Maybe I want to help, okay." Ebony said.

"I guess I feel happier with you in front rather than behind me." Pride said.

"It's not safe here. We must leave." Mark said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Chosen are preparing the area outside the Mall for the Coronation.<p>

Bray has reached a vantage point overlooking the area.

He puts on a Chosen blue robe and a Chosen member is knocked out and tied up nearby.

He puts the bag down and walks near the edge.

* * *

><p>Later on, outside on city streets.<p>

"Well, no sign of him anywhere." Pride said.

"He's got to be here some place." Ebony said.

"But, we're running out of time." Pride said.

"Maybe we should split up." Ebony said.

"I don't know about that." Pride said.

"Come on, we'll cover twice the ground." Ebony said.

"I suppose but if you find him." Pride said.

"Don't worry. I hear you." Ebony said.

Ebony, Mark and Pride walk away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Luke enters Danni's room.<p>

"Supreme Mother. It's time to go." He said.

"Thank you." She replied.

* * *

><p>Outside the Mall. Bray takes the crossbow out of the bag.<p>

Pride sneaks along a wall near the Mall.

Ebony and Mark appear from the underground area underneath the Mall.

They run back when they see a line of Chosen guards.

* * *

><p>Jaffa walks in between two rows of Chosen guards keeping the kids back.<p>

"Power and Chaos." Jaffa said, he climbs the steps leading to the two thrones.

Bray loads the crossbow.

"Brothers and sisters. This is a great day for the Chosen of Zoot." Jaffa said. "The false mother has been expunged.

"No. No." Danni said.

"Be strong." Luke said.

"Zoot has opened my eyes and exposed her to me. As an imposter and a fountain of impurity." Jaffa said. "Zoot be praised."

"Zoot be praised." the Chosen shout.

Pride spots Bray in a Chosen robe holding the crossbow.

"No, Bray." Pride said, as he walks away.

Ebony appears holding a stick. "You hold it right there, Pride." She said.

"We've got to stop him, Ebony." Pride said.

"Then go right ahead." Ebony said.

Pride walked past her and Mark appeared behind her.

"Your plan has worked." Mark said.

"Well, we didn't intend on stopping Bray." Ebony said.

"He has given us an opportunity to make a fresh start." Jaffa said. "The new Supreme Mother who is worthy of the honour."

Luke escorts Danni towards the platform followed by Salene and May.

"In his wisdom. Zoot has chosen Danni." Jaffa said.

Luke, Danni, May and Salene walk up the steps and join the Guardian by the two thrones.

"Brothers and sisters." Jaffa said. "I give you the new Supreme Mother."

Everyone claps and cheers.

Pride appears behind Bray and grabs him just as Bray fires the crossbow.

Everyone screams and panics. The Chosen guards try to control the crowd.

Jaffa is sitting on a throne and sees Danni lying on the floor.

"Divine Child. Get her out of here." Luke said.

"Pull yourself together, Bray." Pride said. "We've got to get out of here."

Jaffa and Luke are kneeling by Danni.

"She's still breathing." Luke said.

"We need to get her back to the Mall." Jaffa said. "Guards."

Pride gets Bray on his feet and they escape.

"The rebels are out there." Luke said. "Get them."

* * *

><p>Outside on the city streets. Bray and Pride are joined by Ebony and Mark.<p>

"All clear. No sign of anyone following." Ebony said.

"Yet but soon as they get their act together." Pride said.

"They'll come looking. That's for sure." Ebony said.

"Best get back to base while we still can." Pride said.

"Bray, let's go." Mark said.

They leave and head back to the boat house.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Luke is with Jaffa arguing in his room.<p>

"It was a public humilation for the Chosen." Jaffa said. "Why did you not prevent it?"

"I warned you about the danger." Luke replied. "I begged you not to hold the ceremony in public."

"That would've been a far greater humilation." Jaffa said. "It would have looked like we were afraid of the rebels."

"No, Guardian." Luke said. "It would have looked like a sensible precaution."

"Let me tell you what would have been a sensible precaution." Jaffa said. "If you knew the rebels were going to be there. You should have been ready. You should have captured them. You failed Luke."

"So, did they. The Supreme Mother is alive." Luke said.

"Zoot be praised, she was not seriously hurt." Jaffa said.

"And, the Divine Child is safe." Luke said.

"No thanks to you." Jaffa said.

"I did everything possible." Luke said. "If you hadn't refused."

"Are you blaming me?" Jaffa asked.

"Has it occured to you that what happened may have been Zoot's way of showing his disappoval of what you were doing." Luke replied.

"How dare you." Jaffa said. "How dare you accuse me of not following Zoot's will."

"No-one is infalliable." Luke said. "Not even you. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes."

"Zoot does not." Jaffa said.

"But, you are not Zoot." Luke said. "You are only human like the rest of us."

"Be careful what you say, Luke." Jaffa said.

"But, you won't admit that will you?" Luke asked. "Oh no, you can't accept that Zoot chooses not to speak to you."

"Zoot speaks to me constantly." Jaffa replied.

"Does he? How?" Luke asked. "He hasn't shown himself to you. Has he?"

"He speaks to me in his own way." Jaffa replied. "I hear his words."

"And, how do we know that?" Luke asked.

"Because, Because I say so." Jaffa replied. "I am Zoot's Guardian on Earth. If you doubt me. You doubt Zoot."

"I never said that." Luke said.

"You didn't have to. I can see you for what you are." Jaffa said. "You're a doubter. You're a traitor."

"No." Luke said.

"Yes." Jaffa said. "Get out of my sight. You are no longer fit to be my lieutenant. Out. Now."

Luke leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Back at the boat house down by the docks.<p>

Bray is lying in his bed.

"How is he?" Pride asked.

"Not good." Ebony replied.

Pride walks over to Bray and sits down on the bed.

"Leave me alone." Bray said.

"Maybe if I hadn't pushed you." Pride said. "Tried to stop you."

"I was the one with crossbow." Bray said. "It's my fault."

"Come on, you've got to get it together." Ebony said.

"We need you, Bray." Pride said.

"I shot Danni and now she's gone." Bray said.

"You don't know that." Pride said. "She might have been wounded."

"You went out of here last night with hate in your heart." Ebony said.

"Leave it out, Ebony." Pride said.

"I got to go." Bray said.

"You're not going anywhere in this state, Bray." Pride said. "I'll scout around and see what I can pick up."

Pride grabs his coat and leaves the building.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. May is with Danni in her room.<p>

The door opens and Jaffa walks in with two guards.

"Wait outside." Jaffa said. "You too, May."

The guards and May leave the room.

"I've already asked his forgiveness." He said.

"You should have known something was going to happen." She said.

"I have so many plans for the future." He said. "You and me together."

"You and me?" She asked.

"With you by my side as Supreme Mother." He said. "Zoot shall lead us forth and we shall lay waste to his enemies. Only the pure shall be saved. You and I will be invincible. We will be immortal."

Danni shakes her head. She realises he has completely lost his marbles.

* * *

><p>Luke has changed into normal clothing and has moved into the Art Store inside the Mall.<p>

Salene walks in carrying Brady.

"Luke." She said.

"Salene, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." She replied. "I had to see you."

"Here, take a seat." He said.

"Where's your robe?" She asked. "What are you doing?"

"Moving into my new quarters." He replied.

"What? You're living here now?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"But, why?" She asked.

"I'm not with the Chosen anymore." Luke said. "I've been fired."

"No, you can't leave the Chosen." She said. "You can't leave me. What will I do without you?"

"You'll manage." He replieed.

"No, I won't. I need you." She said. "You're the kindest and nicest and best person in there. I couldn't bear to lose you now."

"I'll be right here, Salene." He said.

"But, you're going to forget all about me." She said.

"No, I won't. I promise." He said.

Salene gets up off the bed.

"You were the only person I had left." She said.

"But, I haven't left Salene." He said. "And, what about Brady. She adores you already."

Salene leaves the room.

"Salene." Luke shouted, after her.

* * *

><p>Alice, Ellie and May are in Alice's room.<p>

"But, who would shoot Danni?" Ellie asked.

"Everybody's been saying it was the rebels." May replied.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Our rebels. Why?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know." May replied. "It sounds like they were aiming for the Guardian."

"Or, maybe they were aiming for Danni." Alice said.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Ellie said. "What's all this done to the Chosen?"

"The Guardian's gone crazy." May replied.

"So, what's new." Alice said.

"No, I mean really crazy." May said.

"Like, he's lost it?" Ellie asked.

"Totally and everybody's running around in circles." May replied. "Nobody knows what to do."

"Great. This is it guys." Alice said. "We've got to get ready."

Ellie and May looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Salene is in Trudy's old room. Brady is asleep in the cot. May walks into the room.<p>

"I've just come from the Supreme Mother" May said. "She wants to see you."

"The Supreme Mother wants to talk to me." Salene said. "But, why?"

"She didn't say." May replied.

"I suppose I have to wake her up then." Salene said.

"No, let her sleep." May said. "I'll look after her."

"Okay, I'll leave her." Salene said.

Salene walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ellie and Luke are in the Art Store.<p>

"I'm sorry for loading this on you." He said. "You're the only one I can talk to."

"It's okay." She said.

"After the fight the other day." He said.

"Forget it, this is more important." She said. "Why has he done it? Is this because of me?"

"No. I dared to question him." He replied.

"How could you have ever believed in him?" She asked. "You're not stupid."

"He had a vision." He replied.

"A false vision. You must see that now." She said.

"It was my dream too." He said. "I thought it was what the world needed."

"And now you know it wasn't." She said.

"No, I'm just not sure anymore." He said.

"The dream has turned into a nightmare." She said. "It's time to wake up and do something about it."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like joining the rebels and helping us defeat the Chosen." She replied.

"No, I can't." He said

"Why not? You could do it better than anybody." She said.

"Because, I still believe in what the Chosen could be without the Guardian." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're right." He replied. "He's a mad dictator and has to be stopped."

"And, you're going to do it." She said.

"It may be the only way." He said. "I can't let him destory the Chosen's potential to do any good. I can't run away from this Ellie. I have to stop him."

* * *

><p>Salene walks back into Trudy's room.<p>

She finds the cot is empty.

"Brady. Oh, no." She said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Rebel Base down by the docks.<p>

May is holding Brady in her arms.

"This is fantastic." Bray said.

"Wouldn't you love to see the Guardian's face right now." Ebony said.

"And, the rest of them. They'll be running around like headless chickens." Pride said.

"Sure, is a blow against the Chosen." Bray said. "How did you manage it, May?"

"It was all Danni's idea. She's still alive." May replied.

"Looks like we've got two things to celebrate." Ebony said.

"We should have a party." May said.

"Yeah, you want balloons, streamers, funny hats?" Ebony asked.

"Is this a private party or can anybody join?" Amber asked.

"Amber, I don't believe it. You're back." Bray replied.

"Yeah. I've brought some people with me." Amber said.

Some people enter the boat house.

"Trudy." Ebony said.

"Hi, Ebony. Everyone." Trudy said.

Trudy sees May is holding Brady and walks over to her. Trudy takes her baby.

"Brady." Trudy said. "Oh, my baby."

Bray walks over to Amber.

"I'm so glad that you're back." Bray said.

"It's amazing. I didn't expect to see Brady here." Amber said.

"It's all happening at once." Bray said.

Amber and Bray hug.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Salene is crying by the cot and Luke walks into the room.

"Where's Brady?" He asked. "Where is she?"

"She's gone." She replied. "I only left her for a second."

"That's all it takes." He said. "Do you have any idea what the Guardian will do?"

* * *

><p>Back at the Rebel Base by the docks. All the rebels are outside.<p>

"This is a great day for us and a bad day for the Chosen." Bray said. "My niece Brady. The one they call the Divine Child is back with her mother."

Everyone claps and cheers.

"Everything that gives their lives credibility is now in our hands." Bray said. "And, now we're joined in numbers by our friends. We are a force to be reckoned with. I like to thank Amber for that."

Everyone claps and cheers again.

"Amber's been talking to Tribe leaders." Bray said. "We meet with them tomorrow. If they agree to help us in this fight. Then we start planning to end the Chosen's reign of terror forever."

Everyone claps and cheers. The rebels go their separate ways.

Bray turns around to face Pride.

"What do you think the Guardian is going to do?" Bray asked. "Do you think he's going to punish the Mallrats?"

"Maybe, but it's not just the reprisals." Pride replied. "I don't think he's sane. This could push him to, I don't know what."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall.<p>

Luke and Salene are searching for Brady.

"Tell me what happened." He said.

"It's all my fault." She said. "They tricked me."

"Tell me, Salene. Who tricked you?" He asked.

"The rebels. I think they got Brady." She replied.

Jaffa appears upstairs. "Where's the child?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Back at the boat house by the docks.<p>

Ebony, May and Mark are sitting outside and Trudy walks over to them.

"May, I just want to thank you for." Trudy said.

"I didn't do it for you Trudy. I did it for myself." May said. "I needed these guys to believe in me."

"I see." Trudy said.

"I don't really care what happens to you." May said. "Come on, honey."

"Sorry, Trudy." Mark said, before he followed May.

"You too?" Trudy asked.

"Well, let me put it this way." Ebony replied. "You let me know when you're ready to leave and I'll help you pack your bags."

Ebony stands up and walks away.

Trudy watches her leave.

* * *

><p>Later on, at the boat house. Bray walks over to Amber.<p>

She is sat on the pier overlooking the water.

"What?" She asked.

"I was just thinking how glad I am now that you're back." He replied. "It's getting late, maybe we should."

"I'm tired, Bray." She said. "It's been a long journey. If I'm going to meet the Tribe leaders tomorrow. I need to get some sleep."

"Sure. Sure." He said.

Bray sits down next to Amber.

"Do you think we've got enough to persuade them to join us?" He asked.

"I don't know. Everyone we met on the road is frightened." She replied.

"The end is coming, Amber. I can feel it." He said.

"And, what then?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, supposing we do succeed and the Chosen are defeated." She replied. "There's going to be vacuum. Everyone fighting for their little piece of power "

"Probably." He said.

"And, it's going to be like it was after the Virus." She said. "Anarchy. Chaos. All over again. I don't think I can face that."

"Amber, you're a figher. You'll face it." He said.

"And, what about Brady?" She asked. "What kind of world is it going to be for her?"

"The world is what we make of it." He replied. "That's why you're here, Amber. That's why I'm here. To keep the dream alive."

"Yeah, I guess." She said. "See you."

Amber gets up and walks away from Bray.

"Yeah." He said.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Luke and Salene are locked in the cage.

"We're innocent. He's going to have mercy on us, isn't he?" She asked.

"If you cry tomorrow. If you show him you're weak. He'll enjoy hurting you." He replied. "You must be strong. Don't let him see your fear."

"But, what about you?" She asked.

"It's me. He really wants Salene." He replied. "Not you."

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside a derelict petrol station.<p>

The rebels and the Tribe leaders are gathered.

"Hey, Hey. We are stronger." Bray said. "And, he's weaker than ever before. Now is the time."

"We'll have to co-operate with them." Jet, Gulls leader said. "There's no other way."

Trudy walks up to Bray and taps him on the shoulder. Bray sits down.

"What I see here is fear. We're all afraid." Trudy said. "Maybe that's the way it's been since the Virus. But, that is what the Chosen work on. Our fear. Our desperate need for something safe to believe in this unsafe world. That's how this man got inside my head with his lies. First, I was afraid for my child and then for myself."

"But, never for your friends." Ebony said. "Your own Tribe."

"Let her finish." Pride said.

"I have done some terrible things." Trudy said. "It was my fear. But if we go on just staying afraid, we will never win. Maybe the Guardian will destory himself, I don't know. But, what I do know is that if we're not united on this. Another just like him will rise all over again to feed on that fear. Is that what you want for yourself and your kids. We are not just here to fight in a war but for the peace that will come after it. This is our chance here and now. And, it may never come again to make a future, to be free or to stay afraid."

"I don't want to be scared anymore." Ethan said. "I'll fight for the peace."

The Tribe leaders clap and cheer.

* * *

><p>Later on, back at the boat house by the docks.<p>

Amber walks into the room to find Bray polishing a pair of boots.

"Hi." She said. "Talk to you?"

"Yeah, of course." He replied.

"Great pair of boots." She said.

"The best." He said.

"I hear Trudy was amazing." She said.

"Yeah, she was great." He said.

"I was thinking." She said. "Maybe there'a way we can undermine the Chosen's power in the city even more."

"Now that sounds good. How?" He asked.

"We send out snatch squads to capture groups of the Chosen and then use Trudy to deprogram them." She replied. "Then we release them."

Bray laughs.

"What?" She asked.

"Only you would think that bit about releasing them." He replied.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well, it sounds great." He replied. "Let me guess you'll be leading squads, right?"

"No, Ebony will do it." She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 3. The Chosen. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 3.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 3. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day, at the boat house by the docks.<p>

Amber and Trudy are looking after Brady.

Ebony is flirting with Pride.

Bray walks into the room.

"From now on, no-one goes into the city on their own." Bray said.

"Why? What is it?" Trudy asked.

"There all patrols everywhere looking for deserters." Bray replied. "They're fighting every time they meet up. It's dangerous. We could try your idea."

Amber shrugs.

* * *

><p>Later on, Amber and Trudy are talking inside the boat house.<p>

"I don't know what kind of crazy idea Bray has got in his head." Trudy said. "But, is it really so surprising?"

"What do you mean?" Amber asked. "Pride and I never."

"I don't mean that. Geez, it's like talking to a rattlesnake with you." Trudy replied. "I mean, look at the kind of world he's been trying to survive in. Hiding out. Expecting any moment to walk into an ambush. Wondering if he's going to be betrayed. Like I betrayed him. I guess he's used to suspecting everything he sees."

"You don't understand, do you?" Amber asked. "I need to trust him. He's the one person in the world I need that most from."

"Then why don't you go and tell him that." Trudy replied.

"There's no way on earth I am going to tell him, Trudy." Amber said.

"Do you know how crazy that sounds." Trudy said

Bray walks into the room.

"The snatch squad is ready to go." Bray said.

"I'm coming." Trudy said.

Bray walks out of the room.

"Look, you want my advice?" Trudy asked.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Go and put him straight and forgive him." Trudy replied.

Trudy walks out of the room leaving Amber to think.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Ellie and Salene are helping Luke hide.<p>

"It will have to do till we find somewhere else." Ellie said. "Are you sure there's enough room for you in there?"

"It's a bit cramped but it's fine." Luke replied.

"Luke. Is this the right way?" Salene asked.

"What do you suggest? If they find him they kill him." Ellie replied. "Is that what you want?"

"If we went to the Guardian. Maybe Zoot will make it all better." Salene replied.

"He's a madman. He's crazy." Ellie said.

"You don't know. You haven't listened to him. You never listen." Salene said. "He's just sick but he'll get better. Won't he? Everything I've given up. I was right to do that, wasn't I?"

"I'm sorry, Salene." Luke replied. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

* * *

><p>Outside on the city streets.<p>

The rebels snatch squad throws a net over some Chosen member's.

* * *

><p>Back at the rebel base. Amber walks into the room.<p>

She find May throwing some nuts into a wooden bowl on a small table.

"Hey, there you are." Amber said. "I've been looking for you."

Amber sits down next to May.

"Bet you all had a good laugh at me after I left." May said.

"Nobody's laughing, May" Amber said.

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure I heard Ebony's cackle." May said.

"This is about Mark, right?" Amber asked.

May nodded.

"You like him alot, don't you?" Amber asked.

"I don't know. I've liked other guys before but it was just for fun, you know." May replied. "This is different. I can't stop thinking about him."

"Do you love him?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do." May replied.

"Well, maybe you should tell him." Amber said.

"How can I?" May asked. "What if he doesn't love me back. Do you know how embarassing that would be?"

"So, you rather not know." Amber said.

"What you mean?" May asked.

"I mean, sometimes we pretend in case the truth isn't what we want it to be." Amber replied. "But, it doesn't change anything. Either he does or he doesn't."

"So, what do I do?" May asked.

"I don't know. It's upto you." Amber replied. "Maybe, he'll tell you himself or maybe you should ask him. But either way, isn't it better to know the truth."

May looks at Amber.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. At the Rebel Base.<p>

Mark is with some Eco Tribe guys and they leave the boat house.

Amber looks out the window.

"It's the sound of descent. It's what we want to hear." Bray said. The Chosen and their followers fighting amongst themselves."

"It gets me thinking to the days of the Loco's and the Demon Dogz." Amber said. "We had to fight each day to survive."

"Days long gone." Bray said. "All we have to do now is hang on until the Chosen are completely disintegrated. Then we're free."

"For how long, a day, a month, a year." Amber said.

"There are a few battles to be fought yet." Bray said. "A few hard days ahead but we'll get there."

"So glad to have you." Amber said. "If I didn't I don't think I'll be able to go through it all again."

"We've got each other, remember that." Bray said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, the Praetorian guards search Ellie and find food in her pockets.<p>

"I was taking it to my room to eat." Ellie said.

"Search her room." Cole said.

Some of the guards leave and Jaffa appears on the stairs.

"Guardian." Cole said.

"I've come to see how my loyal followers are doing." Jaffa said.

"The building is secure as you wished." Cole said.

"Zoot will reward you. You shall see. I have plans which I will reveal to you very soon." Jaffa said. "What is she accused of?"

"She was found with stolen food." Cole replied. "We're searching her room now."

"I just wanted something to eat, alone." Ellie said.

"Then why hide the food?" Jaffa asked.

"It was more than my ration." Ellie replied.

"A thief or perhaps a collaborator." Jaffa said. "We shall see."

The guards come back from searching Ellie's room.

"Let her go but I want that traitor Luke found." Jaffa said. "Do what you must do. Come."

The Praetorian guards leave Ellie and follow Jaffa up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Back at the boat house by the docks.<p>

Bray walks into the room to find Amber sitting alone.

"I've been a fool, Amber." He said.

"Yeah, I'd say that sums it up pretty well." She said.

"I thought." He said.

"I know what you thought, Bray." She said.

Bray walks and sits down next to her.

"Do you?" He asked. "You seem so distant. I was scared Amber. Scared of losing you again."

"And, this is how you want to make me stay." She said. "You can keep your suspicion and your doubt."

Bray tries to touch Amber on her shoulder.

"No." She said, slapping his hand away.

"Please, Amber. I don't know why I doubted you." He said. "You're the person I trust and respect the most. When I lost you my world went grey and flat. When I found you again all the colours came back."

"Bray." She said.

"No. You're going to hear this." He said.

"Okay." She said.

"These last few months it's been the thought of seeing you. Touching you again that's kept me alive, Amber." He said. "You are my purpose and I love you. And, I'm so sorry."

"If I hadn't doubted you all that time ago. We'd have never been apart." She said. "And, we are never going to be again. Are we?"

Bray shakes his head.

"Because I need you now, more than ever." She said

"We are going to make a world that is safe. I swear." He said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. The Praetorian guards are trashing the Mall looking for Luke.<p>

"I don't like what you've done, Ellie." Alice said. "But, you've gone and done it anyway. We have to find a place that's totally secure. Otherwise, we're for it."

"Have you noticed that the Guardian is concentrating all his strength here?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah." Alice replied.

"I heard him tell that creep he's got a plan." Ellie said. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. One thing seems pretty certain. We're no longer just prisoners here. We're hostages." Alice replied.

* * *

><p>Later on, Pride walks into the room. He sees Amber and Bray.<p>

"Things are happening." Pride said.

"Like what?" Bray asked.

"Groups, gangs, Chosen too." Pride replied. "Roaming and fighting. Order's breaking down. What should we do?"

"Let it." Bray replied. "If you want to taste new fruit, you got to uproot the tree and plant a new one."

"Makes sense." Pride said.

"Sounds like their tree is about to fall." Bray said.

Pride leaves the room.

Amber sits down on a chair and Bray joins her.

"What's on your mind?" Bray asked.

"I can't help wondering where it's all going to end." Amber replied.

"Well, we have to believe it's going to end well." Bray said. "Amber, how many times have you me this?"

"But will it?" Amber asked.

"Amber, we will make it happen." Bray replied.

"We say that and it makes us feel better." Amber said.

Bray gets out of the chair, kneels down and grabs her arms turning Amber to face him.

"You listen to me." Bray said. "We are making a better world now and if. Well, you don't mean. Amber, you cannot mean."

"I don't know what I mean." Amber said. "But, yes. The thought has entered my head.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. Ellie climbs into Luke's hiding place in the ceiling.<p>

"You must be starved." She said.

"Is there trouble in the streets yet?" He asked.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I caused it, Ellie." He replied. "I blame myself. If I had followed my heart instead of the Guardian's orders. Spread the true teachings instead of his interpretation of them. None of this would have happened."

"You had no choice." She said.

"I always had a choice." He said. "I just chose wrongly. I saw what was happening to the cause and I ignored it."

"That was a different Luke." She said.

"You're the one that's made me different." He said. "Knowing you was the one that I would not change. But as for the rest, I had my own ideas on how to make a better world. I thought I could use the movement to make them work. Only if I could turn back the clock."

"We all wish that." She said.

"But, there are things I did. Things I had to do in the name of the cause." He said. "I can't get the faces out of my mind."

"You can tell me if it helps." She said.

"I can't. Not right now." He said.

"It's okay." She said.

Ellie and Luke hug.

* * *

><p>Later on that day. Mark and the Eco Tribe guys return to the boat house.<p>

Mark waits behind a boat till the Eco Tribe guys have walked past him.

"You've been spying on us, May?" He asked.

"No, I've just been into the city to see if I can track down some supplies." She replied.

"Did you tell anybody you were leaving base?" He asked.

"Since when did I need permission?" She asked.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." He replied.

"I can look after myself, honey." She said.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Jaffa is asleep in his room. A voice calls his name and a door opens.

"Master." Jaffa said.

"It is time." Zoot hallucination said.

"Master?" Jaffa asked.

"I await you in the true life." Zoot hallucination said.

"Even now?" Jaffa asked.

"Your work is done. You have been a worthy emissary as I knew you would be." Zoot hallucination said.

"I have tried and you have been my inspiration." Jaffa said.

"Come and join me. Where you will be raised on high and exalted." Zoot hallucination said.

"This I have prayed for." Jaffa said.

"Gather all the faithful and let them enter the kingdom at your side." Zoot hallucination said.

"It will be done as you command, Great One." Jaffa said.

The Zoot hallucination disappears and Jaffa has a big grin on his face.

"I swear the leaving of this world will be a homage to yourself. An action that will glorify the name of Zoot for all eternity." He said, to himself. "A day the unbelievers will never forget."

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Salene is praying in the small altar room and Luke appears.

"Salene, are you okay?" He asked.

"Luke, what about you?" She asked. "Have you been hiding all this time?"

"I'm alright. But, I'm worried about what the Guardian might do next." He said. "If you want I could help you escape before things get too dangerous."

"No." She said.

"But, you could gather support." He said.

"There is no way out." She said. "Besides, we have Zoot to guide us. That's what you always told me. Don't tell me you've lost faith, Luke."

"I'm not about to die in this Mall." He said. "Not for Zoot or anyone else."

"Then hold me just once." She said.

Salene hugs Luke.

"I feel so safe when I'm with you." She said. "Ryan never really understood me. Not like you do. Oh, Luke."

"Stop it." He said.

"What did I say?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Salene." He replied. "The truth is I'm in love with Ellie. I always have been."

"No, that can't be." She said. "It's me you want. That's why you been so kind and gentle, Luke. Tell me you love me."

"I felt sorry for you, Salene." He said. "That's all. I was trying to help you."

"I see." She said. "I better be getting back."

"Salene." He said.

"It doesn't matter now. It's over." She said. "Luke, you don't have to apologise. I'm the one who should be sorry. I made a fool of myself."

Salene walks out the room leaving Luke in a state of disbelief.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Rebel Base, Amber and Bray are talking.<p>

"We worked so hard on tactics." He said. "We try to prepare for anything the Guardian is going to throw at us."

"Sure, after what happened to you guys at the beach." She said.

"But, you can't be too cautious." He said. "Then when it comes time to strike. You miss it.

"You mean this is the moment." She said.

"Why do you think the Guardian fears us so much?" He asked. "Because, he knows we can't be broken. Every time he thinks we're dead. We get back up again. We've always fought back and we always will."

"Yeah, but you left something out." She said. "He fears the Mallrats because they have a great hero for a leader."

"You know, Amber. It's going to be rough." He said.

"Yeah, but we've got the Tribal leaders now and the Eco Tribe." She said.

* * *

><p>Inside the Mall, the Mallrats are gathered by the fountain by the Praetorian guards.<p>

"I want the whole place sealed off." Jaffa shouted, from the stairs. "Where's your sister?"

"You mean you don't know?" Ellie asked. "Why don't you ask Zoot? He's all seeing, isn't he?"

"Luckily for you. It no longer matters." Jafaf replied. "She's here somewhere. She will not escape."

"Escape what?" Ellie asked. "Would somebody please tell me what's going on here?"

* * *

><p>It's the afternoon, the rebels are outside the boat house by the docks.<p>

"We need to join up with other Tribe leaders." Bray said.

"Will they be ready?" Trudy asked.

"I made contact with them last night." Pride replied. "Think we can count on most of them."

"Good." Bray said. "We need to bring as many as we can. We rendezvous outside the Mall."

"I don't get it. Why do we have to go war right now?" May asked.

"What you mean we?" Ebony asked.

"Listen, we know the Chosen are weak and demoralised." Bray said. "We have to hit them now before they have time to reform. Now, are we together on this? Is there a problem?"

"I'm in for hitting the Chosen." Ebony replied. "But, you can't seriously want to take her with us?"

"Ebony. May has proven her loyalty to us." Bray said.

"Well, I still don't trust her." Ebony said. "She was the first to join the Chosen and she got close to the Guardian."

"Sure, to keep an eye on him." May said. "Look, if Trudy can be a Mallrat again then so can I."

"She has a point. Maybe I should stay behind too." Trudy said.

"No, not a chance." Bray said. "We need as many people as we can get. You two can sort out your differences after this is over."

Ebony and May look at each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall.<p>

Alice is digging out the cinder blocks in the basement.

She spots light coming from the other side.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, above the basement in the Mall.<p>

The Mallrats are still by the fountain watching the Guardian on the stairs.

"Zoot teaches us that all life is chaos." Jaffa replied. "And that to promote chaos, to create fear and to celebrate suffering. Is to become Chosen. To live as one with the Divine."

Jaffa clicks his finger and the Praetorian guards walk off.

"But all this is a mere prelude to the greater glory that awaits us all in the next life." Jaffa said.

The Praetorian guards wheel in a bomb attached to four large grey petrol barrels.

"So, you want to go to the next life. Right?" Ellie asked. "And, we have to go too?"

"Not right away." Jaffa replied. "There will be time to make your peace with Zoot."

"Can't you do something? Talk to him." Ellie shouted.

"I've tried. I can't get through to him." Danni shouted.

"For thousands of years to come. This Mall will be a holy place." Jaffa said. "And you?"

"Wait a minute. We didn't sign up for this." Ellie replied. "You go be a martyr if you want. But leave us out of it."

"I would but Zoot has other plans." Jaffa said. "If only you knew, all of you. How futile it is to deny your destiny. Zoot is calling to you. Join him with a glad heart and you will become immortal."

Jaffa nods and the bomb is armed. The timer has 30 minutes.

* * *

><p>Outside on the city streets, the rebels are gathered in an alley.<p>

"Now, as soon as we get there. You spread out and surround the Mall." Bray said. "If you find anything report back straight away."

"And, remember they'll have weapons and not much left to lose." Amber. "So, be careful."

"You weren't thinking of leaving. Were you May?" Ebony asked. "Just when the fun's about to start."

"What's it to you, Ebony?" May asked.

"I just think you should have a chance to clear your name properly. That's all." Ebony replied.

"I've already cleared my name. I rescued Brady, remember." May said.

"Oh, come on. You did that for yourself." Ebony said.

"Leave her alone, Ebony." Mark said.

May and Mark walk away from Ebony.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Luke is listening to what Jaffa is saying.<p>

"What Zoot is about to bestow on you is a great privilege." Jaffa said. "Soon all your impurities will be cleansed. You will become at one with the master."

Luke walks away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the Mall at the Supreme Mother Coronation place.<p>

The rebels are gathered.

"Every entrance is sealed tight." Pride said. "There's no way in."

"What about the main doors?" Bray asked.

"We can go as far as the grille." Ebony replied. "At least, get a look at him."

"That could be useful if we need to negotiate." Amber said.

"We got them trapped." Bray said. "Whichever way you look at it. We've won."

A tannoy noise breaks the silence.

"This is your Guardian speaking. Join us and be reborn in Zoot's cleansing fire." Jaffa said.

"Cleansing fire?" Ebony asked.

"He's going to torch the place." Amber replied.

A siren breaks the silence and everyone sees Zoot's police car driving towards the Mall.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall.<p>

"Join us and be Chosen." Jaffa said.

There's 18 minutes left on the timer.

"Peace through Power and Chaos." Jaffa said.

"There's a tunnel in the basement." Alice said. "One of you could get through."

"What about the guards?." Ellie asked.

"Let's fight them, little sister." Alice replied.

"We will all live together in peace. At one with the universe." Jaffa said.

"Good luck." Alice said.

"Answer the call and be reunited for all eternity with your master, Zoot." Jaffa said.

"That's the magic word." Alice said.

Alice, Ellie and Salene fight the guards and a young boy runs off to the basement.

The Praetorian guards soon get the control back.

"Don't you understand the concept of a fair fight?" Alice shouted.

"Don't you see you're wasting precious time." Jaffa replied. "Pledge yourselves to Zoot while you still can."

Luke appears from behind the fountain.

"Some of us already have." Luke said.

"Ah, the Mallrats newest recruit." Jaffa said. "I wondered when you'd show yourself."

"What you are about to do is wrong." Luke said, as he stood by the fountain. "This was never part of Zoot's plan. The Guardian has tricked you."

The young boy is down in the basement, he finds the tunnel and goes through it. 11 minutes left on timer.

"What is to be gained from this?" Luke asked. "Since, we'll all be with Zoot in good time. How do we spread his word if everything ends here? The Guardian has taken Zoot's teachings and distorted them to suit his own purpose."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the Mall.<p>

The Loco's have joined forces with the rebels.

The young boy from the Mall appears and runs up to Bray.

"There's a way in through the car park and into the basement." The kid said. "He's got a bomb in there."

"Show me. Ebony, Mark, Pride and Zoot." Bray said.

"I'm with you brother." Martin said.

"We'll go through the front entrance." Amber said. "We may be able to distract him."

"Go for it." Bray said.

"Come on." Amber said.

May grabs Mark and kisses him on the lips.

"Good luck." May said.

"You too." Mark said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the Mall. Luke is still speaking from the fountain.<p>

"Stand up for yourselves. Don't let him tell you what Zoot wants." Luke said. "Ask him yourselves in your prayers."

"You dare accuse me of distorting Zoot's teachings." Jaffa said. "Will you let him rob you of the glory you have fought so hard for."

The Praetorian guards start chanting "Zoot." and they foolishly join Jaffa on the stairs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in the Mall's basement.<p>

The rebels and Zoot hear his name being chanted.

"We've run out of time. The bomb is wired to a clock." The kid said. "There are guards everywhere."

"Maybe we can reason with them." Bray said.

"Face it, Bray. The Guardian will only answer to Zoot." Ebony said. "Here, let me through."

Ebony climbs through the hole in the basement wall.

* * *

><p>Amber and the Eco Tribe rush the grille at the front entrance.<p>

"Guardian." Amber shouted.

"She's back. Amber." Salene said.

"Well, well. So this is the famous Amber." Jaffa said. "Back from the dead. Pity you're too late."

5 minutes left on timer.

"Nothing can save your friends now." Jaffa said. "Nothing but Zoot's love and they don't seem to want it."

"What are you trying to achieve?" Amber asked. "You think you'll be remembered for this. You are so wrong. When all this is over, you'll be forgotten in a week."

"Not true." Jaffa shouted.

Trudy appears and stands next to Amber.

"But it is true. I've been talking to the kids you brainwasher." Trudy said. "You have no support left. When you die, the memory of Zoot dies with you."

3 minutes left on timer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in the basement. The rebels and Zoot are inside the Mall.<p>

They leave the basement and split up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, by the fountain.<p>

"Give it up Guardian. You've lost." Alice shouted. "Just have the guts to admit it."

"We will be remembered." Jaffa shouted.

"You will be remebered as the destroyer of innocent people's lives." Danni said.

Ebony and Mark reach the bomb. There's 2 minutes left on the timer.

"We're too late." Ebony said.

"Get out of here. Save yourselves. There's still time." Alice shouted.

"No, we're not going anywhere." Amber said. "We're in this together."

"Why can't you see. All of you. Your suffering is over." Jaffa said. "You will see I was right."

Bray and Zoot appear upstairs, overlooking Jaffa and the Mallrats.

"Guardian." Zoot shouted.

"Who's there?" Jaffa asked.

"You have betrayed me with your false teachings." Zoot said.

"Zoot." Jaffa said, as he falls to his knees.

"Is this how you betray my trust, Jaffa?" Zoot asked.

The Mallrats look up and are surprised to see Zoot is back.

"You always were insane, Jaffa." Zoot said.

"Defuse the bomb now." Bray shouted.

Mark enters '666' using the small numbers keypad. The timer stops with 20 seconds left.

"Yes." Ebony said.

Everyone claps and cheers. The security grille is lifted and everyone enters the Mall.

Bray and Zoot lift Jaffa to his feet. Zoot and the Loco's take Jaffa away.

Bray stands on the stairs with Danni by his side.

"Today's the day we sometimes thought would never come." Bray said. "But, it finally did. We deserve this, we worked for it and we lost friends fighting for it. They gave everything they had to make this all possible. So, let's make it one to remember."

Everyone claps and cheers. Alice opens up a bottle of champagne.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Outside the Mall.<p>

Jaffa is tied to a wooden stake upon a pile of firewood.

The book of false teachings lies at his feet.

The Loco's splash petrol all over Jaffa.

Zoot stands by his police car.

"Power and Chaos." He shouted, raising his arms above his head.

The Loco's do the same back at their leader.

Jaffa looks frightened.

"Burn the traitor." Zoot shouted.

The fire wood catches light, soon the flames reach the book and the pages crinkle from the heat.

Zoot and the Loco's drive away.

Zoot hears Jaffa's screams over the siren and Zoot smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<br>**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 3. Jaffa is dead, read previous chapter. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 3.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 3. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Trudy is upstairs outside her room with Brady.

She sees Mark walking towards her.

"Salene is on the roof of the car park." He said. "I think she might jump."

"Take Brady. Find Amber and tell her what you told me." She said.

Trudy hands Brady over to Mark. She sees Bray leaving his room.

"Bray. Salene is on the roof." Trudy said. "Come quickly."

Bray runs towards the car park entrance near his room

Trudy runs up the stairwell and sees Salene standing on a metal walkway

Trudy reaches the metal walkway and grabs the rail.

"Salene." Trudy said.

"Danni's got your job now. Supreme Mother." Salene said. "Did you know that?"

"Yeah. What are you doing up here?" Trudy asked.

"Waiting." Salene replied.

"For what?" Trudy asked.

"I don't know." Salene replied.

"Don't you think it'd be better if you." Trudy said.

"I saw Zoot." Salene said.

"Salene, you are not on your own." Trudy said. "You've got friends."

"Danni's got your job now." Salene said. "Did you know that?"

"Yes, I know that." Trudy replied.

"And you don't mind?" Salene asked.

"No, I don't mind." Trudy replied.

Bray appears behind Trudy and she turns around.

"Listen, Salene." Trudy said. "Bray is here. Would you like to speak to him?"

"Bray. No, I don't want to speak to Bray." Salene replied. "He was one of the first one's to leave me."

Salene turns around and sees Trudy and Bray standing there.

"Bray. What are you doing here? Go away." Salene said. "You don't love me, how could you? Nobody loves me."

"Take it easy, Salene." Bray said. "I'm going to go. I'm going. Okay?"

"Salene, listen to me." Trudy said.

"I'm listening." Salene said.

"Do you remember when we were just all Mallrats together?" Trudy asked. "Living here at the Mall."

"Course I do." Saslene replied. "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"No, of course not." Trudy replied. "We had some good times, didn't we? Looking out for each other."

"I try not to remember." Salene said. "Hurts too much."

"Because of what happened. We can be like that again." Trudy said.

"All of us?" Salene asked.

"Yes." Trudy replied.

"For Ryan?" Salene asked.

"We'll try and find Ryan." Bray said. He knew Ryan was dead.

"Find Ryan." Salene said.

"Yeah." Bray said.

"No, no, no. I don't think so." Salene said. "It's best this way. It's best for everyone."

Salene turns back around and looks down over the edge.

Mark appears carrying Brady. He walks over to Bray.

Salene almost jumps but Brady's crying stops her.

Salene walks over to Trudy and they walk over to Bray.

Salene takes Brady from Mark. She kisses Brady on the cheek.

Bray takes Salene away.

"I couldn't find, Amber." Mark said.

"You did fine. Just fine." Trudy said.

* * *

><p>Later on, outside the Mall. Moz, her Mozzies and a crowd are hanging around.<p>

"We want justice. We want justice." everyone chants.

Bray appears outside in front of Moz. Moz halts the crowd.

"We want the scumbag Guardian and we're not leaving here till we get him." Moz said.

"If you really want him. He's that burnt body over there." Bray said, as he pointed.

Moz turns and sees a body lying on top of burnt wood.

"He's dead, Moz." Bray said. "Justice has been done."

Moz and everyone else leaves.

* * *

><p>Jack is by a river fishing. He left the rebels before things got too serious.<p>

He manages to catch a fish using a makeshift rod.

"Come to daddy." He said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Salene is with Trudy in her room.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Trudy asked.

Salene is playing with Brady on a sofa.

"A little better. Thanks." Salene replied.

"You know, it's really great of you to look after Brady like this." Trudy said.

"Actually, I think it's the other way around." Salene said.

"Salene. It's going to be okay." Trudy said.

"My problem is I think too much." Salene said. "So, just got to carry on. It's all going to be fine. Zoot willing."

"Hey, it's okay." Trudy said.

* * *

><p>Back in the countryside.<p>

Jack is cooking a fish he caught over a small fire.

He is picking bits off another fish he has already cooked and eating them.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day.<p>

Jack can see the city in the distance from the hills.

He walks towards the city with a bag and fishing rod.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the Mall. Moz and her Mozzies back.<p>

Amber, Bray and Ebony are facing the angry mob.

"Get real, Moz." Ebony said. "How far do you think that creep in the robes would have got without his deputies? Oh sure, he came up with the idea when he was alive. But it was Luke who gave the orders. He's the one going on trial now the Guardian can't. Didn't anybody tell you?"

"Is this true?" Moz asked.

"Every word." Bray replied.

"And, I'll tell you something else for free." Ebony said. "I'm counsel for the prosecution. Does anyone have any questions?"

"I've got a couple." Amber replied.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall.<p>

"Look, Ebony if you wanted to be prosecutor." Bray said. "You should've said something. We need some kind of system here. Don't you think?"

"I don't." Ebony replied.

"Well, there's the problem." Amber said.

"I mean, I don't want to be prosecutor but I will if you can't find anyone else." Ebony said.

"Then why?" Bray asked.

"Seemed to me like the two of you were losing it out there." Ebony said.

"Well, you want the job or not?" Amber asked.

"Who cares. We know he's guilty." Ebony replied.

Ebony walked away.

"You know what I was saying about being magistrate." Bray said. "You wouldn't care to reconsider, would you?"

"Oh, boy." Amber said.

* * *

><p>Mark is out in the countryside near the place where Brady was abducted by the Chosen.<p>

He has buried Jaffa's burnt corpse in an unmarked grave.

He is unaware he is being watched by a girl in a black uniform with a T symbol on her forehead.

Her once pink and blue dyed hair is gone. Her natural brown hairs flows down her shoulders.

She remembers climbing out of her own grave and stumbling upon a campsite with a black army truck.

She is startled by a voice on the headset.

"Zandra. Please confirm identity. Is the guy a Mallrat?" Ram asked.

She presses a button on the headset." Yes. Lord Ram." Zandra replied.

She watches Mark leave the grassy area and she smiles.

* * *

><p>Alice is patrolling the area by the security grille.<p>

"Bray, how many of this do you want to let in?" Alice asked. "We don't want a riot."

"We've got room for maybe twenty." Bray replied.

"Twenty. Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"You're right. Make it fifteen." Bray replied. "You can let them in now, Alice."

Bray leaves.

Alice walks over to the grille.

"We've got room for fifteen." Alice said.

The grille is raised and the people walk in.

* * *

><p>The court is being held by the fountain inside the Mall.<p>

Amber is standing on the stairs being the magistrate.

Luke is inside a metal cage being questioned by Ebony.

"You gave the order for the Tribe leaders to be rounded up." She said. "Is that right?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Where were they sent?" She asked.

"Various work programmes." He replied. "Small factories we were setting up and some were put to work in the mines."

"Some but not all?" She asked. "Well what happened to the others? The ones you made disappear?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"You're lying. They were wasted. Admit it." She said.

The crowd of Tribe leaders and Mallrats make a fuss.

Amber bangs the gavel on the small podium she stands behind. "Quiet. Quiet." She said.

"Let him answer." Amber said.

"Somewhere I think." Luke said.

"You think?" Ebony asked. "But, you were in charge. You gave out the orders."

"We had people taking care of that stuff." He replied. "Look, the truth is I didn't want to know."

"But you did know." She said. "You knew what was going on and you did nothing to prevent it."

"I knew." He said.

"Well, I don't think we should drag this out." Ebony said, to Amber. "I've heard enough."

"Luke, do you have anything to say in your defense?" Amber asked.

"All I ask is that each of you try to find it in your hearts to forgive me." Luke replied. "As for the allegations made against me. Well it would be an insult to the memory of those who died to refute them. I'm guilty. I ask the court to pass sentence on me."

Moz and the Mozzies clap their hands.

Amber bangs the gavel. "Quiet. This is a court of law and I will have order." She said. "We will break for ten minutes while I consider the verdict."

"You can't do that. The trial isn't over yet." Ellie said.

"Sit down. He's guilty. He admitted it." Moz said.

"Quiet." Amber said.

"You can't have a prosecution and no defense." Ellie said.

"That's the way the defendant wanted it." Amber said.

"Look, I know he's done wrong. But he's trying to make amends. He really has." Ellie said. "He helped get Trudy out and when the Guardian was going to blow up the Mall. He tried to stop him and he could have escaped but he didn't. And that proves how sorry he is, doesn't it? Tell them."

"It's no good, Ellie." Luke said.

"Come on, sis." Alice said.

Alice and Ellie walk away.

* * *

><p>Amber and Bray are inside the Antiques store.<p>

"Remind me to never speak to you again." She said.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I don't have much choice, do I?" She asked. "The only thing in doubt is how to punish him."

"We know what they want." He replied.

"Well, they're not going to get it." She said. "I think I know what Luke deserves but it won't be popular."

"Life imprisonment." He said.

"Sort of." She said.

* * *

><p>Alice and Ellie are talking in Alice's room.<p>

"They're going to execute him. Aren't they?" Ellie asked.

"I'm not sure." Alice replied. "At least you spoke up for him. It was a pretty brave thing to do."

"Yeah and a lot of good it did me." Ellie said. "Why did I have to fall for him of all people?"

"Because you're stupid." Alice replied. "It runs in the family."

* * *

><p>The court is back in session.<p>

"The verdict is guilty." Amber said.

Everyone cheers and claps.

"And deciding this man's fate we are shaping our own destinies." Amber said. "There is no doubt in anyone's mind. Least of the defendant's that he is guilty. The prosecution put forward her case eloquently and I for believed her. But, I also believe Luke when he says he feels remorse about what he did. And, I'm taking this into account when I pronouce judgement on him. Luke will suffer life imprisonment but not in a cell. Not in a prison with bars."

"I know. What about down a mine shift?" Moz asked.

"Luke will go free to live with the knowledge of what's he done for the rest of his life." Amber replied.

"Go free. What do you mean go free?" Moz asked.

"His punishment is to live with his crimes and his conscience." Amber replied. "Now, take him away."

"Oh, no. You don't." Moz said.

Moz walked forward but was stopped by Bray.

"She can't do that and you know it." Moz said.

"It's done. This is a court of law. You've agreed to abide by its rules." Bray said. "Now, back off."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Ebony said, to Amber.

"You haven't heard the last of this." Moz said. "And you, you're going to regret what you did here today."

Moz walks away, clicks her fingers and the Mozzies follow their leader.

* * *

><p>Alice escorts Luke away from the court with Ellie following.<p>

"We have to put him back in the cage." Alice said.

"The cage. But why?" Ellie asked.

"It's for his own protection, Ellie." Alice replied. "That lot could be back at any minute."

"She's right, Ellie. I want to go back." Luke said.

"But, Luke. Didn't you hear? You're free." Ellie said. "Everything's going to be okay now. I just know it."

Ellie hugs Luke.

Jack appears from around the corner and sees Ellie hugging a stranger.

"Hi." Jack said. "What's happening?"

Ellie and Luke quickly separate. Ellie is very surprised to see Jack.

"Jack." Ellie said.

"Did you miss me?" Jack asked.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, Ellie and Jack are talking.<p>

"Well, the important thing is you're back where you belong." She said.

"You really mean that?" He asked.

"Of course, why?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's just pretty strange to be walking in and finding you, um." He said.

"With Luke?" She asked. "Don't be silly. Luke's changed. He was on trial for his life but Amber let him go free. I was congratulating him."

"Alright." He replied.

"Same old Jack." She said. "Suspicious of everyone."

Ellie hugs Jack. She isn't pleased he is back in the Mall.

* * *

><p>Amber lets Luke out of the cage.<p>

"You'll be safe in here for now." She said. "If you're going to leave I'd suggest you go after dark. Once you're outside the Mall. We can't protect you."

"I suppose I should thank you." He said. "You have shown me more compassion than I have shown your tribe."

"Good luck. You're going to need it." She said.

Luke and Amber walk away.

* * *

><p>Amber walks up the stairs but Pride stops her.<p>

"Hey, Pride." She said.

"Amber. I've been looking for you." He said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She said. "Things have been pretty busy around here. We haven't had the chance to talk, have we?"

"It's my fault. I've let things get to me." He replied. "Must be all this concrete closing in on me. I know you had to do this for your friends and I'm glad the way things have turned out. But, we must get back to our own Tribe."

"I wish it were that easy." She said.

"If it's Bray, you're worried about. You can bring him with you." He said.

"Yeah, but suppose he doesn't want to come." She said.

Amber and Pride sit down on the steps.

"That's his loss." He said. "Whatever happens we have to go back. You don't want to go back, don't you?"

"Let me think about it, okay?" She asked.

Amber got up off the steps and walked up the stairs.

"Sure." He said, he is disappointed.

* * *

><p>Luke walks into Ellie's room.<p>

"Hi, is Jack?" He asked.

"He's asleep in his room." She replied. "We were up all night."

"You should get some rest too." He said.

"I can't." She said. "I'm so worried."

"I thought you would be pleased to have him back." He said.

"For god's sake Luke. He thinks we can just carry on from where we left off." She said. "I'm so confused."

Ellie hugs Luke. "I don't know what to do." She said.

"Maybe what Jack wants is best for everyone." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I told you, I loved you Ellie." He replied. "I think I will always love you. But, I'm a wanted man now. A criminal."

"You were tried and set free." She said.

"I'm not free and you know it." He said. "They only put me in a bigger cage. My whole world is a cage now. Besides, there's Jack's feelings to consider."

"Luke." She said.

"He loves you Ellie and you love him." He said. "In time you'll see it's better this way."

Luke kisses Ellie on the forehead.

"Be happy, Ellie." He said.

Luke leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Amber is lying on her bed. Trudy walks in and sits down next to her.<p>

"Amber, are you okay?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amber replied.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you I really admire what you did at the trial." Trudy said. "You reminded us why we're Mallrats."

"Thanks, Trudy." Amber said "But, right now I don't know what I am."

"Hey, what's the matter?" Trudy asked. "Is it Bray?"

Amber sits up.

"I have a decision to make and no matter what I do somebody's going to get hurt." Amber replied. "I just never imagined it to be this hard going back."

"Tell me about it. At least, these people want you back." Trudy said. "I am never going to live down what I did."

"Has somebody been saying something?" Amber asked.

"No more than I deserve." Trudy replied.

"Doesn't it make you want to leave?" Amber asked.

"Where would I go?" Trudy asked. "The Mallrats are the only family I have. I can't keep running away."

"Yeah, me neither." Amber said. "You know what, Trudy. You've just given me an idea. Maybe there is something we can do."

* * *

><p>Bray is walking down the stairs. Amber and Trudy follow him.<p>

"Bray." Trudy said. "Have you got a minute?"

"Sure." Bray replied.

Bray stopped walking and waited for the girls to reach him.

Pride is watching from the bottom of the stairs carrying his bag.

"We have a suggestion." Amber said.

"Well, there's been so much bad feeling and now that the war is finally over." Trudy said. "We thought we could have some kind of special ceremony, you know. We could make a dinner and bring everyone back together."

"Yeah, like a rebirth of the Mallrats." Bray said. "That's a great idea."

"Actually, it was Amber's idea." Trudy said. "We both feel the same way. We want to be Mallrats again."

Pride walks away and Amber runs down the stairs.

"Pride. Wait." Amber shouted.

Pride turns around by the fountain.

"You want to be with Bray. I understand." Pride said.

"It's not just that." Amber said. "All those things we used to say about the city. How it's one long fight, remember? Well, it's all true but I think the future is worth fighting for. I'm sorry, Pride."

Pride turns around and walks away.

Bray joins Amber and they hug.

* * *

><p>Luke and Ebony are talking in the Antiques store over a map of the city.<p>

"There are some other stashes around but this is the main one in Sector 8." He said. "If it hasn't been looted already."

"Thanks for your help." She said.

"It's the least I can do after all the trouble I've caused." He said.

"Don't waste your breath." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me. I'm not buying." She said. "You may have fooled the others but you cannot fool me. You sucked in Bray and Amber. And, now you're going to walk out of here a free man. I couldn't have played it better myself."

"You think I'm lying?" He asked.

"I know you are. Either way, you're going to get what's coming to you." She replied. "And, when you leave the Mall. There'll be people waiting. Let's just see how far you get."

* * *

><p>Bray walks into Salene's room.<p>

"Salene, are you okay?" He asked. "You know, I haven't seen much of you around lately."

"I guess I'm just ashamed to show my face." She replied.

Bray walks over to Salene and sits down on the bed next to her.

"You know, Salene." He said. "We don't have to blame ourselves for what the Chosen did."

"That's alright for you to say." She said. "You've got nothing to feel bad about. You never sold out."

"You know we're holding this meal tonight. A special one so we can try and put some of the stuff behind us." He said. "You want to come?"

"If you want me to." She replied.

Bray nods his head.

"I'd like that." She said.

Bray kisses her forehead.

* * *

><p>Later on, Moz and the Mozzies are walking down a street.<p>

"There's got to be a way in the Mall." Moz said, as she opens a metal gate. "Round up the other Tribe's, get in there and take him. Let them try and stop us."

Luke appears from around a corner.

"That won't be neccessary." He said. "I surrender."

"You want to die. Is that it?" She asked.

"You talk about getting your revenge." He replied. "Go ahead. All I ask is that you make it quick."

"You think we won't do it. Don't you?" She asked.

"I'm hoping you will." He replied.

Luke turns around and Moz picks up a rock. Ebony appears behind the Mozzies with a crossbow.

"Drop it." Ebony shouted. "I said drop it."

"This is none of your business, Ebony." Moz said.

"Well, I'm making it my business." Ebony said.

"Why?" Moz asked. "I thought you wanted him dead."

"Nevermind." Ebony replied. "Now, get out of here. All of you."

Ebony slowly walks down the steps towards the Mozzies. Moz drops the rock.

Moz and the Mozzies leave. Ebony walks upto Luke.

"I guess you wanted the pleasure of doing me in. All to yourself." He said.

"You really meant it, didn't you?" She asked. "You're prepared to give up your life."

"Power and Chaos." He replied.

"Or, maybe you're just losing the plot." She said. "Well, whatever it is. You're not going to die. Not just yet anyway."

"What makes you so sure?" He asked.

"Because, you just got yourself a bodyguard." She replied. "The best in the business. Let's go. You're coming back to the Mall with me."

Ebony and Luke walk off.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

Jack has planned a special romantic dinner for Ellie.

Jack and Ellie are eating in his room.

"I'd imagine your face just like now with the candles and everything." He said.

"Jack." She said.

"And, I'd try to remember all the things we did together." He said. "You know, like find out about the Virus and printing the Amulet. But, you know when things got bad."

"Hey, don't. It's all over now." She said.

"Yeah it is. Isn't it? I mean it's all over." He said. "It's like a whole new beginning."

"Building our own world." She said.

"I mean, we make a great time Ellie." He said. "I mean, I'm a scientist and you're a journalist."

"There'll be no stopping us." She said.

"We do it like we always said we would." He said. "You know, build a world based on truth and honesty. Like the Amulet stood for."

"Absolutely." She said.

Jack picked up his glass.

"To us, Ellie." He said.

"To us, Jack." She said.

Ellie clinked her glass against Jack's.

Ellie and Jack move to his bed and they are kissing. Ellie pushes Jack away.

"What?" He asked.

"It's late." She replied.

"It's not that late." He said.

"Well, it's been a long day." She said. "I should go to bed."

"Ah, well." He said.

"I meant my bed, Jack." She said.

"But, I..." He said.

Ellie stands up.

"It's been a great evening. It was a lovely meal. Thank you." She said.

Jack stands up.

"Hang on." He said. "I don't understand I mean you said you needed more time. And, I gave you more time and you're apologising for the lovely evening together."

"It was a lovely evening." She said.

"Ellie, I told you I thought about this." He said. "And, I thought about you all the time."

"Well, maybe I'm nervous." She said. "That I won't live up to your dreams."

"Ellie, that's stupid." He said.

"Well, I'm sorry." She said.

Ellie kisses Jack on the cheek and walks out the room.

"Fine. Just great. Just go." He said.

Jack sits down on the bed.

"Oh, Jack. You're an idiot." He said.

* * *

><p>Ellie finds Luke standing behind a column near Jack's room.<p>

"Luke." She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it. I tried but it's you I want." She said. "I love you."

Ellie hugs Luke and kisses him.

Jack watches them from the doorway of his room.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Jack has packed a bag and he leaves his former home.

Luke finds Ellie in her room.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I saw Jack." She replied. "It was terrible. I feel like I've killed him. I've driven a stake through his heart."

"I'm sorry." He said. "I've caused nothing but pain to everyone."

"No, not to me." She said.

Ellie hugs Luke.

"I made the right choice." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." She replied. "It's you, I want to be with Luke. No matter what."

Luke kisses Ellie.

* * *

><p>The Mallrats are gathered in the Cafe.<p>

Ellie and Luke walk in holding hands.

"Well, at least some of us. Are full of the joys of spring." Ebony said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ellie asked.

"Well, you two look so cosy." Ebony replied. "I could have sworn I saw you holding hands."

"Ebony. Why don't you come out and say what you mean?" Luke asked. "Or, does that go completely against your character?"

"All I want to say is. Where's Jack?" Ebony asked. "That's all. Has anybody seen him this morning?"

"But the thing is, Luke and I." Ellie replied.

"Sometimes things happen." Luke said. "You don't mean them to. Maybe you don't even want them to but in the end."

"Poor Jack." Salene said.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ebony is with Moz at the Mosquito's Tribe base.<p>

"So, what do you reckon about the growing state of lawlessness in our city?" Ebony asked. "Think, you and I should do something about it?"

"Like what?" Moz asked.

"I guess it depends on what your ambitions are." Ebony replied.

"I don't know what you're going on about." Moz said.

"Come on, we've got ourselves a power vacuum right now." Ebony said. "How about it, Moz? You ready to do business with me?"

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. The Mallrats are gathered in the Cafe.<p>

"We're so vulnerable." Ebony said. "I mean if we do nothing. Moz and her people will take over. We may even be wiped out. So we take the initiative."

"Like what?" Salene asked.

"Our only threat right now is that this city collapses into lawlessness." Ebony said. "So, we appoint a city sheriff."

"Who? You?" May asked.

"No. Mark." Ebony replied. "You reckon you're up for it?"

Mark is surprised by Ebony's offer.

"Well?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Mark replied.

"Good. That's decided then." Ebony said.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall.<p>

Ebony finds Luke standing by a railing overlooking the Mall.

"Got an idea that might interest you." She said. "You want to hear it?"

"Sure." He replied.

"You pretty much ran the day-to-day affairs of the Chosen. Didn't you." She asked. "All I'm saying is you got to be pretty good at organising things. Or, am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong." He replied.

"Good." She said. "Then I might have a job for you if you're interested."

"Go on." He said.

"You know, we used to have a market trading system here with tokens." She said. "Now, I want to resurrect it only better. You got any ideas?"

"Well, your last system didn't work because it was too limited." He replied. "And, too easy to abuse. Now, if you're serious."

"I am." She said.

"Then the only way to do it. Is to create a proper currency system." He said. "Starting from scratch then you have to control it."

"Sounds like a challenge to me." She said. "You up for it?"

"Me?" He asked.

"Well, I don't see anyone else around." She replied.

"Okay." He said.

"Good." She said.

"What? You want me to start?" He asked. "Now?"

"Why? You doing anything else?" She asked.

Ebony walks away from Luke.

* * *

><p>Later on, Luke is in his room creating a coin template and Ellie walks in.<p>

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's beautiful." She replied.

"Next we make a mould and then we're all set." He said. "To make real coins."

"Seems a shame this is what it will become." She said. "Money."

Ellie leaves his room.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Luke reveals the new coins to the Mallrats in the Cafe.<p>

"What are they made out of?" Alice asked.

"Scrap metal. Anything we can get our hands on." Luke replied.

"But it doesn't matter what they're made of." Ebony said. "It's what they represent. Freedom."

Pride snorted.

"Do you have a problem?" Ebony asked.

"We all do. What we're witnessing here is the birth of a whole new class system." Pride replied.

"A what?" Ebony asked.

"I mean we're rich which means that everybody else is poor." Pride replied. "You can't have one without the other. And, where you get two classes of people. One lot tries to put the other lot down."

"What? Did you swallow a history book or something?" Ebony asked.

"I take your point, Pride." Luke said. "But, we're going to control the distribution so it's fair. It won't be like the bad old days."

"So, what now?" Alice asked. "I mean, do we just go around handing them out like candy?"

"People trade for them or work for them. Just like anything else." Luke replied. "Then they go trade with each other until eventually all the coins end up in everybody's pockets."

"There's a big safe in the mall where the coins will be kept." Ebony said. "Right, Bray?"

Bray nodded.

"The combination will be given to Luke." Ebony said. "Besides, he still can't leave the Mall. If he shows his face outside these walls, he's a dead man. What better person to look after our money then someone who can't spend it."

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<br>**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** End of Season 3. Start of Season 4. No kids. No pets. No Tai-San etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 3 and 4.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 3 and 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>Later on, Moz and the Mozzies meet the Mallrats outside.<p>

"You, Mallrats think you're pretty clever don't you?" Moz asked. "This new money scam thing is just another way to keep the rest of us down."

"Moz, do you remember when we used to use tokens as payment?" Bray asked. "There has to be a standard price for everything that we trade. Once that's agreed on, this coin will be worth the same in your pocket as it is in mine. It will bring the Tribe's together."

"Except the underclass." Moz said.

"The what?" Ebony asked.

"The underclass." Moz replied. "Don't you read your own newspaper?"

Moz reads out the article in the Amulet. Ebony grabs the paper from Moz's hands.

"I had to give both points of view. I'm a journalist." Ellie said.

"Just because you beat the Chosen. Doesn't give you any special rights, Bray." Moz said.

"What? Are you saying we're worse then the Chosen?" Bray asked. "How? Did we put you in chains? Do we make your life harder for you?"

"In case you hadn't noticed we're doing just fine on our own." Moz replied.

"Sure, your Tribe may look the part. But, when's the last time you had a decent meal?" Bray asked. "How long can you keep it up for, Moz? How long can any of us? We're offering you a way out."

"Like when you offered us a sheriff. Take it or leave it?" Moz asked.

"His job is to keep the peace." Bray replied.

"How does he plan to do that? Like, I didn't know." Moz said.

"I think Moz is right." Ebony said.

"I am?" Moz asked.

"About the Mallrats running things. It's not democratic." Ebony said.

"You said it." Moz said.

"Then I suggest we hold an election. Every Tribe is allowed one candidate." Ebony said. "And every kid in the city can get one vote."

"What are we voting for?" Moz asked.

"A leader." Ebony replied.

"For the whole city?" Moz asked. "What about the rest of the Tribe's?"

"Keep the Tribe's." Ebony replied. "Tribe leaders get to sit on some kind of council. But, they'd all have to answer to the leader. Who would fix prices and run the city. The leader's word would be law."

"Oh, yeah. You'd like that, Ebony." Moz said. "That would suit you just fine."

"Who said anything about me?" Ebony asked. "For the Mallrats, I nominate Bray."

* * *

><p>Bray drops out of the election to protect Danni.<p>

"Ebony, please will you just think about it." Bray said.

"How could I possibly take your place?" Ebony asked.

"Because, Luke's right." Bray replied. "I don't have a chance and you do."

"You know how to lead and the respect you far more than they do, Moz." Luke said.

"Well, that ain't saying a lot." Ebony said.

"What's all this about Ebony taking your place, Bray?" Alice asked.

"It was just an idea." Bray replied.

"How long you been plotting this?" Ellie asked.

"It wasn't my idea. I don't even want to do it." Ebony replied.

"I've been trying to persuade her." Bray said.

"I don't like this any more than you do." Ebony said. "But, I can't do it without the support of the Mallrats."

"Well, we got work to do." Bray said. "We got to make new pamphlets, leaflets and stuff. And, Ellie I want a new front page."

"Balanced and truthful." Ebony said.

"It will be." Ellie said.

Ellie and Luke leave the Cafe.

"Still going to take a miracle." Ebony said.

"Yeah." Bray said.

* * *

><p>The election for city leader has been held.<p>

Ebony and Moz stand on the stage in front of a crowd of kids.

Luke addresses the crowd.

"Okay, everybody. The votes are in and we have a final result." Luke said. "Moz - One thousand, four hundred and twenty votes."

Everyone claps and cheers.

"Ebony - Two thousand, one hundred and one votes. So, I declare that Ebony is duly elected leader of this city."

Everyone claps, cheers and party-poppers are let off.

Moz walks off the stage, Luke stands aside for Ebony to see the crowd.

A young girl puts a sash over Ebony and gives her some flowers.

"Now, we can start putting things back together again and start building a brave new world." Bray said.

"I got a nasty feeling it maybe the end of it." Danni said. "Not the beginning."

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day in the city.<p>

Ebony has moved from the Mall back to the Horton Bailey hotel.

She stands on a stage overlooking a small group of kids by the pool.

"When you've finished out here. You get inside and do the penthouse suite, okay." She said. "Find the best furniture that's left and put it in there. Will somebody get those leaves out the pool, please. If you can't do the job properly there are plenty of people out there who will."

Ebony walks away and into the hotel.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Mall.<p>

May walks into her room carrying food on a tray and wearing a pink robe.

Mark is dressed and sitting on her bed.

"Oh, I was bringing you breakfast in bed." She said.

"Sorry, I didn't realise." He said.

"That's okay. You just have to get undressed again." She said.

"May, I would but I can't." He said. "I need to get to the hotel."

"Are you having second thoughts about us?" She asked. "Is that it?"

"No. I care about you, May." He replied.

"Okay, how about a kiss goodbye?" She asked.

"Sure, May." He replied.

May pulls her boyfriend close and kisses him.

"Got to go now, honey." He said.

* * *

><p>Later on, Mark finds Ebony by the pool on a sun lounger.<p>

"What's with the extra muscle?" He asked.

"Just a few people I signed up for here." She replied. "But, it's no problem. This is for you."

Ebony hands Mark some coins.

"Just a little signing on bonus." She said. "I want you to know I'm really grateful you staying on."

"Thanks, Ebony." He said.

* * *

><p>Later on, Bray walks into Ebony's room in the hotel.<p>

"Bray, what a lovely surprise." She said.

"It's nice. You got this up and running quickly." He said.

"Well, there's a lot to be done if we're going to pull this city together." She said.

A kid brings in drinks on a tray. Bray picks up a drink. "Thanks." He said, to the kid.

"You didn't have to leave the Mall though." He said.

"I just thought you should have some peace and quiet, right now." She said. "How is Danni?"

The kid leaves the room and closes the door.

"She's fine." He replied.

"Good, so what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well, we're going to talk about organising the city." He replied.

Ebony sits down on a chair opposite Bray.

"That's right." She said. "Luke is staying on to look after finances. Do you have a problem with that?"

"We have to think of the public, Ebony." He replied. "How many people out there are going to trust him in that position?"

"But, he's trying so hard to put his past behind him." She replied.

"No, it's too much power too soon." He said. "I'll keep an eye on him. See how things go."

"Sure." She said. "But, I was thinking of you for Chief Justice. That way you can keep an eye on everything."

"Good. I like that." He said.

"But, right now. Shouldn't you be with Danni." She said. "She needs you by her side."

"I don't know." He said.

"Bray, you should be with her." She said. "After what she went through with the Chosen. Please, just trust me on this."

Bray puts his drink on the table and stands up.

"Okay, I think you should hold back on making any more appointments before consulting me first." He said.

"Of course." She said. "We're in this together. Give Danni my best."

"Thanks, Ebony." He said.

"No, Bray. Thank you." She said. "I couldn't have done any of this without you behind me."

Bray nods, opens the door and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>After Bray has left Ebony's room. She walks over to another door and opens it. Moz is there waiting.<p>

"Sorry about that." Ebony said.

"What did that loser want?" Moz asked.

"Nothing that matters." Ebony replied. "So, let's get back to business.

* * *

><p>May finds Mark in the Cafe eating a plate of rice and tinned ham.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?" She asked.

"I was going to but I was hungry." He replied. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's a nice day lets go out and cheer you up." She said.

"It's okay. I don't need cheering up." He said. "Alright, I'm a bit stressed. It's rough being sheriff."

"I know. So, why don't we make the stress go away." She said.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

May kisses Mark on the lips.

"Oh, I see." He said. "I love you, May."

May takes his hand and leads him out the Cafe.

* * *

><p>Bray and Danni are in their room.<p>

"I still don't think Luke should be left on his own." She said. "You should be watching him."

"I will but right now I want to spend time watching you." He said.

"Believe me, I appreciate that." She said.

Danni huffs.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just can't get rid of this feeling." She replied. "It should be you running the city instead of Ebony."

"If it wasn't for her. We'd have Moz as leader." He said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't Ebony." She said.

"Come on, what is it?" He asked. "We started something here with the Bill of Rights."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful but there's just too much about other stuff I don't buy." She said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like the way everything has happened ends up with Ebony running the city." She replied.

"She changed. She really changed." He said.

"No, people don't change that much." She said. "Especially not her."

"She promised to delay things so we could spend time together." He said.

"And, that's a fantastic idea." She said. "But coming from her, I just don't buy it."

"She's just concerned about you." He said. "I know you've been through a terrible experience. These things take time to heal."

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Horton Bailey hotel.<p>

"Ebony. If I'm to be Chief Justice." Bray said. "I have to have laws to uphold."

"You're not starting all that old stuff about the Bill of Rights again." Ebony said. "Are you?"

"How can I charge anybody with breaking the law if nobody knows what the law is." Bray replied. "Right, Luke?"

"Bray, everybody knows what's right and what's wrong." Ebony said.

"Maybe." Luke said. "But, they all got their own ideas about it."

* * *

><p>Later on, that day. Ellie and Luke leave the Mall and the city.<p>

They have decided to make a fresh start.

* * *

><p>May is lying in Mark's arms in her bed.<p>

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" She asked.

"I told you, May." He replied.

"Yeah but did you mean it?" She asked. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes, I love you May." He replied.

May kisses him on the lips and rests her head on his chest.

* * *

><p>Later on, outside the city limits.<p>

Bray and Danni are into the countryside.

They have left the corrupt city behind them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ebony is in her room at the hotel.<p>

She is drinking a glass of red wine.

She hears the noise of a plane's engine.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall.<p>

The Mallrats are in the Cafe.

"Listen. It sounds like a plane." Alice said.

"It can't be." Trudy said.

* * *

><p>At the Observatory on Eagle Mountain.<p>

The Techno's have set up a temporary base inside.

Ram is in his room when Java and Siva walk in.

"The invasion forces have landed, your lordship." Siva said. "Everything went according to plan."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out in the countryside.<p>

Salene is walking through some woods.

She sees the parachutists and the plane flying overhead.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Trudy and Pride are talking in the Cafe.<p>

"What about this plane?" He asked.

"Well, if it really is the adults then Ebony's reign is over anyway." She replied. "This is the perfect time for us to make our move."

* * *

><p>Outside on the city streets.<p>

Jack is walking around.

He hides from a black army truck that drives near him.

He watches the Techno's chase after the Mozzies.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the hotel.<p>

Pride interrupts Ebony and Mark.

"I'm kinda busy right now, Pride." She said.

"Has the crisis brought out the need for additional protection, Ebony?" Pride asked.

"Times have changed." She replied.

"We want Bray and Danni back." Pride said.

"As I said I'm busy." She said.

"I don't think you understand Ebony." Pride shouted. "We don't recognise your right to lead us."

"Fine, run against me in the next election." She said.

"When will that be?" Pride asked.

"Maybe never." She replied.

"What about Bray and Danni?" Pride asked.

"They were bad mouthing me, Pride." She replied. "I had no choice but to get rid of them. They're both out of the city safe. Get rid of him."

Ebony leaves the room.

"How does it feel to be Ebony's lap dog?" Pride asked.

"She's the best chance we've got." Mark replied.

"Against what? Who are these people?" Pride asked. "What do they want?"

"They want to conquer the city. What else?" Mark replied.

"The more reason to bring Bray and Danni back." Pride said.

"They could be anywhere." Mark said.

* * *

><p>Back outside on the city streets.<p>

Jack spots one of the Mozzies lying on the ground.

He goes over to her and sees she is still alive.

"I know you." Dee said. "You're a Mallrat."

"I'm Jack." He said. "What's your name?"

"Dee." She replied.

"I've got to get you back to the Mall." He said.

Jack helped Dee to her feet.

She put her arm around his shoulder and they walked away from the Techno's.

* * *

><p>Later on, Jack and Dee enter the Mall. He finds it deserted.<p>

Dee sits down by the fountain.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay." She replied. "You saved my neck out there."

"No sweat." He said. "Anyone who is a friend of Ebony's is a friend of our's."

"We're not all friends of Ebony." She said.

"Then why were you acting as her bodyguards?" He asked.

"That was Moz's idea to get close to power." She replied. "We played along."

Ebony enters the Mall with three militia guys by her side.

"Was it worth it, Dee?" Ebony asked.

"Ebony." Dee said, as she stands up.

"But, then you didn't get close to power. Did you?" Ebony asked. "Your boss sold you out at the first opportunity."

"If Moz sold herself out to those creeps." Jack said. "She'd have been captured."

"And you escaped." Ebony said. "There's no justice."

"They're not adults and they're not friendly." Jack said.

"That's what I've been saying all along." Ebony said.

"What are we going to do about it?" Jack asked.

"We hit them back. What else?" Ebony asked. "Actually that's why I came here to round up, you guys. Where's everyone?"

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Alice and the rest." Ebony replied.

"We thought they were with you." Jack said. "Good stuff."

* * *

><p>Back inside the Observatory on Eagle Mountain.<p>

"We'll ensure everyone has a reminder to keep things clean." Java said.

"Yes, sterile. We've got to make sure everything is clean and sterile" Ram said. "You were saying?"

"Commander Jay has reported his live show is about to take place." Siva said.

"Yeah, I'll check it out. Just give me a minute to make sure everything is sterile." Ram said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the city limits.<p>

Trudy is carrying Brady. She is walking along with Pride and Mark.

They hear the fireworks going off.

"What's that?" Pride asked.

"Bombs?" Trudy asked.

"More like firecrackers." Pride replied.

"What does it mean?" Trudy asked.

"It means they're invading." Mark replied. "May is back there."

Mark runs off towards the city.

"I should go with him. Good luck." Pride said.

Pride hugs Trudy.

"Be careful." Trudy said.

Pride runs off and Trudy walks off into the countryside.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Observatory on Eagle Mountain.<p>

Ram, Java, Siva and Zandra watch the invasion on security monitor's.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall.<p>

The survivors are gathered in the Cafe.

They can hear the noises going on outside.

"We beat the Chosen." Ebony said. "We can beat these guys whoever they are. We just have to keep calm."

Jack hears Mark shouting for May.

"Mark, she's not here." Jack said.

"Where is she?" Mark asked.

"We've looked everywhere." Ebony replied. "They're gone."

"We think they've been taken." Dee said.

"What's happening?" Pride asked.

"Everyone has been kidnapped by these crazies." Jack replied.

"Trudy's okay. She's gone to find Amber." Pride said.

"She did what?" Ebony asked.

* * *

><p>Outside in the countryside.<p>

Trudy finds Amber hiding inside an abandoned barn on a farm.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall.<p>

"They're not so tough. These guys come in here and drag off Alice and May." Ebony said. "How hard could that have been?"

"But, Ebony. This isn't just happening in the Mall." Jack replied. "This is happening everywhere. We only made it back ourselves."

"Pride's found somebody." Dee said. "One of the Mallrats."

"They nearly caught me." Cloe said.

"But, they didn't. You're safe now." Pride said.

"It wasn't the adults. Was it?" Cloe asked.

"No." Pride replied.

"It's Cloe." Jack said, from the doorway.

"We're the adults now." Pride said.

The noise stops.

"Listen." Ebony said.

"It's stopped." Jack said.

"Are they going to attack?" Cloe asked.

"I don't know what these people are doing here or what they want from us." Ebony said. "But, whatever it is. They won't defeat us. The first thing we have to do is accept what's happened. Our friends are gone. We have to face up to it. We're on our own now."

* * *

><p>Later on, Pride enters the Cafe.<p>

"What's going on?" Ebony asked.

"It's pretty quiet out there but I did see some kids getting loaded into a truck." Pride replied.

"Couldn't you do something?" Ebony asked.

"I was too late." Pride replied. "Besides, they were surrendering. Looks like the scare tactics worked."

"I just want to make sure before we leave that we're all agreed." Ebony said. "One leader and one person calling the shots. That's me, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." Pride replied.

The Mallrats follow Pride down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ebony finds out the Techno's have set up base at the stadium in Sector 9.<p>

"We can't hit them with a surprise attack." Ebony said.

"Suppose they don't want to go." Pride said.

"What if they kill us?" Cloe said.

"I never said there wouldn't be risks." Ebony said. "Our only chance is to bluff them."

"With what?" Jack asked.

"They don't know how many kids we have backing us up." Ebony said. "But, they must know they're outnumbered."

"Something tells me they're not too worried about that." Pride said.

"They should be. If they want the city. They're going have to fight for it." Ebony said.

"Good enough for me." Mark said.

"So, are we all agreed?" Ebony asked.

"Agreed." Pride said.

The Mallrats make their way towards Sector 9.

* * *

><p>Inside the stadium in Sector 9. Jay is checking the security camera's around the perimeter.<p>

"Camera 3. Camera 5." Jay said. "Ved, looks like you got your wish."

"That's it. That's all we've been waiting for." Ved said. "The city leaders."

"Looks like it. Remember, scare tactics that's all." Jay said.

"Sure." Ved said.

* * *

><p>Outside the stadium. The Mallrats see the Techno's walking towards them.<p>

"I'll do the talking." Ebony said.

"Is anyone thinking maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Cloe said.

"Ebony, watch out for the one on the right." Dee said. "He's dangerous."

"I guess so. Which one's are the friendly one's?" Jack asked.

The Techno's stop a short distance away from the Mallrats.

"I don't know who you are or what you doing here and I don't care." Ebony said. "This is our city. If you give us back our people and get the hell out of here. We might just leave it at that."

"And if not?" Jay asked. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." Ebony replied.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" Jay asked.

"If that's your usual opening line. I suggest you work on it." Ebony replied.

"Let's just cut to the chase. Where are they?" Pride shouted.

"Your friends. They're safe enough." Jay said. "Look, you've got us all wrong. We are not violent. At least only in self-defense. Go back to where ever you came from. Get on with your lives. If you don't interfere then we'll leave you alone. Is that understood?"

"Do you really think you're going to get away with this?" Ebony asked.

"Believe me, it's better this way." Jay replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the Mall.<p>

Salene finds the place empty.

* * *

><p>Outside on the city streets.<p>

Ram is in his electric wheelchair.

He is being escorted by Java and Siva.

"Lord Ram, it's alright." Java said.

"Don't touch me." Ram said. "It's just any contact brings germs and bacteria. Specially in the wide open spaces let alone the city."

"It's safe my lord." Siva said.

* * *

><p>Inside the stadium in Sector 9.<p>

"Don't you see I need to keep them sweet." Jay said. "We can't be waging war the whole time."

"I don't get it." Ved said.

"Try to understand. There's a lot of kids out there." Jay said.

"They're virts Jay. What does it matter?" Ved asked.

"Even virts need leaders." Jay replied. "Or the whole thing falls apart."

"So, you let the troublemakers go. It doesn't make any sense." Ved said.

* * *

><p>Later on, the Mallrats enter the Mall.<p>

Salene walked down the stairs to meet everyone by the fountain.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Salene asked.

"They're just another bunch of crazies out to rule the world." Jack replied.

"I don't think so." Pride said. "They're obviously capable of wasting us all if they wanted or taking us prisoner. But, they didn't. Why?"

"The one who is looking for me. He said something about quota's." Cloe said. "He said he nearly filled his quota."

"Okay, so they got all the slaves they need." Dee said. "Maybe, they'll leave us alone."

"Well, what about the Mallrats? Do we just forget about our friends?" Salene asked.

"But, what else can we do?" Dee asked.

"Fight back of course." Salene replied.

"Like you did against the Chosen?" Ebony asked.

"That's not fair, Ebony." Pride replied.

"It's okay. She's right." Salene said.

"Look, we have a situation here." Ebony said. "We need ideas and we need them fast. Jack, can we knock out their power source?"

"We don't know what is it." Jack replied.

"It's got to be oil based, right?" Pride asked. "I mean the Chosen had those generators."

"These guys are like something else. Nothing we've seen before." Jack said. "They fly planes and shoot electronic guns. I'm sorry but there's no way we can fight against that type of power."

"Yes, there is. There's got to be." Salene said. "I say we fight back with everything we've got."

* * *

><p>Later on, Dee is in Ebony's room in the Mall.<p>

"They want me to come to their meeting." Ebony said.

"Yes." Dee said.

"You listen to me, you little upstart." Ebony said. "If anybody calls a meeting around here, it's me."

"Hey. I'm on your side." Dee said. "I'm just the messenger."

"What did you think?" Ebony asked. "You collect a few brownie points from the others by being the one to come here. If you want to be a messenger. Then you go back and tell them if they want a meeting. Then they see me here and you can get out of my sight. You got that?"

"Okay, okay." Dee replied. "I'll go tell them. Oh, and Ebony. They want to get rid of you."

"Do they?" Ebony asked.

Dee walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

The Tribe leaders are arguing amongst themselves.

"What shall we do?" Jet, Gulls leader asked.

"Our business is to survive." Ebony replied. "Until we've worked out how to defeat them."

"You know she's right." Jackals leader said.

"What's your plan?" Jet, Gulls leader asked.

"Right now. It doesn't look like they're taking any more people." Ebony replied. "There's a window of opportunity so we use it. We wait. We organise. We watch. We spy. We have to find out where they're weak and how to exploit it. Any questions?"

None of the Tribe leaders answer.

"Then this meeting is over." Ebony said.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Out in the countryside.<p>

Amber and Trudy have decided to go back to the Eco Tribe.

* * *

><p>Jack and Ebony are outside the stadium looking at the cell tower.<p>

Jack goes to investigate leaving Ebony hiding behind some wooden pallets.

Jack tries to pick the padlock on the gates.

An alarm sounds and the Techno's grab Jack.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside the Cafe. Ebony is back.<p>

"You mean you didn't even try to save him." Salene said.

"But how could I? I wouldn't have stood a chance." Ebony said.

"Why didn't you draw them away? Give him a chance to run." Pride said.

"Because if I had shown myself. There would have been two of us captured instead of one." Ebony said.

"How do we know you didn't plan the whole thing?" Pride asked. "How do we know that you didn't make a deal with them already?"

"I don't know what your problem is." Ebony replied. "Maybe for some strange twisted reason of your own. You're more interested in playing politics right now. Then getting rid of these people but I want them off our backs. Which is why I was out there risking my life as well. Is that good enough for you?"

"These people don't need to make deals." Mark said.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Tribe leaders have decided to attack the Techno's.<p>

Mallrats, militia, some Mozzies and other Tribe member's are gathered by the fountain.

"Listen up everybody." Ebony said. "This is going to be no picnic. We don't know enough about them to identify their weak spots. Okay, and maybe you're right. Maybe this will show them who they're dealing with. But for me, it's too early. It's what you want and I can understand that. So, if we've got to do it. Let's make it count. Let's go."

Everyone leaves the Mall and more people join them as Ebony heads towards the stadium.

* * *

><p>Outside the stadium.<p>

"We've timed this well. It's pretty quiet." Pride said.

"Yeah, maybe." Ebony said. "We have to hit them with a surprise attack for it to work."

The Mallrats gather around Ebony.

"Everybody ready?" Ebony asked.

"No, wait. Think about it." Salene replied. "They got an electrified fence they're not using. They could be waiting for us."

"If you want guarentees, Salene." Ebony said. "You could be in the wrong business. Let's pay a visit."

The lock is cut at the gates and everyone rushes forward.

"Where is everyone?" Salene asked.

"I don't like the look of this." Dee replied.

Techno's lock the gates behind the angry mob.

A large crowd of Techno's run outside from the stadium.

Ram watches the fight on security monitor's.

Jay presses a button and a sonic noise causes the angry mob to surrender.

"Now, we know why the fence's were switched off." Salene said. "They probably saw us from a mile away."

"So, what do we do now?" Dee asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." Ebony replied.

Jay stands in front of them.

"Destroy them all." Jay said. "Wait for my command."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the stadium.<p>

"Brilliant." Ram said.

"I don't understand." Siva said. "He's going to get rid of the whole virt worker pool."

"I couldn't have done it better myself." Ram said.

* * *

><p>Back outside the stadium. Jay walks away.<p>

"Wait." Ebony shouted.

Ebony stands up and walks towards Jay.

"You can't do this." Ebony said. "What kind of people do you think you are? None of my squad deserve this. Anybody's to blame then I am."

"So, all this was your doing." Jay said. "I could just remove you now but why create a martyr."

Jay lowers the zapper.

"Learn from this." Jay shouted. "We cannot be defeated. You well co-operate."

Jay walks away from the crowd.

* * *

><p>Later on, everyone is back inside the Mall.<p>

"The first rule of conflict applies from now on." Ebony said. "Know your enemy. We learn as much about them as we can. Their objectives. Their weaponry. Their tactics. Their methods. I don't ever want us to be in that position again."

Ebony walks away after getting her arm bandaged by Salene.

Salene walks over to Pride by the fountain.

"First impressions?" She asked.

"Is it just me or did you get a feeling?" He replied.

"Of what?" She asked.

"Like I just blinked and missed something." He replied.

* * *

><p>Back inside the stadium.<p>

"To Jay." Ram said. "Who has proved his worth once again. We have order in the city and the co-operation of the virts."

"You let them go." Ved said. "I can't believe it. You let them all go."

"What did you expect little brother?" Jay asked.

"You had them, Jay. You had all of them." Ved replied. "You didn't waste them but you could've done something. Maybe kept them for later."

"You don't get it. Do you Ved?" Siva asked. "It was a set-up."

"The city leader woman. She's on the payroll." Java said.

"You made a deal with a virt?" Ved asked.

"Ved, there are times when you irritate me." Ram said. "You've got to learn to think before you act."

"Stay cool." Jay said, before walking away.

"I want a profile of the city leader on my hard drive. First thing in the morning." Ram said. "Java, you will see to it. Siva, you will assist her."

"Yes Ram." Java and Siva said.

"I know who she is." Ved said.

"I doubt it." Ram said.

Ved pulls out a poster from his bag and shows Ram.

"I know that face." Ram said. "Someone you know, girls?"

"Avoid her like the Virus." Siva replied.

"Better still, abandon this project." Java said. "This woman is capable of bringing you down."

"Why do you say that?" Ram asked.

Java and Siva remove their metal face masks. Java takes the poster from Ved.

"Believe us. We know our sister." Java replied. "She's trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 4. Techno's. No kids. No pets. No Ellie etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 4.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. A trading market has been set up down a side street.<p>

There are stalls for food, drinks and clothing.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, inside Ebony's Palace. The former Horton Bailey Hotel.<p>

Mark is with Ebony in her office.

"And there'll be no interfering with the Techno's." She said. "All you have to do is make sure our people are away from them and under control."

"Okay. Not a problem." He said. "That's all, is it?"

"Well, you need help of course." She replied. "This is your deputy."

Dee stands up from a chair and puts her arms on her waist.

"Deputy?" He asked.

"And, what's wrong with me?" Dee asked. "I can handle myself."

"Everything is quiet now and we have to keep it that way." Ebony said. "The Techno's will destroy us if we cross them."

Ebony stands up from her chair and walks over to Mark.

"I'm doing this for you." Ebony said, as she touched his cheek. "You need someone to watch your back."

"If you say so." He said.

* * *

><p>Later on, Dee and Mark are walking the city streets.<p>

The sheriff and his deputy side by side.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" She asked.

"Just keep the peace." He replied.

A female Techno bumps into Dee. The metal mask covers her face.

"Watch where you're going." Zandra said.

She raises her zapper at Dee.

"There's no need for that. My mistake." Dee said, staring at the zapper.

"Go and direct traffic." Zandra said.

"Fine. We were just going to do that." Dee said.

Zandra lowers her weapon and smiles at Mark.

"Come on, duty calls." Dee said.

Dee and Mark walk away.

Zandra watches them before walking away.

* * *

><p>Later on, Dee and Mark enter the Mall. Pride is near the fountain.<p>

"Pride. Say hello to my deputy." Mark said. "Ebony talked me into it."

"Thanks, I love you too." Dee said, sarcastically.

"Congratulations." Pride said.

"We just watch the Techno's walk all over us." Mark said.

"Anyway, I've kept him out of trouble so far." Dee said.

* * *

><p>It's night time. Dee is in Ebony's room at the hotel.<p>

"Tell me something I don't already know." Ebony said.

"Well, you told me to keep an eye on him and report to you." Dee said.

"Sure. When you've got something to report." Ebony said.

Ebony pulls out a jacket from a small wardrobe.

"You going somewhere special?" Dee asked.

"That's my business." Ebony replied.

* * *

><p>It's the next day. Dee and Mark are at the marketplace.<p>

Java and Siva bump into them.

"Well, what do we have here?" Java asked.

"I declare it's the sheriff." Siva replied.

"Have a nice day." Mark said.

"We surely will." Java said.

Java and Siva leave Dee and Mark alone.

"I know you're Ebony's snitch." He said.

"I don't have to tell her everything, you know." She said.

"I should hope not, Dee." He said.

Dee and Mark check out the market stalls as they walk along.

"The night before the raid on the Techno's." She said. "I see their head honcho visiting Ebony."

"Yeah." He said.

"So, why did she say nothing about it?" She asked. "What's she up to?"

Dee and Mark continue walking. They come across a bread seller.

"The rest of the food's free." Dee said, to the queue of waiting kids.

The food trader is over-run by hungry kids.

Dee and Mark walk away.

"You might as well eat what you can get." Mark said.

Mark gives Dee a bread roll taken from the food trader.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Ebony is woken up by her militia guards.<p>

She goes downstairs to find the Techno's have decided to move into her hotel.

"Ebony. Did we wake you?" Ram asked. "Nevermind. We've come to stay in."

"What are you talking about?" Ebony asked.

"This place has got everything I need." Ram replied. "Jay says it's a really bad idea. But, I think it's brilliant. We can all be together now. So, where am I going to sleep?"

Ram wheeled away.

Ebony and Jay looked at each other.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. The Mallrats are eating breakfast in the Cafe. Dee walks in.<p>

"You heard?" Dee asked.

"What?" Salene replied.

"You know the Techno leader Ram?" Dee asked. "He moved his people in with Ebony. Lock, stock and barrel. See ya."

* * *

><p>Later on, Pride is inside the power station on the city outskirts. He spies on the Techno's.<p>

"It all looks in good condition." Jay said. "We should be able to get power up to the city in no time."

Pride knocks over something and runs.

"What was that?" a Techno asked.

"It came from over there." Jay replied.

Jay and the Techno's run towards where Pride was standing.

"You three go down there." Jay said. "The rest of you come with me."

Jay and the Techno's are upstairs.

"Keep searching. I want him found." Jay said. "Spread out."

Pride is disguised when the Techno's find him.

"Leave me alone. Leave me be." Pride said.

"He's just a tramp. Leave him." Jay said. "Who are you?"

"Got no name." Pride replied. "Don't need one."

"You live here?" Jay asked.

"As I can remember." Pride replied. "No-one bothers me here."

"What do you eat?" Jay asked.

"Rats. Mice. Insects." Pride replied. "Whatever the spider's don't take."

"Give him your energy bar." Jay said, to a Techno.

The Techno offers the T bar to Pride. Pride takes a bite.

"Now I suggest you pack up your things and leave." Jay said. "We're moving in."

"No. No. No." Pride said.

"Trust me. You don't want to stay here." Jay said. "We're going to be changing this place. All these machines working again. You remember electricity?"

Pride shakes his head.

"Yeah. Leave as soon as you can." Jay said. "Next time, I come here. I don't want to see you. Okay?"

Jay and the Techno's walk away from Pride. Pride watches them leave.

Pride takes another bite savouring the chocolate before swallowing the protein bar.

* * *

><p>Later on, Jay is in Ram's room at the hotel.<p>

"How was this afternoon?" Ram asked.

"Good." Jay replied. "Exactly what we've been looking for. It needs some work but it's in good condition. Give us a few days and it'll be ready."

"Any sign of the Tribe's?" Ram asked.

"None." Jay replied.

"You better be right." Ram said. "I don't want anything interfering with this operation. It's vital. Absolutely vital."

Jay nods.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pride returns to the Mall.<p>

"Salene." Pride said.

Salene walks down the stairs to meet Pride near the fountain.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I followed Jay to the edge of town to some old power station." He replied. "I think they're going to try and switch it back on. Return to the bad old days, electricity and pollution."

"What are we going to do about the Techno's?" She asked.

"Once they reactivate the power grid to the city." He replied. "Change everything for good."

"You can say that again." She said. "Heaters and refrigerators in this place."

"Salene. Once they do this there's no going back." He said. "It's the first step to return to the old ways. Before you know it. We'll have picked up where the adults left off."

"And will be on the road to making the same mistakes." She said. "But, face it. There are girls out there who give their left leg for a blow dry. And, guys who remember what it's like to just chill out in front of the TV with a pizza. And, that's all they want out of life."

"And, that's a reason to let the Techno's kickstart doomsday mark two." He said.

"No, you're right." She said. "They need stopping cos if they achieve this. There'll be no holding them back."

Salene walks away from Pride.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel, Ram is with Java and Siva in the control room.<p>

"I woke up this morning thinking what's special about today." He said. "Then I remembered. We are on schedule."

Java picks up an electronic organiser and checks it. "Set for 20:00 hours." She said.

"I want fireworks and I want lasers." He said.

"Fireworks. Lasers." Java said, typing it into the organiser.

"We'll have to have a crowd." Java said.

"Will we?" He asked.

"Well, the idea is to impress." Java said.

"I suppose you're right." He said. "But, I want a podium so that I'm separated from the virts."

"Siva. Arrange that everyone will meet outside the hotel." He said. "Don't tell them what for."

"So, what do I tell them?" Siva asked.

"Improvise." He replied. "You're good at that. I want all those Tribe leaders there and Ebony."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall.<p>

Salene finds Pride going over the power station plans in his room.

"Pride." She said.

"Hi, Sal." He said.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just trying to keep a step ahead of the Techno's." He replied.

"So, this is the power station." She said, as she picked up a piece of paper.

"Yeah." He said.

"The layout. But why the cable diagram? What are you planning?" She asked.

"Nothing. I told you, I just want to keep up with what they're doing." He replied.

"You mean you want to wreck what they're doing." She said.

"Do you blame me?" He asked. "You said it yourself. If they reconnect the grid then there's no stopping them."

"But, sabotage?" She asked. "What if you're caught?"

"I won't be." He replied. "That's why I'm going over this bit by bit. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay. Show me." She said.

"This building here houses a block of conductors." He said. "As far as I can make out. It's a backup in case of power failure."

"As far as you can make out?" She asked.

"I'm no electrician." He replied.

"Exactly. You could be fried." She said.

"Sal, there's no power connected." He said. "If I can reroute the cables back into the main grid. Then when they switch the power on, blam."

"Blam?" She asked.

"I don't know how much damage it's going to cause." He replied. "But, even if it only makes them look stupid."

"Forget it. This is far too dangerous." She said.

"I can do it." He said. "What I can't do is just sit back and watch them take over."

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. There is a group of kids outside the hotel. Dee and Mark control the crowd.<p>

Ram is with Java, Siva and some Techno's on a small stage outside the hotel entrance.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the power station.<p>

Pride looks at a piece of paper and opens a large orange metal cabinet.

* * *

><p>Back outside the hotel. Ram is in front of a grey laptop and he addresses the crowd.<p>

"Fellow citizens. It gladens me to see so many people here." He said. "This is an opportunity for me to share with you all. A seminal moment. One which I've worked hard to achieve. I hope you're going to enjoy what you see in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the power station.<p>

Pride is trying to undo a blue wire connector using a wrench.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel. Salene turns up.<p>

"Dee. Do you know what's going on?" Salene asked.

"I've got a good idea." Dee replied. "Basically, the power's coming back on."

"You don't know where Pride is. Do you?" Salene asked.

"No." Dee replied.

"Neither do I." Salene said.

There's two minutes left on countdown timer.

* * *

><p>Back at the power station. Pride tries pulling wires out in frustration.<p>

A Techno appears on a walkway nearby. "Hey, get away from there." He said.

Pride turns a lever on a grey box to the Off position.

Pride runs and the Techno chases after him.

* * *

><p>Pride is being chased by Jay and the Techno's. Jay uses his headset to communicate with Ram.<p>

"Ram. Abort the countdown." Jay said. "Do not. I repeat. Do not throw the switch."

Ram checks the grey laptop in front of him back at the hotel.

"Ram. Do you hear me?" Jay asked.

Ram looks at the live camera footage of the power station entrance.

"Pride. Get down now." Jay shouted. "He's on the fence. Grab him."

A Techno inside the power station turns the lever on the grey box back to the On position.

"Ram. I repeat. Do not throw the switch." Jay said.

Ram watches Pride and Jay struggle on the fence.

"24, 23, 22, 21." a group of kids said watching the countdown timer.

Ram turns off the laptop screen.

"Abort the countdown. I repeat. Do not throw the switch." Jay said.

Ram turns the headset off.

"16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7." the kids said, still counting down.

Jay and Pride are stuck on the barb wire on the electric fence.

"4, 3, 2, 1." the kids said.

A large klaxxon is heard at the power station. Jay and Pride look at each other.

Ram presses a large red button and the lights come on.

The kids shout and cheer. Ebony watches them. Fireworks go off.

Dee grabs Mark and kisses him on the lips.

He stands back in surprise but Dee grabs him and kisses him again with passion.

* * *

><p>Back at the power station. Pride's coat sizzles on the fence as he lies on the ground.<p>

Jay wakes up and shakes Pride's body. "Come on. Come on." He said.

He checks Pride's neck for a pulse but he doesn't find one.

"Are you okay, General?" a Techno asked.

"I'm okay. Just shook up." Jay replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. Salene and Dee are in the Cafe.<p>

Salene is using a blender and Dee switches off an electric fan.

There is a huge white spark.

"Watch out." Salene said.

Salene takes Dee out of the Cafe.

"Any idea where the main switch box is for this place?" Dee asked.

"Funnily enough, Dee. That's one point that's escaped me these past years." Salene replied.

Dee walks away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Jay is walking down a corridor and bumps into Ebony.<p>

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I cut myself shaving." He replied.

"Woah." She said.

"Ebony. Let me by." He said.

"Aren't you like forgetting rule one." She said. "If you're going on the warpath. Make sure you're fit for war. You need seeing to."

"I just need..." He said.

"Jay. Don't argue with me." She said.

Ebony holds Jay by his arm and they walk back down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. Dee is with Mark downstairs by the fountain.<p>

"It was wrong for me to kiss you like that." She said.

"I don't understand." He said. "How is it wrong?"

"I don't think I'm the right girl for you." She replied. "It's my fault."

"I really like you, Dee." He said. "I'm just afraid of letting you down."

"I think it's sweet of you to think of my feelings like that." She said.

Dee holds Mark's hand and kisses him on the lips.

* * *

><p>Back in the hotel inside Ebony's room.<p>

Ebony is applying bandages to Jay's chest in her room.

"So, what happened?" She asked.

"A malfunction." He replied, bitterly.

"In the equipment or the control room?" She asked. "Only the direction in which you were headed when I came across you. Ram's suite?"

"Just something that needs clearing up." He replied.

"Call me skeptical but burns and bruises?" She asked. "Not much payment for all the work you put in."

"It happens." He replied.

"It's kind of ironic though. You have to admit." She said.

"Ebony. What you would know about it?" He asked, angrily. "Nothing. Sorry. I didn't mean that. No offence."

"None taken." She replied.

"Now, I've really got to." He said. "I've really got to get on."

Jay stands up.

"If I were you. I'd rest up." She said. "Ram's probably parked up for the night anyway."

"Maybe, you're right." He said.

"You can stay here." She said.

"Mind if I take a rain check on that." He said.

Jay pulled his black top on and Ebony handed him his camo jacket by her door.

Jay leaves the room. Ebony closes the door and smiles.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Jay enters the control room with a bandaged hand.<p>

"Jay, how are you?" Ram asked. "Your hand."

"You got my message?" Jay asked.

"Message. Message." Ram replied. "Don't think so. Which message?"

"To abort the switch on." Jay replied.

"Oh, that message. I got that one." Ram said.

"We fried someone." Jay said.

"Oh dear. Who?" Ram asked.

"It doesn't mattter who." Jay replied. "If we had a minute's delay. It could have been prevented."

"Delay." Ram said. "With the people counting down to their moment of expectation. You think I should have aborted the switch on. Why?"

"So I could deal with it." Jay replied.

"Forgive me, Jay." Ram said. "But, shouldn't you have dealt with it before it happened? How did some virt get up on that fence in the first place?"

"You saw it then." Jay said.

"Of course, I saw it." Ram said.

"And, you still pulled the switch." Jay said.

Java smirked and Siva looked worried.

"I didn't tell him to climb the fence." Ram said. "That was his choice. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Not so, as you'd notice." Jay said.

"Neat dressings." Java said. "Who did them?"

"Florence Nightingale." Jay replied.

Java walks over to Ram and puts a folder down on a desk. She stands next to Ram.

"Well, Jay. Is there anything else?" Ram asked. "Because, I'm rather busy."

Jay looks at Java, Ram and Siva with frustration.

"No." Ram said.

Jay leaves the room.

* * *

><p>It's afternoon in the city. Dee sees Mark is about to leave the Mall.<p>

"You're not working today." She said. "There's no need. I'm coping fine."

Mark turns around and walks over to Dee.

"If there's trouble out there and I'm in here." He said.

"Well, I'll come with you. Yeah?" She asked. "Just for company, right?"

"Sure." He replied.

"We could share duties." She said.

Dee and Mark leave the Mall.

* * *

><p>Later on, Trudy enters the Mall.<p>

"Trudy." Salene said. "Where's Brady?"

"She's safe but Amber isn't." Trudy replied. "She needs our help."

"You know where she is?" Salene asked.

"The Techno's picked her up." Trudy replied. "She is their prisoner."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel. Ebony hears someone knocking on her door.<p>

She opens her door to find Jay standing there

"Jay." She said.

"Hi." He said.

"Is there something I can do?" She asked.

"I am. Just wondered if erm." He replied. "You had time to change my dressings. If it's not conveniant I'll."

Ebony moves to the side so Jay can enter the room. She closes the door after him with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Trudy is with the other Mallrats in the Cafe.<p>

"Where is everyone else?" Trudy asked.

"We're all that's left." Salene replied.

"Us and Ebony." Cloe said.

"Oh no. Just disappeared." Trudy said. "Amber and I left Brady with the Eco's to go hunting. Then the Techno's got us both. I escaped and trailed them. They took her to a building on the outskirts. Sector 10 I think near Tunnel Hill. It's a few stories high and there's a lot of trees out the front which hide it from the road."

"I know it." Cloe said.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, inside Ebony's room. Ebony has changed Jay's bandages.<p>

"So, will that be all?" She asked.

Ebony and Jay looked at each other.

Jay leant in close and kissed Ebony on the lips.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall.<p>

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Mark asked.

"I didn't think to." Cloe replied.

"What do you know about it, Cloe?" Salene asked.

"Ved took me there." Cloe replied.

"Ved. Who's Ved?" Trudy asked.

"A Techno." Dee replied.

"If Amber's there. Maybe the others are too." Salene said.

"Cloe?" Trudy asked.

"It's nothing serious." Cloe replied.

"One thing though. Ebony mustn't get to know about Amber." Salene said. "From anybody."

"Do you think you can find out more about this place from Ved?" Mark asked.

"I'll try." Cloe replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel. Ebony is lying in bed and Jay is getting dressed.<p>

"Was she beautiful?" She asked.

"Sorry." He replied.

"Whoever your last lover was." She said. "What am I? Number five, six?

"Woah." He said. "Who do you think I am?"

Ebony gets out of the bed pulling a blanket around her.

"A girl likes to know how she rates." She said.

"Ebony. I don't keep a chart if that's what you're thinking." He said.

"No. I wasn't." She said. "You have to go?"

"I don't want to go." He replied.

"Then don't." She said.

"I must." He said, as he pulled his top on.

"Of course. Then I'll probably see you later." She said.

"I'll definitely see you later." He said.

Jay walked away and Ebony watched him leave with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Outside on the city streets. Ved is by a dune buggy and sees Cloe approach him.<p>

"I have been expecting you." He said.

"I've been thinking about what you've said." She said.

"About you and me getting it together again?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"And you decided?" He asked.

"Maybe. If you promise to be honest with me in the future." She replied.

"Honest." He said.

"I can't stop thinking about the other night at the tunnels." She said. "Where we chased off by the guards. I can't stop thinking about it."

"About what?" He asked.

"About how you blank me out every time I mention it." She replied. "If we don't clear it up. It will always be between us."

"Trust me. You don't want to know." He said.

"But I do. What was it we did to make the guards react like that?" She asked.

"It's not what we were doing. It's where we were." He replied. "We weren't supposed to be there."

"Why? What's so secret?" She asked.

"You'd think I tell you if I knew, Cloe." He replied. "You're a virt. This is Techno stuff."

"Oh, so you won't tell me." She said.

"I can't." He said. "Let's move onto something interesting. Like you and me."

"I got to go." She said.

Cloe walked past Ved.

"You're mad at me." He said.

"No." She said.

"You're mad at me. I can tell." He said.

"I do want to see you again." She said. "I just got a lot on mind right now. That's all."

Cloe walked away from Ved.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel. Ebony enters the control room and gives a blue folder to Ram.<p>

"Reports." Ebony said.

"Wait. I've got a brilliant idea." He said. "Why don't you help me test out my new cyber reality space game?"

"Yeah, Ebony. Why don't you do that?" Java asked.

"I'm no good with gadgets." Ebony replied.

"It's not a gadget." He said. "It's fun. So, you'll do it?"

"I'd rather not." Ebony replied.

"I rather you did." He said. "Java. Can you please set up the black room?"

"Gladly." Java replied.

Ram rubbed his gloved hands together. "Goodie." He said.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside the black room in the hotel.<p>

Ebony is in the virtual reality game and Ram puts his headset on.

Ram appears behind Ebony and she looks at his legs.

"What? You didn't expect me to be on wheels in here. Did you?" He asked.

Ram adjusts the zapper on Ebony wrist.

"That's on destroy." He said.

"What are we destroying?" She asked.

"Virts, what else." He replied.

A group of kids appear and Ram fires his zapper.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"No. That's just the first attack." He replied.

Someone appears and Ram shoots them with his zapper.

"Wake up, Ebony." He said. "Your injuries won't hurt any less just because it's a game."

"Do they feel anything?" She asked.

"How can they? They're just computer images." He replied.

More kids appear from behind metal barrels.

Ram and Ebony fire their zappers.

"Well done, Ebony." He said. "And, one other thing if I'm destroyed. You're stuck here. I triple locked the black room door. I know I'm mad."

Amber appears behind a barrel holding a baseball bat.

Ebony shoots her zapper and then realises who she just hit.

"You done well, Ebony." He said. "You've done very well."

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. The Mallrats are in the Cafe looking over a map of the city. Cloe walks in.<p>

"Cloe. Anything?" Salene asked.

"Nothing. It's just not talked about." Cloe replied. "That's got to be bad."

"Dee recced the area today. She thinks there's a way in." Mark said.

"If you get past the guards and there's a lot of them." Dee said. "There's this dodgy looking bit of wire around the back."

"Is everyone coming?" Mark asked.

"I'm in." Dee replied.

"Yeah." Trudy said.

"And me." Salene said.

"Can I come?" Cloe asked.

"I hate to do this to you again. But, can you please keep an eye on the Mall?" Salene asked.

"Okay." Cloe replied.

Cloe walks away.

* * *

><p>Later on, the Mallrats are behind an abandoned car near the building in Sector 10.<p>

"We need a diversion." Mark said.

"I'll do it." Trudy said.

"Trudy, you draw the guards to the front and we'll sneak in." Salene said. "Good luck."

"You too." Trudy said.

Trudy runs off behind some bushes. Soon a bird call is heard.

"Trudy." Salene said.

There is a sound of glass smashing and the guards run off.

"It's now or never." Salene said.

The Mallrats run across the grass to the back entrance of the building.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Ebony is in her room fanning herself and she hears a knock at the door.<p>

She opens the door to find Ram there with some flowers and a black surgical mask over his mouth.

Ram enters the room and gives the flowers to Ebony. "For you." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Put them over there. Would you?" He asked.

Ebony puts the flowers on her desk.

Ram removes the surgical mask. "Pollen." He said.

"Well, my dear. I'll get straight to the point." He said. "I thought I do this the traditional way but you will forgive me for not getting down on one knee. Will you do me the honour of becoming my third wife?"

Ebony looks at him with disgust and horror.

"Do you realise what would be yours. If you were to accept my proposal." He said.

"More than I could imagine. I'm sure." She said.

"All of my technology would be yours to use." He said.

"But, I." She said.

"You'll never have to wait for anything again." He said. "You'd have power beyond your wildest dreams. Freedom to do well anything. Cat got your tongue? Looks like it's cliche day today."

"Why'd you want to marry me when you have Java and Siva?" She asked.

"Good question." He replied. "You are part of the special triptych. A limited edition. Priceless."

"So, you want me to complete your set?" She asked.

"Is that wrong?" He asked.

"So love has nothing to do with it." She replied.

"I'll give you until the flowers start to fade." He said. "I mustn't press you. Four days. A week."

"Yeah, sure. I appreciated it. I'll get back to you." She said.

Ram leaves her room and goes down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Back inside the building in Sector 10. The Mallrats discover the Techno's experiment.<p>

"What does this remind you of?" Salene asked.

"That old movie, Frankenstein." Dee replied.

"Definitely some kind of experiment." Mark said. "Let's get them down."

"They seem to be in suspended animation." Salene said. "What sort of monsters would do this to people?"

Mark walks around with Dee and finds Amber.

"Amber. Amber." Mark said.

"She can't hear anything." Salene said. "She can't even see anything.

"What have they done to her?" Dee asked.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall.<p>

The Mallrats have brough the people from the Techno's experiment back with them.

"Can somebody help me?" Salene asked.

The guy she is carrying stuggles.

"Grab his arm." Mark said.

Dee grabs the guy's free arm.

"You're alright. You're safe now." Dee said.

"Get awat from me." the guy said.

"We're trying to help you." Salene said.

Trudy brings some blankets for the people rescued from the Techno's.

"Trudy." Cloe said. "Is that really Amber?"

"She's fine. Go back to bed." Trudy replied.

Cloe walks back up the stairs to her room.

Salene is at the bottom of the stairs with Amber.

"Those headset things weren't just showing the latest movie," Salene said. "I didn't know we had that sort of technology even before the Virus."

"We didn't." Mark said. "This is new."

* * *

><p>Back inside the hotel, in Ram's control room. Ved is there with two Techno's.<p>

"You mean to tell me. They calmly walked in there and took a look around." Ram said. "And then made off with no fewer than six of my test units. Six of them."

"Five." a Techno said.

"You dare to interrupt me." Ram said.

"Sorry Ram." a Techno said.

"Sorry. I'll show you sorry." Ram said.

"They only took five, sir." another Techno said. "They left one of the virt's behind."

"Oh really. Took pity on me, did they?" Ram asked. "Decided poor old Ram. He's worked so hard putting this lot through their paces. Devoted so much time and effort. All that computer memory. Not to mention half the entire world's supply of electricity to getting his lousy test results. I suggest you get those test units back. I want them all back intact by the end of the day. Or, else someone is going to pay."

Ved and the two Techno's look at each other.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel.<p>

Ebony sees Jay walking in the lobby area.

"Jay." She said.

"I can't talk right now." He said.

"Jay. What's going on?" She asked.

Jay turns around to face Ebony.

"That's what I'd like to know." He replied.

"Someone broke into a research project or..." She said.

"Broke out from what I've heard." He said. "I'm going to see Ram about it now."

"Are you in trouble?" She asked.

"You tell me." He replied. "I'm supposed to be head of security and I've never heard of this research centre. So, I think maybe we're all in trouble."

Jay walks away from Ebony.

A Techno appears behind Ebony carrying a box of chocolates.

"Ebony." the Techno said.

The Techno hands Ebony a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's from Ram." the Techno replied.

The Techno walks away leaving Ebony holding the box of chocolates.

Ebony is frustrated by Ram's affection for her.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Amber is in bed having restless sleep.<p>

Dee is watching from the doorway and Trudy appears with a glass of water.

"Any change?" Trudy asked.

"If anything, she's worse." Dee replied.

"I'm going to see if she'll drink something." Trudy said.

Trudy enters Amber's room and Dee leaves.

"You're going to make it, Amber." Trudy said. "You're going to beat this thing."

Amber is still restless and Trudy walks over to the side of the bed.

"Where are you?" Trudy asked. "What's happening?"

Trudy sits on the bed and Amber wakes up.

"No. They'll get you. They'll destroy all of you." Amber said, in her delirium.

Amber falls back on the bed and Trudy watches over her.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel inside the control room.<p>

"How can I do my job if I don't know all the facts?" Jay asked.

"Your job is to do what I say when I say." Ram replied.

"Like a virt?" Jay asked. "You told me to use my initiative. Do you think if I waited for orders that phase one could have been accomplished so quickly. Or, phase two."

"Jay." Ram said.

"I told you Ram. As long as you were straight with me then everything you wanted done would get done. Everything." Jay said. "Did I go back on my promise?"

"Since when did I promise for every tiny detail about my operation to be available to you?" Ram asked. "It was a software issue and software is my domain."

"Not when someone steals it." Jay replied. "What was in this place? This so called research centre. What kind of software are we talking about here?"

"I don't have to answer your questions." Ram replied. "You'd be nothing without me."

"Fine. Then let's see what you are without me." Jay said.

Jay walks away and opens the door.

"Jay, I haven't dismissed you." Ram said.

Jay leaves the room and the door closes behind him.

"Jay, get back here." Ram shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 4. Techno's. No kids. No pets. No Ellie etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 4.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine<strong>

* * *

><p>Later on inside the hotel, Ved is with two Techno's in the control room.<p>

"We hardly lost any data at all." Ved said. "Those virt's they stole were pretty burned out anyway. If you ask me, the raid did us a favour. It was time we took the empties to the dump."

"Is there any leads?" Ram asked. "Which of those filthy Tribe's stuck their muddy feet on my nicely sterilised floor anyway?"

"We've made a lot of enemies, Ram." Ved replied. "It could be anyone."

"Ingrates." Ram said.

"Jay might be able to find out." Ved said. "You should put him on the case."

"No. I don't want Jay to get involved in this." Ram said.

A Techno enters the room.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" the Techno asked.

"Yes. You were the commander in charge when the virt's broke in." Ram replied.

"Yes sir. What happened was err..." the Techno said.

"Shut up." Ram said. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. You will take the place of the missing subjects in my experiment."

"Don't do that, please." the Techno said.

"Very well. What then?" Ram asked.

"Anything. Any punishment but that." the Techno replied.

Ram looked at Ved.

"Fine by me." Ram said.

Ram fired his zapper at the Techno and he dropped to the floor. Ved gulped.

"Bad career move." Ram said.

The door opens and Siva screams when she sees the body.

"Hey, Siva. How are you?" Ram asked, calmly.

"I'm fine." Siva replied.

"I thought you had another headache." Ram said.

"Oh yes, it's better. Thanks." Siva said.

"So much better that you can't even remember it." Ram said. "Someone clean this up."

The two Techno's with Ved step forward and pick up the body.

"Ved, see if you can find that brother of yours." Ram said. "I think I might have offended him again."

Ram leaves the room. Siva and Ved look at each other.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Trudy walks into a room to find the Techno's test subjects sleeping.<p>

Cloe is sat down on a chair with her back to Trudy.

"Hey Cloe. I'm going to get these guys something to eat." Trudy said. "Are you okay with them on your own? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cloe replied. "I'm just fed up with everything."

Trudy sits down on a chair opposite Cloe.

"Have you talked to Salene about it?" Trudy asked.

"I hate Salene. She makes me sick." Cloe replied.

"Why?" Trudy asked.

"Well, she's only a couple of years older than me." Cloe replied. "But, she treats me like a little kid."

"I know." Trudy said.

"I know she cares about me and all that." Cloe said.

"You used to hate me just as much." Trudy said. "Probably more. Remember why? Because I sold out to the Chosen. At least in your opinion."

"You were only doing what you had to do." Cloe said.

"Cloe. This thing with Ved. You told me it wasn't serious." Trudy said.

"It isn't." Cloe said.

Well, then?" Trudy asked.

"So, why should I give it up since it's no harm." Cloe said. "I mean he's not as bad as some of the Techno's. He doesn't even know what's going on most of the time."

"Well, it's up to you." Trudy said. "It's an affair of the heart and no-one can help you with feelings like those. But, there's just one thing that you need to ask yourself."

"What?" Cloe asked.

"All things considered, Cloe." Trudy replied. "Is Ved really worth it?"

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel. Jay enters Ram's room.<p>

"The business about the research lab." Ram said. "I wanted to sort out our little misunderstanding."

"You said it was none of my business." Jay said. "What part did I misunderstand?"

"You were right to be angry. I lost my temper and I took it out on you." Ram replied. "That was wrong but please accept my apologies."

"What about the lab?" Jay asked. "Is it still operational?"

"Yes, the damage wasn't too bad as it turns out." Ram replied. "I had a word with the officer in charge and I'm certain he won't be making the same mistake again."

"The hospital's?" Jay asked.

"Yes. That's the other thing I wanted to talk about." Ram replied. "It will happen but I need a little bit more time to organise the supply chain. You understand?"

Jay nods.

"You were quite right. I'm helpless without you." Ram said. "It's just you're always so cool. Whereas, I allow my heart to rule my head. If only I'd stopped to think before I act then well. For one thing, I'd still be walking around like you are."

"Well, I appreciate you sharing that with me." Jay said.

"Then, we're still friends?" Ram asked.

"Of course." Jay replied. "I better get back to work."

"Thank you, Jay." Ram said.

Jay leaves the room and Ram is angry.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Trudy is with Amber in her room.<p>

Trudy is sat on the bed and Amber is still lying in bed.

"It's okay. Everything's okay now." Trudy said.

"Trudy." Amber said.

"You're home in the Mall. It's not a dream. It's real, Amber." Trudy said. "You had a nightmare but you're safe now."

"That's good." Amber said.

"Get some sleep." Trudy said.

Trudy leaves Amber sleeping and enters the Cafe.

"She's okay." Trudy said.

"Watch it." Salene said.

Ebony enters the Cafe.

"Is that Trudy?" Ebony asked. "It can't be,"

"Hello Ebony." Trudy replied.

"I thought you were disappeared." Ebony said.

"No, I just took up with the Eco's for a while but I couldn't stay away." Trudy said. "I had to see how everyone was."

"We're all fine." Ebony said. "Just fine. Aren't we guys?"

"Something wrong, Ebony?" Salene asked.

"Actually yes." Ebony replied. "As city leader I should be kept informed as what's going on around here."

"I don't know what you mean." Salene said.

"Why don't we cut to the chase and bring her out here now." Ebony said.

"Bring who out?" Salene asked.

"Who do you think I'm talking about?" Ebony asked.

"If you're talking about Amber." Trudy replied.

"You got it one." Ebony said. "Now, before I hear any more lies. I should warn you. I can have a posse of militia here in one minute and have this place turned over."

"That won't be necessary." Amber said.

Amber walks forward and stands by Salene.

"Hello Ebony." Amber said. "So nice of you to drop by. How have you been?"

Ebony is surprised to Amber looking so pale.

"So, it's true. You were one of Ram's prisoner's." Ebony said.

"Come to finish me off, Ebony?" Amber asked.

"I got to admit you're a hard woman to keep down, Amber." Ebony replied. "I can't even play a little computer game without you showing up trying to spoil my fun."

"For your information that was no game." Amber said.

"Then why did you attack me?" Ebony asked.

"Because I had to." Amber replied.

"Amber, are you okay?" Salene asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Ebony asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine really." Amber said, as she sits down on a chair.

"Are you involved with these Techno's, Ebony?" Salene asked.

"I don't know anything." Ebony replied. "Ram took me into his virtual playroom and showed me some stuff. Before I knew it we were being attacked. She was there trying to waste me. All I did was defend myself. Go ahead, ask her."

"Amber?" Salene asked.

"When you're in the game, its get or be got. If you get hit you lose a life." Amber said.

"But if you score a hit you get one back." Cloe said. "Like in the arcades."

"Ram is giving me a hard enough time without all this." Ebony replied. " If he finds out you guys broke into his lab..."

"He is not going to find out though unless of course you sold out to the Techno's, Ebony." Trudy said. "I can't imagine you'd do such a thing."

"Well, Ebony has been doing deals on our behalf." Salene said. "Mostly."

"I'm out there every day protecting all of you." Ebony said. "How long do you think the Mallrats would've lasted against the Techno's without me?

"Well, now you have the perfect opportunity to prove your loyalty." Trudy said.

"How about it, Ebony?" Amber asked. "You're going to turn us in?"

"Wait and see." Ebony replied.

Ebony walks out of the Cafe.

"Ebony." Trudy said.

"Maybe we should find somewhere else to live." Amber said.

"You're not going anywhere." Mark said.

"Except back to bed." Salene said. "Amber, you're in no condition. Let us worry about Ebony."

* * *

><p>Later on, outside on the city's streets. Trudy follows Ebony.<p>

"Ebony." Trudy shouted.

"Let me guess. You tried insults but that didn't work." Ebony said. "Now you're going to beg for your life. Am I getting warm?"

"Not my life. Amber's." Trudy said. "You have no idea what she's been through. Come on Ebony you can't support these monsters. What they're doing to people?"

"I don't support anybody but myself, okay?" Ebony replied.

"Yeah, and that is what I'm afraid of." Trudy replied.

"What happened to you two anyway?" Ebony asked. "Why didn't you get out while you had the chance?"

"We stayed with the Eco's for a while or what's left of them." Trudy replied. "And I promise Ebony. That as soon as Amber's strong enough we're going to go back. I just want you to know whatever you might think of me or Amber. We are no threat to the Techno's or to you."

Trudy and Ebony looked at each other before walking away in opposite direction's.

* * *

><p>Later on, back at the hotel. Ebony is in the control room with Ram.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Did you get my gift?" He asked.

"Chocolates. Very nice." She replied.

"I chose the hard centres." He said. "Was that right?"

"How did you guess." She replied.

"And, how are those flowers doing?" He asked. "We said that once they wilted."

"I'd give you my answer I know." She said. "But, they're still going strong. They're beautiful."

"And, so are you but I still want my answer." He said.

"Isn't there a small problem with your idea, Ram?" She asked. "Having my sisters and I as your wives. I mean we don't get on. You've seen it for yourself. Whenever we're together..."

"Don't be a virt, Ebony." He said. "This feud with your sisters. I can make it disappear like that."

Ram clicks his gloved fingers.

"I will give you more time." He said. "But, not too much more. Do we understand each other?"

Ram leaves, Ebony realises Ram is a slimy creep and Jay appears.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"It is now you're here." She replied. "Let's go somewhere. Just get out of here."

"What is it?" He asked. "What was Ram talking about?

"Oh, computers. That guy gives me the creeps." She replied.

"Try working for him." He said.

"Did you find out anymore about the raid?" She asked.

"I know where it happened. That's about all." He replied.

"Jay, do you trust me?" She asked.

"Right now, you're the only one I trust." He replied.

"I know who did it." She said.

"The raid?" He asked.

"It was the Mallrats. They sprung some kids. One of them was Amber." She replied. "I told you about her. She's a big shot in the city. She'd have been their leader but..."

"Don't tell me. You had other plans." He said.

"It wasn't like that." She said.

"Why are you telling me this, Ebony?" He asked.

"I don't like the way he treats you." She replied. "You're a general but he's freezing you out. Whereas if it turns out, you're the only who knows what's going on..."

"If only that were true." He said. "I want to check the facts first. Starting with this software lab."

"Well, how are you going to get through their security?" She asked.

"By ordering them to let me in." He replied. "Like you said, I'm a general. Want to come?"

* * *

><p>Later on, at the building in Sector 10.<p>

"What do you mean I can't go in." Jay said. "You don't tell me where I can and can't go."

"I'm sorry, sir. Ram's orders." a Techno said. "I have the authorization."

"Yeah, how's this for authorization." Jay said. "Step away solider. I don't want you to get hurt."

Jay pointed his zapper in the Techno's face. Ved leaves the building.

"Jay." Ved said.

Jay lowered the zapper.

"What's up? I'll take over from here." Ved said.

The Techno's leave.

"Come on in." Ved said.

Jay and Ebony enter the building followed by Ved.

* * *

><p>In the experiment room inside the building in Sector 10.<p>

A fake experiment of kids surfing and playing at the beach has been set-up for Jay and Ebony.

The kids hooked up to the machine are wearing bright clothing compared to the dull grey outfits of the actual test subject's.

"After what you said. I'd thought I check this place out for myself." Ved said. "But then I saw how much fun these guy's were having. If that's not happiness then I don't know what is."

"Yeah, looks that way." Jay said, he wasn't convinced by the phony show.

"I've been asking around lately." Ved said. "Seems to me that those guys that got busted out. Didn't even want to go."

"Is that so?" Jay asked.

"Absolutely." Ved replied. "I mean, who would want to leave this. And the guys who busted them out, they had to beg them to leave as they were having so much fun here."

"Well, Jay I said you were being paranoid." Ebony said.

"Hey, it could happen to anyone." Ved said. "But these guys are just queuing up to try this stuff. You want me to hook you up for a spin?"

"Maybe another time." Jay replied."

"No problem." Ved said.

Jay and Ebony leave the room. Ved stands back from the fake experiment.

"Knock it off. They're gone." Ved said.

The fake experiment kids laughed.

"Perfect." Ved said.

* * *

><p>Outside the building in Sector 10. Ebony and Jay are walking across the grass.<p>

"Why did you let him get away with that?" She asked. "He treated you like a fool."

"We have no proof that Ved was lying." He replied.

"What? You know as well as I do he was scamming you." She said.

"I said we have no proof. Everything I say to Ved goes directly back to Ram." He said. "I have to be careful now. Things are different, Ebony."

"I didn't realise that Ved was actively involved with Ram." She said.

"Neither did I until today." He said. "You know I never saw it coming. All this time I've been living with a genius and I didn't know it."

"Putting up with these people. Playing their stupid games all the time." She said. "It makes you a genius in my books."

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Jay walks into the Mall past the Techno's test subjects as they leave.<p>

"Hi." Jay said.

"How did you get in here?" Salene asked.

"I know my way in." Jay replied. "I came to see Amber."

"There's no one here." Salene said.

"Please. I have no weapon. I'm alone." Jay said. "Do you honestly think I would come here like this if I wanted to arrest her? I just want to speak to her."

Trudy stands in Amber's room doorway. Amber is lying in bed.

"Amber, there's someone to see you." Trudy sad. "This is Jay, he's one of the Techno's."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel. Ved enters the control room.<p>

"How did it go?" Ram asked. "The business with your brother."

"Oh yeah, he bought it." Ved replied.

"You're not happy, Ved." Ram said. "You're thinking that perhaps I've pushed too far. Overstepped the mark."

"No, not at all." Ved said. "I didn't mind doing it. I wanted Jay off my back as much as you did."

"He's a good man, your brother." Ram said. "But, he doesn't see the larger picture as we do. Does he, Ved? He's forever stuck in this world while you and I roam the universe."

Java enters the control room. "We've been robbed." She said.

"What?" Ram asked.

"Computers. Half a dozen of them have been taken from the store sometime today." Java said.

"How could this happen?" Ram shouted. "Where was security? I mean, first the lab and now this. What is going on around here?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the Mall. Jay is with Amber in her room.<p>

"I know I'm being sold a lie." He said. "Just looking at you I can tell..."

What do you want?" She asked.

"Just to see for myself." He replied.

"Maybe you should go." Trudy said.

"No, I want to hear this." She said. "I want to know if he thinks it was all worth it. Laying waste to an entire city and taking our friends. Just for a bunch of torturer's who won't even tell their generals what's going on."

"I tried to bring about a new society." He said. "I tried my best."

"Yeah, well your best wasn't good enough." She said. "It wasn't nearly good enough."

Jay and Trudy leave Amber's room.

* * *

><p>Back at the casino, Dee and Mark are on a date. He puts his empty glass on the table.<p>

"One more for the road?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"You're the life and soul tonight." She said.

"Sorry, Dee." He said.

"Anything on your mind?" She asked.

"It's just nothing." He replied.

"Well, I'm going back to the Mall. You coming?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied.

Dee and Mark leave the casino.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the Mall. Jay, Salene and Trudy are downstars.<p>

"How do we know we can trust you?" She asked.

"You don't." He replied.

"Why should we let you leave?" Salene asked.

"I told certain people I came here." He replied. "You say that Amber was the leader of this Tribe once."

"Not just this one." She said.

"I can see why. I better go." He said.

Jay leaves the Mall as Dee and Mark enter the building.

* * *

><p>Inside the Mall.<p>

Dee kisses Mark softly on the lips. "Good night." She said.

"Night, Dee." He said.

Mark goes to his room and finds a bunch of boxes covered with blankets.

He pulls a blue blanket off a box to find a boxed blue iMac.

Java and two Techno's walk into his room.

"Thinking of going digital?" She asked.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's simple. That's stolen property and we're here to take it back." She replied.

"I don't know anything about this." He said.

"Don't worry. You can tell Ram about it." She said.

"Get out of here, Java." He said.

"Don't worry. We're leaving but you're coming too." She said. "You're under arrest."

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel.<p>

Jay is with Ebony in her room.

"Why do you have to go?" She asked. "Tell them you're sick. I'll write you a note."

"And what would the note say?" He asked.

"To whom it may concern. Jay is unavailable for today because he's suffering from severe sleep deprivation. It is imperative he has a day of complete rest in order to fully regain his strength. How about that?" She asked.

"Pretty good. Pretty accurate." He replied.

"I used to write my own absence notes at school." She said. "Only got caught once."

"How was that?" He asked.

"Carelessness. I allowed my grandmother to die twice in the same year." She replied.

Jay laughed as Ebony held him in her arms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside another room in the hotel. Mark is kept prisoner and Java walks in.<p>

"Good morning." She said.

"You don't think I know who planted that stuff there." He said.

"No. Who?" She asked.

"Stop playing dumb. It was you, Java." He replied. "Ever since our days as Loco's. You've never liked me."

"Yes, that's true." She said.

Java pulls out a gadget and turns the dial. She sees the bracelet on hs arm is malfunctioning.

"I have a deal for you. Confess and I'll make sure Ram takes it easy on you." She said.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ram barges his way into Ebony's room using his wheelchair.<p>

"Hi, what a surprise." She said.

"I've come for an answer to my question." He said. "What's it to be? Yes or no?"

"I've hardly had time to think about it." She replied.

"I think you've had plenty of time." He said. "Anyway, what's there to think about?"

"It's such a big deal for me and a huge honour." She replied. "But, I have never been in a situation like this before. It's so new to me."

"Pethaps, you find me unappealing and lack the courage to say so." He said.

"No. It would be so hard for me to share you with my sister's." She said. "That's why I need more time to think."

"Then have more time." He said. "But, try not to keep me waiting too long. It's something I find rude."

"Well, you said until the flowers wilted." She said.

Ram picks up the flowers and tears them apart. Ignoring his own pollen allergy and dumps them on the ground.

"They've wilted." He said, calmly. "Tell me tomorrow. Make sure the answer's the right one."

Ram leaves her room and Ebony is frustrated by his constant unwanted attention.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. The Mallrats are in the Cafe.<p>

"When?" Salene asked.

"We thought today." Amber replied.

"Really?" Salene asked.

"The longer I stay here the more danger I put you in." Amber replied.

"So, we didn't see any point in delaying it." Trudy said. "What do you think, Salene?"

"I think the people should know what the Techno's did to you." Salene replied. "I don't think you should stay here if you don't want to."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Dee enters Ebony's room to find her sitting on the bed holding a dead flower.<p>

"I came as soon as I heard." Dee said. "How is he?"

"Who are you talking about?" Ebony asked.

"Mark. Who else?" Dee asked.

"He's fine." Ebony replied, as she dropped the flower onto the bed.

"Really. So you know what they're going to do to him?" Dee asked.

"I don't know." Ebony replied. "Since when did you decide to be his nursemaid?"

"Ebony. He puts himself on the line out there for you." Dee said. "Don't you think he deserves some support?"

"When you've known him as long as I have." Ebony said. "You'd know he can look after himself."

"Sure." Dee said.

Dee leaves the room and Ebony rubs her forehead.

* * *

><p>Later on, in the hotel lobby.<p>

Mark is being restrained by three Techno's with Ved and Jay behind them.

Ram approaches with Java and Siva.

"A disgrace to biodiversity." Ram said. "I give them access. I give them support. Look at how he repays me."

"It's those virt's, Ram. Stealing comes natural." Ved said.

"Let's hear you deny it." Ram said.

"I didn't do it." Mark said. "Somebody planted that stuff there."

"Would you care to tell us who?" Ram asked.

"Well, Ved has been spending his time with a female virt." Mark replied.

"That's a lie." Ved said, he raised his zapper at Mark.

"No, Ved. Leave it." Jay said, as he grabbed his little brother.

"Got a guilty conscience, Ved?" Mark asked.

"What is he talking about?" Ram asked.

"It's a pack of lies. We shouldn't be listening to him." Ved replied.

"Get this garbage out of here." Ram said.

Mark struggles with the Techno's as they try dragging him away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Casino. Amber is meeting with the Tribe leaders.<p>

"I don't get it. Why would they do that kind of stuff?" Jet, Gulls leader asked.

"Mind control. Artificial intelligence. Who knows." Amber replied. "That's why they're keeping it a secret."

"What are you saying we should do about it?" Jackals leader asked.

"Tell the people so they know the danger they're in." Amber replied. "And, prepare them to resist."

"If you think it's so important. Why don't you tell them?" Jackals leader asked.

"I'm not trying to take over your roles here." Amber replied. "You're their leaders so this should come from you."

"We've got baseball bats and they've got zappers." Jet, Gulls leader said. "Amber, suppose you could tell us what you would do."

"The only way they'll leave is lots of low level sabotage every day." Amber said. "We need that power station switched off."

"Are you crazy?" Jackals leader asked. "This is the best its ever been since the Virus."

"We need to live here, Amber." Jet, Gulls leader said. "Maybe, you're forgetting that."

"But thnk about it. None of this stuff the Techno's are doing comes for free." Amber said. "They're going to want a price from you soon and if you don't pay it you have to act now."

* * *

><p>Back inside the hotel, Java and Siva are talking and Zandra is eavesdropping.<p>

"They're going to send him to a work camp." Siva said. "You know how long people surivie there."

"So, what's the big deal?" Java asked. "You don't actually think he took that stuff do you?"

"You put it there." Siva replied. "But, why?"

"I can't tell you why." Java replied.

"Are you still angry that Ebony stole him from you?" Siva asked.

Java slaps Siva.

"Don't you dare say anything to Ram." Java replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jay enters Ram's room.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" Jay asked.

"Yes. I thought you should know I had a rather disturbing experience this morning." Ram replied.

"I know. I'm sorry. Ved can be very foolish but..." Jay said.

"I'm not talking about Ved." Ram said. "I'm talking about Ebony. I've asked her to join her sister's and be my number three. What do you think?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jay asked. "I mean, they don't exactly get along."

"Yeah. Java and Siva know which side of their bread is buttered." Ram replied. "But, Ebony seems reluctant for some reason."

"Maybe she doesn't want to get tied down." Jay said.

"Is there somebody she's already set her sights on?" Ram asked. "Any ideas?"

"No." Jay replied.

"If you hear anything let me know." Ram said. "And, I'll deal with them."

Jay leaves the room and realises Ram is a power mad creep.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Trudy is with Amber in her room.<p>

"How did the meeting go with the Tribe leaders?" Trudy asked.

"Not good. I'm afraid I've got a really big favour to ask." Amber replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Ebony is sat on a chair in the lobby and Jay walks over to her.<p>

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." She replied. "You know this stuff with Mark isn't so good."

Jay sits down in a chair opposite Ebony.

"Aren't you going to go see him before he goes?" He asked.

"I was just psyching myself up for it." She replied.

"Right. Nothing else?" He asked.

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know. Has Ram been giving you a hard time?" He asked.

"No. Why?" She asked.

"Just wondered." He replied. "I thought Ram would blame you as well."

"Well, he hasn't said anything to me." She said.

"Nothing?" He asked.

"No. I haven't seen him all day." She replied.

Jay scoffs, gets up from the chair and walks away.

* * *

><p>Ved is in Ram's room. Ram is typing away on a laptop.<p>

"Have you got my report on the new lab?" Ved asked.

"I am going through it now." Ram replied. "You're behind schedule."

"I'm not behind schedule." Ved said. "The electron interface is ready. Just waiting for a fresh load of virt's."

"And, your point is?" Ram asked.

"Why wait for a fresh load when we've got a virt downstairs." Ved replied.

"I think that's what I like about you Ved." Ram said. "You're so transparent."

* * *

><p>Ebony enters Jay's room and sees him sitting at a table.<p>

"I didn't tell you the whole truth just then." She said.

"I know you didn't." He said. "I already heard from Ram.

"You mean you knew and you didn't say anything?" She asked.

"Neither did you." He replied.

"That's because I didn't want you to get involved." She said. "It was stupid. I hoped he'd change his mind and forgot about it."

"Ram never forgets about things like that." He said.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

Ebony sits down on a chair near Jay.

"Okay. So, what are we going to do about it?" She asked.

"We're not going to do anything." He replied.

"I don't understand." She said.

"Ram's too powerful. There's no way we can take him on." He said.

"But, we can handle him." She said. "The two of us working together would be much more than a match for him."

"No. You don't know what you're saying." He said.

"But, it's true. If we got rid of Ram. The rest would follow you." She said. "Maybe not my sister's but they're nothing without him."

Jay stands up and faces a window.

"Come on. This is a fight we can win. You and I have something to fight for, don't we?" She asked.

Jay is silent.

"What is it?" She asked.

"If we brought down Ram there would be no Techno's." He replied. "No electricity. No medicine's. No future. You and me it's great but the truth is we're not as important as all those things."

"You mean, I'm not worth it. Is that what you're saying?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Yes it is." She said. "The reason you won't stand up to him is because you don't think I'm worth the risk."

Ebony stands up.

"You creep. You gutless lowlife." She said. "What am I? Some cheap little toy you hand over when the big boys come out to play. Well?"

"I'm sorry, Ebony. It's over." He said.

Ebony leaves the room and Jay regrets his decision.

* * *

><p>Back inside the room where Mark is being kept prisoner.<p>

The door opens and Ved walks in with a familiar female Techno.

"Leave us alone." Ved said.

Zandra leaves the room and keeps her ear to the door.

"You've come to finish the job?" Mark asked.

"Maybe I should." Ved replied.

"You coming mining with me?" Mark asked.

"I'm staying here and so are you." Ved replied. "You're going to be my guinea pig. Sweet dreams."

Ved leaves the room and Zandra quickly stands back from the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<br>**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Character's. Main Tribe's. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 4. The Techno's. No kids. No pets. No Ellie etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 4.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Dee is with a Mozzie in the marketplace.<p>

"Basically I need you around till Mark is back. Is that okay?" Dee asked.

The Mozzie nods.

"Which won't be long because he was set-up." Dee said. "There's more holes in this prosecution than a sieve."

"Yeah." the Mozzie said, before walking away.

Dee checks out a vegetable stall and picks up a potato.

"You grow these?" She asked.

"Sure did. Maris Piper." the Trader replied.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"Taste." the Trader replied.

"Do you know your onions as well?" She asked.

"I heard a whisper that Mark has taken a bit of a tumble." another Trader said, interrupting Dee.

"We'll protect you in his absence." She said.

"You're kidding me. Then next you'll be telling me that you're in control." the Trader said.

"I am in control." She said.

"You hear this. We got a girly in control." the Trader said to the vegetable Trader, as he pointed his finger in Dee's face.

Dee grabs the finger and twists his hand behind his back.

"Being a girly doesn't mean I didn't grow up to be big and strong." She said.

"Ow. Sorry." the Trader said.

Dee lets go of the guy's finger and pushes his back.

"That's better." She said.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside the Mall. Dee is back in the Mall after street patrol.<p>

"But, he didn't do it." Dee said.

"Come on, Dee. You of all people know what Mark is up to." Salene said.

"It's not justice if he stands wrongly accused." Amber said.

"Who cares anyway. He will never be more than a level one." Cloe said.

"Say what?" Dee asked.

"You know, a level one player." Cloe replied. "He'll never amount to anything in the game."

"Cloe." Salene said.

"What?" Cloe asked.

"And neither will you on account of the company you keep." Dee replied.

"You're just jealous." Cloe said.

"This isn't helping." Amber said.

"So, who cares." Cloe said.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be friends." Dee said. "A Tribe together. Mark didn't do it. Am I the only one around here who seems to acknowlegde that fact."

"No. But, what can we do?" Trudy asked.

"This is unbelivable." Dee replied. "Excuse me, I've got work to do."

Dee leaves the Cafe.

* * *

><p>Back inside the hotel. Ebony enters Java's room.<p>

"What do you want?" Java asked.

"I need your help." Ebony replied.

"Why should I help you?" Java asked.

"Because you stand to benefit long-term." Ebony replied.

Java points at a seat and Ebony sits down.

"Ram wants the full set." Ebony said. "You, Siva and me."

"Perhaps he hasn't realised yet that your veins are filled with poison." Java said.

"Java, I didn't come here to trade insults." Ebony said. "I just want to get Ram off my case."

"Mind you the idea of you being around on a full-time basis does fill me with horror." Java said.

"It doesn't seem like a lifetime in paradise for me either." Ebony said. "So, are you going to help?"

"Okay. But you owe me." Java replied.

"And it'd better be something good. No half-baked..." Ebony said.

"Look, do you want my help or don't you?" Java asked.

"Yes." Ebony replied. "Please."

"It just so happens I have a little idea that would keep Ram away." Java said. "Guaranteed to cool his ardour for the time being."

* * *

><p>Later on, Ram is in Ebony's room.<p>

"Have you made your decision?" He asked.

"I have given your generous offer a great deal of thought." She replied.

"What's to think?" He asked. "I could make you queen of all this and there's more in the pipeline. I need somebody strong and intelligent at my side."

Ebony shakes her head trying to sneeze.

"No." He said. "You dare to say no."

Ebony raises her hand.

"No. That's not what I mean. I think I'm going to..." She said, then Ebony sneezes.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm coming down with something." She said.

"Stay away. You could be infectious." He said. "I mean, what if I catch something?"

"It's probably just a cold." She replied.

Ebony sneezes again.

"Germs. Sickness. Disgusting." He said.

Ram wheels away towards the door.

"Are you leaving? But, you only just got here." She said.

"I don't want to see you until you're better." He said, from the doorway.

Ram leaves the room.

"What a dreadful shame." She said.

Another door opens and Java appears from behind a beaded curtain.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Was it?" Java asked.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day.<p>

Dee is at the marketplace. She gets a flyer from a Techno.

"No one wants to miss out on Citynet." a Trader said.

"What's the big deal?" She asked. "You really think there's going to be anything worth watching. Techno TV. Don't get your hopes up."

Zandra appears and walks past Dee. "We need to talk." She said, a metal mask covering most of her face.

Dee follows Zandra to a nearby clothing stall.

"What's happening to him?" Dee asked.

"They're running tests in reality space." Zandra replied.

Zandra looked around and walked away.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.<p>

"Seeing what they did to Amber. I know I'd think twice about letting them pump TV into my home." Trudy said.

"So, we should ban Citynet?" Salene asked.

"Not necessarily. Just be careful. Find out what you can about its real purpose." Trudy replied. "But it's upto you guys. In a few days, I'm going to be with the Eco Tribe."

"You've been quiet, Amber." Salene said.

"I didn't want to interfere." Amber said. "I would censor everything they broadcast. If they can repeat what they did to me on a larger scale through CItynet. Then, it's just a little too awful to contemplate.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel. Ved is with Ram in the control room.<p>

"The tests suggest our prisoner is holding up well." Ram said.

"Yeah, he's pretty tough." Ved said. "Adrenaline production first rate."

Ved puts the folder down, walks over to a grey iMac and sits down in front of it.

"But, will he withstand what we're going to throw at him?" Ram asked. "We want a good contest."

"All the data so far says he can withstand level two." Ved replied.

"A mouth watering prospect." Ram said. "This project is dear to my heart. I value your efforts."

Ram leaves.

"It's a real pleasure." Ved said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. Dee enters Amber's room. "Amber." She said.<p>

"What is it? You look terrible." Amber asked.

"Not as terrible as Mark when the Techno's are through with him." Dee replied. "They're using him as a guinea pig. Like you were."

"Oh no." Amber said.

"He doesn't stand a chance. We've got to do something." Dee said. "You've been through it. You know what's he suffering."

"I survived, okay. I made it." Amber said. "So, can Mark. He can beat this."

"Yeah, right." Dee said.

Dee leaves the room.

"Dee, wait." Amber said.

* * *

><p>Later on, Jay enters Amber's room.<p>

"Hi. Ram has got us canvassing for Citynet." He said. "Makng sure everyone is plugged in. I thought I'd take the opportunity."

"To grill me for some more grisly details of what your boss is up to." She said. "Why don't you ask your prisoner, Jay? He'll have some more up-to-date information."

"Mark?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know about that either." She replied. "Ram does like to keep you in the dark."

"They're running the same experiments?" He asked.

"Shocked? Guess what, here's your chance to do something about it." She replied.

"I wish I could but this is Ram's special thing. I can't get near it." He said.

"I thought he listened to you." She said.

"That's every day I'm talking but he doesn't hear." He said.

"Well, that gets you off the hook nicely doesn't it?" She asked.

"He isn't an innocent victim." He replied.

"So, he's fair game to be tortured. What kind of justice is that, Jay?" She asked.

"We're not all bad. There will be improvements." He replied. "Soon, people will feel the benefits."

"That's right. You turned the lights back on. You gave us TV. All is forgiven." She said.

"You think it's easy trying to run a city?" He asked.

"Stop it. I don't want to hear any more excuses." She replied. "In fact, I don't want to look at you."

"Amber." He said.

"Get out." She said.

Jay leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cloe walks into Trudy's room.<p>

"Trudy. I need to talk to somebody." Cloe said. "It's private."

"And, it's important?" Trudy asked.

"No. Yes. How did I get in this mess." Cloe replied.

"Hey, Cloe. It's okay." Trudy said. "Go on."

"Remember when you had Brady." Cloe said. "When did you first realise that you were..."

"Pregnant. Oh Cloe." Trudy said.

"We were careful I think. But, it wasn't enough something must have went wrong I guess." Cloe said.

"Ved." Trudy said.

"I really like him." Cloe said.

"Well, does he know? I mean, if you're having a baby. He has to know." Trudy said.

"But, he's the enemy." Cloe said. "What will happen to the baby?"

"This is not about politics. This is about you and him." Trudy replied. "And if there's anything meaningful between you guys then you should be in this together."

"You brought Brady up yourself." Cloe said.

"Yeah and that wasn't so great." Trudy said. "I mean without the Tribe. Brady was Zoot's baby. That hardly made me popular."

"Most people hate Ved." Cloe said.

"Well, is he as bad as Zoot?" Trudy asked.

"I guess not." Cloe replied.

"Then there's a chance it could all work out. Just be honest with him." Trudy said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the hotel. Dee is in Amber's room.<p>

"We can't leave him there to rot." Dee said. "It's inhuman."

"What am I supposed to do?" Ebony asked. "Ram doesn't take kindly to virt's telling him his business."

"Then we find another way." Dee replied.

Dee sits down on the bed next to Ebony.

"He got caught with his hand in the till." Ebony said. "He's lucky to be alive."

"Lucky." Dee said. "They're turning him into a zombie."

Jay walks into the room.

"Jay, how long have you been there?" Ebony asked.

"Long enough." Jay replied.

"Come to gloat." Dee said.

"No. I heard what you said Dee and I agree." Jay said. "We need to speak to Ram."

"We need to?" Ebony asked.

"We got to show Ram his abuse would alienate the city." Jay said. "As you're chief virt, your word will carry weight."

"You want me there with you? By your side?" Ebony asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Jay asked.

Ebony stands up, walks over to Jay and stands by his side.

"I'm coming too." Dee said.

"No way. It will upset Ram if we show up with a stranger." Ebony said.

"She's his deputy. She will give our case some support." Jay said.

"Right. I'll be the authentic voice of the street." Dee said.

"Straight from the gutter." Ebony said.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ram and Java are in the control room. Jay, Ebony and Dee walk in.<p>

"How dare you barge in like this." Ram said. "Can't you see I'm busy."

"Are we interrupting your playtime?" Jay asked.

"What is she doing here?" Java asked.

"Ebony represents the city." Jay replied.

"And, so do I." Dee said.

"What are you doing to Mark?" Jay asked.

"Teaching him a lesson. If you ask me, he's getting off lightly." Ram replied.

"That's not what I've heard or what the city thinks." Jay said.

"People are unhappy." Ebony said.

"They want their sheriff back in one piece." Dee said.

"Who's the virt?" Ram asked.

"His deputy." Jay replied.

"Keep her mouth shut." Ram said. "She offends me."

"You should throw the lot of them out." Java said.

"I'm not moving until you tell me exactly what's going on." Jay said.

"Why not? Got nothing to hide." Ram said.

They walk forward and see the experiment being shown on a laptop.

"You got him fighting in reality space." Jay said.

"Not him. A digital version. The real one is just pushing buttons testing his skill." Ram said. "Nobody gets hurt."

"Then let me see him. Talk to him." Jay said.

"This is getting tiresome." Ram said.

"Then it won't matter if I have a chat with him then." Jay said.

"I've shown you proof. Clear evidence he is alive." Ram said. "You should know better than to listen to this rebel. They're virt's. Backwards. Superstitious creatures. Get them out of here."

Jay, Ebony and Dee leave the control room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cloe enters Ved's room.<p>

"I've got something serious to tell you." She said.

"Serious. I wonder what it can be." He said, jokingly.

"This is for real. It's important." She said.

"Sounds like heavy duty stuff." He said. "Let me guess, you ran out of T bars?"

"I'm pregnant." She replied.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked. "It's impossible you're messing with my mind."

"No, I'm not. It's the truth." She replied.

"Okay, haha. Yeah, I get the joke. You can stop pretending now." He said.

"I'm not playing Ved. I mean it." She said. "And I want to know what you're going to do about it?"

"Me. It's nothing to do with me." He replied. "I mean how could you let this happen. You dumb virt. Babies, I can't stand them."

"I was shocked too but once I thought about it." She said. "It didn't seem so bad."

"Bad? It's a disaster." He said. "And, I don't want anything to do with it."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"Do I have to spell it out?" He asked. "Read my lips, it's over. You and me we're finished. We're through. Now is there anything else?"

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Cloe is back in her room inside the Mall and Trudy walks in.<p>

"Cloe, are you okay?" Trudy asked.

"Go away. It's all your fault." Cloe replied.

"What is it, Cloe?" Trudy asked.

"You told me to tell him. Well I did and he dumped me." Cloe replied.

"I'm sorry." Trudy said.

"I shouldn't have listened to you." Cloe said.

"Well, he would have found out sooner or later anyway." Trudy said.

"He doesn't want to know me anymore." Cloe said.

"Then, you're better off without him." Trudy said.

"No. Don't say that." Cloe said.

"If he's not going to stand by you then he is no good for you." Trudy said.

"But I." Cloe said.

"Or what. You love him. Are you sure about that?" Trudy asked.

"We have fun together." Cloe replied.

"That's not enough. If all he wants is a good time and if he's going to run off at the first sign of trouble." Trudy said.

"He's not like that." Cloe said.

"Are you sure?" Trudy asked. "If you're having a baby then you do not need some selfish kid who only cares about himself. You need your friends. Your real friends who care about you."

"I don't want anybody to know." Cloe said. "Not yet, I couldn't."

"Okay, then I won't tell anyone." Trudy said. "I promise. Not until you're ready."

* * *

><p>Later on, Ram is in the black room watching Java train Mark on a laptop.<p>

"Game over. Take a pause." Ram said.

Java removes her headset.

"Take his visor off." Ram said, to a female Techno wearing a mask.

Zandra walks over to Mark and takes the headset off his head.

"How's my gladiator coming along?" Ram asked.

"Not bad." Java replied. "He needs to be sharper if he's going to survive above level two and give us a worthwhile contest."

"You're one lucky guy. Java is your personal trainer and she's the best. The very best.." Ram said. "Ved, all fixed?"

"Yeah, we now have full interactivity." Ved said.

"Excellent." Ram said.

"Plus, I've added one or two of my own ideas to spice things up a little." Ved said.

"Like what?" Ram asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ved replied. "But, you're going to love it."

"You know what. Tomorrow the whole city is going to watch you fight." Ram said.

"Tomorrow?" Mark asked.

"It will just be like the Coliseum in ancient Rome." Ram replied.

"With Ram as Caesar." Ved said.

"And, just like ancient Rome. The audience will have the chance to vote on the fate of the loser." Ram said.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Cloe is in her room playing music too loud on a stereo.<p>

"Cloe. Cloe." Dee shouted.

Dee turned the stereo off.

"What are you doing?" Dee asked. "People are trying to sleep."

"I don't care." Cloe replied, as she turns the stereo back on.

Dee turns the stereo off. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cloe replied, she turned the stereo back on.

Dee turns the stereo off.

"I'm not having a baby." Cloe said.

"It's okay, Cloe." Dee said.

"I thought I was pregnant." Cloe said.

"And, now you're not." Dee said.

"Which is great but I told him I was." Cloe said.

"You mean, Ved?" Dee asked.

"Of course." Cloe replied.

"And, how did he take it?" Dee asked.

"He dumped me. He told me he didn't want to see me again." Cloe replied.

"Oh, the pig." Dee said.

"If I hadn't had told him." Cloe said.

"Then it would have been alright." Dee said.

"Yes." Cloe said.

"No, it wouldn't. He'd still be the same little creep." Dee said.

"But, I'd still have him." Cloe said. "He wouldn't have dumped me."

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Dee enters Ved's room in the hotel.<p>

"I want a word with you, slimeball." She said.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Cloe." She replied.

"Oh." He said.

"Scumbag." She said.

"She's no good to me with a bun in the over." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"How am I supposed to have fun if she's up the spout?" He asked. "It's probably not even mine anyway."

"Well, I've got some good news for you." She replied. "It was all a mistake."

"You mean she's not." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"How dumb can you get?" He asked.

Dee is disgusted by Ved's selfish attitude.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, the iMac hooked up to Citynet broadcasts a message.<p>

The Mallrats are gathered around it as they watch.

"Visit the virtual arena to see real gladiators fight to the very end." Trudy said.

"I don't like the sound of this." Amber said.

"It's just a game. It's not real." Salene said.

The gladiator is revealed and the girls are surprised to see who it is.

* * *

><p>Later on, Mark is in the black room with the Techno's.<p>

"You got to get psyched up for your big fight." Java said. "Just focus, focus, focus."

"Very impressive." Ebony said.

"Who let you in?" Java asked.

Ram enters the room. "I did." He replied.

"Ebony is going to sit by me in the operations room." Ram said. "Are we all set now?"

"All set." Ved replied.

"Excellent." Ram said. "It's about time you got connected. And, there's one more thing you should know before we get started."

"What's that?" Mark asked.

"Ved, would you like to tell him?" Ram asked. "It was your idea after all."

"We've added an extra tweak to the system." Ved replied. "If you get wiped out in the game. You're a goner in reality."

Ved and Ram laugh before clicking their fingers at each other.

Siva looks at Ved and Ebony looks at Ram.

"How about that? Ain't that something?" Ram asked.

Mark stays quiet.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, a ten second countdown appears on the iMac's connected to Citynet.<p>

"And, now the moment you've all been waiting for. Here is your host, Ram." the announcer said.

"Hello gamesters. Welcome to Citynet. The channel that brings you entertainment, information, excitement and most of all fun. And here to launch the first virtual games. Your champion and very own sheriff." Ram said, an extreme closeup into the camera.

Mark is shown entering the arena.

"Okay gamesters. Here we go." Ram said. "Game's on."

A rival gladiator enters carrying a trident and a net. The fight starts.

Dee walks in to find the Mallrats around the iMac watching the fight.

She looks at the screen, sees her boyfriend is fighting and she quickly leaves.

Mark struggles to fight the larger opponent. Ram and the other Techno's watch the fight on a laptop.

Mark and the gladiator sword fight each other then it turns into a fist fight.

The gladiator manages to grab his trident and Mark grabs a sword.

He soon defeats the gladiator with slashes to the chest area.

The gladiator falls forward on his knees and hits the ground.

Mark is declared the winner.

"Okay, everybody settle down." Ram said, into the webcam on the laptop. "There's more. You thought that was it. That was only for starters. A warm-up. Now here's the real thing."

Java is lying next to Mark in the black room with a headset on.

"What are they doing?" Salene asked.

"They can't make him fight again." Cloe replied.

"Oh, yes. They can." Amber said.

Java enters the arena dressed in white leather outfit.

"No, No. You can't do that." Siva said.

"It's okay. Java's not going to be deleted." Ved said. "It's only the virt that has the attachment."

The Mallrats watch the iMac as the crowd chants Java's name. Java starts the sword fight.

Mark is fighting for his life and manages to kick Java back. She attacks again and Mark manages to push her backwards.

Java lies on the ground and her sword is knocked out of her hand as he stands over her.

Mark points his sword at Java's neck with his boot on her stomach.

"Hold it right there, gamesters." Ram said. "This is it. He has won the contest. Does Java live or does she die? It's your decision, click on thumb up for her to live. Thumb down, she gets deleted. Stand by to vote. Vote now."

Ram watches as the votes come in on his laptop. The red bar for thumb down reaches the end.

"All done. No more votes." Ram said. "How about that then, it's a tie. It comes down to the Emperor, your's truly. Java fought a pretty brave fight you've got to admit. Caesar says live."

Ram presses a button and a green thumb appears on the screen.

Mark relinquishes the sword from Java's neck and shakes his head.

Ram is relieved his Java is okay.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Mark is dragged out in front of a crowd by the hotel pool.<p>

"You're free to go." Ram said. "All charges dropped. I merely have one request."

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"That you fight for us again." Ram replied.

"Under the same conditions." Mark said. "If I'm destroyed in the game. I get deleted out here."

Jay looks shocked when he hears this bit of information.

"Go out and enjoy yourself." Ram said.

Mark leaves the small stage. Jay looks at Ram.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. The Mallrats are in the Cafe talking.<p>

"The Techno's have got you on their files for sure." Trudy said. "So long as you're still here. You're in danger. We all are. Maybe we should get away, all the Mallrats while we still can. Start again."

"We have to fight. We need concrete evidence of their experiments on human subjects." Amber said. "And, when we've got that. We broadcast it on Citynet for everyone to see."

"All this technology. I wish we had Jack." Salene said. "He would know what we had to do."

"I might have someone." Dee said.

"This thing between Cloe and Ved is it really over?" Amber asked.

"I think so." Trudy replied.

"I'm going to ask Cloe if she will work on Ved again." Amber said.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Jay enters Ved's room.<p>

"What did Mark mean, Ved?" Jay asked.

"What are you on about?" Ved asked.

"That he could have been destroyed in the machine." Jay replied.

"The guy's a delusional a-man." Ved said.

Jay grabs Ved and shoves him against a wall.

"Don't try and fob me off. Not anymore." Jay said.

"It's just an experiment." Ved said.

"You said there weren't any experiments." Jay said.

"Not those kind of experiments." Ved said. "I mean this is just a prototype for enhancing the reality space experience. I swear it."

Jay lets Ved go.

"What's wrong with you?" Ved asked.

"What are you getting yourself in for, Ved?" Jay asked. "If you don't stop now. You'll never get out. I mean it. You think it's great to see others as less then you are. Just like Ram. But, you're dealing with poison. Both of you and it'll eat you out from the inside."

"Yeah, and all that love my neighbour stuff. I get you." Ved said. "But, let me tell you something. Me and Ram are building a new world. While our neighbours out there are going back to the jungle. So, if you have a problem. I suggest you go and join them, brother."

Ved smiles in Jay's face.

"Don't make me your enemy, Ved." Jay said.

Jay walks out of the room and closes the door.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Amber enters Cloe's room.<p>

"I need your help." Amber said. "We all do."

"What kind of help?" Cloe asked.

"Do you think Ved's still keen on you?" Amber asked.

"Maybe." Cloe replied.

"What about you?" Amber asked.

"Look, what is this. I don't have to..." Cloe replied.

"I want you to pretend to make up with Ved. To get some information out of him." Amber said.

"I've already tried." Cloe said.

"Well, I want you to try again." Amber said.

"What kind of information?" Cloe asked.

"We need to know where they're holding the experiments on people." Amber replied. "And, anything you can get on Citynet. We're going to try and break into their system. Look, I'd understand if you said you couldn't do it. But, just think about it, okay?"

"I hate him. You know that." Cloe replied.

"Well, maybe this is a way of getting him back." Amber said.

Amber leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Jay and Ebony are in a corridor overlooking the pool area.<p>

"You know, you and me we're quite alike." She said. "I mean it. You listen all you want to my sister's. But, all I've ever done is what had to be done at the time. Just like you."

"And, you've never stopped at something." He said.

"Have you?" She asked. "You've got a dream, Jay. I know that. I admire it. But, don't kid yourself. Ram doesn't share it and you'll never make him. Let me help you."

"You just dont get it. Do you Ebony?" He asked. "Ram wants you and he'll go on pursuing until he has you. Nothing will stop him. And, if even he suspects I'm in his way. I'm dust. Now, I've come too far and done too many things to let that happen."

"Then just say you don't want me. Go on." She replied. "Every day you leave it. He gets stronger. Soon he'll have the entire city on his side. Then nothing will stop him. Not you or me. Or, the whole lousy world."

Ebony walks away from Jay.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, Dee and Mark are talking downstairs.<p>

"They let you out?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"But why?" She asked.

"I don't know. But, I'm just glad to be here with you." He replied.

Mark touches her cheek and kisses Dee softly on the lips.

"I'm glad you're back too." She said. "I've missed you."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Ram and Java are in the control room.<p>

"I just don't understand why you let him go?" She asked.

"He was going to waste you in the game." He replied. "Come here."

Java walks over to Ram. He shows her a piece of paper in a folder.

"They're the audience figures for the broadcast." He said. "They say we gained 98 percent penetration. But, they weren't watching me. They were watching him."

"He isn't one of his." She said.

"Exactly." He said. "How do you subdue an entire population and keep them on your side?"

Java doesn't answer Ram's question.

"Do what the Roman emperor's did." He said. "Keep them entertained. Only entertainment needs heroes and villians. And, right now we're the villians and he is the hero."

"Where does that get us?" She asked.

"Give them time and they'll get bored. Then we will be the new heroes." He replied. "All the things we'll do then, my Java. With the whole city in our pocket. The future is coming and you're going to love it."

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the hotel.<p>

Cloe is in Ved's room and Ved is trying to sleep on the bed.

"Come on, Ved. I swiped the card and then what do I do?" She asked. "What do I do, Ved?"

"Password." He replied.

"What password?" She asked.

Cloe gets up and sits on the bed.

"Ved, the password. What is it?" She asked.

"You." He replied.

"What do you mean, Ved?" She asked.

Ved falls asleep and Cloe goes back to the iMac.

She swipes the keycard again and a password screen appears.

She types in the word 'you' and gets a password denied screen.

"You. The password's you." She said. "Ved, what do you mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). New Tribe.

**Summary:** Season 4. The Techno's. No kids. No pets. No Ellie etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 4.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Thirty-One<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day.<p>

Jay is with some Techno's testing an electricity power box.

"There's someone to see you, sir." a Techno said.

Jay stands up, turns around and sees Amber standing nearby.

Jay hands the testing gadget to a Techno. "Keep it going." He said.

Jay walks over to Amber.

"I just need to know. When will the next broadcast be?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. Why?" He asked.

"Are you a good man, Jay?" She asked. "I think you're a good man. So, why are we enemies?"

"Maybe, we don't have to be." He replied.

"Oh, yes. We do." She said. "I don't understand. You know what's going on, you know. And, yet you're still there with them."

"Aren't some things worth paying the price for." He said.

"And, if you saw evidence of what just the price is. What would you do then?" She asked. "I don't believe you'd stomach it. Or, am I wrong?"

"No. I don't think you're wrong." He replied.

"Then, I'll get you the evidence." She said. "But, just promise me this. When you see it. Don't turn your back on it. Be the man I think you are."

Amber walks away from Jay.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Cloe is with the other Mallrats in the Cafe.<p>

"He said it was here. Room 307." Cloe said.

"We'll never get in there." Salene said.

"You might if you use this." Cloe said, as she pulls out the keycard. "It's a swipe card. I think it works on most of their security system."

"What about Citynet?" Amber asked.

"It will get you into that too." Cloe replied. "But, you'll need a password."

"You know it?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, it's Cloe." Cloe replied. "Seemed he cared abit more than I thought."

"Don't say that. He was no good. He was just using you." Salene said.

"What you mean, like I've just used him?" Cloe asked.

"This is really good work, Cloe. Thank you." Amber replied. "They're broadcasting again tomorrow. If we're going to do this. We have to go tonight."

"This isn't going to work even with the card. There's going to be guards everywhere." Salene said. "The only way is through the basement and climb through the ducting."

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Some of the Mallrats are in the hotel's basement.<p>

A young boy has a small torch strapped to his head.

"Just follow the map." Salene said. "Film everything you see and come straight back here."

The young boy climbs into the ducting holding the map of the hotel.

"If they catch him. I swear I'll never forgive myself." Salene said.

The young boy finds the room and watches as the guards leave the room.

He pushes the grate open, climbs out and is holding a video camera.

He starts filming the test subjects as he walks around them.

"Look, they must've caught him. I'm going to tell them it was my fault." Amber said.

"Amber." Salene said.

"What else do you suggest?" Amber asked.

"Hey, listen." Salene said.

The young boy's voice is heard and he climbs out of the ducting. "It was horrible." He said.

* * *

><p>Later on, the Mallrats are watching the camera footage on the iMac.<p>

"They're taking the experiments even further. It's sick." Amber said. "Dee, that contact you were talking about. Can you get him?"

Dee nods and leaves the room.

"Amber. I know how you feel but maybe this isn't the best way." Trudy said.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"Look, even if we can get this onto TV." Trudy replied. "If you go ahead and make a personal appearance. You won't stand a chance. They'll find you and..."

"Amber, she's right." Salene said.

"Can't we just show the tape to Jay?" Trudy asked.

"No." Amber replied. "It's all-or-nothing. We have to show the entire city what the Techno's are really up to. There isn't another way, Trudy."

"Okay." Trudy said.

Dee walks back into the room with her boyfriend. Amber is surprised to see who it is.

"Welcome to the rebellion." Amber said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the hotel, the Techno's are in the control room.<p>

"Read me the programme." Ram said.

"We open with the music and Citynet logo. Then the announcer will tell everyone what's coming up." Java said. "Then it's over live to you."

"Then we go to the fight. The fight is the hook." Ram said. "I want one hundred percent penetration here. Anything less is unacceptable. I'll be making some important announcements and I plan to enable a new part of the network. We'll be setting up gaming centre's all over the city."

"And the medicines, the schools, the things you promised me." Jay said.

"They'll come." Ram said.

"When?" Jay asked.

"Don't push me, Jay." Ram replied.

Jay walks away and is about to leave the room.

"Wait. I need you. It will all come. Just be patient with me." Ram said.

Jay leaves the room and Ebony sees that Ram is frustrated.

"You go and say some nice things to him." Ram said, to Java. "Ebony."

Ebony gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Jay is walking down a corridor and Ebony appears behind him.<p>

"Jay. I've been sent to make peace with you." She said.

"He's using me." He said.

"I thought you were trying to use him." She said. "I told you, you'll never make him share your dream."

"You saying you would?" He asked.

"I'm saying I'd try." She replied. "My door won't be locked tonight and just in case you didn't know. It's an offer I've never made to any other man."

Jay walks away from Ebony and she watches him leave.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Mark is sat in front of the iMac.<p>

He swipes the keycard through a reader attached to the keyboard.

The Techno password screen appears. "We know it?" He asked.

"It's Cloe." Salene said.

Mark types in 'cloe' into the prompt and presses the enter key.

The screen changes to show a list of system options.

"It looks like Ved has a shortcut into the centre of the system." He said. "We could do anything from here."

"Including interrupting a broadcast?" Amber asked.

"Maybe. I'm shutting this down." He replied. "You never know who's watching you."

"So, what do you think?" Amber asked.

"A trial run is too risky. We only get one shot at this." He replied. "We'll have to do this from the edge of the city. Because, the Techno's will be able to locate where we are. Still want to try, Amber?"

"We go ahead tomorrow." Amber replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Ebony is in her bed and the door opens.<p>

She smiles when she sees it's Jay standing there.

* * *

><p>It's the afternoon the next day.<p>

At the outskirts of the city in a disused building.

Mark has set-up the iMac and other gear for the broadcast.

There is a video camera facing Amber and she is nervous.

He hacks the firewall and overrides their security protocols.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Mark presses record on the camera and takes over the Citynet broadcast.

"This is an important announcement for everyone in the city." She said. "You've all been lied to and I'm here to bring you proof."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, inside the control room. Ram is watching the broadcast.<p>

"What on earth is this?" Ram asked.

"They'll tell you it's the good times but they're bringing a poison to all of you." Amber said.

"Get her off now." Ram said. "Run the tracking program."

"We can't they overriding our signal." a Techno said.

"Once you've signed up. None of us will be able to stop them." Amber said.

"We've got the trace. They're out in the suburbs." Java said.

"Go get them Java." Ram said.

A Techno hands Ram his laptop.

Ram tries to pull the hijacked Citynet broadcast but he is locked out of the system.

"What you are about to see is what they're doing to your friends." Amber said. "Anyone they call virt's. I know it's true because it was done to me."

The test subject footage is played out on the Citynet broadcast.

Ram is powerless to do anything and he throws the laptop against a wall.

Jay is shocked to see the evidence that Amber promised him.

"We did it, Amber." Mark said. "Time to leave."

Amber leaves the disused building and heads into the forest.

* * *

><p>A female Techno watches Amber leave and she sneaks into the building.<p>

She finds Mark packing away the video camera and computer gear.

He freezes when he sees a Techno approach him.

She takes the metal mask off to reveal her face.

"Zandra?" He asked.

"It's me." She replied.

"But how?" He asked.

"I don't have time to explain." She replied. "There's a search party on the way here."

Zandra helps Mark pack the rest of the stuff away.

"You must leave now." She said. "I'll find you again."

Mark leaves and hides just before a Techno truck arrives.

He sees Java with a tracking device and some Techno's.

He smiles before disappearing down an alley.

Back at the disused building. Zandra is gone.

The Techno's find the place empty.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the control room at the hotel.<p>

The Techno's are talking about the hijacked Citynet broadcast.

"How did she manage to escape?" Ram asked.

"They knew we were coming for them." Java replied. "Someone on their team knows computers."

"So, what are we doing about it?" Ram asked.

"My guess is that they've already left the city." Jay replied. "But, they've buried us."

"Java, I want you to find out everything you can about this Amber." Ram said.

"I know this much already. She's a Mallrat like Ebony." Java replied.

"She what?" Ram asked.

"She was a Mallrat once but left for this nature loving Eco Tribe." Jay replied. "Seems like the Eco's have been behind this from the start."

"How do you know all this?" Ram asked.

"It's my job to know." Jay replied.

"Ved, scout out the city and see how much damage has been done." Ram said.

"Sure." Ved said.

Ved gets up from a chair and is about to leave the room.

"Ved. Have you got any clues on whose code they used to break into our system?" Ram asked.

"I'm working on it." Ved replied.

"Well, work a bit harder." Ram said. "All of you."

Jay and some Techno's leave the room.

"Java, pay the Mallrats a visit." Ram said.

"Whatever you say, Ram." Java said.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ved is in his room checking whose code was used.<p>

He is surprised to find that it was his code used to hijack the broadcast.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ebony is in her room packing a bag and Jay walks in.<p>

"Java told Ram about Amber." He said. "That she was a Mallrat."

"He'd have found out soon enough." She said.

"You're not leaving?" He asked.

"I don't know what else to do." She replied.

"Running away won't solve anything." He said.

"Why don't you come with me?" She asked. "We could start again somewhere."

"No. I'm not running away again." He replied. "Something bad is going to happen. I know it. Now, we have to find out what Ram is planning. He won't talk to me so it's upto you now."

"Why me?" She asked.

Jay sits down on the bed next to Ebony.

"Because you're close to him." He replied.

"It's you I want to be close to." She said.

"And you will be. We'll be together. I promise." He said.

"You mean it?" She asked.

Ebony and Jay kiss on the lips.

"I guess I'll stay then." She said. "But, there's still this business about Amber. What am I going to say to him?"

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Anti-Techno posters have been printed out.<p>

The blurb on the poster says:

* Here finally is the proof that we've been trying to get to demonstrate just what the Techno's are really up to. This is what has been happening to our disappeared, to our friends, our families, our loved ones that have been taken. This has been their fate. And to what end? So we can have propaganda pumped back into our homes. So we can have mind-numbing nonsense coming at us 24 hours a day? Do we want this? Help us stop them! *

"Got to hand it to those Techno's. We couldn't do a big printing job like this without their power." Salene said.

"So, we use their own power to bring them down." Mark said.

Mark holds several posters in his hand and footage disc's in his jacket pocket's.

Salene hands him a bucket of paste for the posters.

"Be careful." Dee said, before kissing him on the cheek.

"I will." Mark said.

Dee and Salene watch as Mark leaves the Mall.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Ebony and Ram are in the black room with headset's on.<p>

Ebony and Ram are walking through a tropical garden in reality space.

"It was good of you too see me." She said.

"I always have time for you, Ebony." He said.

"You spend a lot of time in reality space." She said.

"It's my private world. Only special players are allowed here." He said. "I assume you have an answer for me. Are you going make me a happy Ram?"

"I have my answer." She said.

Ram gets down on one knee and holds a daisy in one hand.

"Will you be my bride, Ebony?" He asked.

Ebony takes the daisy. "Of course, I'm flattered." She said.

"Don't say but." He said. "I don't want to hear a but."

"The thing is, there's someone else. A guy called Bray. He's the one." She said. "So, thank you but."

"I said no but's." He said.

"Ram, I..." She said.

"No. No. No. Look, just get out." He shouted. "Get out of my sight."

"Ram, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said.

Ebony runs off and she pulls the headset off her head.

Ram's reality space software glitches and he is trapped.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, Java enters with two Techno's.<p>

"What's going on?" Salene asked.

"Where's the rest of them?" Java asked. "Go search this place."

The two Techno's walk away.

"There's nobody else here." Salene replied.

"You can't do this. You have no authority." Dee said. "As deputy sheriff..."

"Quiet." Java said. "Sheriff or not. As a Mallrat you're under suspicion same as the rest of you."

"Suspicion of what?" Salene asked.

"Acting to overthrow the Techno's." Java replied.

"How? What are we supposed to have done?" Salene asked.

The two Techno's walk back into the main entrance area by the fountain.

"There's no-one else around." a Techno said.

"The one who calls herself Amber. She's one of you." Java said. "It was the Mallrats who set her up to do a little speech on Citynet."

"I've never met the woman." Dee said.

"The first time I seen Amber in ages was when she made that broadcast." Salene said. "We couldn't believe our eyes."

"I've heard enough." Java said. "Don't think you've heard the last of this. Come on, let's go."

Java and the Techno's leave the Mall.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, Ebony is with Jay in the control room.<p>

They are watching Ram in reality space on a computer.

"Who does he think he is?" She asked. "God?"

"Why not?" He asked. "He's created a world, hasn't he?"

"All this because I refused to be his wife." She replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't have." He said.

Ebony looks at Jay.

"I mean. If we're going to beat him at his own game." He said. "We can't do that if he won't let us near him."

"You could live with that?" She asked. "If I belonged to Ram?"

"Sure, for about one second." He replied.

Jay kisses Ebony on the forehead.

"I don't know, Ebony. When I first met him, he had real vision abit crazy maybe." He said. "But, I thought I could meet him halfway."

"This guy? You'll never know what he's thinking. No matter how close you get." She said.

"How long is he going to stay in there?" He asked.

"I wish he'd stay in there forever." She replied. "I wish..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, forget it." She replied. "I can't watch this anymore."

Ebony leaves the control room.

* * *

><p>Ebony enters the black room to find Ram is still wearing his headset.<p>

She goes over to the laptop and starts pressing random keys.

Then she starts hitting the delete key and then she leaves the room.

Ram struggles with the headset.

* * *

><p>Ebony meets Jay by the hotel pool.<p>

"Jay, time to split." She said.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"Ram is up and about." She replied.

Ebony and Jay look up at the hotel window's.

"No one is to go near the black room when I'm online." Ram shouted. "Is that understood?"

"Did you have something to do with this?" He asked.

"Maybe." She replied.

"I want to know which of you men is responsible and I want to know now." Ram shouted.

Java and Ved appear near the pool.

"Ved. Java. Ram's been asking for you." Jay said. "How'd you get on?"

"You're in the clear Ebony for now." Java replied. "But, I'm watching you."

"Ved. What's the word on the street?" Jay asked.

"Skip it." Ved replied.

"Come on. Don't tell me you've got bad news too." Jay said. "I would not want to be in your shoes."

Jay walks away.

"I'll see you later." Ebony said, to Java.

Ebony walks off following Jay.

Java and Ved hear Ram shouting.

* * *

><p>Later on, the Mallrats are talking about the poster campaign.<p>

"Do you think we got away with it?" Salene asked.

"They can't touch us." Dee replied.

"I need more posters. Our campaign is starting to work." Mark said.

"I know it is." Jay said. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Have you left the Techno's?" Salene asked.

"No, not officially." Jay replied. "I think it's better if I stay on the inside."

"We are going to work together with you guys." Ebony said. "To run mr megabyte out of town."

"That's great news." Salene said.

"Won't you be missed?" Mark asked.

"I think Ram has other things on his mind at the moment." Jay replied.

Jay looked at Ebony.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. The Mallrats are watching Citynet on the iMac.<p>

Mark turns the iMac off during a broadcast.

"Why would a Mozzie say that?" Salene asked.

"She's no Mosquito. She was never in my Tribe." Dee replied.

"But, how many people would know that?" Jay asked. "If he stays on the air long enough. He'll have the whole city believing him."

"And, I hope you've brought a good idea with you." Salene said.

"The only thing I can think of is get into Citynet again." Jay said. "But this time crash it. Do you think you can do that?"

"I could throw some viruses at it." Mark replied. "But, I'll need to see a copy of the virus scanner. So, can you get me one?"

* * *

><p>Later on, back at the hotel. Ram is in his room with Java.<p>

"It's not just the virt stuff eating you up, is it?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Ebony spoke to me this morning." She replied. "She said you asked her again."

"That's none of your business." He said.

"It is when I see you getting into a state like this." She said. "And, when I see you being made a fool of."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I know why she's keep turning you down." She replied.

Java gives Ram a pill and a beaker of water.

"It's not easy to say this Ram." She said ."But, the reason why Ebony keeps saying no to you. Is because she doesn't want to get married."

Ram swallows the pill and coughs.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Quite sure." She replied.

"I thought that might have been the case." He said.

"Why don't you get rid of Ebony?" She asked. "She's poisoning you. I can see it happening. Just get her out of your life before she destroys you. You know how much I care about you."

"First thing's first. We finish off this business with virt's and then it's Ebony's turn." He said.

Ram and Java smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>Later on, back at the Mall. Mark checks the copy of the virus scanner on the iMac.<p>

"So, where did you get these viruses from?" Dee asked.

"Just a little collection before the real one came along." He replied. "Hey."

"What?" She asked.

"I think I've found a backdoor." He replied.

Dee and Mark both look closely at the coding on the screen.

* * *

><p>Later on, at the Mall. Some of the Mallrats are watching Citynet.<p>

Mark walks into the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on the virus?" Salene asked.

"It's done. Ready to go." Mark replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, inside the control room.<p>

"Ram, something weird is going on here." Ved said.

"Like what?" Ram asked.

"Check it out." Ved replied.

Ram clicks his fingers and a Techno hands him a laptop.

"It looks like a virus. How did this get in here?" Ram asked.

Ram types away on his laptop but then it's infected with viruses, trojans and worms.

Java leaves the control room.

"I don't know. The virus scanner ain't stopping it." Ved replied.

"Then make it stop it." Ram said.

"I can't. It's multiplying." Ved said.

"You're supposed to have the city under control." Ram said. "How did you let this happen?"

"Computer's are your thing, Ram." Jay replied. "What can I do?"

"We're swamped. It's taken over the network." Ved said.

Ram closes the laptop and gives it back to the Techno.

"Put me on the air." Ram said.

"Like this?" Ved asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just put me on the air." Ram replied.

* * *

><p>Ram appears all glitchy and pixelated on the screen.<p>

"People of the city. I have grave news. The activists responsible for the campaign of lies against us. Have taken a new and devastating step. In the last few minutes they have succeeded in attacking the systems on which we all depend. Including the supply of electricity. I regret at any moment this could result in a catastrophic failure. If this should happen I can assure you that we will do everything we can to restore the power." He said.

Ram holds a wireless control for the electricity supply connected to the power station.

"I must also urge you to prepare yourself for what could be a long period of disruption. But, have no doubt together we will find those who wish to."

Ram presses the off button but nothing happens.

The wireless signal has been blocked.

The city is still watching the Citynet broadcast.

"Why won't this thing work?" Ram asked. "How hard is it to turn the power off?"

"Ram, we're still broadcasting." Ved replied.

"Can't you cut the feed?" Ram asked.

"Not without turning off the hotel server." Ved replied.

"Go do that then so these miserable virt's won't have any electricity." Ram shouted.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel, Jay is with Ebony in her room.<p>

"Ram will keep asking you to marry him. You know that." He said. "But, don't worry. I'll be there for you."

"I know you will." She said.

Ebony and Jay kiss but there's a knock at the door.

Jay hides behind the door as Ebony opens it.

"Ram asked that you report to him immediately." a Techno said.

Ebony and the Techno nod at each other. Ebony closes the door.

"I'm going with you." He said.

"No." She said.

"I don't care if..." He said.

"No, Jay. If you're seen supporting me too much. He's going to put two and two together." She said. "When the times comes. You've got to come charging right out of left field."

* * *

><p>Later on, Ebony is in the control room with Ram.<p>

"I was told that you're perfect for the job of city leader." He said. "I don't know if I can justify keeping you in your position."

"Is there a point in this somewhere?" She asked.

"I'm going to have to let you go. I'm sorry." He replied.

"Fine." She said.

Ebony is about to leave the room.

"You do understand?" He asked.

"About how you rigged it all?" She asked. "Of course. You didn't think you were being that clever. Did you?"

"We can still be friends." He replied.

Ebony laughed.

"Well, you probably think that I planned this too." He said. "But, honestly it's just occured to me now. I mean, what better time to accept my proposal of marriage. It'll be perfect.

"I thought I made it clear..." She said.

"Yet you're forgetting I don't accept no for an answer." He said. "Think about it, Ebony. In one swift move you could climb to the top of the tree."

"The view's just fine from where I'm standing. Thanks." She said. "You see being an old-fashioned girl. Blackmail never has struck me as being the best way to a woman's heart. Okay."

Ebony pulls out a black piece of paper.

"By the way, my resignation." She said. "From the date, you'll see I wrote it out a week ago."

Ebony leaves the room.

Ram is frustrated his blackmail didn't work.

* * *

><p>Later on, a Citynet broadcast is shown on iMac's<p>

"I have found it neccessary to remove your city leader, Ebony from office." Ram said. "Thank you Ebony for all your hard work in the past. Now, in true democratic fashion I am throwing the post open to anyone. All you have to do is apply."

"What's his game?" Salene asked.

"Every nutter in the city will apply for that." Dee replied.

"But, enough with the heavy stuff. This station is about having fun and keeping you informed of course. I have a very important secret to share with you all at precisely two o'clock. So be there, miss it and weep." Ram said.

"And we've cut." Java said.

Java walks over to a coughing Ram but he pushes her away.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are talking about the broadcast.<p>

"What does sacking Ebony get him?" Dee asked.

"It gets him a city leader he can manipulate." Mark replied.

"That could be where he's mistaken." Salene said. "Well, it depends who gets the job. Doesn't it?"

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Ram is in his room on his laptop.<p>

"Good afternoon. Here are the shortlisted candidates for the election of city leader." the announcer said.

"Excellent." He said.

"Marco has been selected as the Roosters candidate" the announcer said. "Next up, Orphans candidate Slime. Billy Boy is standing for the Jackals. And, for the Mallrats we have Salene."

Ram laughs and Java enters the room.

"Have you seen the nominee's?" She asked.

"Some choice. Who's this?" He asked. "She doesn't belong."

Ram showed Java, Salene's photo on the laptop.

"That's the whole point. Remember those bunch of sicko's they all talk about, the Chosen. The one's who worshipped that kid on those posters."

"Yeah, Zoot." He said. "He sounds like a decent sort. Wish I met him."

"She moved over to them." She said.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"She's a pushover. Look at these others." She replied. "They'll double-cross you as soon as look at you."

"So, why did you choose them?" He asked.

"Best of the bunch." She replied.

"Salene, eh?" He said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are around the iMac.<p>

"I can't believe Ebony has been stripped from being city leader." Dee said.

"She'll bounce back." Mark said.

"Are you sure you're up for going back out onto the streets?" Salene asked.

"I'd rather be out there then sitting about feeling sorry for myself." Dee replied.

Mark looks at the iMac. "Hey, Sal. You're on Citynet." He said.

"I've been selected." Salene said. "I can't believe it."

"I can. You've got a lot to offer." Dee said.

The iMac screen shows photo's of the four election candidates.

"And finally if you want to vote for Salene. Click on her photo now." the announcer said.

"Look, we can vote from here." Dee said.

Dee clicks on Salene's photo. "Just in time." She said.

"I was lucky enough to be selected." Salene said. "I'm not going to win. Am I?"

The screen shows votes under each candidate's photo.

"Looks like you're in with a chance." Mark said.

The votes soon fill up and Salene is declared the winner.

"Wow. I've won." Salene said.

"Congratulations." Dee said.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel inside the control room.<p>

"Haven't we had enough of these meddling Mallrats already?" Ved asked.

"Well, the city needs a leader and she's the perfect choice." Ram replied. "Low-profile. Low-key. Low-maintenance. Someone that won't interfere with phase four. A perfect leader for a perfect democracy."

"She probably gave Amber a hiding place where they all plotted against you." Ved said.

"Java found no evidence of that." Jay said. "I'm sure Salene's up to the job."

"At least she's femaile." Siva said.

"Yes. So was Ebony." Java said.

"Who voted for the shopping mall housewife anyway?" Ved asked.

"Let's just say I cast more votes then anyone." Ram replied.

"You mean you rigged it?" Java asked.

"Of course, I rigged it." Ram replied. "Haven't you been listening to a word I've said. She was the obvious choice. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm expected at a meeting. Java follow me."

Ram and Java leave the room.

"A proud democracy." Jay said.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). New Tribe.

**Summary:** Season 4. Techno's. No kids. No pets. No Ellie etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 4.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Thirty-Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Later on, inside the hotel in Ram's room. Salene is escorted by a Techno.<p>

"The city leader." the Techno said.

"Ah, must be Salene." Ram said.

"Yeah." Salene said.

"We've heard a lot about you." He said. "Haven't we, Java? I'm sure we'll get along fine."

Ram signals the Techno to leave the room and the Techno closes the door behind him.

"You just have to look at us as your friends." He said. "You may be a virt. But, you'll find that when it comes to the smooth running of our operation. We can be remarkably tolerant who those who are less fortunate than we are."

Java picks up a virtual reality space headset.

"I thought you might like this as a token offering of our goodwill." He said.

Java offers the headset to Salene.

"It's got all the latest." He said.

"No. I don't want any gifts from you. Thank you." Salene said. "Some people might consider that as a bribe. I'm sure you'll understand."

"Ah, yes. Well." He said.

"I have a shortlist of objectives that I feel the city desperately needs." Salene said.

"Objectives?" He asked.

"Like schools and hospitals. And, our own public news service. Communication is vital and will help maintain peace." Salene replied.

"Anything else?" He asked, sarcastically.

"No, my list is sufficient for now." She replied.

"Is that so?" He asked, angrily. "We have Citynet which communicates several times a day."

"I'm talking about something for the people. The virt's." Salene replied. "A news board with information and events."

"Local news after the daily bulletin." He said. "It could work but schools and hospitals. We don't have that kind of resource."

"I know you do." Salene said. "I mean, you must have. Even Techno's get sick, don't they? Please, Ram. I'm asking you for the people."

"Don't tell me about the people." He said. "Thanks to me, they've been fed, kept warm and entertained."

"Thanks to you, half of them have lost their loved ones, friends, family." Salene said. "People have long memories. You've got a lof of making up to do."

"If you ever speak to Ram like that again." Java said.

"If I gave you a hospital and a school. Tell me, what about doctors and teachers?" He asked.

"I'll find people who are up to the task." Salene replied. "Health and education are fundamental rights. If we want to rebuild society, those rights have to be in place."

"How very laudable of you." He said. "How can I possibly refuse?"

"You agree?" Salene asked.

"Ah, Salene. Best not to believe everything you hear about me. I'm not an ogre." He replied. "And, yes I agree. Because, as you so succinctly put it these are fundamental rights."

Ram and Java looked at each other. Salene looked happy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ebony and Siva are talking in Ebony's room.<p>

"Salene?" Ebony asked. "Great miss goody two shoes. We'll never hear the last of it."

"What will you do?" Siva asked. "Will you accept Ram's offer now?"

"And, end up like you." Ebony replied. "Skulking around corners."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Siva said.

"Don't you?" Ebony asked. "Fine by me."

"If you mean my affair. It's over." Siva replied.

* * *

><p>Later on, outside on the city streets. Dee and Mark are walking around.<p>

"Nothing has changed." She said.

"Could have fooled me." He said.

"But, we're still partner's. Aren't we?" She asked.

"No, you're my boss." He replied. "Didn't you hear Salene?"

"Yeah maybe but it doesn't make any difference." She replied. "We still got the same job to do and still ask for your advice."

"Okay." He said. "At least you're not laughing in my face."

"I would never laugh at you." She said.

"Thanks Dee." He said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For saying you didn't want to be sheriff." He replied.

"That's okay." She said. "You're still my boyfriend."

Dee hugs Mark and kisses him on the lips. They walk away holding hands.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Ebony enters Ram's room.<p>

"If I were to marry you. I'd have four conditions or no deal." She said.

Ram nods.

"First, I would have to be your only wife." She said.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

"Two, I don't answer to anyone not even your general's." She said.

"Okay." He said.

"Three, I will only do what I want to." She said.

"Fair enough." He said.

"And, four. I'll be considered by everyone as your equal." She said.

Ram thinks about it, puts his gloved hand out and Ebony shakes it.

"I will accept your proposal. I will be your wife." She said.

Ram smiles but Ebony is having second thoughts.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ram is in the control room with Ebony.<p>

"I have a very special reason for wanting everything online by tomorrow." He said. "And, I wanted you three to be the first to share it."

"Three?" Java asked.

"Ebony already knows." He replied. "She's consented to marry me."

"Marry. You can't." Siva said.

"To be my third wife." He said.

"Ebony." Jay said.

"Are you going to congratulate us?" Ram asked.

"Congratulations." Jay replied. "Hope you both be real happy."

"Thank you, Jay. I knew you'd be pleased." Ram said. "That's why I want you to be my best man."

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, the Mallrats are watching Citynet.<p>

"My friends. I have good news." Ram said. "Ebony is here with me now. Right by my side."

"He's going to give her job back." Salene said.

"He can't do that." Dee said.

"The real news is Ebony has done me the honour of consenting to be my wife." Ram said. "That's right. Ebony and I are going to be married. The ceremony will take place at ten a.m. tomorrow in cyber reality space. And, guess what. You're all invited. Come along."

"I can't believe it." Salene said.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Ebony is in her room and Jay walks in.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have to talk to you." He replied.

"Do you realise what Ram would do if he caught you in here?" She asked.

"I don't care. I need to know what you think you're doing." He replied.

"I'm marrying Ram, that's what." She said.

"But why? Why, Ebony?" He asked.

"I'm looking out for myself because nobody else is going to." She replied.

"I would." He said.

"Big talk." She said.

"You think Ram will." He said. "You think he really cares for you?"

"At least I know where I stand with Ram." She replied.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, angrily.

"Leave it. Just get out." She replied.

"I thought we had something, you and me." He said.

"So did I. And, I was wrong." She said.

"No. I never realised just how scared you are of making a commitment." He said.

"Just leave me alone. Will you?" She asked.

Jay walks over to the open door and stands there.

"I should've known you go for power rather than love because that's what turns you on, right?" He asked. "Power."

"Just get out." She replied.

Jay slams the door and Ebony is crying.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. The Mallrats are eating breakfast in the Cafe when Java walks in.<p>

"Morning. Playing happy families again, I see." Java said.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"Good to see you too, honey." Java replied. "I haven't come for you. I've come for Salene."

Java stands next to Salene.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Ram wheels into the control room with Jay following.<p>

"Everything ready?" Ram asked. "All systems on optimum settings."

"Yes, Ram." a Techno replied.

"You've all done well. Haven't they, Jay?" Ram asked.

"They have." Jay replied.

"So, how are we going to reward them?" Ram asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps a holiday." Jay replied.

"They wouldn't know what to do with themselves." Ram said. "I know, I will grant them the privilege of taking part in this historic occasion,"

Ram laughs and all the Techno's in the room laugh at their leader.

"How'd you like that guys, okay. Bananas." Ram said.

Java enters the room with Salene behind her.

"Ah, Salene. So glad you could make it." Ram said. "Thank you, Java."

Ram flicks his hand and Java leaves the room.

"Don't look so nervous." Ram said.

"What's all this about, Ram?" Salene asked.

"I need you, Salene. I'm depending on you." Ram replied.

"Me?" Salene asked.

"You're about the nearest thing we've got to a mayor around here." Ram replied. "So, I need you to perform the marriage ceremony between Ebony and I."

"Oh, no." Salene said.

"What do you mean, no?" Ram asked.

"I mean, I wouldn't know how. Wouldn't know what to say and what to do." Salene replied.

"Well, you don't need to. I've had it all written out for you. All you have to do is read what's on the cards." Ram said. "You can read, can't you?"

Salene nods.

"Do it for Ebony. If not for me." Ram said.

Ebony enters the room with Java and Siva behind her.

"Here she is. Oh, here they are. My three lovely wives." Ram said.

Ebony stands near Salene with Java and Siva behind her.

"I thought brides wore white." Ram said.

"I'm sorry but I don't do white." Ebony said.

"No problem. We'll take care of that." Ram said. "Main thing is to put on a show. You know a good show. That's what the virt's like. Isn't that right Salene?"

"Ebony, are you sure about this?" Salene asked. "It's what you really want?"

"You know me, Salene. I don't do nothing I don't want to." Ebony replied.

Ebony and Jay look at each other.

"Happy now." Ram said. "Okay then, let's move right along."

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, the other Mallrats are watching the Citynet broadcast.<p>

"Hi everybody on this special occasion." Java said. "Are you all ready and waiting? Those of you who have the new reality space headset's will be able to join us for a unique experience in reality space. You won't just be watching. You'll be there with us. And, here to conduct the ceremony is your very own city leader."

Java leaves the seat in front of the camera and is replaced by Salene.

Salene starts reading the cue cards in her hands.

"Ram and Ebony have done me the honour of asking me to officiate their wedding." Salene said.

"What's she doing?" Dee asked.

"It is indeed an honour for me considering all the benefits." Salene said. "All the good things, Ram has generously bestowed on our city. I ask you to show your appreciation of his kindness by joining me to celebrate the first ever wedding in reality space."

The wedding starts in a large park area lush with flowers. Salene stands there with a black robe and holding a book.

"By the authority of my position as city leader." Salene said. "I'm about to um, join together Ebony and Ram in cyber wedlock. As witness for the bride, we have Java and Siva."

Java and Siva walk in wearing red dresses with a large flower in their hair.

"And for Ram, his best man Jay." Salene said.

Jay walks in wearing a grey suit.

"And now please welcome the happy couple, Ram and Ebony." Salene said.

Ram walks in also wearing a grey suit but Ebony wears her normal clothes.

Ram clicks his fingers and Ebony is wearing a white dress instead.

"Purity. Purity. Purity." Ram said.

Ebony isn't happy with the sudden dress change.

"Ram, place the ring on Ebony's finger and repeat after me." Salene said.

Ram picks up a ring from a red cushion that Jay is holding.

"I, Ram. Forsaking all others." Salene said.

"Ah, cut that bit." Ram said.

"Oh, right." Salene said. "I Ram. Take you, Ebony as my lawful wife." Salene said.

Ram puts the ring on Ebony's finger.

"I, Ram. Take you, Ebony as my lawful wife." Ram said.

"Now you, Ebony." Salene said.

"I, Ebony." Salene said.

"Uh, forsaking all others." Ram said.

"Forsaking all others." Salene said.

"Good." Ram said.

"Take you Ram as my lawful husband." Salene said.

Ebony gives a large flower to Java, she picks up the ring and looks at Jay.

Ebony puts the ring on Ram's gloved hand.

"I, Ebony." Ebony said, she hesitates. "Forsaking all others. Take you Ram to be my lawful husband."

"You have exchanged vows and rings." Salene said. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Ram, you can't." Java said.

"But, I can. No germs in my cyber world." Ram said.

Ram kisses Ebony on the lips.

Ebony keeps her eyes open and watches Jay's reaction.

* * *

><p>Later on, the newly married couple to a bigamist enters the control room.<p>

"Ah, that was great. A whole load of fun. Don't you think?" Ram asked. "Fetch us some champagne would you?"

Java walks over to the waiting bottle of champagne and glasses on a tray.

"Not for me. There's nothing else. I've got work." Jay replied.

"Okay, run along then." Ram said.

"Have a good honeymoon." Jay said, before leaving the room.

"He didn't know how to enjoy himself." Ram said.

Java hands out champagne glasses to every one in the control room.

"You not having any?" Ebony asked.

"No. Never touch the stuff." Ram replied.

"Wouldn't want to cloud that perfect brain of yours?" Ebony asked, sarcastically.

"Exactly." Ram replied.

Ebony gives her champagne to Java.

"I tell you what." Ram said, yawning.

Siva puts her champagne glass down and walks over to Ram.

"I feel abit weary after all that excitement." Ram said.

Siva tries to massage Ram's shoulders.

"Here. You need to loosen those shoulders." Siva said.

Ram forces Siva hand's off him. "Hands off." He said.

"But you know how much you like my special massages." Siva said.

"I want my new wife to do it from now on." Ram said.

Siva walks away and picks up her glass.

"Ebony." Ram said.

Ebony walks behind Ram.

"My pleasure." Ebony said. "You just tell me what you like."

Ebony begins to massage Ram's shoulders.

Siva puts her glass down and Salene watches Siva as she leaves the room.

"That's much better." Ram said.

"I'll make sure you get it." Ebony said.

"Maybe I should be going to." Salene said.

Salene puts the glass down and leaves the room after Siva.

* * *

><p>Salene and Siva are walking down a hotel corridor and talking.<p>

"I'm leaving. I'm never coming back." Siva said.

"What?" Salene asked.

"Things are so bad with Ebony and all." Siva replied. "I don't want to be a Techno anymore."

"You're welcome to join us at the Mall." Salene said.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day, inside the hotel. Dee is walking down a corridor and Java sees her.<p>

"Yo, virt." Java shouted.

"What do you want?" Dee asked.

Java walks towards Dee.

"Here, your public broadcast information for today." Java replied, as she gave a folder to Dee.

"And you expect me to read this out?" Dee asked.

Java walks away from Dee and stops.

"Of course. It's news for everybody." Java replied.

"It's not news. It's one long advert for you and your toys." Dee said.

"The game is only the biggest most spectacular thing ever." Java said. "It will make the city a great place to be finally."

"And you want me to sell it to them?" Dee asked.

"It's your job to. Besides it'll be more appealing coming from you, a fellow virt." Java replied.

"Well guess what. I don't like being your puppet." Dee said.

"Tough. Camera's roll in five." Java said. "Don't disappoint me or you'll be in the reality space stocks for good."

Java walks around the corner and Dee sticks her tongue out.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, Salene welcomes Siva as they put her bags down by the fountain.<p>

The Mallrats walk down the stairs

"This is Siva. She's going to be staying here." Salene said.

The Mallrats help Siva with her bags to her new room.

* * *

><p>Jay walks into Ebony's room in the hotel.<p>

"Ebony. What are you..." He said.

"How dare you barge in here." She said.

"That whole thing with Ram." He said. "You're faking it, right?"

"Our wedding was real enough and so was the kiss that sealed it." She replied.

"But, it was in virtual reality. It's not the same." He said.

"Isn't it? I thought you had enough experience of that to know it feels exactly like the real thing." She said. "Even a kiss. Remember?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." She replied. "Think what you want to think. You're no longer in the equation."

"But I..." He said.

"Enough. I'm late. Ram is waiting for me." She said. "And, close the door on your way out."

Jay leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Salene and Dee are talking near the Cafe.<p>

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Salene asked.

"This morning's broadcast. I pressed Java over it and she got real defensive quick." Dee replied. "Stuff about new game and scanning centres."

"Scanning centres?" Salene asked.

"Seems like to be in with the game. You've got to become a player." Dee replied.

"In reality space?" Salene asked.

"I guess." Dee replied.

"But, what about the game itself?" Salene asked.

"Details are vague." Dee replied. "Just, it's the best thing ever."

"Sounds serious." Salene said.

"That's what I thought." Dee said. "We don't want everyone in the city turning into zombies."

"Just keep a watchful eye on this." Salene said.

"Sure thing." Dee said.

Salene sat down in front of the iMac and Dee walks away.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Jay and Ved are by the hotel pool.<p>

"Big day today. Opening the scanning centre right here at the hotel." Ved said. "Ram put me in charge."

"Good for you." Jay said.

"Jealous?" Ved asked.

"Of what? Your degenerate game?" Jay asked.

"You can't bear to see me takeover. Can you?" Ved asked. "I warned you. The game is the only game in town. But you stuck your nose in the air."

"Because it's wrong. This isn't what I signed up for. Stealing kids souls." Jay replied.

"You're all washed up. Accept it." Ved said.

"You want to bet on that, little brother?" Jay asked.

"Lone crusader. The one that will bring us all to justice." Ved replied. "Ram's not going to take any nonsense from you or anybody. Phase four is in operation, the game. Try stopping it and I'll crush you."

"We'll see about that." Jay said.

Ved walks away.

* * *

><p>Later on, Jay walks into the control room to find Ram.<p>

"Oh, Jay. Sorry to keep you waiting. Busy, busy, busy." Ram said. "How can I help?"

"Phase four. It started without me." Jay replied.

"Did your invitation get lost in the mail?" Ram asked, sarcastically.

"I'm serious. We made firm plans for this and you made commitments to me." Jay replied, angrily. "Which you're choosing to ignore."

"You think I've forgotten?" Ram asked.

"I think you don't care." Jay replied.

"I've given them water and light." Ram said.

"Bribes to buy you time and my co-operation." Jay said.

"I don't know which treacherous virt has filled your mind full of this garbage but you should ignore it." Ram said. "Indulge me and I'll do the same for you. As you said, phase four has begun and with that comes medicines and a hospital as you wish."

"You serious?" Jay asked.

"Happy?" Ram asked.

"I don't know what to say." Jay replied.

* * *

><p>Later on, Jay is with Salene at the top of the stairs in the Mall.<p>

"Hey Salene. Good news, Ram's letting me open a hospital." He said.

"That's great." She said.

"I can't believe he's finally delivering on his promise." He said.

"Let's hope he means it." She said.

* * *

><p>Back in the control room. Ram is with Ebony and Java."<p>

"This is unacceptable. What was Ved thinking?" Ram asked. "Where is he?"

"Doing his stuff at the scanning centre I guess." Java replied.

"You haven't seen this before?" Ram asked.

"Well, he wouldn't let me." Java replied.

"You're in charge of PR. You don't let Ved tell you what to do." Ram said.

"I mean, what's the big deal? This is just some game, isn't it?" Ebony asked. "Or, is there something else behind all this?"

"Well..." Ram said.

"Don't tell her. She doesn't need to know anything. Don't trust her." Java said.

"I'm warning you, Java. You learn to get along with Ebony or else you go the way of Siva and Jay." Ram said. "Now get this business at the hospital over with and then see what Ved's doing. I want the people playing the game.

Ram leaves the room.

"What did he mean about Jay?" Ebony asked.

"What do you think?" Java replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the Mall. Salene and Jay are standing near the iMac at the top of stairs.<p>

Dee walks up the stairs to them. "Salene. Salene." She said, out loud calling her name.

"Hi Dee." Salene said.

"That little jerk Ved is forcing people to be scanned." Dee said. "And, Cloe has volunteered to go first."

"She's playing the game." Salene said.

"Yeah." Dee said.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital." Salene said, to Jay.

* * *

><p>Back inside the hotel. Cloe is being scanned and filmed for the waiting kids.<p>

"Feel anything Cloe?" Ved asked.

"The scanning thing is painless." She replied.

"You hear that viewers." He said, into the camera.

"So, how do you play?" She asked.

"Easy. Two different Tribe's fighting each other to find the magic key. Whoever has the magic key has power of game city. Each Tribe is represented by a colour, blue and red. So get in there and zap everyone before they zap you." He said.

"Ved, this isn't going to hurt or anything, is it?" She asked.

"Relax, Cloe." He replied. "You're going to have the time of your life. You ready?"

Cloe gives a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Inside the game, May is shown hiding behind an abandoned car with other blue players.<p>

"Find the key." a woman says to May giving her a piece of paper.

The woman gets zapped.

May looks at the paper and recognises the Mallrats pentacle design.

"Home." May said.

* * *

><p>Back in the real world. Salene, Dee and Jay enter an abandoned building.<p>

"We're never going to be able to turn this place into a hospital." Salene said. "Never."

They walk around and find a room with upturned beds and junk piled up.

"This is hopeless." Dee said.

They leave the room and walk down a long corridor.

"We're going to make this happen, Salene." Jay said.

"How?" Salene asked.

"It will just take manpower that's all." Jay replied.

"And the schools, the training, the medical knowledge." Salene said.

"It'll come." Jay said.

"From where, Jay? There may be people willing to learn but whose here to teach them?" Salene asked.

"That's what Ram's technology can do." Jay replied.

Java enters the corridor with Techno's carrying a boxes of medicine.

"Your medicines." Java said.

Salene, Jay and Dee check the boxes.

"What about the equipment?" Dee asked.

"Coming later." Java replied.

"And the Techno personnel?" Jay asked.

"No personnel. This is a virt thing. Run for virt's by virt's." Java replied.

Jay stands up.

"It's not just for them. It's for everyone." Jay said.

"This is all out of date." Salene said, holding two bottles.

"We need more. You have to tell him." Jay said. "He still listens to you."

"You think so. The only person he listens to is Ebony." Java said. "Reckon I'll be getting my notice to quit any day now."

"You mean that?" Jay asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Java asked.

"I told you." Jay replied.

"No. I mean spending your time with them. You're making all the wrong choices." Java said.

Java and the Techno's leave the building.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel. Ved is with May as she takes the headset off.<p>

"You didn't happen to see anybody by the name of Cloe in there. Did you?" He asked.

"No. Just get me back." May said, as she puts the headset back on.

Ved uses his headset communicator.

"Somebody get me Ram. I think we have a problem." He said.

* * *

><p>Jay walks into the control room to find Ebony with Ram.<p>

"Jay, what a surprise." Ram said. "I thought you were out there in virt land playing hospitals."

"Why didn't you send anyone?" Jay asked, angrily.

"Everyone's busy with phase four." Ram replied.

"The hospital is phase four." Jay said. "Or, has it changed? What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. You just carry on out there. We've got rest covered." Ram replied.

"You trying to sideline me?" Jay asked.

"Should I be?" Ram asked.

"I don't understand. You're giving the city a game." Jay replied. "When we could be sorting out schools, a library, a hospital."

"I've given this city food, water, power and now your hospital." Ram said. "I've delivered on everything that was promised and I've said that the rest will come."

"After the game?" Jay asked.

"No. When I'm ready." Ram replied.

Jay leaves the room and walks past Java in the doorway.

"What is it, Java?" Ram asked.

"You asked me to check up on Ved." Java replied.

"Yeah, and." Ram said.

"Well, it seems he's been trying to force virt's to get scanned." Java said.

"These brothers. Turning out to be more pain than they are worth but nevermind I'll sort it out. Just leave us." Ram said.

Java leaves the room and closes the door.

"Personally I find it an irritant." Ram said.

"What?" Ebony asked.

"Power." Ram replied. "Tell me, how would you like to take over from Jay? Not yet but soon. We could rule the world together, just you and me."

Ebony leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ved is with Ram in the control room.<p>

"I don't understand you. Your job is to get the city on our side and to get the people to sign up for what we have to offer." Ram said. "But, you have to go start throwing your weight around."

"They were troublemakers. I decided..." Ved said.

"You don't decide anything. You're here to follow orders. My orders." Ram said.

"What do you know? I have to make it happen down there on the ground and it is happening." Ved said. "As of tonight, the game is everywhere. Over half the city's been scanned. I'm doing my job and I don't need you telling me I'm not."

"I mean perhaps you're right. Perhaps I don't know what it's like being out there in the frontline. If what you say is true then congratulations, Ved." Ram said.

"Thanks." Ved said.

"Just one thing. If you ever suggest that you don't need me." Ram said.

"I never..." Ved said.

"If you ever suggest it Ved then no-one you know will ever see you again." Ram said. "Bye Ved."

Ved leaves the room.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Ram is watching Java and Ebony fight training.<p>

Ved appears and stands in front of Ram. "You wanted an update?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ram replied.

"Uptake for the scanners has increased and responses for game two are promising." Ved said.

"Promising means nothing. Give me figures." Ram said. "I need figures."

"We haven't got them in yet but we're anticipating about ninety percent." Ved said.

Ebony sneezes in the background.

"Everyone is scanned. Everyone plays. That is the plan." Ram said. "That's another cold coming on, Ebony. I don't want you near me until you know for sure that you're not contagious. I only want Java near me."

Ebony walks away.

"When I say everyone. I mean a hundred percent not ninety." Ram said. "Make it happen."

Ram wheels away.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ved is in the control room and Java walks in.<p>

Java gives Ved a piece of paper. "Here." She said.

Ved uses his communicator headset.

"I've just recieved the anticipated figures for game two. Expected participation around ninety-five percent." He said.

"Ved, it's eighty-five not ninety-five. If Ram finds out." She said.

"So, who's going to tell him?" He asked.

"You heard him talk to Ebony." She replied. "I'm the one who has to spend time with him."

"Keep him sweet. Tell him it's ninety-five." He said.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Ram's been on my back long enough." He replied. "I think he's losing it."

"Shut up." She said.

"I think we could do better without him." He said.

"You want me to tell him that. Do you?" She asked. "If you try to challenge Ram. He'll grind you into the dust."

"What about you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Ebony's got a cold. Cold's don't last for long." He replied. "And you'll be out again back in the cold. So what will it be?"

"Alright but we can't hide something like this for long." She replied. "So get those figures up."

Java leaves the room and a Citynet broadcast begins.

"Hi and yes you're right. We're about to play game two. We'd like to welcome all you players out there." female Techno presenter said. "And, we've just heard that's expected to be ninety-five percent of the entire city."

* * *

><p>Salene, Mark and Dee are in the makeshift hospital building.<p>

There are some volunteers helping out with the beds.

Dee finds a box of medical supplies. "Wow, look at this lot." She said.

"Hey Mark, have you heard this one?" Dee asked. "Doctor, doctor. I can't feel my arm. That's because we've cut it off."

Dee pulls out a bonesaw from the box and waves it about in the air. Mark rushes over to her.

"Be careful with that." He said, as he takes the bonesaw out of Dee's hand.

"Okay, keep your pulse rate down." She said.

Mark puts the bonesaw down onto a table. "Come on, I need your help." He said.

"We really need to work on your bedside manner." She said.

Mark leaves the room and Dee follows him.

Salene laughs as she puts a clean white sheet onto a mattress.

* * *

><p>Back at the control room inside the hotel. Java is massaging Ram's shoulders.<p>

"You remember. You once told me that the future was filled with wonders?" She asked.

"It will be." He said.

"Then where do the virt's fit in?" She asked.

"There's one simple thing about virt's." He replied. "They've got no vision. No sense of where they're going. Essentially a slave mentality."

"So, you're going to make them slaves?" She asked.

"No. We're trying to set up a future civilization and that's a big project." He replied. "Big projects need labour. We'll call it labour. Such strong fingers, no-one does it like you, Java."

"Not even Ebony?" She asked.

Ram shrugs Java away.

"Why'd you have to spoil it?" He asked. "I'm sick of your jealously. Just live with it."

"Every moment you spend with her is a moment I can't spend with you." She replied. "And, I'm frightened."

"What of?" He asked.

"That she'll twist you against me until you push me out." She replied. "Like Siva."

"Look, Siva betrayed me." He said. "You haven't. Stay loyal to me and you'll have nothing to worry about. Tell me, how'd you like to live forever?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You'll see." He replied.

Java massages Ram's shoulders again.

"I know I've been bad tempered. But, it's just the pressure." He said. "Come back tonight and give me another massage. Because, nobody does it like you."

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. The Mallrats are in the Cafe at the top of stairs.<p>

They hear a female voice shouting "Hello." and see a girl holding onto the railing.

The girl turns around and looks up at the Mallrats.

"May." Mark said.

May smiles when she sees her old boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Java is with Ram in the control room looking at the security monitor's.<p>

"I can't see anything." She said.

"The city's empty because they're all playing the game. We've got them hooked." He said. "They're all hooked."

Java massages Ram's shoulders.

"It will be running itself soon. Won't it?" She asked.

"That's the idea." He replied.

"What will Jay do?" She asked.

"Nothing. So, we won't need Jay and his morals." He replied.

"Good." She said.

"I always thought you had an eye for him." He said.

"No. What are you going to do with him?" She asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps when the time comes you can decide." He replied.

Ved enters the room.

"Ved, what is it?" Ram asked. "It's late."

"I need to ask you something. It's important." Ved replied.

"Come in." Ram said.

"I want Cloe to stay here with me." Ved said.

"No." Ram said.

"But." Ved said.

"I said no." Ram said. "No virt's."

"But Ebony's a virt. Isn't she?" Ved asked.

"You challenging me?" Ram asked.

"I'm just saying it's not fair." Ved replied.

"And, I'm saying for one final time. No." Ram said.

"I'll play you for her in reality space. If I win, she stays." Ved said.

"You really think that you could take me?" Ram asked. "Okay then. Reality space tomorrow. Only this one's for real."

"What do you mean?" Ved asked.

"I mean that whatever happens in reality space. It happens for real. All the safeties are turned off." Ram replied. "You still want to play?"

"Yes I do." Ved replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<br>**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). New Tribe.

**Summary:** Season 4. Techno's. No kids. No pets. No Ellie etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 4.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Thirty-Three<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Ram is with Java in the control at the hotel. Ved walks in.<p>

"Why did you want to see me?" Ved asked.

"I sent for you Ved because I thought you might have seen sense." Ram replied.

"About what?" Ved asked.

"Our little disagreement yesterday and I thought I'd give you a final chance to back down." Ram replied.

"Why should I?" Ved asked. "Do you know where she is?"

"If I knew where she was I'd tell you." Ram replied. "I know you have feelings for Cloe."

"What's the matter? Are you getting scared?" Ved asked.

"Don't make me do this to you." Ram replied.

"I wouldn't want the virt's to see me take advantage of a disabled sicko like you." Ved said.

"Ved, you take that back." Java said.

"It's okay, Java. So, this is how you want it. I'll see you in reality space at noon." Ram said "With all the safeties off."

"And, If i win. You hand over Cloe." Ved said.

"I don't write the rules. Like I said all the safeties are off." Ram said.

Ved walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, May is delirious in bed. Salene and Mark are by her side.<p>

"This is great. I like this game." May said. "Is Amber here?"

"May, please listen to me. This isn't a game." Salene replied.

"But, I love the game." May said. "I want the version where we're together, Mark. Where you love me. Are you there, Mark? It is you, isn't it?"

Mark takes May hand and holds it.

"Yes, I'm here. You need some sleep" He said.

"Do I need to rest to get to the next level?" May asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be okay. You get to the next level and he will be there." Salene replied.

May falls asleep and Mark is still holding her hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a Citynet broadcast is being shown.<p>

"Here it is. At noon today you can watch the greatest contest of all time. Ved has challenged Ram himself to combat. You can watch the fight live here on Citynet at noon today." female Techno presenter said.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Ebony is in her room and there is a knock at the door.<p>

"Yes." Ebony said.

The door opens and a Techno enters.

"City leader wants to see you." the Techno said.

Salene enters the room and the Techno leaves.

"Ebony." Salene said, then she sees Java is there. "Sorry."

"It's okay. We've said what we had to say. She's all yours." Java said.

Java leaves the room and closes the door.

"Yes. What do you want?" Ebony asked.

"I want you to talk to Ram." Salene replied.

"You want me to persuade him to call off his fight? I can't do it." Ebony asked.

"No, about the hospital." Salene replied.

"Ram gave you the go ahead. Didn't he?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah." Salene replied.

"And he gave you equipment and medicines, right?" Ebony asked.

"But not enough. We need more." Salene replied.

"You may not have noticed but nobody's making that stuff any longer." Ebony said. "Stocks are running out and most of what's left is past its use by date and useless."

"Ram's got some. I know he does." Salene said.

"He needs them for himself." Ebony said.

"There are dozens maybe hundreds of kids out there getting hurt. We're doing what we can for them but without medication. Some of them are going to die." Salene said.

"And, so will Ram." Ebony said. "So, forget it Salene."

"I should have known. You wouldn't want to help." Salene said.

"Now hold on." Ebony said.

"You have sold out. You're nothing but Ram's puppet." Salene said.

"If you think Ram will listen. You go talk to him. You're city boss now. When you took on the job, you took on the responsibilties." Ebony said.

"I know that." Salene said.

"Good. So don't come running to me every time you got a problem." Ebony said. "I've got problems of my own. The door's right behind you."

Salene leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ram, Java and Ved are in the black room inside the hotel.<p>

Java gives Ram a headset.

"Thank you, Java." Ram said.

"Just take care." Java said.

"Me? Take care?" Ram asked. "Ved's the one you should be saying that to."

Java walks over to Ved. "Ved, please. It's not too late." She said.

"You're worried about Ram. Better say your goodbyes now." Ved said.

"Okay. Goodbye Ved." Java said. "Wish I could say it's been nice knowing you but I can't."

Java leaves the black room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Mall. The Mallrats are watching the Citynet broadcast.<p>

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. A no holds barred, a winner takes all contest between Ram and his challenger Ved." the female Techno presenter said. "Let the game begin."

Ram and Ved appear on the screen dressed in white carrying lightsaber's and they fight.

Soon, Ved is lying on the floor and Ram stands over him.

"All safeties off, Ved. Who's the sicko now?" Ram asked.

"Do it. Do it." Ved replied.

Ram deletes Ved in the game.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Ram enters his room followed by Java.<p>

"Well, it's done." He said.

"You need painkillers." She said.

"I'm fine." He said. "I just needed to show him who's boss around here."

"Well, you sure did that." She said, as she prepares some medicine.

"I never thought he'd go through with it." He said. "That kid had guts."

Java walks over to Ram with some pills in a small metal container.

"Here, this should help with the pain." She said, as she gives him the pills.

"Would you stop acting like a nurse maid." He said.

"Take them please." She said.

"Where's Ebony? I want her here to share the glory." He asked.

"You can't." She replied.

"What do you mean I can't?" He asked.

"She still has a cold." She replied.

"Don't tell me what I can do. Go and find Ebony. Bring her to me." He said. "Now."

Java leaves the room.

Ram takes the pills and washes them down with water.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ram is with Java in the control room and Ebony walks in.<p>

"My lovely Ebony. So glad you could come." He said.

"Well you know how it is, Ram. Your wish is my command." Ebony said.

"You say the sweetest things." He said.

"Ram." Java said.

Ebony sneezes into a tissue.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be getting too close." Ebony said.

"No, no, no. Stay." He said. "Never mind. What harm can it do? You're my wife. I've been missing you."

"Have you?" Ebony asked. "You know it wasn't my choice to stay away."

"I know it couldn't be helped." Ram replied.

"No. I don't know what I would do if anything should happen to you." Ebony said.

"Huh. Don't you?" Java asked. "I do."

"Java, that's enough." He replied. "Leave."

"But, Ram." Java said.

"I said enough. Just leave us." Ram said.

Java leaves the room, Ebony walks behind Ram and massages his shoulders.

"Ebony, tell me what have you been doing?" He asked.

"Worrying about you." She replied.

"Really? There's no need." He said.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, a few aches and pains but nothing serious." He replied. "Did you watch the fight?"

Ebony nods.

"How was I?" He asked.

"You were fantastic." She replied.

"Yeah, I suppose I was." He said.

"It looked like you were having a good time." She said.

"No, I wasn't enjoying myself." He said. "It just sometimes I need to bring discipline to those nearest and dearest to me. It's not something I enjoy but it's just what has to be done when someone steps out of line."

Ebony stops massaging Ram's shoulders.

"Come on, keep going." He said.

Ebony massages his shoulders.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Ram is with Java and Ebony in the control room.<p>

"Ved's figures indicated that ninety-five percent of the population are scanned in." Java said.

"The city's ours. Let's put it to work." Ram said.

"No pay, no play." Java said.

"Such a catchy slogan. Simple enough even for a virt to comprehend." Ram said.

"Are you sure we're not rushing this?" Ebony asked.

"We rush because our power supply depends on it." Ram replied.

"Its just in my experience. I found that people don't work to work." Ebony said.

"But they do want to play. They can't survive without the game so we can get them to do whatever we want them to." Ram said.

"Don't get too carried away. Scanning them is easy. Putting them on a chain gang is another thing altogether." Ebony said.

Ebony sneezes into a tissue.

"Ebony, you still got that cold?" Java asked.

"I'm over the worst of it." Ebony replied.

"But not totally. Which clearly explains your rather negative attitude towards our plans." Ram said. "Maybe those little germs are getting in there and interfering with your judgement."

"Just a word of caution. Look before we leap." Ebony said.

"No need. It's a done deal." Java said.

"Java's right. We've already won over their little hearts and minds." Ram said. "Besides we have no choice. Our resources are being stretched to the limits. We need all the manpower that we can get to get the show up on the road."

"Is it that bad?" Ebony asked.

"The whole operation is on a massive scale." Ram replied. "It eats up electricity. But don't worry. they'll learn to love their servitude. Embrace it with open arms."

Ram started laughing.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, the Mallrats are eating breakfast in the Cafe and Salene walks up the stairs.<p>

"Salene, want some porridge?" Siva asked.

"No thanks." Salene replied. "Has anyone seen Pride?"

"Something wrong?" Mark asked.

"No. Nothing. I just wanted a word with him and I couldn't find him anywhere." Salene replied.

Salene leaves the Cafe.

"Right, time for patrol." Dee said.

Dee stands up from the table leaving an empty bowl.

"I'll catch up." Mark said.

"No, we go together as a team. You want me to pull rank?" Dee asked.

"Alright. Let's go." Mark replied.

Mark and Dee walk down the stairs.

Siva clears away the bowls of porridge.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Java is with Ram in his room.<p>

"It works out to be about an eight hour day for each virt." She said. "Assuming they're working at full capacity."

"We'll make sure of that." He said.

"Let's hope they're not too tired afterwards for reality space." She said.

"No, they won't be." He said. "They'll be thinking of nothing else during their daily grind. Dreaming of escaping from their loathsome existence. Although, on reflection I share some of Ebony's concerns."

"Forget her. She was letting her bad mood do the talking." She said.

"No. In the initial stages we are vulnerable." He said. "That's why I have come up with the perfect solution. Jay."

"I don't understand." She said.

"Someone has to sell the new idea to the virt's. Why not Jay?" He's well known. He's one of my chief commander's." He said. "Let him be the public face."

"Take the heat you mean." She replied.

"Once the virt's start grumbling. Who do they blame?" He asked. "Jay. Who was the object of their hatred?"

"Jay." She replied.

"Two birds, one stone." He said. "We get everything up and running. And, we help seal his fate."

"Let me tell him." She said.

Ram started laughing and Java smirked.

* * *

><p>Later on, Jay is by the hotel pool and Java appears with a drink in her hand.<p>

"I've been looking for you." She said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Got good news for you." She replied.

"I find that hard to believe." He said.

Java sits down next to him.

"So bitter, so young." She said. "All because of being left out in the cold. I've come to welcome you back into the fold."

"Ram wouldn't trust me to push his wheelchair." He said.

"That's where you're wrong. Ram may have his temper tantrums but he's no fool." She said. "He knows your capabilities and has decided to give you a mission worthy of them."

"Cut the hype." He said.

"As of today, the virt's are going to have to work for their right to play the game. No more free ride." She said. "Ram needs a strong figure head to get it through. You're it."

"No way. He's out of his mind. He knows how I feel about reality space." He said. "He wants me to push it down people's throats."

"Whose side are you on?" She asked. "Our leader gives you an important post and you turn your nose up. I thought you resented not having any influence."

"Nobody consulted me. I'm expected to blindly follow orders." He replied.

"You're scared. You make a lot of noise but when it comes to facing a real challenge, you run away." She said.

"That's not true." He said.

"Power frightens you. You're happy without it. Pitiful." She said.

Java moves his communicator headset and kisses him on the cheek.

"Enjoy the cocktail." She said.

Java leaves Jay sitting at the table and he throws the drink away.

* * *

><p>Later on, Jay is in the Mall with Salene in the Cafe.<p>

"If the work is anything like the work camps. They'll be leaving in drones." He said.

"I wouldn't be too sure." She said. "Are you going to turn down Ram?"

"I left Ram awhile back. Time to make it official." He replied.

Jay gets up from the table and walks down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Java is in the control room and Ebony walks in.<p>

"Where are you going?" Java asked.

"To see Ram." Ebony replied.

"I don't think so. Not with you still infectious." Java said.

"I've got the sniffles. How much harm can that do?" Ebony asked.

"The common cold could have a devastating effect on him. I'm not allowing it." Java replied.

"For his own good?" Ebony asked.

"I care about Ram but you don't." Java replied. "You'll only stick around as long as it's useful. You'd dump Ram in a second if you got a better offer."

"You wouldn't?" Ebony asked.

"I'm here for the duration." Java replied.

"Trouble is Ram's in love with me. Not you. I'd say that gives me an edge." Ebony said. "Wouldn't you?"

Ebony leaves and Ram wheels in.

"Java. Did you send Ebony away?" He asked. "I specifically asked to see her. What on earth possessed you?"

"It's her flu. She could easily give it to you." She replied. "I thought it best she stay clear."

"That's for me to decide. How dare you presume otherwise." He said, angrily. "Ram only decides who he sees and when. Understand?"

Java remained quiet.

* * *

><p>Later on, Jay walks into the control room at the hotel.<p>

"This better be good, Jay. Can't you see I'm busy?" Ram asked.

"I quit. I no longer take orders from you or any Techno." Jay replied.

"So, you don't enjoy your new assignment then?" Ram asked.

"Slave master. I played that game for too long. It's over." Jay replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ram asked.

"Maybe because your little empire is crumbling around you." Jay replied.

"Is that so?" Ram asked.

"So, what happens now?" Jay asked.

"I'm so glad you asked. In the light of your treachery. I have no choice but..." Ram replied.

Ram sneezes and Java goes to his side.

"Guards. Seize him." Ram said, before leaving the room.

Jay manages to evade three Techno's and runs down the corridor.

Jay is grabbed by two Techno's and Java appears.

"Hold it. Let him go. I said let him go." She said.

The guards let go of Jay.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Revenge and you can help me." She replied.

"The only person you're interested in helping is yourself." He said.

"I can help you, Jay. If you want me to?" She asked. "Otherwise you might have to be taught an expensive lesson."

Jay walks away from Java.

"A lesson you'll never forget." She said.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day, inside the Mall. Siva finds Jay sitting at a table in the Cafe.<p>

"Hi. Hello." She said.

"Hi." He said.

Siva sits down next to him.

"You look terrible." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Why? So, you can tell your boss how much of a loser I am." He replied.

"What? You think I'm some kind of spy?" She asked.

"Well, are you? What are you doing here otherwise?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question." She replied. "If you can come around to Mallrats point of view. Why can't I?"

"It's not it." He replied.

"What then?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's odd you being here that's all. Turning your life upside down. Giving up everything." He replied.

"If that's what you think. You are so wrong." She said, angrily.

Siva gets up and walks away from Jay.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Java is with Ram in his room.<p>

Ram has a towel around his neck and is blowing into a tissue.

"Curse her." He said.

"Ebony?" She asked.

"Yes and her filthy germs." He replied.

"I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen." She said.

"Don't lecture me, Java." He said.

"Someone has to. Have you forgotten what happened last time?" She asked. "How close you came?"

Java offers Ram a drink.

"Come on, drink this." She said.

"I don't want it." He said.

"Please Ram for me." She said.

"Will you stop fussing?" He asked.

"After all you did for Jay. He walks out on you." She replied.

"Don't you worry about Jay. I've got plans for him." He said. "He's a traitor and he'll be dealt with."

"But don't delete him." She said.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"You want to see the traitor suffer. Don't you?" She asked. "I thought we might pay a little visit."

Ram smugly grins before getting the sniffles.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, Dee and Mark are talking and walking upstairs.<p>

"I want a complete itinerary of all the market traders." She said.

Dee gives Mark a pocket note book.

"Issue a licence to each existing stall holder. Name, Tribe, all the blurb. New pitches are suspended until further notice." She said.

"Paperwork?" He asked.

"It's called administation." She replied.

"Okay. I'll do it." He said.

Dee holds Mark's free hand as they walk down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Salene walks into the Cafe and finds Jay still sitting at a table.<p>

"Bad night?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied.

"Ram? Ved?" She asked.

Salene sits down next to Jay.

"Both. One's lost it and the other is lost." He replied.

"No-one would blame you if you decided to leave the city." She said. "It might be for the best."

"I had a vision and now it's in ruins." He said. "I wanted a better city. I wanted to make a difference."

"You have made a difference." She said. "What about the hospital? No way would we have got that without you. Maybe you should stop thinking about us and start thinking about yourself. Because, Ram is going to want revenge."

"So, what? I just leave." He said.

* * *

><p>It's the afternoon. Back inside the Mall, Siva is reading a magazine in the Cafe and Jay walks in.<p>

"Hi Jay. You made the right decision leaving Ram." She said.

"We both did." He said, as he sits down next to her.

"Who would have thought we would end up here." She said.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." He said.

"That's okay. You're worried aren't you?" She asked. "I mean, about Ram."

"Aren't you?" He asked.

"He's cut me off. As far as he's concerned I don't exist." She replied. "Besides, he's got Ebony now. I was never a match for her anyway. But you, you're a threat. You know too much. Maybe you should make a run for it while you still got the chance."

"That's what Salene said." He said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the hotel, a familiar female Techno is wearing a mask and is sat in front of an iMac in the control room.<p>

Ebony walks in and watches what the Techno is doing on the iMac.

"Something on your mind?" Ebony asked.

"Nothing at all." Zandra replied. "Look at this, this is image manipulation."

"What's that?" Ebony asked.

"It's when you take one image from one location and superimpose it into another." Zandra replied.

Zandra taps away at the keyboard and Ebony sees a beach on the iMac's screen.

"Watch." Zandra said.

Ebony looks at the screen and sees her and Ram walking along the beach.

"What else can they do?" Ebony asked.

"They can hold hands." Zandra replied, as she presses some keys.

Ebony watches as she and Ram holds hands. Zandra presses more keys.

Ebony sees Ram putting his arm around her shoulder on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Ebony asked.

"You can do alot more with this program." Zandra replied.

"It's brilliant." Ebony said.

Zandra presses a couple of keys and Jay and Amber appear kissing.

"And, it all makes sense." Ebony said.

Ebony realises she has been duped into marrying a control freak.

Zandra smiles when she sees the penny has finally dropped.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ebony finds Java in the lobby of the hotel.<p>

"What on earth is up with you?" Ebony asked.

"What do you think?" Java replied.

"That reality space thing. You know when they superimpose images so it looks like you're there with someone but not with them at all?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah. Ram's so clever." Java replied.

"I saw Amber there once. In one of the game's." Ebony said. "Does that mean she's in the database? And, could they use her image?"

"I guess so from when they were doing those experiments on her." Java replied. "But, you know that was all exaggerated. Most of those kids are volunteers and they enjoyed it too."

"Yeah." Ebony said.

"But, I guess you know all that. After all, we are sister's." Java said. "Don't you think it's time to get to know each other?"

"I know you Java. Just like Siva." Ebony replied. "You'll both stab each other in the back if you could benefit. Don't play friendly sister with me."

Ebony walks away from Java.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ebony is in her room and she finds the discarded compact disc in the bin.<p>

She puts the disc into the iBook laptop on her desk and watches the video of Amber and Jay kissing.

"Oh, gosh. How stupid." She said. "Oh, Jay. Jay."

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. Jay is with the Mallrats in the Cafe.<p>

"This is my fault. They're getting me back." Jay said.

"Would you just stop beating yourself up about this." Salene said. "If it weren't you, we wouldn't have a hospital."

"Well we don't. Not now." Jay said.

"The city is crawling with gangs wanting to fight each other." Salene said. "It could have been any one of them."

"I don't know if I should stick around with you guys anymore." Jay said.

"Just because things are tough right now. It doesn't mean we turn our backs on our friends." Salene said. "It's not the Mallrat way."

"Thanks." Jay said.

"Not everyone is playing the game. Not everyone is being scanned." Dee said. "We should be recruiting them."

"We've got to find them." Salene said.

"Train them up, you mean?" Siva asked.

"Like the old militia." Dee replied.

"Exactly. We can totally turn this thing around." Salene said. "Look at us, we're sitting around moping when we should be out there fighting back."

"I appreciate it. But if any of you guys got hurt. I'll never be able to live with myself." Jay said.

Jay walks over to the stairs.

"Jay." Salene said.

"I'm sorry, guys." Jay said.

* * *

><p>Later on, Jay is with Siva in the Cafe. She packs some food for him.<p>

"This should keep you going." She said.

"For a month." He said.

"If at first, you don't succeed." She said.

"Give up and head for the hills." He said.

"I didn't mean it like that." She said.

"If you see Ebony." He said.

"It's not likely." She said.

"Yeah. But if you do. Tell her I say hi." He said.

"Sure." She said.

Siva hands Jay the food and he puts it into his bag.

"Well, thanks again. He said.

Jay leaves the room, stands at the top of stairs and removes the communicator headset.

Ebony is on the stairs, she looks up at him and watches him throw away the headset.

Jay walks down the stairs towards Ebony.

"Jay, are you leaving?" She asked.

Jay doesn't reply.

"But, you can't." She said.

"I thought you'd be pleased." He said.

Jay walks past Ebony.

"Don't go. I'm sorry for everything. I've been a complete fool." She said.

Jay turns around.

"I'm sorry Ebony. It's kinda late for that." He said.

"I know." She said. "But, just take long enough to see this."

Ebony holds up the compact disc.

"Please." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My worst nightmare." She replied. "Jay, please. I was wrong."

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall, Jay and Ebony are watching the disc on the iMac.<p>

"This just didn't happen." He said.

"I know that now." She said.

"Why didn't you come to me? Ask me?" He asked.

"Jay, it was all there in full colour. You and Amber." She replied. "I mean, what more proof did I need?"

"Ram's doing." He replied.

"Who else?" She asked. "I only just found out they can even do things like this. We may have never found out."

Jay and Ebony look at each other before kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC). Mega appears (Episode 41).

**Summary:** Season 4. Techno's. No kids. No pets. No Ellie etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 4.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Thirty-Four<strong>

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel., Java walks into Ram's new room.<p>

"Good morning, Ram. Here are those printout's." She said.

Java looks around, drops the folder and rushes over to Ram.

"Ram, what is it? What's happening?" She asked.

"Help me, Java." He replied, weakly.

"What do you need?" She asked.

Ram points behind him and Java goes to the medicine chest.

She picks it up and carries it back to him.

"Which one?" She asked.

Ram points out a bottle.

"This one." She said. "How many? One? Two? More?"

Java opens the bottle, takes some pills out and puts them in his mouth.

"Just relax. Take it easy." She said, as she gives him water.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, Ebony and Jay are lying in bed together.<p>

"If you knew how many times I've thought of this." He said.

"You and me both." She said.

"I thought I lost you." He said. "And, when they trashed the hospital. I thought I got to go."

"They trashed the hospital?" She asked.

"Medicines. Everything." He replied.

"But now we're together, right?" She asked.

"Right." He replied.

"And we have a score to settle." She said.

"Ebony." He said.

"Jay, I can't leave it. Ram robbed us of time that we can't get back and he made me look like a fool." She said. "Ram has it coming. Big time."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Java is giving orders to a Techno as Ram is still sick behind her.<p>

"No-one is to enter this room for the rest of the day. Understood?" She asked.

"Yes, Java." the Techno replied.

"Get word to security at the front of the building. Anyone who wants to see Ram, gets to see me first." She said. "And I mean anyone, got me?"

"Yes, Java." the Techno replied.

Java waves the Techno away and closes the door behind him.

Java walks back to Ram and holds his gloved hand. "I'm here." She said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, a makeshift hospital has been set-up as the old one got trashed.<p>

"I got to say, Salene. Why didn't we use the Mall as a hospital in the first place?" Jay asked.

"It's getting mad out there." Dee said.

Dee walks behind the shop counter where medical supplies are kept.

May is sat on a bed near the counter.

"May, how are you feeling?" Salene asked.

"Great, much better." May replied.

"If you run into a bunch of crazies. Make sure you're wearing the right colours." Dee said.

"That's right. You got to watch the Red's or you'll never make it to level nine." May said.

"May, you got to break the cycle or you're never going to recover." Salene said.

"Salene, I'm fine. Really." May said. "I just wanted to warn anyone else in the game."

"Jay, have you noticed something?" Salene asked.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Most of this lot aren't wearing any colours." Salene replied.

"Unscanned." Jay said.

"They must be." Salene said.

"Looks like we've found the recruits for the cause you were talking about." Jay said.

"Jay." Salene said.

Salene pointed at Ebony, Jay turned around and walked over to her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the hotel. Ram is on his bed with plastic sheeting around him.<p>

Ram has fallen into a coma and Java tries to look after him.

"It's alright. You're going to be fine. Trust me." She said.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, Ebony and Jay are talking near the stairs.<p>

"I went to see Ram. Java's not letting anyone near him." She said.

"What is she up to now?" He asked.

"I think he's ill. Java says not." She replied. "But, she's just ordered a fresh supply of medicines."

"For when?" He asked.

"Arriving today. Why?" She asked.

"Can you find out more about this?" He asked.

"I can try." She replied. "What have you got in mind?"

"What you saw us doing back there. A medical centre in the Mall and we haven't got a packet of plasters between us." He replied.

"A heist on the supply track." She said.

"Why not? They hit the hospital hard enough." He said.

"I like it. I want in on it." She said.

Jay doesn't say anything.

"What?" She asked. "The others?"

"I have to put it to them." He replied.

"Then the sooner the better." She said.

"Okay, come with me." He said. "You can tell them yourself."

* * *

><p>The Mallrats are gathered upstairs in the Cafe at the top of stairs.<p>

"There's a consignment of medical supplies being delivered by truck today to the Techno's." Jay said. "The proposal is we get to the truck and supplies before it reaches Ram.

"When's it going to arrive?" Salene asked.

"I'm not sure." Ebony replied.

"Which road?" Dee asked.

"It could be from either direction." Ebony replied.

"But she can find out." Jay said.

Ebony leaves.

"Why do you trust Ebony so much?" Salene asked.

"What do you want to hear?" Jay asked. "Gut feeling. Inituation."

"We should look out for the truck." Dee said. "There's only two roads it can come in on. If we see it, that's proof Ebony's on our side."

"How do we let everybody know it's on?" Jay asked.

"Dee." Salene replied.

"Me?" Dee asked.

"Your Citynet broadcast. The lookout's get word to you, you slip in a coded message and we go for it." Salene replied.

* * *

><p>Back inside the hotel, Java is still with Ram in his room and a Techno walks in.<p>

Java quickly kneels down by his bedside.

"Ram, I really need you to wake up." She said. "Which is the one you need? Is it this one?

"Are you alright, Java?" the Techno asked.

"No, I'm upset." Java replied. "I don't know if commander Ram will make it."

The Techno leaves and Java looks over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dee is in the control room at the hotel doing a Citynet broadcast.<p>

"Howdy. Here we are again with your daily update on the city and what's new." She said. "As you know, we like to hear from our viewers so that we can aim our programme directly at your concerns. Don't forget it's your slot. If there's anything you want read, just contact us and we'll see what we can do about it."

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, Jay is with Ebony in her room sitting on the bed.<p>

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" She asked. "Waiting for Dee's coded message?"

"I suppose." He replied.

"I've been thinking." She said.

"Me too." He said.

"You've been thinking what I've been thinking?" She asked.

"What if the truck doesn't show?" He replied. "We've got each other and the world's a big place."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Mallrats are watching the Citynet broadcast.<p>

"Lots of you have been dropping notes in. Saying you'll love to see re-runs of some of the old programme's." Dee said. "I've got one here, just handed in. Bring back Digby Dog the best cartoon ever."

"That's it. Go find Jay." Salene said.

Mark leaves the room.

"You stay here Siva and look out for May." Salene said. "We won't be long."

Salene leaves the room.

"Take care." Siva said.

* * *

><p>Later on, in the countryside on a road. Jay halts the supply truck.<p>

The truck stops and the Techno's climb out.

"Go. Go. Go." Salene shouted.

The Mallrats and Jay ambush the Techno's.

May appears with a blue headband on.

The Techno's are soon defeated.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, the Mallrats are carrying boxes of medical supplies from the truck.<p>

Salene walks in carrying a box and puts it down by the grille.

"May." Salene said.

May walked past her, stopped and turned around.

"I still don't understand how you got there." Salene said.

"I thought you guys would have wanted some help." May said.

"Are you sure that's all there is to it?" Salene asked.

May walks away and Mark walks past Salene carrying a box.

* * *

><p>Back inside the hotel, Java is in Ram's room.<p>

"Ram, can you hear me?" She asked. "It's me Java."

Java puts her hand on top of his gloved hand.

"You don't have to try and speak. But, if you know I'm here. Just squeeze my hand." She said.

Ram doesn't squeeze Java's hand and she smiles.

* * *

><p>Later on, Mega is in Ved's old room with a Techno inside the hotel.<p>

"I don't get it. I thought Ram was working on some big deal program." Mega said. "Why hasn't he told us? And, why isn't there any record of him anywhere on the system?

"That's not a question we should answer, sir." a Techno replied. "The program may be classified."

There is a knock at the door and Ebony walks in.

"What can I do for you?" Mega asked.

"It's more of a question of what I can do for you." Ebony replied.

The Techno leaves the room.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Ebony walks towards Mega. "Information trade." She said.

"What kind of information?" He asked.

"There are rumours on the street that Ram is dead." She replied.

"I don't deal in rumours." He said.

"Then, what do you deal in?" She asked. "I think I could find something that you want."

"Maybe." He replied.

"Some of your guards overheard people talking at the casino." She said. "If it's true then. It could be that, my sister Java is playing some kind of takeover game."

"Could be." He said.

"It's only a rumour." She said. "What have you got?"

"Stuff about some special project. Ram hasn't been online in twenty-four hours." He replied.

"So?" She asked.

"So, what have you got to trade?" He asked.

"I need a little more information and if I get it." She replied. "I'm sure I can make it worth both our while."

"I get back to you." He said.

"I thought you might." She said.

* * *

><p>Later on, inside the Mall. Jay is in Ebony's room.<p>

"You think Ram might be dead." He said.

"I made up a rumour. But the more I think about it. The more it seems possible." She said.

"That would explain why they haven't come for me or done anything about the truck we raided." He said.

"And, the special projects story?" She asked. "He's not programming so it has to be a cover.

"It could be a trap. Put your enemy off guard and catch him when he shows himself." He replied.

"But, why would Ram go through all that trouble?" She asked. "When he could pick us off anytime he wants."

"Because, he's a games player. He likes to show off." He replied.

"No, it's time to take him on. I know it is." She said. "Like we said we would. You and me together. Come here."

Ebony pulls Jay close but she is interrupted by a Citynet broadcast on an iMac nearby.

The Citynet broadcast finishes.

"That wasn't him. It was image manipulation just like they used to fool me about you." She said.

"And, if it isn't?" He asked.

"Either way. I have to go back." She replied.

Ebony and Jay look at the glitchy Ram on the iMac screen.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the hotel.<p>

Ram has died in his sleep. Java can't find his pulse and she cries.

The germaphobe bigamist is dead from the common cold.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, Ebony and the Mallrats are in the Cafe.<p>

"We go down there with all the people we can find and we challenge them to produce Ram." Ebony said. "When they can't, Jay tells them he's taking over."

"No. Java will tell them to open fire the minute she knows you're there." Jay said. "We'll lose the initiative."

"He's right. She will." Siva said.

"I'm going on my own." Jay said.

"Excuse me." Ebony said.

"If I can persuade enough of them to follow me before she knows I'm in there." Jay said. "Then I've got an even chance of smoking her out. Anything else will end in a nightmare."

"Alright. Then I'm coming with you." Ebony said.

"No. This is between me and Java." Jay said. "I'm going on my own."

"But you need backup." Ebony said. "You need someone to help you get out if anything goes wrong."

"No way. Java will zap you. She wouldn't hesitate." Jay said.

"She will zap you too." Ebony said. "And, if you can take the risk. So can I."

"That's why you have to stay. If something happens to me. You have to stay alive and carry on." Jay said.

"Don't you understand? If you're not there, I don't want to carry on." Ebony said. "You're the only thing I've got. Don't do this to me, please."

"I'm sorry. The answer's no." Jay said.

Jay walks down the stairs and Ebony notices the girls are looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" Ebony asked.

Dee, Salene and Siva didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Later on, Jay arrives at the hotel and a Techno guard sees him.<p>

"Jay, what are you doing here?" the guard asked.

"Tell me, is Java still holed up with Ram?" He asked.

"As far as I know. But, you've got to get out of here." the guard replied. "If anyone sees us. I'll have to arrest you."

"That's exactly what I want you to do." He said.

Jay is escorted into the control room by the guard.

"Attention please. We have us a prisoner." the guard said.

"Go ahead, you can lock me up if you want." He said. "Or you can listen to what I have to tell you. Ram is dead. You've been fooled by Java."

"Where's your proof?" a Techno asked.

"You want proof. Then, let's go ask her." He replied.

Jay and the Techno's leave the control room and head towards Ram's door.

"Open up." He said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Ram's orders." a Techno guard said.

"Ram's not giving the orders. All you're guarding is a corpse. Now stand aside." He said. "Stand aside."

Java appears from around the corner.

"Stay exactly where you are." She said. "Get him."

The Techno guards by the door raise their zappers and so do the Techno's behind Jay.

"It's over Java. They know." He said.

"What do they know? That a washed-up has-been has just crawled out of the woodwork." She said.

"You can't bluff your way out of this." He said. "Where's Ram?"

"Ram's fine." She lied.

"Tell them to put down their weapons and we'll go easy on them." He said.

"Why? So, you can takeover with Ebony?" She asked. "Can't you see what he's trying to do? It's a trick so he can take control."

"That's right. I am taking control but this is no trick." He said. "I'm taking over so we can have a future. Not to prop up Ram's sick fantasies. Do you want that or do you want to be lied to for the rest of your lives?"

Jay grabs Java and holds a zapper against Java's throat.

"Stay back, all of you." He said.

"Jay, get out of here now. Go." a Techno said.

"I need a security card." Jay said. "You, hand over it."

Another Techno gives Jay the security card and he pushes Java towards the Techno's in the corridor.

Jay runs away from them and leaves the hotel.

Java couldn't tell the Techno's their leader was dead.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, Dee is in the makeshift hospital and Salene walks in.<p>

"Dee, have you slept yet?" Salene asked.

Dee doesn't answer.

"You can't go on like this." Salene said.

"It's not me. It's the city. Look at them, it's like a war going on out there just because of some stupid game." Dee said. "What is with them all?"

"In the meantime I'll go find someone to relieve you." Salene replied.

Salene walks away from Dee.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Ebony is in the control room with Java.<p>

"Where's Jay, Ebony?" Java asked.

"The city's in chaos. They're all fighting each other so I've been trying to restore control." Ebony said. "What about Jay?"

"I have a plan for him. It sorts him out and gets the streets back in order at the same time." Java replied. "Do you want to hear it?"

Ebony nods.

Java takes a compact disc and puts into the cd drive of a silver laptop.

"We're about to announce a new citywide entertainment in reality space. It's like a hunt and zap style game." Java said. "Only this time it's free."

"Does this mean everyone can play?" Ebony asked.

"Yes, little sister." Java replied. "Jay will be a virtual target."

"How will the game harm him?" Ebony asked.

"It won't." Java replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.<p>

"So, we agreed. We stay?" Salene asked.

Everyone nods.

"Good. Siva, I want you to redouble your efforts with the militia." Salene said. "We have to train up a sufficient resistance as soon as we can."

"Alright." Siva said.

"Then let's go." Salene said. "Mark, can you do anything to upgrade our security systems?"

"Yeah, I'll try." Mark replied.

"May, can you go check outside?" Salene asked.

"Yeah." May replied.

Everyone leaves to do their assigned jobs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a Citynet broadcast is shown on iMac's throughout the city.<p>

"Here's a special announcement for everyone. We've got a new game for you to play and it's for free." the Techno female presenter said. "That's right, everyone can play and no credits are required."

* * *

><p>Back inside the control room at the hotel. Java and Ebony are talking about Jay.<p>

"I want to show you something." Java said.

Java shows Ebony the laptop screen. A virtual Jay walks around.

"What are you going to do to him?" Ebony asked

"Blur the boundaries between fantasy and reality." Java replied. "And, soon the players won't be able to tell the difference."

Ebony looked confused.

"You still don't understand. Check this out." Java said.

A Citynet broadcast is being filmed. The female Techno presenter appears in virtual reality space.

"Welcome to the hunt. First, your target. This is the face of your enemy." the presenter said.

Jay appears on the screen.

"Hunters. Your mission is simple, track him down and destroy him." the presenter said. "Before he destroys you."

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall. Mark is in Jack's old room checking security plans for the Mall and Dee walks in.<p>

"Something is wrong." Dee said. "They've put Jay into the game and everyone is after him."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Java is showing Ebony the city on the security monitor's.<p>

Java picks up a remote control and presses a button.

"Fantasy or reality?" Java asked. " How's the game doing?"

The Techno female presenter appears.

"Looks like they're about to close in on him." the presenter said.

"Let's get ready to make the announcement then." Java said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in virtual reality space.<p>

Jay is by an old building and May appears behind a barrel.

She is wearing a blue headband and fires her zapper.

Jay disappears off the screen.

* * *

><p>Back at the control room in the hotel. Java is filming the Citynet broadcast as Ebony watches.<p>

"Hello, happy hunters. That was over quick." the female Techno presenter said. "We're going to do it all over again. Same rules and same target. Only this time we're going to turn the city into a gaming zone. Whoever takes him out, will be awarded a lifetime pass to all future games. Let the hunting begin."

Ebony looks at the security monitor's and sees the real Jay walking a deserted city street.

* * *

><p>It's the afternoon in the city. Back in the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.<p>

"So, he's out there on his own. Being tracked down by the whole city like he's some kind of animal." Salene shouted.

"Ram wouldn't do that. Would he? I mean not for real?" Siva asked.

"I don't know Siva. You're his wife. You know what he's capable of." Salene replied.

* * *

><p>Back in the control room, Ebony and Java watch the monitor's and sees Jay is being chased by a group of kids.<p>

Jay manages to hide behind a small shed, the kids run past him and Jay runs in the opposite direction.

"He's getting away." Java said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, a group of kids appear behind the security grille.<p>

"We want Jay." a kid shouted.

"He is not here." Siva shouted. "Get out of here."

"Bring him out here or we'll trash the place." the kid shouted.

The group of kids start rattling the grille.

"What's going on?" Salene asked, as she came down the stairs.

"They think we're hiding Jay." Dee replied.

"What is your problem?" Salene shouted.

"We know you've got him. We've seen him coming in and out of here." the kid shouted.

"Even if Jay was here. There's no way we would hand him over." Salene shouted. "What do you want with him anyway?"

"Didn't you hear what he was saying in the game?" the kid shouted.

"It's only a game." Siva shouted.

The kids keep rattling the grille and kept shouting "We want Jay."

Siva turns around to face Salene and the other Mallrats.

"So, what do we now?" Siva asked.

"We have to find Jay." Salene replied. "If this is what's happening all over the city."

"I've got my troops." Siva said. "We'll be okay."

"Someone needs to stay and guard the Mall." Salene said.

"I will." Dee said.

"Alright, we'll go out through the sewers. Let's go." Siva said.

Siva and the militia leave the Mall.

* * *

><p>Later on, on the city streets. Jay is hiding in a disused building.<p>

May appears and slowly walks towards him.

"May. We're working together." He said. "Me and the Mallrats."

"How do you know them?" She asked.

"They're our friends." He replied.

"You're not fooling me. Ths is part of the game." She said.

"This is real. I'm real." He said.

May grabs Jay and pulls him to the floor.

"I'm not virtual. I know too much about you." He said. "Listen, you were with Mark and you loved him. I couldn't know that if I was computer generated. You've been tricked."

May releases her grip off Jay.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, the security monitor's dont show any sign of Jay.<p>

"Who you had to do was follow him." Java said, to a Techno

"He went into a building, Java." the Techno said.

"Tell me what's the point in a game. If you can't see the outcome." Java said.

"Maybe he got away." Ebony said.

"Try sector thirty." Java said.

The Techno leaves and so does Ebony.

"Ebony. Ebony." Java said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, the kids wearing coloured headbands are searching the Mall.<p>

Dee and Mark at the top of stairs and a girl wearing a red headband appears.

"Why don't you make it easy on yourselves?" the girl asked. "Tell us where he is."

"I told you a thousand times." Dee replied.

"Yeah, right. We're going to find him if we have to tear this place apart." the girl said.

The girl in the red headband joins the other kids.

"Alright, this is what I want you to do." Dee said. "Go out through the sewers and find Salene."

"I just need to say one thing." Mark said.

"What's that?" Dee asked.

"I think I'm in love with you." Mark replied. "Just be careful, Dee."

Mark touches her shoulder before he runs down the stairs.

Dee is in shock by her boyfriend's confession.

* * *

><p>Back at the disused building. Jay and May are talking.<p>

"It's true you know." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"What you said about me and Mark." She replied. "I still care about him."

"You should tell him." He said.

"I nearly wasted you." She said. "You should run."

"So, you can attack me again?" He asked.

"No, from the colours." She replied.

"There's got to be a way out of this mess?" He asked. "Are you going to help me?"

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Maybe, a diversion of some kind." He replied.

May smiles.

* * *

><p>Back at the control room in the hotel. Java is by the security monitor's.<p>

"Why can't we find her?"Java asked, a Techno.

"Something's happening." the Techno replied.

They look at the monitor's and sees groups of kids fighting each other.

* * *

><p>Back on the city streets, Salene and Mark are watching the kids fight each other.<p>

"Look, there's May." She said, as she pointed out May in the melee.

"We got to get back to the Mall." He said.

Salene and Mark quickly run away.

* * *

><p>Back on the city streets, Jay is hiding behind a building waiting for a Techno search party.<p>

He hears footsteps approaching, he raises a wooden chair leg and confronts the person.

He is surprised to see Ebony.

"Jay." She said.

"Ebony." He said. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Ebony and Jay hug.

"I was so worried." She said.

"We have to get out of here." He said.

"I know. But where?" She asked.

"We're too exposed. Let's go." He replied.

Ebony looked up and noticed a security camera pointing at them.

"No, Jay. Kiss me." She said.

Ebony pulls Jay close, kisses him and watches the camera.

"Jay. Wave to the camera." She said.

Jay looks around and sees the camera.

Ebony and Jay wave at the camera with smiles on their faces.

"Ebony, you little..." Java said.

* * *

><p>Back on the city streets. May is with kids wearing blue headbands.<p>

May waves a blue flag around.

"Red's are weak. The blue's will find Jay." She said. "Red's are weak. Red's are nothing."

Siva is with her militia behind a metal fence nearby.

"This is getting out of hand." Siva said.

"Blue's forever. Come on." May said, waving the flag.

The kids in blue headbands runs towards the kids wearing red one's.

"I hope we find Jay before they do." Siva said.

Siva and her militia continue watching the kids fight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jay and Ebony are on the city outskirts.<p>

They are by an abandoned building and a familiar female Techno appears.

Zandra takes off her mask and Ebony is shocked to see her alive.

"No time for questions, Ebony." Zandra said. "We need to get you out of the city."

"I am not leaving without Ebony." Jay said.

Zandra notices a drain cover for the sewers similar to the Mall's.

"I've got an idea." Zandra said.

Ebony and Jay turn around and see the drain cover.

* * *

><p>Back at the control room in the hotel. The security monitor's show kids fightng each other.<p>

Java touches her communicator headset.

"Java, to all units. Listen up, the game is over." She said. "Repeat, the game is over. Get the city tidied up. Find Jay and Ebony."

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, Salene and Mark enter through the opened security grille.<p>

They see Dee is tied to a chair with tape over her mouth.

Salene unties Dee and Mark takes the tape off.

"It's a trap." Dee said.

Suddenly a bunch of kids appear brandishing makeshift weapons. The Mallrats huddle together.

"Where's Jay?" the girl in the red headband asked.

"I tried telling them that I don't know." Dee said.

"As city leader, I order you to leave." Salene said. "Right now. Get out of here."

"Maybe we should take you all on until you give us Jay." the girl in the red headband said.

* * *

><p>Back in the sewers. Zandra leads the way as Jay and Ebony follow her.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on the city streets, a Techno armoured car is trying to disperse the fighting kids.<p>

"This is a special announcement. The game is over. Players are instructed to return to their homes." the announcer said.

Siva and the militia watch the car go past and they leave.

"Jay, Jay. We want Jay. Jay, Jay. We want Jay." the kids chant after the Techno car.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall, the kids wearing colours don't know the game is over.<p>

"We don't like being called losers." the girl in the red headband said.

"When that's exactly what you are." Dee said.

"I'm warning you. You'll regret coming here." Salene said.

"You and your little army is going to take us on?" the girl in the red headband asked.

Salene punches the girl in the red headband and Mark fights the guys.

"Why don't you take me on?" Siva asked, as she entered the Mall with her militia.

The other kids wearing colours approached Siva and she quickly disarms them.

"Get up. I said get up." Siva shouted.

The girl in the red headband stands up and the kids leave.

"Get out of here and don't come back." Siva shouted.

* * *

><p>Back at the control room in the hotel. Java watches as the city streets are cleared by Techno's.<p>

"They must be somewhere." She said. "They can't have just vanished into thin air."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile out in the countryside. Zandra, Ebony and Jay are by a metal bridge.<p>

"It's fresh air." Ebony said.

"We're safe." Jay said.

"We should stay on the move. This area might not be safe much loner." Ebony said.

"Good luck." Zandra said.

Zandra watches as Ebony and Jay walked away.

She puts her mask back on and heads towards the city.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, Salene and Dee are in the trashed Cafe.<p>

"Maybe they thought he was hiding under the tables." Dee said.

"Come on, let's fix it before we start crying about it." Salene said.

"You were very brave before." Dee said. "Standing up to them like that."

"Stupid, more like it. Lucky, Siva showed up when she did." Salene said.

"They wouldn't take no for an answer. Dee said. "Actually, Mark said something to me before all this happened."

"What was it?" Salene asked.

"He said that he loved me." Dee replied.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he treats you." Salene said. "You're a very lucky girl."

Mark appears behind Dee by the kitchen area.

"I'm going to go check the damage in my room." Salene said. "And, leave you two to clean up the Cafe."

"What?" Dee asked.

Salene quickly leaves the room and Mark walks over to Dee.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<br>**


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** Alternative version of The Tribe, Season's 1 to 5.

**Characters:** Main Characters. Original Character (OC).

**Summary:** Season 4. Techno's. No kids. No pets. No Ellie etc.

**Rating: **Teen.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The Tribe". All characters belong to Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:** Some changes to Season 4.

**Story Note: **Bits of Season 4. Mixed with my own ideas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Thirty-Five<strong>

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the makeshift hospital in the Mall.<p>

Salene is with May as she lies in a bed.

"May, you don't know how lucky you are." Salene said. "You could have been wiped out back there."

Salene presses a damp cloth to May's forehead.

* * *

><p>Back at the control room in the hotel, Java is with some Techno's.<p>

"The curfew is in place commander Java." a Techno said.

"That should settle things down." She said. "Make sure that anyone walking in the city has specific business."

Java decieds to get some Techno's to make a new game to control the virt's.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Inside the Mall, Siva is with Salene in her office.<p>

"We need to get them where it hurts." Salene said.

"The scanning and gaming centre's." Siva said.

"Exactly, stop all access to the game." Salene said.

"Problem solved." Siva said. "We need a list of what centre's we'll target first and then we'll smash them. My militia are ready."

"Is this a private meeting?" May asked, from the doorway.

"No, as long as you're on our side." Salene replied.

"You're planning to attack the centre's where the game is played." May said.

"The game is causing all the unrest. We take it away. Problem solved." Salene said.

"But, I know my way around the game. I can work to earn your trust back." May said. "Give me a chance."

Salene dropped her pen on the desk, leant back in her chair and looked at May.

* * *

><p>Back in the countryside, Ebony and Jay are walking near a forest.<p>

"Looks like it might rain. We should find some cover." He said.

"I know somewhere quite nearby. There maybe food there too." She said.

"Then you be leader." He said.

"My pleasure." She said. "Would you follow me Jay, anywhere?"

"I'm all yours if there's food and a bed." He replied.

"Be careful. I might have to keep you to that promise." She said.

* * *

><p>Back in the city, a message is being played over the tannoy system.<p>

"Observe the curfew. Observe the curfew." the voice said. "Anyone found on the streets after the warning siren has sounded will be arrested. This is your final warning."

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, the Mallrats are in the Cafe.<p>

"We're running out of medicine." Dee said.

"How long until you run out?" Salene asked.

"Two or three days, maybe." Dee replied.

"You're just going to have to manage." Salene said.

"Why are the Techno's doing this?" Dee asked.

"They're frightened. They want order, peace, everyone working." Siva replied. "That was the whole point of the game. Instead, it created chaos and violence."

"It created more than that." May said.

"Now, they don't know what to do." Siva said.

"I'll try and get through to Ram and Java." Salene said. "See, if they can renew our supply. This meeting is over."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Java is with some Techno's in the control room.<p>

Java hands a clipboard over to a male Techno.

"New orders for the city. If anyone disobeys, you come down on them right away." She said. "I will have order restored to the city."

The male Techno and a female Techno leave the room.

"What about Jay and Ebony? She asked.

A Techno is standing in front of the security monitor's.

"It's like they just vanished." the Techno replied.

"I want patrols out in the countryside. We spread the net as wide as we can." She said.

The Techno nods and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Later on, Java enters Ved's old room and finds Mega at the iMac.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I can't tell you. It's classified." He replied.

"Does this have anything to do with the Paradise program?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"I want it to be completed as fast as you can." She said.

Java leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at an old barn out in the countryside.<p>

Ebony has found two tins and a can opener. She gives Jay both tin's.

"What? It's food." She said.

"If we eat too many of these. There'll be an explosion." He said.

"Just get opening." She said, as she gives him the tin opener.

Ebony walks over to a wooden crate and looks through it.

"How come you know this place?" He asked.

"Used to be our farm. Supplied us with food until you came." She replied.

"Are you sorry we did?" He asked.

"I don't have time for regrets, Jay." She replied.

Ebony finds a small metal pot and walks over to Jay.

"No. It's strange, you know. I feel free. Like I could do anything." He said.

"We can. A whole life's worth." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

Ebony hugs him and kneels down next to him.

"We're going to be okay, you and me." She said. "Aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are." He replied. "Now, let's start making this pot."

Jay tips an opened tin of beans into the small metal pot that Ebony holds.

* * *

><p>It's night time. Back inside the old barn.<p>

Ebony and Jay are sitting around a small camp fire.

"I think we will be safe." He said. "For tonight anyway. Found this."

Jay has found a bottle of wine and some glasses.

"Want some?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"Next few days we're going to be out in the open." He said. "Looks like this will be the last fire we'll see for a while. So, where do you want to head? North? South? East? West? Take your pick."

Jay manages to open the bottle with a pop.

"We start again, anywhere." She replied.

"Does that scare you?" He asked, as he poured out the drink into a glass.

"Why should it?" She asked. "I reckon I can handle anything out there."

"I meant, leaving it all behind." He replied.

"I left once before. The Chosen had just defeated us." She said. "I looked down from a hillside while they were rounding everyone up. And, thought you can go. You don't have to go back."

"Why did you?" He asked.

"I thought I loved someone. So I stayed." She said. "Maybe it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Though it will be hard to tell. I've made so many."

Jay hands Ebony a glass of red wine.

"Kinda weird, isn't it?" He asked. "Here we are, about to walk off the edge of the map together. I don't even know if you want what I want."

"Then try me." She replied.

"I don't need to be at the top of the pile. Unlike you." He said.

"You want to become a farmer? Raise pigs and chickens?" She asked.

"The strange thing is. I can almost do that." He replied. "Except, I see this broken messed-up world. I want to make it different."

"Do you remember me telling you that Ram will never share your dream?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You then asked me if I ever would. And I said, I'll try." She said. "I meant it and I still do."

"Right, then tomorrow we head north." He said. "And, we start a new beginning."

"Yes and it can be something different. But." She said.

"Say it." He said.

"I don't want to be alone. Not, if there's someone I can trust." She said. "Someone who will never betray me."

"I won't betray you. Not ever." He said.

Jay moved closer to Ebony and they kiss.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back inside the Mall. Mark is downstairs by the fountain.<p>

"Mark." May shouted.

Mark turns around and sees May run towards him.

"The only thing I want to say to you is, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay. I know what the game did to you." He said.

"Is there anything else?" She asked.

"Like?" He asked, confused.

"Me and you?" She asked.

"We had a good time together." He replied. "But, I'm with someone."

"I'm actually really busy." She said.

"I'm sorry, May." He said.

May quickly leaves and Mark goes to his room.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Java is in Ebony's old room.<p>

She finds a red leather jacket and gets an idea about using sniffer dogs.

She smiles.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Out in the countryside.<p>

There are three Techno's using two sniffer dogs and are near the old barn.

Ebony wakes up and can hear the dogs barking.

"Jay." She said, as she knocks him awake. "Listen."

Ebony and Jay quickly get out of the makeshift bed on the ground.

Jay runs to the window and sees the Techno's.

"They're using tracker dogs." He said.

"Great." She said.

"Come on." He said, as he puts his top on.

Ebony and Jay quickly leave the barn.

The Techno's soon enter the barn and find it empty.

"Come on. Where are they? Find them." a Techno shouted.

* * *

><p>Later on, the Techno's are near a river with the dogs.<p>

Ebony and Jay are in the woods overlooking the river.

"Jay, whatever happens in the future. Don't ever tell me you want a dog." She said.

"We have to shake them." He said.

"How?" She asked.

"Let's think about it while we're running." He replied.

"Good idea." She said.

Ebony and Jay run deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Mega enters Ved's room and finds Java at the iMac.<p>

"Anything to report?" She asked.

"We might have found commander Jay and your sister." He replied.

Java turns around on the chair and faces Mega.

"There's something else, Java. Rumours." He said.

"I don't pay attention to rumours." She said.

"This paradise program of Ram's. Is it his or was it Ved's?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Mall. Dee is waiting in Salene's office and Salene walks in.<p>

"They wouldn't let me in to see anybody." Salene said. "Just Techno squads and zappers. There's no sign of it easing either. Have you seen this?"

Salene hands over a piece of paper to Dee.

"New orders for the city. Martial law." Salene said. "And, they intend to keep it that way too. Do you have anything left?"

"We're down to our last supplies." Dee replied.

* * *

><p>Back in the countryside, Ebony and Jay are running along a grassy field with the Techno's not far behind.<p>

"This isn't working. Is it?" She asked.

"I don't know what to do. They've got our scent." He replied.

Jay sees two scarecrow's nearby.

"Come on." He said, before running.

"What?" She asked, before joining him.

Jay takes his top off and rubs mud on his arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Take it off. Take it all off. Trust me." He replied.

Ebony and Jay start getting undressed.

* * *

><p>Back at the control room inside the hotel.<p>

"Well?" Java asked.

"We've lost them." a Techno replied.

"What?" Java shouted.

* * *

><p>Back in the countryside, the Techno's have found the scarecrow's wearing Ebony and Jay's clothing.<p>

Ebony and Jay are hiding in the woods nearby wearing the scarecrow's ragged clothes.

"Ah, you stink." She said.

Ebony falls back against Jay.

"So, do you." He said.

"So, you think we got rid of them?" She asked.

"Hopefully." He replied.

"Did you see which direction we were headed?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"We were going to go north. Weren't we?" She asked. "We've come south instead."

"I know." He replied.

Jay hears some footsteps and covers Ebony's mouth.

"Sshhh." He said. "They're outside."

Jay grabs a branch and Ebony hides behind him.

"Argh." Jay shouted, as he was about to swing the branch.

He sees Hawk, Amber and Trudy.

"Amber." Jay said.

"Jay, Ebony." Amber said.

"Thank God. We thought you were the Techno's." Ebony said.

"You know these guys?" Hawk asked.

"Oh, yeah. We know them." Trudy replied. "Don't we, Ebony?"

"Now, listen..." Ebony said.

"Love the outfit, Ebony." Amber said. "Is that the latest fashion?"

"Yeah. Mud and straw it's the new cool." Ebony replied.

"Okay, what's this all about?" Trudy asked.

"It's a long story." Jay replied.

"Oh, I bet it is. If she's got anything to do with it." Trudy said.

"Trudy, please. Let's just get them back to camp. There might be Techno's about." Amber said.

"Yeah, him. He's one of their general's." Hawk said.

"Not anymore. I quit." Jay said.

"You did it? You really did it?" Amber asked.

"Jay's the Techno's public enemy number one." Ebony replied.

"What about you, Ebony?" Trudy asked. "I thought you were all set up as the bride of dracula."

"I got myself a divorce." Ebony replied.

"So, the Techno's are after both of you now?" Amber asked.

"Afraid so." Jay replied.

"Oh, great. You had to come..." Trudy said.

"Trudy, please. Let's just get them back to camp." Amber said. "Let's go."

The Eco's leave with Ebony and Jay.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Java decides it's time to get rid of Ram's body before the smell is noticed.<p>

She decides to tell the Techno's that Ram has decided to go into deep freeze and live in reality space.

* * *

><p>Later on, Amber is with Ebony and Jay in the Eco's Tribe camp.<p>

"This is great." Jay said.

"You like it?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, it's so peaceful." Jay replied. "Don't you think, Ebony?"

"Don't get too attached to it." Ebony replied. "We got to keep on the move, remember?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"But, you can stay for a little while?" Amber asked.

"No, we're still too close to the Techno's for my liking." Ebony replied.

"Well, you'll be safe here for now." Amber said.

"Maybe but it's not that easy." Jay said. "I mean they got hunting dogs on our trail now. Ebony's right. We have to move on."

"At least take the time to get cleaned up and have a meal with us." Amber said.

"Yeah, I'll like that." Jay said.

"And, I'll see what I can do about your clothes." Amber said.

"I'd like that." Ebony said.

"Maybe I can get someone to recover your stuff." Amber said.

"That'd be great." Ebony said.

"While the food is cooking. You can fill me in on what's happening in the city." Amber said.

Jay looked at Ebony.

"You don't know how worried I've been about you." Amber said.

Ebony didn't like what she heard and she looked at Amber

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, May walks up the stairs as Salene walks down.<p>

"I've been worried." Salene said.

"About what?" May asked.

"You. You didn't tell anybody where you were going." Salene said.

"So, what. I have to report to you now, do I?" May asked.

"No but you might let someone know when you're going out." Salene replied. "Especially with all this stuff happening with the game."

"I'm over that now." May said.

May walks up the stairs past Salene.

* * *

><p>Back in the countryside. Hawk and three Eco's find the scarecrow's still wearing Ebony and Jay's clothing.<p>

"There they are." Hawk said.

Hawk and the Eco's climb the fence and go to the scarecrow's.

"Let's take it and get out of here." Hawk said.

Hawk and the Eco's hear some dogs barking.

"Hawk, look Techno's." an Eco Tribe member said. "Down."

Hawk and the Eco's hide in the tall grass.

* * *

><p>Later on, at the Eco Tribe camp. Jay is holding Brady and Trudy stands by him.<p>

"You're a good girl." Trudy said, to her giggling child.

Ebony is watching Jay from Amber's tent.

"He'll make a lovely father. Wouldn't he?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, lovely." Ebony replied. "I can hardly wait."

Ebony sits down in a wicker chair.

"Oh?" Amber asked.

Amber sits down in a chair opposite Ebony.

"We aim to start our own family as soon as we find a place to settle down." Ebony replied.

"That's nice." Amber said.

"Yeah, right away from all this, the city, the Techno's. All those bad memories." Ebony said. "Make a fresh start. Just the two of us. I think this is the real thing."

"I'm pleased for you." Amber said.

Hawk enters the tent with clothing in his hand.

"These are what you're looking for?" Hawk asked.

"Thanks." Ebony replied, as she takes the clothing.

Jay enters the tent. "Yeah, thanks." He said.

"You two better get going. There's Techno's out there. We almost got caught." Hawk said.

"Where are they?" Amber asked.

"They're miles away by now." Hawk replied. "We lead them off in the wrong direction."

"They could come back. You guys really have to go." Trudy said.

"If there's Techno's out there. Then these guys are better off lying low for a while." Amber said. "They're more likely to get picked up out there."

"We're okay. We can look after ourselves." Ebony said.

"I know that but you're better off starting off tomorrow." Amber said. "Trust me."

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day, a Citynet broadcast is being shown.<p>

"Walk the path to paradise. Destination, your ultimate fantasy. All you need is the paradise headset. No matter what, paradise can give it to you." the female Techno presenter said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mall, Java and two Techno guards enter Salene's office.<p>

"What do you want?" Salene asked.

"I've got a job for you. Helping us launch our latest software." Java replied.

"A new game?" Salene asked.

"More like a way of life." Java replied.

"More brainwashing." Salene said. "Forget it, Java. I'm not interested."

"Paradise is a whole another ballgame." Java said. "No-one suffers. They live out their fantasies. That's all."

"So, this new software. It's going to bring order? At what price?" Salene asked. "Loss of identity, loss of freedom. Reduced to a bunch of lab rats waiting for their next electric shock."

"Is that what you really think?" Java asked.

"I've seen the effects of your reality space. And, I think I'd rather see people fighting in the streets then walking around like a bunch of zombies." Salene replied.

"Let me just remind you of your position. Your where you are because we put you there." Java said. "So, you answer to us. Otherwise, you're finished as city leader. Do we understand each other?"

Java leaves the room followed by the Techno guards.

* * *

><p>Back at the Eco Tribe camp in the countryside. It's raining.<p>

"You know for once we both want exactly the same thing." Trudy said.

"Which is?" Ebony asked.

"For you and Jay to leave." Trudy replied.

* * *

><p>It's the afternoon in the city. Java and some Techno's have brought Ram's body to a junkyard.<p>

They pile up wooden pallets into a funeral pyre, place his body at the top and pour petrol all over.

Java orders the Techno's to secrecy and they leave.

Java lights a match and throws it.

Soon, the whole funeral pyre is ablaze and Java cries before she leaves.

She doesn't notice a female Techno appear from behind a burnt-out car.

The female Techno watches and she hears footsteps behind her.

Zandra arms the zapper and turns around with it raised.

She is surprised to see Mark standing there.

She lowers the weapon and hugs him.

They watch the body of Ram burn.

"Deja-vu." Mark said.

Zandra just nodded and holds his hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Eco Camp. Amber, Ebony, Jay and Hawk are sat on chairs eating food.<p>

"This is great." Jay said.

"We get the freshest ingredients nature can provide." Amber said.

"Unlike the city. The further away I get from it, the better I feel." Ebony said.

"The thought of it gives me the creeps." Hawk said. "Those kids stuck there. What chance have they got?"

"Not much. You were lucky." Jay replied.

"And now, it's our turn." Ebony said.

Ebony puts her arm around Jay's shoulders just as a rumble of thunder is heard.

"If things don't work out with you two. You're welcome here anytime." Amber said.

"Thanks Amber. Never know when we need another safe haven." Jay said.

"Thanks but we'll keep moving." Ebony said. "We just get as far away as possible as soon as possible."

Hawk looks at Amber as they continue eating.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ebony finds Jay looking out at the river and she carries a basket of fruit.<p>

"Hiya, lover." She said.

Jay turns around.

"Look what I've rounded up for our journey." She said. "It should keep us going a while."

"Great." He said.

"What's the matter? You seem a little down." She asked.

"Nah, it's nothing." He replied.

"You can't fool me. Something's eating you. I want to know what it is." She said.

"I don't know. Running away like this." He said.

"It was a question of survival." She said. "What's changed things? You were so positive about us."

"I know." He replied.

"We're going to make a fresh start. Just the two of us." She said. "Like we both agreed. Okay?"

Jay looked at Ebony and smiled.

* * *

><p>Later on, at the Eco Tribe camp. Jay is with Ebony in a tent.<p>

"I don't believe it. We're packed and ready to go." She said. "Now, you pull this bombshell.

"I know how much our plan means to you and I'm sorry." He said. "It's no use. I've made my decision."

"Do you realise how dumb this is?" She asked.

"I'm prepared to take the risk." He replied.

"Fine" She said. "What about me? What am I supposed to do?"

"I'd be happier if you were at my side" He replied. "All I'm saying is, think about it. I'll be setting off at sunrise."

Jay leaves the tent.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. Back at the Eco's Tribe camp.<p>

Ebony, Jay and Amber are saying their goodbyes to Trudy and Hawk.

"Are you sure about going?" Trudy asked.

"How can she not be sure." Ebony replied. "You know, Amber. She loves to get right in there and stir up the action."

"Try to have a good time." Trudy said.

"Well, I'm sure it won't lack entertainment." Amber said. "I'll be back soon"

Amber leaves and follows Ebony and Jay.

"Keep dry." Trudy shouted.

"I thought Amber was dead against going back." Hawk said.

"Me too." Trudy said. "I guess something changed her mind."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Java is with Mega in the control room.<p>

"Well?" She asked.

"I've run every search engine and still no clues." He replied.

"No reference to Ved on the search engine?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"I don't understand." She said. "We have to work together to keep the Techno's intact."

"For your sake?" He asked.

"Cynical, Mega. Very cynical." She replied. "We have to proceed with great care."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mall. Mark is the Cafe eating breakfast and Salene walks in.<p>

"I got to ask you something." She said.

Mark looks up from the plate of scrambled eggs and baked beans.

"Promise you tell me the truth?" She asked.

"Okay, Sal." He replied.

Salene sits down in the chair opposite him.

"Did you ever love May?" She asked.

"I did once." He replied. "We were together before she got taken away."

"I appreciate your honesty." She said.

Salene gets up off the chair and leaves Mark to finish his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Later on, the Techno's invade the Eco's Tribe camp.<p>

They escort the Eco's onto a waiting black truck.

Trudy sees the Techno's and Hawk grabs her.

"Keep away. You want to get caught too?" He asked.

"Brady's out there. Please." She screamed. "I have to get to her, please. I have to save my baby. Let me go."

The Eco Tribe is on the truck and Brady is crying on the lap of an Eco Tribe member.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day in the city. Amber, Jay and Ebony are on the outskirts.<p>

"This is where the ring of cameras begin on all the buildings." He said.

"You sure there's no way around?" Amber asked.

"None." He replied. "All we can do is act natural and not look up."

"We'll stick out like a sore thumb. I say we run for it." Ebony said.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"They only have enough monitors to check each camera out for a few seconds at a time." Ebony replied. "The faster we're through, the less chance they'll see us."

They quickly run and a motion alarm is set off inside the control room at the hotel.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the control room are Java and Mega.<p>

"Hey, Java. The fast motion detector works." He said.

"Of course it works." She said.

Mega enhances an image on the iMac.

"That's weird. We got a peasant girl that looks like Ebony." He said.

Java walks over to him and looks at the screen.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"No. No way." She replied.

Java deletes the image.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Don't you think I'd recognise my own sister?" She replied.

Java leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Back out on the city streets.<p>

"Okay, there's no more cameras around for a while now." Jay said. "We mingle in with the crowds."

They find the streets deserted.

"Did you say crowds?" Ebony asked.

"Where is everyone?" Amber asked.

"I don't get it. I've never seen these streets so quiet." Ebony replied.

Amber, Jay and Ebony are behind a building.

"There's people over there." Jay said.

They leave their hiding place and go to another building near the people Jay spotted.

"Let's go check it out." Jay said.

Amber and Jay walk away from Ebony.

Amber takes a headset off a kid. "Excuse me." She said.

"We don't want to make a scene. Give it back." Jay said.

Amber gives the headset back. "Sorry." She said.

Java appears behind Ebony and puts her hand on her shoulder causing Ebony to jump.

"No sudden movements. Keep your head down and talk quietly." Java said.

Ebony turns around and is surprised to see Java.

"Relax. If I was going to bring you in, you'd already be there." Java said.

"How did you find us?" Ebony asked.

"Superior technology. What else?" Java replied.

"What do you want?" Ebony asked.

"We need to talk little sister but without those two around." Java replied.

"I've had enough of this. Let's move." Jay said.

Amber and Jay leave the kids wearing headsets and walk back to Ebony.

Java quickly leaves and Ebony watches her go.

"Who was that?" Jay asked.

"Just a beggar. Just wanted something to eat." Ebony lied.

* * *

><p>Later on, Amber enters the Mall with Ebony and Jay behind her.<p>

"Hello. Is anyone here?" Amber shouted.

The Mallrats walk down the stairs from the Cafe and welcome their friends.

"Hey, have you guys got any food? We're starving." Jay asked.

"Yeah, we've got loads." Dee replied.

"Come on." Dee said, to Mark.

Dee and Mark walk up the stairs. Salene runs down past them.

"Amber, it's so good to see you." Salene said, as she hugs Amber.

"Jay." Salene said, as she hugs Jay.

"Hey." Jay said.

"Hi, Ebony." Salene said.

"Hi, Salene. It's good to see you." Ebony said.

"We've decided to stop running. We've come back to fight alongside you." Jay said.

"It's the best news we could have hoped for. It's excellent." Salene said.

* * *

><p>It's night time in the city. Inside the Mall, Ebony and Jay are talking in their room.<p>

"It's not too late to change our minds about this." She said.

"No, this is different. We've got Amber with us." He said.

"You see her leading all this?" She asked.

"Why not? I think she should lead after we're finished as well." He replied. "That's if she'll stay."

"Are you asking me to risk my life so we can hand the city over to Amber?" She shouted.

Jay walks over to Ebony sitting on the bed.

"No. This is about getting rid of Ram." He replied. "What happens after that doesn't matter because we'll be gone. Right?"

"Right." She replied.

"Ebony, what's the matter?" He asked. "You still want to go, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm just worried that something will happen to you." She replied.

"Then don't worry. This is going to happen and we're going to have our future." He said.

"Sure." She said.

* * *

><p>It's morning the next day. May is in the Cafe drinking a cup of coffee and Dee walks in.<p>

"Hey, you're up early." Dee said.

"Yeah, I thought I'd miss the crowds. You know." May said.

"If you want to be alone. I..." Dee said.

"No. No, of course not." May said.

Dee sits down on a chair.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened." Dee said.

"Yeah, well that's guys for you." May said. "They're great at starting stuff but not so good at finishing it."

"What do you mean?" Dee asked.

"Well, he could have told me he was with someone as soon as I got here." May replied.

"The reason he didn't want to tell you straight away was because you got messed up by the game." Dee said.

"Ah, come on. You're not falling for that, are you?" May asked.

"You don't believe it?" Dee asked.

"Sure, they'll tell you they love you when they want something." May replied. "But, when they change their minds about you. It's a different story."

May drinks her coffee and Dee is looking worried.

* * *

><p>It's the afternoon in the city. The Mallrats are in the Cafe and they hear the alarm going off.<p>

They rush down the stairs and they see Trudy is at the grille.

"Amber." Trudy said.

"Trudy. What's happened?" Amber asked.

"They got Brady. The Techno's got Brady and took her away.

* * *

><p>Later on, the grille is raised. Salene, Dee and Trudy are downstairs.<p>

Trudy runs under the grille but Salene grabs her.

"Trudy." Salene said.

"Let me go." Trudy said. "Let me go."

"Trudy." Salene said. "Listen to us."

"I don't want to listen to you. I don't want to listen to anybody. I want my baby." Trudy said. "The Techno's have her. We have to get her back."

"We should make them give it back." Hawk said.

"No, it's not that simple. But, only tonight." Salene said.

"You want to alert the Techno's to prove how much Brady means to us?" Dee asked.

"You're just trying to stop me from finding my baby." Trudy said. "Amber, tell them."

Amber walks over to Trudy and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Trudy, they're right. We'll find her but we have to do it carefully." Amber said.

"No." Trudy said.

"Siva and her people are out there now searching. We will find her." Amber said.

Amber hugs Trudy and passes her onto Hawk. Hawk and the remaining Eco's walk away.

"She'll try that again. I know her." Amber said.

"We'll keep an eye out. We need help on this one." Salene said.

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments? No flames.<br>**


End file.
